


Adoptions

by TweakerWolf (Frostbyte)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Pets, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, mini wolves, mini!alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 135,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbyte/pseuds/TweakerWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf AU where Werewolves are sold as pets, mini pets that is. Stiles manages to convince he dad that he's ready for a pet, but who will he choose? Scott and Allison come with him and adopt some of their own. Lots of fluff and cuteness, more detail in the setting. Lots of mini alpha cuteness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To the Pet Store

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Teen Wolf AU where werewolves are mini, sold as companions and pets; based off of the AWESOME comic series from [PrettiestAlpha](http://prettiestalpha.tumblr.com/), who gave me permission to write something based of her idea [comics](http://prettiestalpha.tumblr.com/tagged/myart) . In this AU, Scott is human, and Derek has no pack besides Cora; Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Peter, Deucalion, Kali, Ethan, Aiden, and Ennis are also mini wolves to be sold. Allison isn’t a hunter, but still loves bows and shoots regularly and her father still sells guns. Jackson and Lydia are humans as well, and werewolves are bred, not bitten (successfully explaining why Scott and Jackson aren’t wolves, but not why the other teens are >.> just roll with me though). I’ve never written a TW fic before, so sorry if some of the characters seem off, especially Stiles, I’m not sure I can completely capture his… Stiles-ness, but I’m going to try =) the rest of the story is fairly canon, everyone is in High School, Stiles only has his dad, and Scott lives with his mom and has started dating Allison recently. Stiles does have a massive crush on Lydia, we’ll see where that goes. Also, the wolves can speak and are mostly human, just with wolf ears, a tail, wolf eyes (color is canon, red for alpha etc) and fangs, but are very wolf-like at times, such as whimpering/barking/growling. I’m estimating them to be about 6-9 inches tall and about 3-8 pounds depending on size.

Stiles sat in his jeep, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel; he sat outside of Scott’s house, waiting for his best friend to finish getting ready. It was Saturday and they were heading to the pet store, his dad had finally caved, letting him get a pet. It took a lot of convincing, but Stiles managed to show his dad that he could be responsible for another being smaller than himself. Scott had an easier time convincing his mom, since he worked with Dr. Deaton after school, she knew he was capable. After a few more moments, Scott and Allison finally came out of the house and piled into the jeep.

“Ready to go?” Stiles asked, starting the blue jeep and pulling away from the curb.

“Yea, I’m so excited, I can’t wait to get a pet of my own!” Allison gushed, just as excited as Stiles; she also had a hard time convincing her parents to let her look for a pet.

“Do you know what you’re going to get?” Scott asked, turning to look at his girlfriend in the back seat.

She shook her head, “I’m just going to look around and see what picks me, Hunter’s Pets has a lot of choices.”

Together they brainstormed on what animals were the cutest and which were easiest to care for; Allison had thought about getting a bunny but they can more specific needs than a cat or dog. As soon as Stiles pulled into a spot, they all leapt out of the jeep and went into the store, looking like a couple of 4 year olds, huge smiles on their faces. They split up, Scott taking Allison’s hand, pulling her towards the cats and kittens; Stiles went over to the hamsters first. Taking their time, they each went from cage to cage, examining all the candidates, one of the employees had even come up to talk with Scott about what he might be interested in.

Stiles eventually found himself at the back of the store, coming up on the last cage; as he ambled closer, he saw that it was actually full of mini wolves. He had heard of these but hadn’t seen any before, although he did recall Jackson loudly proclaiming that his dad was going to get him one soon. They were pretty rare and in high demand, and he could see why: they were absolutely adorable. He watched as some of the younger wolves ran around, chasing each other and wrestling in mock fights. A smile lit up his face as he watched, he knew what kind of pet he was going to get, now he just had to choose one.

“Hey Scotty, Allison, come here, I think I found the perfect pet!” he called over his shoulder.

When he called out, he had gotten the attention of all the mini wolves, many of them running up to the side of the glass cage, trying to get closer to him. He heard Allison gasp as she and Scott found him, they immediately came up to the glass and looked down at the little fluffy creatures.

“Oh, I see you’ve found our mini wolves, just got shipped in this week, we finally managed to find a respectable vendor to sell us some at a good price.”

Scott praised the employee, “I’m glad you guys are responsible with your pets, in small towns, I know it can be especially hard to buy properly bred animals.”

“Thank you. They are very cute, and since they are Weres, they can be pretty self sufficient, although they really don’t like being alone; they are pack animals after all. Although I’ll warn you, not all Weres are suitable if you have younger siblings or other pets in the house, some can be temperamental, just like cats and dogs. Also, you can feed them the same food as you eat mostly but obviously they prefer meats and need a significant amount to stay healthy,” the employ was explaining.

Stiles crouched down, watching all the Weres in the cage interact. Most of them seemed pretty young, but there were a few older ones in there; two specifically didn’t seem to get a long at all, sitting on opposite sides of the cage; One of them had a small gathering of other wolves around him, not joining in on the fun.

“So, how can we decide which ones are the right ones for us? It kinda seems like some of them are already pretty close,” Allison asked, not wanted to separate anyone.

“One second, let me get our order slip, that lists any family members that came together,” the lady said, heading back to the front of the store.

Scott was looking at one of the younger Weres, it was a male and seemed kind of shy, he would tuck his head every time someone looked at him. Allison was discussing if she should get a girl or a boy, wondering which might be easier to handle. Stiles blocked out their conversation, studying each of the little Weres, wanting to find the perfect one for him. Scott had to shake him when the shop lady came back, laughing at him being in one of his concentrated states.

“Okay, it says here that there is one Alpha that has family here, his name is Derek, that little grumpy guy in the corner there,” she explained, pointed to the dark haired wolf. “His sister came here with him, the only ones in the litter. He has another relative from the same parents, but he’s from a different litter, so I don’t think they really interact. Oh, he’s already been sold, his name was Peter. And then there is Ethan and Aiden, they are twins actually, both Betas.”

Stiles watched as she pointed out Cora, the Alpha’s sister and then pointed out the two twin wolves. None of the other Weres were from the same litter, although it was common for the Weres to form a pack while they were caged together, obviously noting the older group of Weres.

“But it won’t hurt to separate them, they’ve only been together for about a week; they mostly just fought for a proper hierarchy while living here. But it is known that it is helpful to buy more than one Were so they don’t get lonely,” she stated hopefully, wanting to get the Weres to a good home as soon as possible. She knew Scott worked at the Vet’s office so he would be a terrific owner, and his friends seemed nice. Unlike that other High Schooler that came in a few days ago, she hoped the little wolf he had taken home was doing okay.

Allison spoke up then, “I think I know which one I want, can I pick her up, to see if she likes me?”

"Of course! Which one?”

Allison pointed to the darker wolf, stalking around the cage with long black hair. The wolf growled slightly as the shop employee gingerly reached in there to pick her up. The little wolf was unhappy at being picked up, struggling in the woman’s hands, but she had a firm grip on the female Alpha.

“Sorry, she’s a bit of a spitfire, that’s why she’s still here honestly. Her name is Kali, she’s an Alpha, so she has a strong sense of self, is that okay?”

Allison held out her hands, carefully holding the small creature, “If she likes me, I’ll take her, I’m quite the spitfire myself so I think we’ll get along just fine.”

They watched as the wolf climbed up Allison’s jacket, casually sniffing her here and there. Allison couldn’t help but giggle as the female started sniffing her neck, the small puffs of air were tickling her skin.

“Well I must say, she already likes you more than anyone else that’s tried to pick her, that’s for sure. I hate to admit it but she’s bitten a customer or two, and even peed on one. But she’s just all over you,” she admired, smiling at Allison.

Gingerly reaching up and cupping the Were in her hands, she brought her up to her face, “What do you say girl, want to come home with me?”

“Woof!” the wolf responded, wagging her tail excitedly.

“Excellent, she’s very adventurous too so be careful. First night here, she was trying to find a way out of the cage; those two brothers were trying to help.”

Scott was the next to pick, eagerly taking out the little blonde wolf with curly locks; he whimpered at first, scared to be handled but eventually nuzzled into Scott’s hands, as Scott started speaking softly to him.

“That’s Isaac, he’s such a little sweetie, but he’s a little skittish sometimes so people haven’t picked him yet. Actually it says here on his slip that he was picked on horribly by his littermates, hence why he was sent out alone. He must have been the runt, poor little guy. But with some patience and a gentle owner, he’ll come out of his shell.”

Scott nodded slowly, understanding why the young wolf seemed so scared. He cuddled him to his chest, promising to take good care of him, softly rubbing behind his little blonde ears. The lady finally looked at Stiles, wondering if he had picked anyone out yet.

“Yea, Dad is going to kill be but, I want two,” Stiles confessed, smiling at his friends. “I’ll take little Sourwolf over there, and his sister of course, I don’t have the heart to separate them.”

They could see the shop lady’s shoulders sag with relief, “Thank you! So many people have wanted to buy Cora but Derek wouldn’t let anyone get close to her or pick her up. But nobody wanted to adopt Derek because he’s an Alpha with an attitude. He doesn’t play with the other Weres much and I’ve never seen him really smile so he scares away any potential buyers. But if you’re going to buy both, that’s just awesome.”  
Stiles looked down at the cage, seeing Derek having wandered over to Cora, pulling her away from the other young wolves that were playing. He had wrapped his arms around her protectively, staring up at Stiles with caution.

“It’s okay lil guy, I promise, I’ll take good care of you and your sister, I’d never separate family. Come on, it’s okay,” Stiles called out softly, holding his hands out in the cage.

Cora pulled away from her brother and eagerly came up to Stiles’s hand, sniffing him and instantly climbing up his sleeve. Derek approached more warily, slowly stepping onto the boy’s hand and sniffing him closely. Eventually he was satisfied with what he smelled and plopped himself down on Stiles’s palm, wagging his tail eagerly. The human broke out in a huge smile when Derek seemed to accept him, quickly picking them both up and hugging them to his chest. Cora was yipping and wiggling in his hand, happy to finally be allowed to go home with someone; Derek actually smiled up at the boy, secretly happy to finally be picked.


	2. Territories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Cora, Isaac, and Kali get taken to Scott's house.

“Dude, your Dad is going to kill you, that being said, when you die, I’ll take in your little wolves, don’t worry,” Scott laughed, clapping his best friend on the shoulder.

“Gee, thanks, but at least I know my Weres will be looked after,” Stiles shot back sarcastically. They all headed back to the front of the store after the lady closed the cage, ready to ring them up at the register.

Stiles had placed his new pets up on his shoulders while he browsed the collars and tags; he looked a few over, wondering what he should get. But then he realized that he should let his new buddies decide, they’d be the ones wearing it after all.

“Come here you two, I want you to pick which collar you like best okay?” he said, gently scooping them off his shoulders.

Cora immediately picked the dark blue one with stars, pulling it off the hook and hugging it close; Derek took a bit longer to decide but eventually settled on the black one with tiny moons on it. Stiles chuckled, happy to see them find something they enjoyed, hopefully they wouldn’t be too thick. Luckily the store had preordered a shipment of tiny Were collars before the wolves had actually arrived or they’d be in trouble. From there he took them to the tag section, trying to find the smallest ones so Derek and Cora wouldn’t be overwhelmed by the weight. He set them down on the small counter and pulled off two small circular on, both a shiny gold color; he figured those were big enough to at least get their names on it, as well as his home number, just in case they got lost.

“Why do we need those? We can remember your address,” A sweet voice said.

Stiles looked down at Cora, smiling, “This is mostly as a technicality, so everyone will know you actually have an owner and not think you are a stray. Even if you have a collar, people respond better when they see a tag too. But I’ll only make you wear the collars when we go out okay?”

“Okay,” Cora smiled, wagging her tail. He made his way up to the register with Scott and Allison everyone ready to pay. Scott was getting Isaac a green collar and Kali had picked out purple.

“S’cuse me, Owner, can I get a star one instead?” Cora asked, spying the star shaped tag.

Stiles held it up, next to Cora, “You don’t think that’s too big for you?”

Cora’s ears dropped when she realized he was right, but she had really wanted it so it would match her collar.

“Oh Cora, don’t be sad, we can pick up some charms to hang on your collar, or get you a necklace okay?”

“Woof!”

The lady smiled at the teens as she rang them up, happy to see that they were already being so gentle with the Weres. Isaac was snuggled into Scott’s chest pocket, afraid of being left behind and Kali was proudly sitting on Allison’s head, looking around from her high perch. Before they paid, she double checked that they had some pamphlets for Were care, as well as make them promise to get them checked out at the Vet’s office. They all had their first round of shots, but they’d need more in the future.

“Here’s the customer copy of their information sheets, letting you know everything about them, especially their medical charts. Very important information, so don’t lose it and remember to take it with you when you go in to Dr. Deaton.”

“We’ll have to come back another time and get them some more clothes and toys, do you think you’ll have some in stock soon, or is there another store that might have them?” Allison asked ask she finished paying.

“Well we’ve ordered a small supply of Were items, since we got the small stock of wolves to sell, so it should be here soon but I don’t think it will be much of a selection. The mall over in Brady Springs should have a lot of options if you don’t mind the drive.”

“Thank you very much, we’ll check back in a few days, might as well support the hometown stores first,” Scott called out as they left, waving to the woman behind the register.

“I can’t believe it, we got our own Weres! This is so exciting,” Stiles exclaiming, throwing his fists into the air. 

“So what do you think your Dad is going to do when he sees that you bought two pets?”

Stiles just shrugged as they all climbed into the jeep, “How can he say no to these adorable faces? And besides, he’ll understand when I tell him they are littermates, I can’t separate them.”

“Good luck dude, let me know how that goes,” Scott laughed while petting Isaac’s head. 

The ride back to Scott’s house was full of excited chattering and cooing at the new wolves, eager to get them to Scott’s house and let them all get to know each other. After a short drive, they pulled up in front of Scott’s house and got out of the jeep. Scott unlocked the front door and announced his return.

“Did you pick someone?” Melissa asked, coming down the stairs with a laundry basket.

“Yea, we did, the store actually had Weres Mom, can you believe it?”

Melissa looked up at her son, “Really? Weren’t they a bit expensive?”

Scott shook his head, “Not overly, I think the store got them at a discount honestly, I think the breeder thought they were… not worth as much. But we loved them!”

Melissa smiled at her son as she shooed them all into the kitchen, letting them put their new buddies on the counter. She lovingly ruffled Scott’s hair, he was such a sweet boy, even if he caused her a lot of grief some times.

“Oh, they are adorable!” Melissa cooed, looking down at the wolves as they sniffed around the counter.

“This one is Isaac, he’s a little shy but really sweet; he’s just a Beta and he was picked on by his littermates, so be gentle with him okay?” Scott warned, softly petting his wolf.

“And this is my new pet, Kali, she’s an Alpha so she’s pretty fierce,” Allison explained, pointing to the dark haired female that was exploring the counter.

Stiles smiled down at his new pets, “And I got two, because they were littermates, Derek, the Alpha and his sister Cora, a Beta.”

“Oh my, looks like you guys will have your hands full now, take good care of them! Feel free to have lunch here, I’m getting ready to head to the hospital. So don’t forget to put this load of clothes into the dryer Scott,” Melissa told them, grabbing up the basket again and heading to the wash room.

Scott wandered over to the fridge, asking what his companions wanted; after a quick discussion, they decided on bacon sandwiches, much to the wolves’ delight. Scott pulled out the bread and condiments while Stiles found a pan to cook the bacon in. They bustled about the kitchen, letting the wolves continue exploring while they were preparing lunch.

Cora sat with Isaac, happy to be with another Beta; if she was being completely honest the other Alpha, Kali, kind of scared her. She seemed a lot meaner than her brother, she just had this look in her eyes that made Cora shudder.

“So, are you happy you got adopted Isaac? I told you that someone would love you,” Cora asked, smiling at her friend.

“Y-yea, I hope it’s nice here,” Isaac whispered, looking down at his hands. “I’m glad that you got picked up too, and that our Owners are friends. That means I’ll still see you.”

“Totally awesome, today is the best,” Cora agreed, hugging her friend.

Kali was exploring by the sink when Derek wandered over, too close for her taste, she snarled at the other Alpha, raising her claws. Derek’s eyes flashed a bright red, growling low in his throat, he didn’t want to fight and get sent back to the store without Cora, but he wasn’t going to back down from a challenge.

“Whoa there little guy, calm down, it’s okay,” Stiles said, immediately coming over and picking up Derek, holding his close. Allison came over to pick up her pet too, asking why Kali did that.

“He’s an Alpha, I’m an Alpha, we don’t get along very well, especially since we haven’t figured out our territories yet,” Kali explained with a shrug, not worried about her actions.

Stiles looked down at Derek, glad that they hadn’t hurt each other, “Well for now, this is Scott’s house, and Isaac’s now. So it’s neutral ground alright? My house will be Derek’s territory and Allison’s house will be Kali’s territory.”

Derek locked eyes with the other Alpha, wanting to call a truce but unsure of she’d agree; after a long moment, she nodded her head in agreement. With relieved sighs, Allison and Stiles put the two Alphas back on the counter.

“Good, I’m glad we can reach a truce, we’re all friends, so we want to make sure the four of you get along as well you know,” Allison told them all.

Derek nodded curtly, walking over to Cora and sitting with her, eyeing Isaac curiously; Kali sat over on the sink faucet, kicking her feet as she watch the boys cooking the bacon.

“As long as there are rules laid down, we’ll be okay, Alphas are pretty respectful to each other, as long as we know what territory belongs to whom. If this is neutral territory, neither of us will act like it’s ours,” Kali shared.

“Good to know,” Allison said, nodding her head slowly. “I’ll have to remember that if I ever take you to Lydia’s house, I’m sure she’ll buy one of you if she hasn’t already.”

Cora turned to her older brother, “So, what do you think our house will be like?”

Derek turned to look at Stiles, his new owner; he shrugged, unsure of what kind of place he had. Although it seemed they would have to be on best behavior to win over his dad, if he wasn’t supposed to be bringing home two new pets.

“I hope his dad likes us,” Derek spoke for the first time, throwing his arm over Cora’s shoulder.

“I’m sure he will, Owner is nice so I’m sure his parents must be too!”

Isaac spoke up then, slightly nervous in Derek’s presence, “Owner’s Mom was really nice, I hope his Dad is too.”

Scott had overheard them talking as he pulled the bacon off the pan, patting some of the grease off before offering it to Allison.

“Actually, I don’t have a Dad, it’s just me and Mom here. My Dad left when I was little, haven’t heard from him since, but I don’t mind. And Stiles only has the Sheriif, his Mom… died a few years ago,” Scott explained.

Allison picked up Kali and headed to the table with her sandwich, offering Stiles a sympathetic smile as she passed him.

“I think you guys would have loved my Mom, she was great. Dad’s nice too though, don’t worry,” he reassured his two wolves. Come on, chow time,” he said, picking them up after he finished making his sandwich.

Scott came over last, scooping up Isaac and sitting by his girlfriend at the table, “You’ll all meet the sheriff I’m sure, we spend a lot of time with Stiles, he’s pretty chill, except when we do something we aren’t supposed to.”

“Which is most of the time,” Allison giggled, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

They settled down and bit into their sandwiches, each keeping a spare piece of bacon for the Weres. Once the bacon was a little cooler, they offered the bacon up to their mini friends, watching them tear into it with gusto. Isaac sat quietly, tearing off pieces of his bacon carefully and chewing slowly to savor it. He wasn’t used to getting his own food, most of the time his brothers and sisters would take his food if he wasn’t careful. So when Cora walked over to him, he jumped and grabbed his slice of bacon, trying to hide it behind him. Cora just raised her eyebrow, wondering what he was doing.

“Sorry, I’m used to my brothers and sisters stealing my food,” Isaac explained sheepishly, putting the meat down again.

“Silly Isaac, I have my own piece,” she smiled, holding up her piece that she had drug behind her. She plopped down next to her friend and tore into her bacon, sighing blissfully.


	3. Play Time, Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch, the wolves get to bond and then it's bath time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter (I know, good thing!) but just want to say, each chapter is going to be a varying length. I post to keep scenes together and the play scene wasn't long at all and I didn't want to cut the bathing in half. So some in the future might be a bit shorter, sorry in advance.  
> Also I know in the show, Cora is pretty tough and semi-standoffish (depending on who she is talking to) BUT I'm writing her super cute and adorable in this b.c her parents never died and she has her older brother to protect her from everything so she's grown up happy. I think it offers contrast to Derek's more serious nature. He'll still have cute moments as well, don't worry, but I want him to be more stoic at first, since he's always wanted to make sure Cora is okay and safe. So it might take just a bit for him to really loosen up. So enjoy adorable Cora =D

After everyone finished eating, they asked the minis some more questions, trying to get to know them better.

“So, what did they feed you at the store?”

“They usually gave us ground beef, or maybe some lunch meat, like turkey or ham. It wasn’t bad, but it definitely wasn’t bacon!” Cora exclaimed, happy to answer their questions.

“Well, we don’t get bacon too often at my house, I’m trying to make Dad eat healthier, even at my own expense. But I come over to Scott’s all the time and eat bacon here.”

Derek whimpered, looking up at the boy, they didn’t get bacon?

“Oh, don’t be sad, I cook turkey bacon which really isn’t that bad. But maybe I’ll buy some and hide it in the freezer, we can have it when Dad works late.”

Derek and Cora wagged their tails, happy to hear that; Kali then looked at Owner, wondering what her home was like.

Catching the glance, Allison acknowledged her, “My house is regular, we have all kinds of food, depending on whether my Mom is cooking or Dad. Lots of variety though, and definitely meat, no worries Kali.”

“Wait, if Isaac is only a Beta, and he’s here by himself with no Alpha, what does that mean for him?” Scott asked, picking up the blonde wolf and setting him on his shoulder, remembering the early talk about the Alphas.

Derek spoke up, surprising everyone, “He can attach himself to one of the other Alphas he comes in contact with, if he chooses to and trusts them. Or he can be a lone Beta, and become an Omega.”

“Since we have Owners, being an Omega isn’t so bad, but if he were a stray, he’d have to be really careful,” Kali added from her side of the table.

“How would they know if he was a Beta in a pack or an Omega?” Stiles wondered.

“His scent, our noses are able to pick up the mingling scents of a pack, it’s a very distinct scent of a lone wolf, an Omega. We can even tell the difference between them and a lone Alpha.”

“Wow, being a Were must be pretty cool, being able to tell so much about someone just based on how they smell,” Stiles said.

He started to jiggle his leg, wanting to find out as much as he could about his minis; whenever he found an interesting subject, it was hard for him to sit still. Scott noticed his friend’s slight shaking and suggested they move to the backyard to let the minis get some exercise. All the minis woofed in agreement, eager to use their muscles; the wolves were gathered and the group went to Scott’s backyard, Allison grabbing a ping pong ball from Scott’s garage. They placed all the minis out on the grass, Allison tossing the ball out a ways for them to go after.

“Place nice you guys,” Scott reminded them.

The humans sat on the porch steps, watching the Weres interact with each other, cautiously at first. Derek stood by himself for a bit, not wanting to fight with Kali again, and Kali was making her way over to the ball, ignoring everyone else. Isaac, who had been standing still, was pulled along by Cora, who ran straight for the ball. Kali, sensing the competition, got there first, her legs were longer, and climbed on top of the ball; Derek suddenly ran full speed up to the ball and shouldered it, pushing the ball to the side and knocking Kali off balance. She fell to the ground with a thud, landing on her butt, growling at Derek. He gave her a toothy grin as he jumped over her, running after the ball. Once he got to it, he pushed it with all his might towards his sister, hearing her laugh as it almost ran her over. Together with Isaac, they managed to stop the ball, rolling it away from the two Alphas, Isaac starting to relax and smile with Cora. Kali let out a low snarl as she jumped after the ball, rolling between the two Betas and knocking the ball off course. But before she could claim it, Derek appeared and lifted the ball over his head, running back towards Owner. He had almost made it when he felt someone land on his back and he tumbled to the ground; Kali laughing in his ear as she climbed over him. She didn’t get too far, Derek managed to grab her ankle and pull her to the ground too; Cora took the chance to pass both of them, waving Isaac towards the porch. Once he was in place, she ran and kicked the ball towards him and cheered for him as he brought it to the humans, grin on his face.

Allison and Scott were laughing at the antics of their wolves and Stiles was cheering his two on for their teamwork. Scott called all the minis over and told them this was going to be a free for all. They all lined up, excited for the next round; after a slight pause, Scott finally threw the ball, watching as the wolves all took off after it. Stiles elbowed Scott, getting his friend’s attention.

“Hey, do you think Isaac will pick an Alpha eventually?”

“I’m not sure, like Kali said, if he becomes an Omega, as an owned Were, he should be okay. But I wouldn’t mind either way, if there is an Alpha that gained his trust. I want him to feel like he’s loved and a part of a pack.”

Allison smiled over at the boys, “Well they are a part of a pack, at least unofficially, we’re all together now so we’re a pack.”

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, “Yea, Kali even said that now they have established territories, her and Derek will be okay. So that means they can be friendly, even if they are both Alphas. I want them all to know they can trust each other and all of us too. We’re all be one big pack family.”

After a lot of running around, all the minis came back to the porch, pushing the ball in front of them, panting. They flopped onto the ground as they delivered the ball, thoroughly worn out. The humans gathered their Weres and trudged back into the house; Scott suddenly remembering he was supposed to put the clothes into the dryer, rushing off to the washroom. Stiles noticed the time and figured he should be heading  
back soon so he could start dinner for his Dad, that would also give the minis time to take a bath.

“Hey Scotty, I’m going to head out, I want to let the little ones bathe before they meet Dad, plus I need to start cooking. Catch you tomorrow when we go to see Deaton?”

Scott popped his head around the corner, Isaac snuggled back into his chest pocket, “Yea, sounds good, what about you Allison?”

“I think I should go too, don’t want Mom to get mad at me and try to ban me from your house again. I’ll see you at Deaton’s tomorrow,” she informed him, giving him a quick kiss and a loving hug.

“Need a ride? I didn’t see your car out front,” Stiles asked, fishing his keys out from his pocket, and grabbing his bag with the collars.

“That’d be appreciated, Dad dropped me off on his way to a sale this afternoon.”

They hopped into the jeep, Stiles turning on the radio as he pulled away from the curb, moving his leg to the beat. Derek and Cora had curled up on his cup holders, lightly snoozing as they listened to the music. Allison was stroking Kali’s hair as she looked out the window, a companionable lull filling the jeep. When they finally pulled up to Allison’s house, she thanked Stiles for the lift and promised to see him in the morning, after assuring him that she wouldn’t need a ride. Stiles started to whistle as he drove back to his house, keeping an eye on the wolves to make sure they didn’t fall out of the holders. When he pulled into his driveway, he cut the engine and gently nudged the little fluff balls.

“Come on you two, time for a bath, then I’ll make dinner okay?”

Derek and Cora stretched lightly before climbing into his hoodie pouch, heads poking out either side so they can look at their new home. Stiles could feel Cora wagging her tail in his pouch as he unlocked the door, eager to explore her new home.

“This is it, home sweet home. Welcome to Casa Stilinski, certified bachelor pad. Well, I suppose Dad is more of a widow, but never mind that. Now before I let you two go exploring, I want to wash your clothes and have you two take a bath. Sound okay?”

“Yes Owner, a bath would be nice, I’m all sweaty from earlier. Where do we wash up?” Cora asked, looking up at her human.

Stiles thought about that a minute, “I guess you can bathe in the bathroom sink down here, that way I can hear you if you need anything while I’m cooking dinner. Did you want to bathe together or separate?”

“Separate, Cora can go first,” Derek stated, wanting to give his sister privacy.

“Alright then, one moment,” Stiles mumbled, taking them both to the bathroom. He deposited them both on the bathroom counter and dug through the drawers, calling out when he found an old wash cloth.

“I can cut this up for towels for now, although I’ll have to see if Melissa can sew them before they start to fray. Be right back,” he told them, running the water so it would get warm while they waited.  
In the kitchen he found some scissors and cut the cloth into six pieces, then he went to the study, rummaging around until he found two safety pins. He walked back into the bathroom, placing the small towels and the safety pins on the counter.

“Okay, Cora, you can bathe first, go ahead and take off your clothes and put them on the safety pin, that way I can wash them and they won’t get lost. Derek you too. Then you can wrap up in the towels while we wait for the water. Then I’ll take Derek into the kitchen with me while you bathe, okay Cora?”

“Yup yup, thank you Owner. What about soap?” Cora asked, starting to undress and pin her clothes on the metal rod.

“Oh, I don’t have any small bottles of shampoo so you’ll have to use soap until we can find some small bottles. Here, one sec,” Stiles said, picking up the bar of soap from the dish. 

He pulled out his keys and carefully carved out a holdable chunk, handing it to Cora. Then he tested the water and plugged the sink, letting the warm water fill up about half the sink before turning it off. Cora, who had already stripped, eagerly jumped into the water, not shy about her nakedness. Derek however had wrapped one of the towels securely around his waist, safety pin full of his clothes. Stiles held out his hand for Derek, grabbing up Cora’s clothes with his other hand; Derek obediently climbed aboard and handed over his clothes. They left Cora to her bath, leaving the door just slightly ajar so they could hear when she finished. Derek got dropped off on the table and Stiles went up stairs to get some of his clothes to wash as well. As far as he could tell, the wolves’ clothes were just regular clothes made in really small sizes, so they should be fine going through a normal wash and dry cycle. After gathering some of his shirts and some boxers, he went back down stairs and loaded up the washer, also hoping that the detergent wasn’t too strong for their noses. After the wash was going he went back into the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something to prepare.

“So many choices, but also so many yummy foods that aren’t healthy; I guess we all have to make sacrifices. So let’s see… chicken it is, now what do we have that can go with it,” Stiles trailed off, opening various drawers.

He eventually decided on making a chicken Caesar salad for him and his Dad, and just grilling a piece of chicken for Derek and Cora. He pulled out some chicken breasts from the fridge and started cooking them in a pan. Then while those were slowly cooking, he grabbed some plates and started building the salads, asking Derek if he wanted any.

“Yes please, but not too much. Salads are good for us, being part human and all. Cora and I can split a small salad.”

When Stiles had started slicing the carrots, he heard Cora calling him from the bathroom, so he picked Derek up and walked down the hallway, poking his head in. Cora was there, sitting on the counter and wrapped in a towel. She was currently working on drying her hair, but she smiled at them and said she was done with her bath, she felt much better.

“Sorry, the clothes aren’t done yet, so you’ll still have to sit around in your towel for a bit Cora,” he explained as he emptied out the sink. Then he began running the water, warming it up for round two. Cora had wrapped her hair up in the towel and was carefully drying herself off, facing away from the boys. When Derek confirmed that the water was a good temperature, Stiles plugged the sink again, handing Derek the modified bar of soap and picked up Cora.

“The clothes should hopefully be dry by the time you are done, give me a shout when you are ready.”

Derek nodded in acknowledgement before dropping his towel and sliding into the warm water. Stiles dropped Cora off in the kitchen while he quickly went to put the clothes into the dryer. Once back in the kitchen, Stiles was telling her what was for dinner while she sat on the counter and worked on drying her tail, back to her owner. Stiles worked steadily while Cora hummed to herself, but it wasn’t long before Stiles joined in, once he caught the rhythm. The time passed comfortably as he kept an eye on the chicken and pulled out some salad dressings from the fridge, putting them on the table. There was still a few minutes left before he would remove the chicken so he quickly set the table, not forgetting to add a place for the Weres to share, even if they didn’t need silverware.

Just as he turned off the fire, he heard Derek calling him; Stiles immediately responded, heading to the bathroom once more. Once he emptied out the sink, his picked up the freshly washed Derek and dropped him off next to his sister and then went to check on the clothes. Satisfied that they were dry enough, he pulled out the two pins and gave them to the wolves before quickly running up the stairs to drop of his clothes on his bed. By the time he was back, Cora had dressed and was helping Derek towel off his tail. Soon he was dry and able to get dressed, ordering Cora to look away; she giggled but complied, knowing that Derek was trying to be responsible. Stiles had just picked up the towels and was hanging them in the bathroom to dry when he heard his father’s cruiser pull into the driveway. Perfect timing as always, the boy smiled, hurrying back to the kitchen to place the wolves on the table, pulling them to his chest in a quick hug. The front door opened and Cora grabbed her brother’s hand, slightly nervous to meet Owner’s Dad.


	4. A Small Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Cora meet the Sheriff and have dinner. Then John asks his son a very obvious question; Stile quickly comes up with an answer and gets to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Stiles's attention to detail was best showcased like this, leave it to him to figure out a simple solution to what could have been an embarrassing situation. When it comes to his friends, large or small, he puts his whole heart into a project. Sorry if it's not as cute as the other chapters, but I felt like it should be included, I'm just a stickler for details I guess...

"Hey Stiles, what did you make for us tonight, smells good," the sheriff called from the door, taking off his jacket and hanging it on a hook.

"Chicken Caesar salads, with light ranch dressing for you. The chicken just finished and I was getting ready to cut it, so come put your dressing on your green stuff."

His dad chuckled as he came around the corner, unhooking his duty belt and laying it on the hallway table. He went to give his son a hug, minding the knife he was using the cut the chicken into slices. After a moment he realized that there was an extra breast being cut.

"Is someone coming for dinner?"

"Yea, as a matter of fact, I'd like to introduce you to the newest members of the family," Stiles smiled up at his dad, picking up the plate of sliced chicken and walking over to the table.

"Oh that's right, you went to the pet store today with Scott, wait, did you say members, as in plural?" John asked, suddenly catching sight of the two Weres on the table, holding hands. He sighed and looked over at his son, typical exasperated expression on his face, but before he could say anything Stiles explained.

"Dad, they're siblings, and everyone was trying to separate them, I couldn't let that happen, look at them, they are adorable," Stiles pointed at them while he slid some chicken over his salad. "This is Derek and his sister Cora, and they are very well mannered."

John just chuckled as he sat down, pouring some ranch over his salad before Stiles scooped some chicken onto his plate. He knew when he was defeated, "Welcome to the Stilinski home you two, we're happy to have you."

Cora waved excitedly, her tail wagging just as fast, and Derek quietly thanked the sheriff before pulling his sister to their plate.

"So you aren't mad right Dad?" Stiles asked as he took his seat, looking over at the sheriff.

"Of course not, although I would have liked a little warning that you were bringing home two! But they are Weres, so that means they won't be completely dependent on you," John offered, laughing at his son's feigned hurt expression.

John asked the minis some questions while they ate, happy to get to know the two newest members of the family. He had never thought that Stiles would get Weres as pets but he knew his son was capable of caring for them. He also found out that Allison and Scott adopted some mini wolves as well, so he was sure he'd be seeing more of the little critters running around his house soon.

"Owner, can I have some water please?" Derek asked, walking over to Stiles.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that, I'm sorry, one sec. And you can really call me Stiles, we're family now," he smiled as he got up from the table.

He couldn't find any glasses small enough and the bowls seemed a little too deep, so instead he took out a spoon and went back to the table. Dipping the spoon in his cup, he held it out for Derek to drink from, refilling it a few times before he had his fill. Then he offered the spoon to Cora as well, letting her drink up.

"After we visit Deaton, we'll have to stop by the toy store, then I can pick up a tea set or something. Those should be small enough and light enough for you two to use effectively."

John shook his head, amazed at his son's thinking skills, now if only he put that much energy into school, he'd be fine! He did clear his throat, wanting to ask his son a question, "Uh Stiles, not to be, intrusive but, have you thought about how the little ones are going to use the restroom?"

"Puppy pad? I didn't think of that part… It would be a little difficult for them to use a person sized toilet. I'll have to see if I can't find something tomorrow when we're out."

The sheriff nodded his head, "Well for now, if they are comfortable with it, we should still have some of those old pads from when we had Boscoe, they'd be out in the garage somewhere."

"Alright, I can go look for those while they are exploring the house. I figure something out for tonight."

John nodded his head, Stiles was good at thinking up strange fixes for small problems, "Well you go on, I'll get the dishes. Derek and Cora can explore down here while you get that fixed up."

Stiles smiled at his Dad's offer, more than willing to let someone else do dishes; he hurried out to the garage, pulling down some of the dusty boxes to look through. Back in the kitchen, John had helped the wolves down to the floor, letting them know they were free to look around.

"Just be careful, it will take me awhile to get used to you small critters running around, so watch out for my feet. Just a fair warning," he said, patting Cora on the head.

As he began putting the dishes into the washer, Derek took Cora's hand and together they walked around the kitchen floor, looking at everything. They wandered over to the entrance of the kitchen, leaning out the check the hallway but they were too nervous to venture further.

John noticed them looking and wanted to reassure them, "Go ahead and explore, this is your house now, you should know all about it. I'm almost done with the dishes if you want to follow me into the living room."

Derek nodded his head, still feeling a little nervous at addressing Own- Stiles's Dad, but Cora woofed excitedly and jumped up and down.

"Can we watch T.V. while Owner sets up the restroom?"

"Of course, although I have no idea what you might like, and please call us Stiles and John, or if you want Dad and Grandpa I suppose," John chuckled.

At his words, Cora tore across the kitchen floor and jumped on the man's leg, wagging her tail, "Really, I can call you Grandpa? It feels weird calling you by name, so Grandpa works, thank you, thank you."

John reached down and picked up the Beta, unable to suppress the grin, "Come on, let's go watch some T.V., coming Derek?"

"Woof."

Derek ran over and climbed onto the Sheriff's boot, holding onto the laces for safety, John chuckled as he made his way to the living room. He grabbed the remote then sat on the couch, carefully propping his leg up on the coffee table before switching on the tube. Cora climbed out of John's hand to explore the soft couch while Derek carefully climbed across the Sheriff's leg to get to the couch. Both the Weres immediately began exploring the surface, Cora carefully climbing up the back cushions so she could walk along the top of the couch.

"Cora, don't put any holes in the couch!" Derek warned, watching as she scaled the cushion.

"I know Derek, I'm being careful!" she shouted back at her brother, sticking her tongue out.

It wasn't long before Derek found himself sitting on the arm of the couch, looking at the sports game that John had picked. He hadn't seen too many games so he wasn't sure of the rules, but it was fun to see the people running all over the field.

Stiles came back in from the garage and saw Cora lying across the back of the couch, Derek sitting on the arm, and his Dad leaning forward in his seat, all of them watching the game. He smiled to himself as he ran up the stairs, supplies in his arms; banging his bathroom door open he quickly sat down on the floor, spreading the items out beside him.

"Alright, pad- check, night light- check, small extension cord- check, and cherry scented air freshener- check," Stiles thought aloud to himself.

He opened up the cabinet built under the sink and pulled out all the old cleaning supplies that he rarely used; he'd have to move those to the downstairs bathroom. After it was empty, he folded the large pad in half and placed it on the left hand side and closed the door. Then he plugged in the extension cord and ran it along the wall, behind the toilet and over the top of the other door. He quickly bunched up the excess cord and set it against the wall in the empty space; then he plugged in the night light and laid it flat, positioning it so it lit up the whole space. Then he placed the air freshener on top of the cord and examined his work.

It would do in a pinch, he was going to have to make a handle of some sort so they could open and close the little door efficiently but for now it was at least operational. The cord coming over the top of the door stopped it from closing all the way so it would be easy to open, but it couldn't close all the way. Maybe he could talk his Dad into letting him play with the power tools, then he could just drill a small hole on the said of the cabinet for the cord to go in and out. As he looked everything over, he remembered something, they were going to need some toilet paper too! So he quickly tore off a bunch of squares and set them next to the pad. Stiles told himself to check it every times he came in here, he didn't want his little wolves to get embarrassed about any messes.

Satisfied with his handy work, he picked up all the bottles of cleaner and the extra pads he found; humming to himself as he entered the hall. Stopping briefly to tuck the pads into the hall closet, next to the extra rolls of T.P., he flew down the stairs and stuffed the unneeded supplies in the bathroom.

"Bathroom project, complete," Stiles announced, spreading his arms out to congratulate himself.

"That was fast, why can't you put that kind of energy into your schoolwork?"

Stiles shrugged, "Because schoolwork isn't as fascinating or as rewarding. I did this because I was improving something for my new buddies. Very rewarding! Want to go check it out?"

"Yea, we can come look, then it's homework time for you kiddo," John announced, standing up and reaching for Cora.

Derek stood up and waited for Stiles to scoop him up, then the group went upstairs to check out the renovations. As the minis were put on the floor, Stiles sat down and opened both doors for them to see what was inside.

"So, on this side I put the pad, that door can stay closed all the time so you'll have privacy, got your T.P. in there too. Then on this side, I've got a nightlight so you aren't going in the dark and an air freshener, you know, since you have sharp noses."

Cora sniffed the air, "Cherry? Nice."

Derek scrambled into the makeshift bathroom, looking everything over from the inside, wagging his tail in approval.

"The only thing right now is, this door won't close all the way because of the cord. Maybe we can work on drilling a small hole later, what do you think Dad?"

"I think I can do that, shouldn't be that hard," he replied, emphasizing on the fact he'd be doing it, not Stiles.

"Also, can we maybe put a small hole in the bottom of my door? I usually keep my door closed, but I want them to be able to roam the house and not be stuck in my room all the time. Then they can also come use the bathroom whenever they need to."

"Yea, that's a good idea. We'll have to put some soap down there too, and a small bowl of water so they can wash their hands."

"Oh, yea, good catch Dad," Stiles said as his Dad disappeared downstairs to find a small bowl.

"Thanks Daddy Stiles, this is wonderful!" Cora praised, sitting by the air freshener.

Stiles eyes popped open, did Cora really just call him Daddy? He could feel his heart warm as he looked down at her smiling face. Reaching over, he scratched behind her ears, laughing as her little foot started kicking.

"Are you happy with it Derek? Do you think it will work ok? I promise to check it often and keep it clean as best I can."

"Yes, it is very nice, much better than at the pet store. Then we just had a box to go in, kitty litter was what they called it. But we're not cats! At least this is a puppy pad, much closer to the right species," Derek rambled on, happy to have a semi private place now.

"You weren't a fan of the kitty litter? It's supposed to help with the odors," Stiles laughed, looking down at the little grumpy wolf.

"I suppose it was good at that, but it was just weird," Derek humphed, crossing his arms.

"Well then I won't make you use it, if you both like the pad, that's fine by me. And this door stays open all the time, so you'll always have access to it, unlike my closed door. Well, unless it's being used of course…"

"Can we see your room?" Derek asked, hopping out from under the sink.


	5. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Cora explore Stiles's room before bedtime. Time is also spent letting Isaac explore Scott's house and him getting to know his owner.

Stiles nodding, closing the small doors and picking up his pets, he left the light on so his Dad could put the water in, then he went into his room, setting the minis down on his bed.

"Ta da, my room, it's a bit messy but, that's the way I like it. Oh, I should put those clothes away before Dad sees them," Stiles mumbled, grabbing his fresh clothes. He stuffed his boxers in his top drawer and began hanging his shirts up, just as his Dad came in.

"Ok, I've put the small thing of soap from down stairs under the sink, along with some water, change it often! I also brought up another bowl for them to have in here, for drinking. Where do you want it?"

"Oh, awesome, thanks; go ahead and put it over on my nightstand. That way it's right next to the bed and they can reach it. We're really going to have to mini-proof this house now that I think about it. We have to make sure they can get up and down the stairs, up and down my bed at least, the couches," Stiles trailed off.

John clapped his son on the shoulder, "One thing at a time and right now, that's homework. They do well enough climbing the couches, and they are careful with their claws. It should be just as easy for them to get off your bed so I wouldn't worry about that. We'll work on the stairs when I get some time off, but for the most part they'll be with you; they are your pets after all."

"I know, I just don't want them to feel completely dependent on me, if they want to go downstairs while I'm doing homework or something, they can. I don't want them to feel trapped is all, but I'm not going to make them fend for themselves. I don't let you do that do I?"

John laughed, "No, you don't. You keep making me eat rabbit food and keeping me healthy. I know you're responsible… Some times. Don't stay up too late, when are you going to Deaton's?"

"Um, I think around 11, so I can sleep in a little bit. Then I can also get those tags engraved while we're there."

"Then I'll most likely be gone by the time you roll out of bed, so let me know if they need anything okay? Although I'm sure they'll be healthy, Hunter's has always supplied good animals, and I'm sure that includes Weres too."

Stiles smiled up at his Dad, "Well, they are going to need some changes of clothes, and some toys and something for the stairs, and-"

"No, no, no, you're on your own there. They are your pets, you buy the accessories, I'm just here to help with any medical expenses. Although we will look into something about the stairs; don't stay up too late!" John warned, ruffling the teen's hair before leaving the room.

"Now what Daddy Stiles?" Cora asked, bouncing around on the bed, occasionally somersaulting.

"Well, I'm supposed to read a few chapters for English, but you two are free to look around my room," Stiles suggested, pulling a book out of his backpack.

Stiles sighed and opened the book, he only had 3 chapters to read, if he focused it shouldn't take too long; but the problem was, he had to focus. Cora continued to bounce around on the bed, loving the soft springy surface under her feet. Derek carefully climbed down, using the frame of the bed as a ladder, and wandered over to the bookshelf. His eyes widened as he saw a bunch of comic books and even some manga along the shelves.

"Own-Stiles, may I look at some of these?"

Stiles looked up from his book, already happy for a distraction, "Sure, which ones?"

He walked over and picked Derek up, holding him close to the shelves; Derek quickly jumped off his hand and began inspecting the spines. After just a few moments, he pointed to one of the comics, tail wagging hopefully.

"You want to read Batman? Ok sure," Stiles said, removing the comic from the shelves and picking up the wolf. He put them down on the bed, and opened the comic for Derek, scratching his head before going back to his desk.

"Want to come read it with me Cora?" Derek asked, looking over at his sister, who was combing her tail with her fingers.

"Sure," her eyes perked up, she'd never read a comic book before. She quickly hopped over to Derek, sitting by his side and scanning over the large pages in front of them.

The three of them sat in silence for awhile, the only sounds were the turning of pages and occasionally a sigh from Stiles. Eventually Stiles got up from the desk and carefully flopped onto the bed with his book, trying to get more comfortable. Cora and Derek immediately grabbed the comic and carefully pulled it up onto Stiles's stomach; they wanted to lay with him while he was reading. Stiles smiled down at them, watching as their ears twitched occasionally, or when Cora would read something exciting, her tail would thump against his shirt. He laid back against his pillows and held his book out in front of him, trying to get through the chapter.

Stiles didn't realize it but after the next few pages, his eyes began to droop; he felt so comfortable laying there on his bed, with the two little warm creatures sitting on his stomach. It wasn't long after that when he finally closed his eyes, book falling onto his face; Derek and Cora were starting to feel sleepy too. The excitement of the day was catching up to them and they quickly feel asleep sitting up, leaning on each other for balance, comic book still open in front of them.

That was how John found them when he went up to bed a few hours later: his son with a book on his face and the two Weres collapsed in a heap on top of him. He crept into the room and gently nudged his son, slowly pulling him out of his sleep.

"Come on Stiles, bed time, put your books away and turn off the light."

"Hmm, 'k, night Dad," Stiles mumbled, half awake.

The little wolves shifted and opened their sleepy eyes, wondering what was going on; Stiles told them it was bed time, carefully laying them on the bed so he could go change. In no time at all, Stiles was in his pajamas, the books were on his desk, and the light was turned off. His climbed into bed, snuggling under the blankets and whispered goodnight to his pets.

"Night Daddy Stiles," Cora mumbled sleepily, curling up in the crook of his neck, just under his ear, burying her face in her tail. Derek curled up behind her, throwing a protective arm over her and quickly joined them in the dream world.

*Scott's House*

After Stiles and Allison left, Scott took Isaac up to his room and let him explore; Scott was sitting at his desk surfing the web when he heard Isaac ask him a question.

"What is this for Scott?"

When he turned around, he found Isaac curled up in the net of his lacrosse stick, which was leaning up against his bed.

"That's my crosse, I'm on the lacrosse team at school, although I'm not too good at it yet."

"It's very comfy to sit in," he said, inspecting the net he was in. After a few moments of silence, Isaac turned back to Scott, his face turned red as he covered his face behind his hands, "I'd like to see you play some time, i-if that's okay?"

"I'm sure you would love it! Although it can get pretty rough, I really enjoy it. Maybe I can sneak you into practice on Monday, that would be fun," Scott assured him, loving his cute little blush. "Do you know the rules at all?"

Isaac shook his head, he had never been outside the pet store before today. Scott nodding understandingly, coming to the same conclusion, "Well, it's a team sport, each team as 10 players on the field: 3 attackers, 3 midfielders, 3 defenders, and then 1 goalie. We throw the ball to each other and we have to catch it in the cross, which in itself can be hard at first. Every time the ball gets past the goalie, we score a point."

"Is it also hard to throw the ball?" Isaac asked, trying to picture what it would be like to throw a ball using the stick he was sitting in.

"Not as hard as you'd think, although getting the technique right might take some time, especially if you are trying to clear the ball, you have to throw it just right to get good distance."

"Cool, I can't wait to see more, it sounds like fun."

"Yea, I really enjoy it," Scott admitted, smiling at the small wolf.

Scott went back to surfing the web and Isaac eventually climbed down to the floor, exploring the room. It didn't take him long to find Scott's gym bag, stuffed full of his lacrosse gear; Isaac carefully climbed into the bag, wanting to see more lacrosse stuff. Scott jumped when he heard a tiny squeak and a soft thump, wheeling around in his chair, looking for Isaac. It took him a few moments but he finally found Isaac's tail wiggling in the air, he must have fallen into the gear. Scott chuckled as he walked over, gently retrieving the blond wolf from amongst his pads and clothes.

"What happened Isaac, you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine, I just wanted to see some more lacrosse stuff and I leaned too far over. Then I got stuck," he mumbled, looking down at his hands, embarrassed.

"Come on, come sit with me at the desk, we can surf the web together!"

Scott set his wolf down on the desk and pulled up his Facebook page, browsing his dash for anything interesting. Isaac sat, mesmerized by all the colorful pictures scrolling by on the page, he wanted to reach out and touch them. Scott was interrupted by a text from Allison, and had stopped scrolling just as a picture of him and Allison appeared on his dash. Excitedly, Isaac went up to the screen and touched it, happy to see a picture of his Owner smiling and happy.

"You like that picture Isaac?" Scott asked, noticing the little guy; when Isaac nodded, he asked him another question, "Did you want to take a picture with me? I can post it on here and share it with everyone."

"Really? You'd take a picture with me?"

"Of course, you're my new pet, I want to show you off. Here, sit on my shoulder and I'll turn on my cam."

Isaac quickly scrambled up onto Scott's shoulder, letting his legs dangle by his collarbone; then he began to fluff up his tail, wanting to show everyone how pretty it was before carefully pulling into his lap.

"Okay, ready? Look right here and smile," Scott instructed, pointing to where the camera was.

"Ready!" Isaac yelled, hiding his fidgeting hands under his plumy tail, wide grin on his face.

Once the camera clicked, the image came up, showing the two of them together. Scott cropped it so it zoomed in a bit, focusing it a bit so the small wolf wasn't as buried in the background. Scott just loved the cute curls on Isaac's head and how his big ears stuck out on top. They were always twitching, like he was constantly trying to listen for something.

"I think that is a really good picture, everyone is going to love it," Scott said proudly, already posting it on his page.

Isaac was excited, he looked up at the photo, looking at Owner's smiling face, he reached over and hugged Scott's neck, happy to have been adopted today.

"Tell everyone I say hi," Isaac said, pointing to the picture, ears perked up.

"Alright," Scott smiled, happy to oblige, commenting on the photo, 'hello from Scott and Isaac.' It didn't take long for some of his friends to like and comment on it, everyone finding the little wolf to be absolutely adorable.

"Look at that Isaac, you're already super popular. Come Monday at school, everyone is going to know who you are."

The little wolf's face got red at the thought, he had never really been in any kind of spotlight before, what would people think of him? He quickly buried his face in his tail, letting out a quiet, nervous whimper.

"Oh, it's okay Isaac, everyone will love you, and you'll be in my pocket so you can always hide if you want to," Scott reassured the little guy.

When Isaac finally looked up at Scott, his blush had gone away and he was smiling again, cuddling into his Owner's neck as they continued to surf the web.

"So, I get to go to school with you," he asked after awhile, unsure how he felt about that.

"Yea, if you want to, but if it makes you nervous, you can always stay here; but I'm sure Stiles will be bringing Derek and Cora to school with him too."

"Sounds like it could be fun," Isaac said slowly, warming up to the idea just a bit at the mention of Cora.

Scott decided to pull up Netflix and introduce Isaac to his favorite show, Doctor Who. Isaac was more than interested at learning more about Scott's favorite things; he settled onto his Owner's shoulder and eager watched the show. Scott had to pause it a few times to explain things to the mini but for the most part, he was enjoying it. A few hours went by before Scott's stomach started to growl, letting him know it was time for dinner. He made sure Isaac was secure (he had fallen asleep on his shoulder, sprawled on his stomach with arms and legs hanging over both sides of his perch), and made his way downstairs to scrounge for food. Since his Mom was going to be working late, he decided just to warm up a frozen pizza for himself, sausage and pepperoni of course. Isaac began to stir as he opened the box and put it on a plate, fully waking up when he heard the hum of the microwave.

"Food?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yup, pizza, a boy's best friend!"

Scott pulled out some cranberry juice and poured himself a glass; he let Isaac sit on the table while they waited for the food to warm up, both feeling sleepy. When the microwave went off, it startled them both, and Scott hurried over and opened the door, smelling the pizza. He could eat pizza everyday for dinner and not get tired of it, there were just so many different combinations, how could you not like pizza?

"Alright, pizza!" Scott exclaimed as he pulled out the pizza cutter. He brought it to the table, waiting just a bit for it to cool. "Ready to eat Isaac?"

"Woof!"

Scott picked up a piece and blew on it before holding it up for the wolf to take a bite; Isaac could feel his mouth watering as he took that first bite. He sat back on the table as he closed his eyes and chewed, cheesy goodness flooding his taste buds. Scott tried not to scarf the pizza in just a few bites, but it was so delicious, so he paced himself by always offering Isaac a bite for every bite he took. As they were about halfway through with the pizza, Isaac made grabby hands towards Scott's juice, letting him know he was thirsty.

"Oh, sorry little guy, I forgot about that," Scott said, grabbing the glass. He held it up to the edge of the table and tipped it until Isaac could sip the juice. Isaac smacked his lips, it was good juice, much better than just the water they got all the time at the pet place. So far today, he had gotten bacon, played with a few other wolves and was now eating pizza and drinking cranberry juice, life was great! He was actually starting to feel happy that he was separated from his littermates, even if they were his pack. They had been mean to him, but here, it was just him and Scott, he didn't have to hide his food, or get pushed around. Cora had been right after all, someone nice did adopt him, he just had to wait for the right person. He was enjoying another bite when Scott handed the mini a piece of sausage that had fallen off the pizza, letting him eat the whole piece.

"You're the bestest!" Isaac cried, wagging his tail as he chowed down on the yummy meat. If they ate like this every day, Isaac could cry; he'd never had so much yummy stuff. For a moment, he wondered about the Weres still at the pet store, hoping they'd find a home just like this one soon. Especially Erica, she and Cora had always been really nice to him. Within a few minutes, the rest of the pizza was gone and they were drinking the last of the juice; Isaac was stuffed, the pizza was more than enough for his small stomach.

"Time to go back upstairs, I wonder how Allison and Kali are doing?" Scott mentioned as he picked Isaac up again to go to his room. He dug his phone out of his pocket and began texting his girlfriend, hoping her parents accepted the mini wolf without too much trouble. He sighed and lay back on his bed, relaxing; he let Isaac roam the bed and try to find a comfortable spot. Isaac wondered where he'd be allowed to sleep, Scott hadn't mentioned getting him a separate bed, so did that mean he could sleep up here? That would be really nice, he felt so safe with Scott, it would make him really happy. It wasn't long before Isaac decided to curl up on Scott's chest, wanting to be close to his human, comforted by the loud beating of his heart. Scott smiled and rubbed the Were's back, lulling him to sleep; Scott texted back and forth with Allison for a few hours before he felt his eyes closing. He told her goodnight and carefully pulled the covers over his feet, somehow managing to not disturb the sleep guy on his chest. As he settled himself into his pillow, he brought up his right hand and cupped it around Isaac, wanting him to feel safe while he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter today =) Hope you enjoy it. Just wanted to let everyone know, there will be focus on the other wolves, like at the end of this chapter with Scott and Isaac. It may be more heavily centered around Stiles and his wolves, but all the regular minis will be talked about as well as their owners. I want everyone to have their own personalities so I'm giving everyone their own time, it just won't all be equal since I don't have idea for everyone just yet. The next chapter is going to be long as well, since I got a good dialogue going at Allison's house and with Kali.


	6. Kali Meets the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali gets herself ready to eat dinner at the Argent house, will Victoria be pleased?

*Allison's House*

Before Allison stepped into her house, she warned Kali that her mother might be a little, abrasive at first and to not take it personally. It was just that she wanted Allison to do her best, and that meant no distractions. She had finally given in on letting her date Scott, but she was going to see this little girl as another distraction.

"Dad's nice though, he'll make sure she comes around, don't worry. He's going to just love you, are you ready?"

Kali let out a small woof, standing tall on her Owner's shoulder, ready to take on anything.

"That's my girl!"

She unlocked the door and gently called out, wondering who was going to respond first; her father ended up being in the living room, watching T.V. so he called her into the room.

"So, what did you get, let me see," he started, waving her over to sit with him.

"I got Kali, she's an Alpha, Dad, and so adorable!" Allison gushed, sitting down so Kali was facing Mr. Argent.

Chris looked down at the wolf standing on his daughter's shoulder, smiling, "Welcome to the Argent home, it's very nice to meet you."

He held up his hand for her to high five, getting an excited woof in response, "I'm Chris, or Mr. Argent if you prefer, my wife is making dinner right now, her name is Victoria." He leaned in a little closer and whispered, "Don't let her mean outside get to you, she's really quite nice."

Kali giggled, "Allison told me the same thing, any pointers? I really want to stay here."

"I won't take you back to the store Kali, Mom would just try to convince me to, but that's not happening. And compliment her, she loves compliments, but don't be too obvious about it. She's a strong woman so I'm sure she'll end up loving you too."

"How about you drop your stuff off upstairs and I'll prepare Mom for your new friend alright? Give us just a few minutes," John suggested, smiling at her and Kali.

Kali held onto Allison's hair lightly to keep her balance as the girl ran up the stairs to drop off her purse. As she got upstairs, she pulled out her phone and messaged Scott, letting him know she was home safe and that her Dad loved Kali.

"Welcome to your new room!" Allison said, setting Kali down on her desk; the wolf looked around, appraising the space.

"It's very nice, I like it. Will I sleep on the bed with you, or?"

"If you want to, and if not, I can get you some bedding and we can put it wherever, up to you," Allison let her know as she pulled the collar and tag out of her purse. She wanted to have Kali try it on now to make sure it fit right, if not she'd get another one tomorrow before she got it engraved.

She handed the small purple collar to Kali, helping her adjust it and then holding up the wolf's hair as she clipped on in her neck.

"Do you like it?" Allison asked.

"Yes, it's pretty comfortable, how about the tag?"

"Okay, one sec, I'll attach it," she said, picking up the metal and gently easing it onto the ring of Kali's collar. She set it down against her chest, letting the weight settle, "Not too heavy, too big?"

Kali turned around a few times, walked and jumped around the desk, "It's something to get used to, but it's not awful."

Before either of them could say anything else, Allison's Mom yelled for her to come downstairs.

Allison sighed, "I guess it's time, now or never."

Kali took deep breaths as they descended the stairs, unsure of what to expect; she sat in Allison's hands trying to make herself as cute as possible, even deciding to keep the collar and tag on, making her look even smaller. Kali had definitely learned to use her size to her advantage. The wolf's nose twitched as they came closer to the kitchen, smelling wonderful food. She had just eaten but the smell was so delicious, he mouth was watering again. Allison shouldered her way into the kitchen, presenting the mini alpha in her hands, innocent (practiced) smile on her face.

Victoria looked up as her daughter came in, she stopped chopping the potatoes when she saw the creature Allison was holding. She pointed with the knife she was holding, "Don't you set her on the counter, I'm sure she's dirty and I keep my counters clean!"

Kali's ears dropped, she was dirty, they had been running around in the grass earlier; self conscious she looked at her bare feet and wiggled her toes.

"Mom, that's not nice, it's not like she's covered in mud!" Allison protested, pulling Kali closer to her chest as if to shield her from her Mother's words.

"No, but if I told you a cat wouldn't be allowed on the counters, than neither is a Were, that's just the way it is," Victoria stated, going back to cutting potatoes.

"Well, what about when it's time to eat?"

"She'll have her own placemat to use as to not get the table dirty and she'll eat from your plate, but I expect you to bath her-"

"Excuse me, Miss," Kali cut in, standing up firmly. "My name is Kali."

Victoria stopped cutting again, looking up at the Alpha, a small tug at the side of her mouth was all Kali got, but it was something.

"Good, you speak up for yourself, we don't tolerate weakness, I can see Allison has a good eye. Now then, I expect Kali to be bathed every day, just like you. I don't want her climbing the furniture but it's fine to put her on it, I just don't it getting scratched up."

"Okay Mom, I can do that."

"Good. That's it for now, go upstairs and study until dinner is ready Dear. Nice to meet you Kali, welcome to the family," Victoria said, dismissing them. Chris offered the pair a quick smile, she hadn't told her to take Kali back yet, a good sign.

As soon as they were heading back up the stairs, Allison let out the breath she'd been holding, "That wasn't as bad as I thought; she even welcomed you, that's a lot more than I was expecting. I told you that she'd like you."

"She's intimidating, and I'm an Alpha… But I like her, I want to make her proud. I'm going to be the toughest there is!" Kali exclaimed, standing tall, ears pointing forward.

"That's the spirit Kali, I knew you'd fit in here. Did you want to take a bath before dinner, I'm sure you must be a little dusty from running around."

Kali nodded her head, she didn't want her first meal here to be embarrassing if Mrs. Argent saw just how not clean she was.

"Ok, I'll set you up in the sink up here and help you get clean," Allison promised.

She went into her bathroom and started running the sink, warming up the water while Kali started undressing. She pulled her shampoo from the shower and opened it for the wolf to smell, not wanting it to be too strong. Kali wagged her tail, letting her know it was fine, so she plugged the sink and let it fill. As Kali climbed into the sink, Allison held out the bar of soap for her, watching as her small hands built up some suds.

"Can I wash your hair?" Allison asked, wanting to help the little wolf.

Kali nodded her head enthusiastically, "My tail too? Please?"

"I'd be happy to, conditioner too?"

"Woof!"

Allison smiled, squeezing a small amount of lilac shampoo onto her fingertips and began massaging it into Kali's soft fur. She could hear the little wolf sigh in ecstasy; Allison worked slowly, bonding with the mini Alpha. She couldn't help but giggle as she watched Kali washing between her toes, trying to get rid of the dirt from earlier.

"Okay, head back, I don't want to get soap in your eyes," Allison suggested, slowly pouring water over her to work the suds out. Then she set in some conditioner, and let it sit for awhile, "Don't wash out your hair for a bit okay?"

"Sure," Kali agrees.

Satisfied, she began washing the wolf's tail, scrubbing to make sure she gets all the dirt out before rinsing it and rubbing conditioner in it as well. Kali held her tail up out of the water as much as she could, knowing Allison wanted her to leave it in, just like her hair.

"I'm all clean now, when can we rinse my hair?"

"Just a few more minutes, let's empty out the sink and get some clean water in here before we do. I always let the conditioner sit in my hair for a few minutes, it really makes it soft."

"Oh, so instead of using more of it, you just let it sit?"

"Yup," Allison explained, letting some of the water drain while letting more water flow into the sink, keeping the temperature warm. "Okay, I think it's been long enough."

Kali stepped under the running water, looking up to let it run down her back, she worked her little fingers through her hair, wanting to make sure to get all the conditioner out. It took a few moments as she worked her way to the tips of her hair, then she sat and let Allison help wash out her tail.

"I feel so clean, we didn't exactly get bathes at the pet store. We weren't there too long, but long enough!" Kali confessed, slowly wringing out her hair.

Allison dug through her drawers and pulled out the smallest hand towel she could find. She laid it on the sink counter and Kali climbed out of the sink, sitting down on the towel. Allison lifted one of the corners and handed it to Kali, so she could start drying off her face and arms. Then she picked up another corner and rubbed the moisture out of her black tail and then using the other corner to start on her hair. After she was all dried off, Kali carefully cleaned out her ears with a Q-tip, making sure they were dry, she didn't want to get an ear infection!

"Do you want to blow dry your hair? I can put some stuff in it so it won't frizz?"

"Yea, I want to be dry dry when I go down for dinner."

Allison nodded her head and pulled out her hair dryer and a bottle of hair cream; she opened the bottle and let Kali rub some in her hair and tail while she plugged in the dryer. Once Kali finished with the cream, the dry came on and Kali sat down again, bracing herself against the warm air. Allison carefully held the dryer away from her face, not wanting to choke her with the strong current of wind. It took longer than usual because she held the machine far away from the little wolf, not wanting to burn her either, but she did eventually get dry.

"Ok, all done, and no frizz, looking good Kali," Allison smiled, putting everything away and taking the wolf back into her bedroom.

Kali explored the desk while Allison checked her email and Facebook, quickly pointing out the picture Scott had taken. Little Isaac looked so adorable, his blonde fur offsetting Scott's tan skin.

"We'll have to get our own picture up, what do you think Kali?"

"I want to do a fierce pose! Like your Mom with the knife!"

"I think I have the perfect thing for you then!" Allison called, digging in her closet for something. Coming back over to the desk, she held up her handheld crossbow her Dad had bought for her last year for Christmas. It was still a bit big for Kali, but if she put it on the table and had Kali hold it up at an angle, everyone could tell what it was.

Kali's ears perked up when she saw the weapon, eager to pose with it, it was definitely the coolest thing she had ever seen. She put the butt of the crossbow on the desk and held it by stock, careful of the strings. Then she put her free hand on her hip and gave the camera a proud smile. Allison clicked a few times, getting plenty of pictures, then she posed for one with Kali, putting her chin on her desk beside the wolf. Both of them had big smiles and the picture came out great, Kali clapping when she saw it.

"Is it okay to post those on your computer?"

"Of course, these aren't illegal, as long as I don't use it to shoot people! Plus you look so badass with it, it would be a shame not to post at least one."

"Do the one with both of us, I like that one the best," Kali exclaimed, pointing at the screen of pictures.

"That one is my favorite too," Allison agreed, going on Facebook and posting the picture with the caption 'My newest friend.' Kali carefully handed the bow back to Allison so she could put it away.

Afterwards, they continued to look through the posts, wondering if Stiles was going to post a picture soon. Knowing him though, he was too busy showing them everything in the house and showing them off to the Sheriff. As she scrolled, Kali pointed out Lydia, asking how she knew her.

"I go to school with her, why?"

"She came in a few days before you did, her and this boy. They each bought a Were, although the boy didn't seem very nice. But she bought, um, I think his name was Patrick, or maybe Pete?"

"Oh, Peter? The lady at the store mentioned a Peter having been bought earlier. He's Derek's cousin"

Allison clicked on Lydia's page and looked through her pictures, quickly finding a new one featuring a grumpy looking wolf.

"Yup, that's him! I'd recognize that face anywhere. I'm surprised she bought him, he seems, sneaky," Kali admitted, looking closely at the wolf in the picture.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well look, he's a Beta, but he has blue eyes, not golden. That means he did something bad. Probably why he was sold with the rest of us misfits."

"You aren't a misfit Kali," Allison scolded.

"To the breeder I was, I was too headstrong. So he pawned me off cheap. But I don't mind, because now I'm here with you!" Kali reminded her, tail swishing across the keyboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter full of Kali and Allison, I really enjoyed writing Kali interacting with Allison. It was fun to balance her spunk and fierceness with making her too malicious like in the actual show. Hope you enjoyed reading about the girls =)


	7. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali and Allison finally go to sleep, and then Stiles/Derek/Cora go through a new morning routine

"Huh, I wonder if we'll see him at school, I'm sure Lydia is going to bring him."

"We get to go to school with you?"

"Yup, Jackson, the boy you saw with her, he always gets his way. And when he told everyone he was going to get a Were pet, he wanted to be able to show him off. So his dad talked with the principal and after a long talk, the principal agreed to let Weres come to school with their humans."

"Awesome, I'm going to learn so much cool stuff," Kali realized, dancing around the desk. "I'll be the best wolf there!"

"I bet you will Kali," Allison agreed, rubbing the wolf's ears.

Allison asked if Kali knew anything about Peter, the wolf that Lydia bought, but she confessed that he kept to himself, not even talking with Derek, she had no idea why he was bought. They continued to talk about the other wolves in the pet store and Allison noticed that she got a slight blush when mentioning a fellow Alpha by the name of Ennis.

When they got called down for dinner, Kali had left her collar upstairs this time, wanting to be able to showcase her abilities in case Mrs. Argent thought she was just a cute pet. She was distracted from her train of thought as they entered the dining room, a wonderful smell making her mouth water. Allison sat down at her usual place and set Kali down on the place mat. When everyone was seated, Chris said grace and they began serving themselves. Kali sat on her knees, excited to try this new food; she watched as her human piled on some mashed potatoes and then a couple slices of juicy pork tenderloin. She looked up at Allison and wagged her tail, barely able to refrain from jumping on the plate.

Allison tried to hold in her laughter as she watched Kali react to the food. It looked like the bacon from earlier had been long forgotten. She scooped up some potatoes on her spoon and held it up for Kali, watching the wolf close her eyes in bliss as she took a small bite.

"Mmmm, Mrs. Argent, these potatoes are just lovely!" she complimented before taking another quick bite.

Chris chuckled, "Wait until you try the tenderloin, Victoria is an amazing cook."

The mini Alpha looked up at Allison, wanting to try to meat, eyes pleading. So Allison cut up a few tiny pieces and slide them towards Kali's side of the plate. The wolf almost melted as she chewed, this was definitely Heaven. She was so happy that this girl adopted her, living here was going to be awesome, she prayed the other Weres were as lucky as her. Although she had to admit that Scott seemed plenty nice and the other boy, Stiles, just seemed so hyper active, good luck to his two minis. Dinner went by fast and Mrs. Argent didn't even comment on Kali's voracious appetite, which she was happy for. She leaned back, feeling really full and relaxing as Allison helped her Mom clear the table. Afterwards, Allison and Kali were sent to her room to study, even though Allison had finished all of her homework. Instead, she took the time to message Scott and tell him all about her Mom's welcoming speech, and Kali took the time to do some exercises. The rest of the night was pretty quiet until it was lights out, the wolf climbing up onto the bed and deciding to sleep with her human. It made her feel like a part of a pack, so she cuddled up in Allison's long hair, lying in it like a comfy nest.

*Sunday Morning*

Stiles grumbled when his phone went off, blindly searching his bed until he found it; turning it off without even opening his eyes. He was settling back into his pillow when he heard a heard a small contented squeaking by his ear. Sitting up, he looked down at the two wolves lying on his pillow, Cora arching her back and wiggling her toes as she woke up. Smiling at the sight, Stiles reached down and rubbed her belly, causing her to sigh happily, stretching even further to give him more belly to rub. Derek wasn't as much of a morning wolf as his sister, he grumbled and threw her tail over his face, trying to block out the sun.

"Derek, gimme my tail back," Cora whined, grabbing her tail and yanking on it.

"No, it's mine now," Derek replied, holding on tight.

Cora pouted, giving Stiles sad eyes so he'd intervene, "Daddy Stiiiiiiiiles, make him let go!"

"Come on Derek, time to get up, we have an appointment to get to, but first breakfast, then shower. Up time," Stiles commanded, gently removing Cora's tail from his hands.

"But it's early," he complained, finally sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Stiles looked between the two wolves, Cora was already bouncing towards the foot of the bed, ready to go downstairs, and Derek was hardly awake, moving sluggishly on the pillow, "Man, and Dad thought I wasn't a morning person."

Stiles climbed out of bed and stretched, waking his muscles up and wondering what to do for food, maybe they'd enjoy some frozen waffles. Picking up Derek, he plopped him on his shoulder and looked around for Cora.

"Downstairs," she chimed, all the way over by his door.

As soon as he spotted her, she took off down the hall on all fours; Stiles laughed, how could anyone be so full of energy? He followed the sound of her scrambling nails on the hardwood, appearing just in time to see her leap off the first step.

"Cora, be careful!" Derek warned. He sighed, "I'll never be able to keep up with her," he added, slumping comfortably on Stiles's shoulder, more than happy to receive a ride to the kitchen.

As expected, Cora was standing in front of the refrigerator when they caught up to her; if she was any bigger, she would have found a way to open it. Stiles bent down and picked her up, depositing both of them near the toaster.

"Do waffles sound okay this morning?" he asked. When both of them nodded, he continued, "They are frozen, not fresh. I'm not really a prepare breakfast kind of person, takes too much energy."

"As long as it's food, I'll eat it," Derek said, rubbing his tummy, starting to feel more awake now.

Opening the freezer, Stiles dug out the package and popped 4 into the toaster. While they were heating, he got out 2 plates, the butter, and syrup, as well as a fork for himself. As he looked down at the two Weres on his counter, he pulled out a pair of dipping bowls, and set them on the table as well. When the waffles popped, he plated them and slathered them in butter, glad that his father wasn't here to see it. He took the waffles and the minis to the table, taking one waffle and putting it on their plate.

"I'm just going to put the syrup in the bowls okay, that way you can dip it and not get your hands all sticky. If I put it on the waffles, it's bound to get on you, and it won't be easy to get that out," Stiles explained as he cut their waffle into small pieces for them to hold. "And if you want more, you can come get some of mine, no worries."

Derek and Cora licked their lips as watched him cut up their food and pour some syrup into the miniature bowl. When he pushed the plate towards them, they just about jumped on the plate and grabbed up the warm breakfast. Stiles quickly cut his three up and began dipping them in his syrup, laughing as he watched them devour the waffle. Cora was the first to wander over to his plate and snatch a few extra pieces of food.

"Cora, that's rude," her brother admonished.

"Nuh uh, he said we could. And I know you're still hungry so go get some," she shot back, sticking her tongue out.

"Go on Derek, it's alright, I have three waffles here, more than enough to share," Stiles reassured him, scooting his plate towards the Alpha.

Derek smiled up at Stiles and swished his tail, happily picking up a few pieces and going over to the syrup. This was the best breakfast ever as far as he was concerned. It wasn't long before the waffles were gone and Stiles was rinsing the plates off.

"Okay gang, shower time so back upstairs," Stiles reminded them.

"Race you Derek!" Cora called, jumping off the table, onto one of the chairs and then sliding down the leg to the floor.

Derek growled at her lack of warning but quickly followed her off the table, racing his sister to the stairs. Stiles followed them around the corner to see them scrambling up the stairs; they did pretty good, although they were bound to be tired of climbing by the time they reached the top. He quickly stopped by the bathroom, picking up all the towels he'd made the night before. Then he walked up the stairs, following behind the wolves. They were panting heavily when they reached the top, but they kept going, not slowing down as they slide across the floor and into the bathroom.

"I win!" Cora sang out.

"No, I totally stepped on the tiles first. I'm faster than you, I'm the Alpha," Derek explained.

Stiles could hear Cora pouting, crying how Derek used his Alpha powers unfairly. He let them use the restroom while he stopped in his room to pick out his clothes. When he joined them in the bathroom, they were both waiting by the shower door, ears drooping.

"What's with the sad ears?"

"Will we be able to shower with you? Or will we have to be in the sink again?" Derek asked, looking up at his human.

"If you want to shower with me you can, I just don't want the stream to be too much for you is all. Or if you prefer the sink, that's also fine, just let me know."

"It will be faster if we all just shower together right?" Cora asked.

"Cora, you can't shower with us, you are a girl!" Derek scolded.

"I won't look at nothing, I just don't want to be in the sink alone."

Stiles laughed, not wanting Cora to feel left out, "You can shower with us, it will be faster. Just stay close to the corners or walls, so I don't accidently hurt you."

He opened the door and turned the water on, letting it heat up while they all undressed. Stiles piled the small towels on the floor, within easy reach for the wolves when they got out, as well as making sure one was hanging for him.

"Alright, in you go," Stiles ushered, opening the door again.

Cora ran in and stood under the water, dancing like she was in the rain; Derek stood closer to the wall and methodically wet his hair. Stiles quickly joined them and closed the door, stepping into the stream. He put the bar of soap on the floor for them while he opened up his body wash and lathered up. The wolves moved closer to the corner, out of the water so they can clean themselves. When they were ready to wash their hair and tails, Stiles poured some of his shampoo onto the floor in a pile, as well as some conditioner.

"Sorry Cora, all I have is manly stuff for right now. I can borrow some stuff from Allison if you want," Stiles offered, working some shampoo into his hair.

"It's okay for now, I don't mind smelling like pack! Everyone will know we're together," Cora said, rubbing the shampoo into her tail.

They quickly showered and wrapped themselves in towels, picked up their clothes and scampered into the bedroom. Stiles was the first one dressed, not having a fluffy tail to dry off, so he went and pulled out some cotton swabs, wanting them to have clean ears when Deaton examined them. He watched as Cora and Derek rubbed their tails, trying to get as much of the water out as they could; Cora also had her hair wrapped in a towel as hers was much longer than Derek's.

They quickly dressed and hopped over to Stiles, carefully climbing up his pant legs and into his hoodie pouch. As soon as they were settled, he grabbed his phone and jeep keys, jogging down the stairs and out the front door. They had about 10 minutes to get to Deaton's office, they were doing good on time. He checked his phone before started the jeep and read a message from Scott. Apparently Allison stopped by to pick him up so Stiles could head straight to the clinic. So being it was a Sunday afternoon with no traffic and no trip to Scott's, Stiles made it to the office in record time. He parked next to Allison's car and hoped out of the vehicle, wolves still in his pouch. As soon as he entered he went to the back room, calling out so he wouldn't surprise anyone, even though Dr. Deaton did have a bell on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cutting off the end of Kali's story, I just felt like ending the last chapter talking about misfits. Plus it was exactly 2600 words =) soooo I stopped there. But as promised, I brought Stiles/Derek/Cora back into the story and of course Scott/Isaac will also be at the vet's office. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Check Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four Weres meet Dr. Deaton for their appointments, and it almost goes well.

Scott waved at his best friend as he came around the corner, the other wolves were already on the examining table.

"Hey Doc, how are you?"

"Very good Stiles, thanks for coming," the veterinarian said with smile, welcoming the teenager into the room.

Stiles walked up to the metal table and let the Hales climb out, both going to socialize with their new friends.

"So how have the mini wolves been? No problems at all?" Deaton asked, getting out some needles.

All three of the teens shook their head, none of them had experienced anything bad, all the wolves seemed perfectly healthy. They watched as he examined Kali first, she was standing in the palm of his hand while he checked her ears and throat. He asked her the usual questions, making sure she didn't have any complaints or questions about her heath. When she shook her head, he held up the small needle, asking if he could take some blood; he was going to run a preliminary test on all of them, just to make sure they didn't have any illnesses without symptoms. As soon as Kali was done, she hopped down and walked back towards the other wolves sitting in the middle of the table.

"Me next!" Cora announced, ready for her turn.

She skipped over to the doctor and sat in his hand, happy to meet someone new. The doctor repeated all the same questions and grabbed a blood sample, just like with Kali. As soon as she was done, it was Derek's turn; but as he walked over to the doctor, Stiles thought of a question.

"Hey Doc, how come Derek and Cora look so different age-wise, I mean, they are from the same litter."

"That's quite normal, since Derek is an Alpha wolf, his body matures faster, to reach his prime body type. It's the same with Kali, she's roughly the same age as the other three, but her and Derek both look older by human standards. It's nothing to be concerned with Stiles," Deaton explained while checking the male over.

"That's a relief, I didn't even think about it until just now, I guess I was thinking about their blood tests and what you'd check for and then it just popped in my head that there must be something causing Derek to appear older than his sister."

"I never thought about that either, I've always looked older than Cora, but it was so natural, I didn't think there might be something weird about it. I'm glad you're my human Stiles, you think of those things," Derek said, looking up at Stiles.

When it was Isaac's turn, he slowly walked over to Deaton, ears drooped down; he was still nervous around strangers. He tried to hide his quivering as the vet lifted him in his hand; his tail was swishing back and forth nervously. Isaac answered all the questions with a whispered 'no sir' or 'yes sir' and never looked him in the eye. As soon as he lifted up the needle to get a blood sample, Isaac's eyes grew wide in terror and he let out a keening noise; he scrambled backwards and fell out of the man's hand. His keening graduated to a full scream as he fell, arms and legs flailing. He heard everyone call out his name and the overpowering smell of fear filled the room, he closed his eyes as he fell, too afraid to see everything fly past him.

But just then a strong hand gripped his wrist and halted his downward momentum; his eyes shot open and he looked up to see Derek hanging over the edge, holding onto him with one outstretched arm. Suddenly Cora's worried face appeared over his shoulder, tears in her eyes; she let out a relieved cry when she saw that her brother had caught him. Kali appeared next, taking hold of Derek's other arm and slowly pulled him back up, while Cora reached down to grab Isaac's other hand. Within moments they had him back on the table and surrounded in a group hug, Scott coming over as soon as his senses returned to him.

"Hey little buddy are you alright? What happened?" Scott asked, worry etched in his face.

Isaac hid his face behind his tail, he was ashamed and embarrassed; he freaked out and almost fell to his death. "I'm sorry, I got scared, I-I don't like needles," he whimpered from behind his tail.

"Oh Isaac I'm so sorry, I didn't realize, if I had known, I would have discussed it with you first. I should have caught you, that was a close call," Deaton apologized, looking down at the blonde wolf.

"It's okay Isaac, we all got ours done, he's really gentle, I promise," Cora said, wrapping her arms around the other Beta.

"We wouldn't let him hurt you Isaac," Derek confirmed, rubbing the little guy's head.

Slowly Isaac peered from behind his tail, looking up at all the worried faces, "You aren't mad?"

"Why would we be mad Isaac? We're more scared than anything, you could have really gotten hurt, I'm so glad Derek was fast enough to catch you," Scott reassured his pet.

Isaac wiped his eyes, not wanting to shed any tears in front of everyone, he didn't want them to not like him or think he was a wimp. But he shouldn't have worried, Cora immediately started scratching his ears, trying to cheer him up.

"How about I hold you this time? It will be over really quick I promise, and you can close your eyes, that helped me when I was younger," Scott improvised, holding out his hand.

Isaac was still a bit unsure, the last few minutes still had him very shaky, but Cora wasn't going to let him dwell on it. She stood and gently pulled him to his feet; together they sat in Scott's hand, Isaac's eyes closed and Cora's arms wrapped around him. Scott kept a firm but light grip on the two small creatures; hopefully between him and Cora, they'd be able to prevent Isaac from falling again if he got scared. Cora started to hum and run her fingers through his blonde curls, and Isaac gradually relaxed. He lifted his arm so the doctor could take the blood sample, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. As the needle broke his skin, he jumped just a bit, but otherwise stayed still, and in just a moment it was over, Scott and Dr. Deaton congratulating him.

"See, not too bad, we're here for you," Cora smiled, kissing his arm where the needle had been.

Isaac smiled as Scott hugged them both to his chest, "Well now we know that you are afraid of needles, so we'll be more careful next time alright?"

"Thanks, I didn't know I was afraid of them, but then when I saw it, I just got so scared."

Deaton set down a small bowl of M&M's onto the table, letting the wolves have some chocolate while they waited for the results. Cora and Isaac Jumped from Scott's hand and each grabbed up a chocolate, savoring the taste; Allison laughed as she watched the small wolves chew on candies that were the same size as their laps.

"Stiles, did you bring their paperwork with you? I'd like to add these test results as well as see when they are due for shots," Deaton asked, already looking through Isaac's papers.

"Oh, yea, they are out in the jeep, one sec," Stiles confessed, running back outside. Moments later, he came stumbling back in, waving the papers, usual smile on his face.

Deaton took the papers from him and added them to the others, going over the history while he waiting on the blood tests. Stiles looked down at his minis, remembering that they still needed to go to the store.

"Hey guys, you up for a trip to the mall today? I want to get them some more clothes before school," Stiles asked, pointed at the wolves.

"What happens then?" Cora asked.

"Well, I don't want you to have to wear the same clothes every day, I don't want anyone at school thinking I can't take care of you guys."

"We get to go with you?" Derek wondered.

"Well if you want to, I mean I don't want you home alone all day," Stiles mentioned, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, unsure if they wanted to go.

"So we get to learn?" Cora asked, jumping up and down.

"You didn't tell them Stiles?" Allison said, raising her brows at him.

"Well, I was too busy working on other side projects, but it's not like I waited until Monday morning," Stiles admitted sheepishly.

"I'm going to be the best wolf at school," Kali told the other wolves, standing tall.

"No, I will, I love learning," Cora countered, still jumping around.

"Yea, I can tell you're really excited Cora," Isaac mumbled, starting to think that maybe going to school wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright then, I suppose we should go up to the mall, I'm free, what about you Scott?" Allison asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"Yea, I'm down, let's just stop by the hospital so I can tell Mom first," Scott answered.

Stiles chimed in, "Can I ride with you guys? Just to save on gas and whatnot, I'll shoot Dad a text so he knows I won't be home. Meet you guys at my house after this?"

"Sure," Allison smiled, nodding her head.

"Oh boy, shopping!" Cora exclaimed, today was an awesome day.

Derek shook his head, "Cora, if you keep jumping around like that, you're going to wear yourself out. You're so excitable."

"Yea, but you love me still," Cora smiled, hugging her brother.

"I so can't wait to get other clothes than just breeder clothes," Kali commented, picking at her shirt. "I mean, my breeder was alright, we aren't wearing rags, but I mean, a girl needs style."

They all laughed at her expression, Allison stooping to pet her back; this should really be fun to help them pick out new outfits.

"Alright, tests are done, I'm giving everyone a clean bill of health, nothing to worry about. They are going to need some vaccinations here towards the end of the month but nothing to worry about," Deaton told everyone, handing back all the files.

"So we're good to go?" Scott asked, looking at his boss. As soon as he nodded his head, Isaac jumped onto Scott's hand, ready to go look at clothes.

Cora scared the crap out of her brother and human by taking a running leap off the table and grabbing onto Stiles's hoodie.

"CORA!" Derek screamed, having a mini heart attack as he watched her flying through the air. He collapsed into the table as she caught hold of the pocket and climbed inside.

"That girl is going to take years off your life Derek," Kali snickered, watching his face go from worried to relieved and then to angry.

"I know," he grumbled in agreement, standing up and walking over to Stiles. "Cora, you can't do things like that."

"Daddy Stiles would have caught me if I missed, don't worry so much Grumpy. Live a little Big Brother," Cora teased, poking her head out from the pocket.

"Come on, out to the cars," Allison said, picking up Kali and herding everyone out of the vet's examination room.

"Oh wait, can we all get the tags engraved here?" Stiles asked as he picked up Derek.

"Of course, what do you want on them?" Deaton responded, looking up from his computer.

"Just their names and then my home number," Stiles explained, digging into his jean pocket to hand over the tags. Scott and Allison agreed to the same engravings and gave him their tags.

"Okay, I'll get to work on these, they should be ready tonight, so that way you can have them for school tomorrow."

"Thanks Doc, I know you're usually closed on the weekend," Scott said, smiling at his boss.

Deaton waved him off, "Even if I'm not open for business I'm here anyways to check on the animals. I'm more than happy to help you kids out."

They all gave their thanks and Deaton walked them out the door, giving them one last wave as he closed the door and went back to his computer.

"Alright, meet you back at my house, drive safe," Stiles waved, climbing into his jeep.

As soon as he sat down, Cora and Derek climbed up onto his shoulders to look out the windshield.

"Sorry if I scared you Daddy Stiles," Cora admitted, nervously fluffing her tail.

Stiles nuzzed her with his cheek, "It's alright Cora, I wasn't too far from the table, I think you scared Derek more than me."

"Sorry Der, I'll be careful," Cora apologized.

Derek carefully climbed around the back of Stiles's neck to get to Cora on the other shoulder; he pulled her into a hug and sat with her, "It's okay Cora, I still just think of you as a little pup that I have to protect. But you are pretty capable, I mean, you almost beat me to the bathroom yesterday."

Cora pretended to pout, "Almost my tail, I did beat you."

Stiles laughed as they continued to bicker lightly all the way home, by the time he parked, Cora was challenging him to another race, with Stiles at the finish line to capture the win.

"Come on you two, let's wait for Allison and Scott," he told them, waiting for them to grab hold before climbing out of the jeep. He sat down on his front step and pulled out his phone, shooting his Dad a quick message. Derek and Cora climbed down and wandered the front yard, sniffing the flowers, exciting to have time to really explore their new home.


	9. Shopping part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads to Brady Springs to get the Weres some clothes, everyone finds a style they love, and they even pick up a specific item each =)

*At the Hospital*

Scott walked through the emergency room, Isaac tucked securely in his front pocket; luckily his Mom was at the desk so he didn't have to ask one of the other nurses to call her.

"Hey Mom," Scott called out, waving to her. He leaned over the desk to give her a quick hug.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?" Melissa asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that Allison, Stiles and I are going to the mall over in Brady Springs to get some clothes and stuff for the minis, I should be home for dinner, but I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay, who's driving?"

"Allison, Stiles and I are carpooling with her."

"Sounds good, drive safe, call me if you need anything, see you when you get home, bye Isaac" Melissa recited, giving Scott a quick kiss before he made his exit as well as patting the small Were hiding in Scott's pocket.

As soon as they were back outside, Isaac poked his head out, "Your Mom is very nice, what if she had said no?"

"Well, I'm responsible for you and there are a lot of things you need, why would she say no? Besides I'm spending my own money so it's fine."

Scott climbed into the passenger seat and they set off for Stiles's house, Allison asking Scott what his Mom had said.

"She was fine with it, although I almost feel like she wishes I got a girl Were, so she'd have someone to go shopping with," Scott mused. "Not that she doesn't love you Isaac, she thinks you're the cutest thing ever."

"She can always go shopping with me and Mom, and Kali now too. I'll let her know the next time we go," Allison offered, glad to spend time with Melissa.

Scott agreed that she'd really enjoy that, she needed to relax more and get out of the house; just then, they arrived at Stiles's house. Stiles waved to them as they pulled up and the Weres quickly latched onto Stiles as he jogged over and climbed into the car.

"Hi again," Cora greeted as she carefully navigated up the back of the seat.

Kali climbed down from Allison's shoulder and jumped onto the back seat, rolling over her shoulder as she landed next to Derek.

"Are you excited to see what the store has?" she asked the other Alpha.

"Yea, it will be nice to have my own clothes that I've picked out," he answered as they both watched Cora's progress. As she reached the top, she called out the two down on the seat.

"You should come up here, we can look out the back window, it's nice."

So with a shrug, they followed her up, careful not to dig into the fabric and rip it as they ascended. As they started to climb, they could hear Isaac let out a short whimper, wanting to join them; understanding immediately, Scott pulled him out of the pocket and let him jump onto the seat.

"Wait for me," he called, looking up at the two wolves already climbing. Then he looked down at his claws, not trusting himself to not tear the seat up. Stiles saw him bite his lip as he began shuffling his feet; Stiles could feel his hesitance. So he put his arm down on the seat, silently offering his sleeve as an alternate way up. Isaac yipped in thanks and quickly scaled up his arm, jumped up to his shoulder and finally scrambled onto the back dash. He sighed happily and laid out in the sun streaming through the window. As everyone settled in for the long ride they started wondering what kind of supplies they'd find at the mall. They'd probably have plenty of clothes, but what if they didn't have other thing like toiletries or dinnerware for the smaller creatures?

"What about going to the bathroom?" Isaac murmured.

Everyone's face turned red except for Stiles; he looked around at his friends a bit perplexed. "Is that an issue for you guys?"

Scott turned around to look at his friend and Allison passed him a quick glance through the rearview mirror, "What do you mean Stiles?" they asked in unison.

"Well, I gave them their own space using some of Boscoe's old puppy pads. I can show you when we get back. What have you two been doing?" he asked them, surprised they hadn't figured anything out yet.

"Well since Isaac is a boy, it's not awkward, so I just kinda assist him," Scott admitted.

"Yea, same here, I hadn't really given it much thought, and then I didn't want to bring it up and embarrass anyone," Allison said, trying not to blush.

"See, that was one of the projects I was working on when I casually forgot to mention the whole school thing last night," Stiles explained, grinning widely at the fact he came up with something before them.

"Well I guess that's something else we should look into when we get to the store," Scott mentioned, adding it to his mental checklist.

The rest of the trip went by with Stiles explaining his plans for stair modification and his solution to washing clothes without getting any little articles lost in the process.

As the wolves listened to Stiles explaining all of his shortcuts, Kali gave the hyperactive teen an appraising look. "I guess he's a pretty good human after all," she said, looking over at Derek.

Derek nodding his head in agreement, beaming proudly at the praise aimed towards Stiles.

"Daddy Stiles is the best! He let us have waffles for breakfast," Cora jumped in, hearing them say his name.

"I can tell you like him very much young Beta."

"Yea," Cora answered before looking shyly at the female Alpha, "How are things at Miss Allison's house?"

"Very nice, we had a really tasty dinner last night, I ate so much; and then for breakfast we had toaster pastries, they were so delicious," Kali revealed, rubbing her tummy as she remembered breakfast. Maybe if she asked nicely, Allison would let her have some leftovers for lunch.

Cora turned to her friend, wanting to include him, "And with Scott?"

Isaac brightened as Cora remembered him, "It's great there, we had microwave burritos for breakfast, and I even got orange juice, it was so good."

His tail began to wag as he thought about living with Scott, and of having Cora live so close to him. When he first got shipped to the pet store away from his family, he was worried he'd still get picked on but Cora instantly befriended him and stood by his side. He felt so welcomed, it had never occurred to him that they might be separated, Derek had managed to keep Cora at the store once they went up for sale; it wasn't until he was picked up that he realized Cora might not have been adopted that day.

Cora was having similar thoughts, she had been scared for Isaac when Scott had first picked him up the other day; what if he wasn't treated properly, what if she never saw him again? She was responsible for him, at least in her own mind, but then Stiles offered to adopt both her and Derek. So everything was right in her world. The four wolves sat together as they looked out the back window, enjoying the ride.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you two posted pics of your little buddies. I totally forgot about showcasing you two, aw man," Stiles pouted as he looked at the pictures of Isaac and Kali on his phone.

"Can we see?" Derek asked, rolling over to face Stiles.

"Yea of course," Stiles answered, holding up his phone so they could see the pictures as well. "Did you want to take a picture for my page? I can post it now and let everyone see you."

Cora climbed over to him, getting a close look at the phone, ears perked forward; she was all for a picture, she wanted everyone to know Daddy Stiles had adopted her and Derek. Both the wolves nodded at the prospect of the photo opportunity; they climbed up onto his left shoulder. As Stiles lifted his phone, Cora leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek and Derek had his elbow propped on his sister's shoulder. Stiles was smiling and casually pointing to the little ones on his shoulder. Everyone approved of the photo so he posted it on his page with the caption 'They've adopted me'.

"Can we get one of all four of us?" Isaac asked, stepping closer.

"Yea, you want to Kali?" Stiles asked, shifting in his seat.

Kali nodded, so Derek and Cora climbed back onto the ledge; Derek and Kali stood back to back, red eyes flashing, and arms crossed. Isaac was sitting cross legged by their legs and Cora was stretched out on her side in front of him, head in her hand, and had one knee bent up. Stiles got them all in the frame and snapped a few pictures. Then Cora pulled Isaac into a hug, and then Kali and Derek were behind them, each throwing an arm over one of the Betas. Stiles added those to his page as well, starting their own album. He also tagged Scott and Allison so they could have the pictures on their pages as well; by the time Allison pulled into the mall parking lot, the wolves were feeling a lot closer. Everyone clambered out of the car and piled on their humans, the minis were quivering with excitement. It took the group a few minutes to find the shop on the directory, but as soon as they were heading in the right direction, the store was hard to miss. Scott's jaw dropped as they came up to it, it was one of bigger lots in the whole building. One half of the store was dedicated solely to clothes, they were going to be here awhile; the rest of the store had just about everything else a Were might need. They entered the store and immediately noticed that the racks of clothes were organized by stacking small shelves on top of one another with steps leading up and down. It was completely accessible to all the Weres that would come into the store, effectively letting them shop on their own if they wanted.

"This is amazing, you guys can just wander among the clothes, you don't actually need us to transport you, that's really thoughtful," Allison gushed, marveling at the design of the store.

As she put Kali down on one of the aisles, an employee came up to them, handing each of the humans a small tray, "Here, please take these, it helps when it comes to holding all the smaller items. When you are done, just bring your trays up to the counter and we'll ring you up."

"Thank you," Scott said, turning the tray over in his hand.

Stiles paused, looking around the store slightly worried, "Um, excuse me, how come there are no price tags on the clothes?"

"Oh, all the clothes are the same price, the owner here doesn't believe in penalizing Were owners due to the fact they may have a wolf with specific needs. So every article of clothing is $5.00; on the other side of the store, the prices are marked on the shelves for your convenience. Any other questions?"

"No, thank you," Stiles nodded, dropping his two wolves off on the small shelves.

Cora took Kali's hand and together they headed off towards the women's section to start off, Allison trailing behind them, eager to see what they'd pick out. Scott and Stiles stuck with the two male Weres, slowly walking around the shelves. Isaac was a little shy about finding a style he liked, but Scott kept holding up various shirts for him to try on and eventually he was able to figure out what he wanted. His picked out some long sleeve shirts and even found a wonderful blue scarf that he just loved; so he put two of them on the tray. Derek had much simpler taste, he picked out some solid color shirts and black jeans, and then a few shirts with cool prints on them. As they slowly made their way over to the girls, Derek let out a rather unmanly squeal and ran up to the next aisle, tail wagging like mad.

"What did you find Derek?" Isaac asked, following the larger male.

"This," he exclaimed, turning to face them, holding up a black leather jacket. "Can I have it, please? I'll put one of the other shirts back."

"Of course you can get it, and you don't have to put anything back, it's fine Derek. Go on, add it to the tray," Stiles smiled, happy that he had found something he was really excited about.

"Well, I see you guys all found some good stuff," Allison said, coming over to them.

Her tray was piled full of clothes, the girls had picked a large variety of things, some tank tops, cargo pants, shorts, and even some printed tees. Scott's eyes widened as he looked over at all the clothes before Allison started piling some of them onto Stiles's tray.

"Not all of these are for Kali Scott, I just shared the tray with Cora too," Allison explained, knowing the look on her boyfriend's face.

Scott gave her a sheepish look as he understood what she had said, Stiles nodded at Cora's choices, glad she was also able to find some fun clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes the shopping adventure, Derek finally has his leather jacket! I didn't want to make the chapter too long so I'm splitting it up, the second part of the shopping will be up before too long but I just had to get up to the leather jacket ^.^ I had no idea how to price the clothes, so I just settled on 5 bucks for everything since I wish the real world worked that way =P Also, side note, for the picture taking, obviously I'm not including the eye shine; their eyes look normal in pics, b.c obscuring their faces in this fic would be sad.


	10. Shopping part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Isaac got their special items, what are Cora and Kali going to pick? Or in Kali's case, not going to pick ;) Then the group gets their first taste of curly fries!!

"I'm going to splurge on all of you guys today, everyone gets a free outfit on me," Allison revealed, smiling at everyone. "Well I guess it's technically on Dad because it's his card, but he told me to spoil the Weres and I plan on taking advantage.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked, knowing that he had two wolves and not just one.

"I'm sure, go on you guys, go pick out another outfit and put it on my tray," she reassured them, watching as Cora took off to look through the racks again.

It was only a few minutes before she was back, holding up a beautiful purple dress with a large white and pink plumeria flower blooming across the hip, trailing down the side of the dress. As she held it up, she was blushing heavily, realizing that everyone was lifting an eyebrow.

"I-I just want to be pretty on my first day of school," she mumbled, ears flattening against her hair in embarrassment.

"It's just beautiful Cora, we'll have to find some shoes to go with it too," Allison smiled at the young Beta.

Kali came back with a pair of cargo pants and a dark leather top; Derek nodded his head, approving of her choices as he piled a second leather jacket onto Allison's tray along with a pair of white shorts, just in case it got hot. Isaac was the last to return, he placed a blue striped crew tee and a pair of blue jeans on her tray, smiling up at her.

"Thanks Miss Allison!" he said, turning pink as he hurried back to Scott.

"Alright, I think it's time for shoes, walking around school might be slightly uncomfortable with bare feet," Stiles announced, herding everyone to the next part of the store. Allison took Cora in her hand and helped her look for a nice pair of dress shoes to go with her dress. Isaac picked out a pair of boots, excited about wearing shoes for the first time; they'd go perfectly with the soft socks he had picked out. Derek picked out a pair of sensible sneakers, something that would work for all occasions at school and placed them on the tray.

Kali was pouted as she looked at all the shoes, she loved being barefoot, it's not like she was running around shards of glass, so why cover up. But she wasn't sure if the school would let her just be barefoot, so she was having a tough time deciding on what to wear.

As soon as Allison had helped Cora pick out a pair of pumps, she noticed Kali's face, "What's wrong Kali?"

"I don't think I want to wear shoes," she replied honestly, looking disdainfully at the objects in front of her.

"Well, I think they might want you to wear shoes at school, do you want to try some flip flops, or maybe flats? Those are pretty comfortable."

Kali wandered around for a bit longer, trying on various sandals and slip-ons before finally decided on a pair of black, backless Converse with white laces. She still refused to buy any socks, that was going too far for her.

Stiles made sure that Cora also picked out a more sensible pair of shoes to add to his tray before they moved onto the accessory side of the store. A quick stroll through the toiletry aisle landed them all a toothbrush and some tooth paste, a brush for their fur, deodorants, nail clippers, and razors.

"Should we all buy some of the shampoo, then we can at least recycle the bottles with our own shampoos right?" Allison asked, looking at the small bottles. "The stuff over here is a bit more expensive, no wonder they can get away with the clothes prices."

"Yea, I think that would be a good idea, at least these bottles are Were sized. What about the towels?" Scott said, looking at his two companions.

"Well I just cut up one of my old washcloths into 6 pieces, that seems to work fine. Speak of which, I was hoping to have your Mom hem them Scott, think she could?" Stiles explained.

"Yea, it shouldn't take her too long, she'll be happy to help out. So that mostly leaves just the dining and silverware right?"

They all double checked their trays before agreeing that seemed to be all that was left; as they wandered through the dining sets, Derek let out a low whistle, these sets seemed to be very expensive.

"Wow," was all Stiles could say as he looked at the price tags.

"Hey Daddy Stiles, why don't we just do your idea," Cora whispered in Stiles's ear, not wanting any employees to hear her.

"Yea, I think that might be best, definitely a lot cheaper," he agreed, signaling for his friends to just head up to the checkout.

They followed his lead, trusting Stiles's decision; They all smiled at the clerk as they placed the trays on the counter. Stiles was up first, digging out his wallet as the lady began ringing him up, she seemed to know all of the prices by heart because none of the items had tags on them.

"Find everything okay?" the clerk asked as she counted the articles of clothing.

"Yes, this place is very nicely organized, and you have plenty of choices, I'm glad we stopped here," Allison answered.

Derek watched as the lady counted all the articles of clothing, embarrassedly looking away as she handled Cora's under garments. He was suddenly glad that Stiles was friends with Miss Allison, he was sure neither of them could handle helping Cora shop. He looked over at his baby sister lovingly, she might be his polar opposite sometimes but he still cared for her more than anything.

Stiles waited patiently as the items were slowly totaled; when he saw the final total, he was glad that he decided not to buy the dining set here, Dad might get a little mad if he spent that much money in one day. Once he paid, the clerk handed him his bagged items and he moved aside so Scott could ring up his items next.

Scott felt a little guilty, he knew he wasn't going to be spending nearly as much as Stiles since he only had one Were and he had a part time job. But Stiles didn't seem to mind, he saved up all the money he got from doing chores around the house; especially when he started trying to convince the Sheriff to let him buy a pet. He ruffled Isaac's fur as he noticed the happy little pup watching his items get set in the bag. He quickly paid for his items and thanked the clerk, letting Allison step up.

"Last one?" she smiled, starting in on the tray.

"Yup," Allison replied, setting Kali on her head as she opened her purse.

She pulled out her card and waited to pay, smiling at her friends, glad that they all made the trip up here today. School suddenly seemed a lot more fun since they all had Weres to bring to class. After she paid, they all thanked the clerk again and left the store, all the wolves eager to get home so they could look at all their new clothes.

"So who's down for grabbing some lunch on the way back home? Nothing ends a good shopping trip like some curly fries, right?" Stiles asked, throwing his arms around his friends, smiling at them.

"Curly fries sound good," Allison agreed.

The minis weren't going to turn down a new experience so it was settled; when they got out to the car, the bags and wolves were set in the back seat next to Stiles and Allison took off to find the first fast food joint.

"What do you guys want?" Scott asked, looking to the back seat.

"Fries!" Cora replied, clapping her hands.

"Maybe some hamburger to go with the fries Cora?" Derek asked.

"Sure, sounds yummy," she agreed, grinning at Derek.

Scott looked at the Weres, debating on how much to get them, "Do you think one burger will be enjoy for lunch for the four of you, and an order of fries?"

The wolves all looked at each other and discussed how hungry they were before agreeing that one burger should be okay, with Isaac asking that they don't get pickles on it. To make up for the shared burger, Scott decided to get them a large fry, knowing that Stiles would gladly finish anything they didn't. Him and Stiles both gave Allison some cash as they pulled up to order, that way they could just order everything under one tab.

Isaac could smell the food once Allison rolled her window down to order, he whimpered in excitement, his stomach growling in anticipation. The sound of his stomach growling set off the other wolves, each one sniffing the air, Cora trying to climb up to the window to see better. Stiles couldn't help but laugh as she started pacing along the back seat, whimpering slightly, excited to try something new.

"Cora, I know exactly how you feel, I do the same thing every time someone mentions curly fries," he stated, moaning at the thought of fries.

"You all sound like you haven't eaten in ages," Allison scolded lightly, pulling forward after ordering their lunch.

As soon as Allison was handed the bags of food, all the wolves started jumping on the seat, Derek and Kali trying to push each other out of the way.

Stiles immediately jumped in, not wanting a fight to break out, "Settle down everyone, everyone gets some food. Sit down and relax, or no fries."

That caught their attention, the four of them instantly separated and sat down, leaving a big space in the center for the food. Scott passed one of the bags back there along with a drink for Stiles, then passing Allison her's. Stiles opened up one of the wrappers and set it down in the middle of all the Weres; to ease the problem of one side getting more fries, he poured the fries out onto the wrapper and set the burger down on the pile.

"There, no everyone gets their own side of the mountain to munch on," Stiles commented, letting the wolves eat. "If you want some soda, just let me know and I'll pop the top off mine." When he was sure that there would be no fighting, he reached in and unwrapped his own hamburger, happily biting into it.

The wolves all sat back in awe as they ate their first bites of curly fries, amazed at all the flavor in each bite. Cora almost forgot about the meat sitting on top of the cooked potatoes they were so tasty. Since the food was finally placed in front of them, and evenly distributed, the wolves were able to eat in companionable silence with everyone enjoying the food. Occasionally one of them would ask for a drink of soda and Stiles obliged; they made it all the way home with no spilling, which surprised Allison.

As they neared Beacon Hills, Scott remembered that Stiles had never gotten around to telling them about his idea. "Hey Stiles, what exactly did you have in mind for silverware and stuff?"

"Oh, yea, thanks for reminding me, we can go ahead and stop at Target or something before we stop at my house. I figured since there are four Weres, we could buy a child's tea set and spilt it up. They are a lot cheaper since they are plastic, and they'll definitely be light enough for them to use."

"Stiles, you are a genius!" Scott exclaimed, reaching back to high five his best friend.

"I know, why else do you keep me around, my dashing good looks?"

The car filled with laughter as they threw some more banter back and forth while Allison drove to the store. Kali and Derek had taken to discussing their time at the pet store; they hadn't been there too long before they had been adopted. A few Weres had been adopted by the very first day, mostly by parents with young kids. But then Allison's friend Lydia came in and adopted Peter, which had surprised them both. Derek had been surprised to find out that his cousin had been adopted by someone Miss Allison knew, which meant he'd probably see him in the future. The human with her, an obnoxious teen, ended up buying one of the young Betas that Isaac and Cora knew.

"Cora, who was that Beta that got adopted before us?" Derek asked, forgetting his name.

"Boyd. Poor Erica, she really seemed to like him."

"Boyd, that was his name. He seemed nice, I didn't really talk to him but he really took care of Isaac, like Cora. I hope that boy is treating him nice," Derek commented. He looked over at Kali and noticed the sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Kali hesitated a moment, not wanting to seem weak, but she decided to tell Derek the truth, "I got separated when I was adopted. I don't want Allison to feel bad, but I really miss Ennis."

"Ennis, was that the Alpha with no hair?" Derek asked, scrunching up his face trying to remember.

"Yea, that was him, the other Alpha was Deucalion, he seemed really strong and Ennis liked him, so I hung out with him too."

"Maybe we can ask Dr. Deaton if he could find out who adopted him, and maybe Miss Allison will let you visit," Derek suggested, unable to imagine how sad she must be. He'd be devastated if anyone managed to pull Cora from him. At least with Peter, he didn't know him too well, and with his blue eyes, it was probably a good idea.

"Yea, that seems like a good idea, I just don't want to seem too desperate, I'll think of something by the time we see Doc again."

The two of them continued to talk about the other Weres they knew, Derek occasionally looking over at his sister. Cora and Isaac had lain down on the seat next to each other, very content after their lunch; they both wanted to take a nap before dinner so neither of them had joined in the conversation. Allison ruined their plans for taking a nap when she announced that they had arrived at the store; the two of them grumbled slightly as they climbed to their feet. When Stiles picked her and Derek up, Cora quickly climbed into Stiles's hood and curled up, snuggling into her Human's scent.

"Looks like she finally tuckered out," Derek commented, looking over his shoulder and the small ball that was his sister.

"Well that's good, she's had a very exciting day, I'm not surprised she's ready for a nap," Stiles responded, petted Derek.

Isaac let out a huge yawn from Scott's shoulder, letting the group know that he felt the same way; he grabbed the collar of Scott's shirt in his tiny fists to keep from falling off and curled up on his shoulder.

Kali shook her head, "Poor little Betas, napping will be good for them. Then they'll have all their energy back for dinner."

The group entered the store and quickly found the toy section, leaving the discussion up to Kali and Derek, since they were the only two actually awake.

"Which set do you think you'd use Derek?" Stiles asked, pointing to the different packages.

Derek leaned forward, closely inspecting each picture, looking for one he'd think Cora would like that him and Isaac wouldn't be embarrassed to share. He decided on one that had three green cups with blue dots and three pink cups with purple dots; looking over at Kali, he asked if she liked it.

"I suppose, I'm not too picky, as long as it's functional, plus it has 6 cups, more than enough, even if maybe Allison wants to go adopt En- another Were," Kali rushed, realizing she had almost slipped.

Allison just nodded her head, not wanting to embarrass Kali, but she gave Scott and Stiles a confused look after a moment, wondering if either of them knew what was going on. Stiles gave the slightest of nods, having overheard the two talking in the car. He knew Allison would talk her parents into letting her get a second Were if it meant Kali would be happy. Stiles mimed texting her so she knew he'd respond once they were back in the car.

"Well, if you think that would be a good set, let's get it. And like Kali said, it even has some extra, for just in case," Allison said, picking up the box.

Scott offered to pay for the set, since he was the one that had a job out of the group, happy to share with his friends. He even remembered to pick up some pads for Isaac and Kali, wanting to give them some privacy like Stiles had done. Soon they were checked out and back in the car, everyone agreeing to stop by Stiles's house to go through all their items and share ideas.

Stiles managed to lean forward during the last leg of the trip, not wanting to wake up Cora or end up squishing her in his hood. Scott had deposited Isaac in there as well as they left the store, it was much safer in a hood than perched on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mention any prices b.c I'm really not sure what would be reasonable, especially since Stiles is only saving up money from chores, so I skipped it =D
> 
> Also, I just want to say, I know Cora is acting like an excitable kid A LOT! But I don't want anyone to think I'm writing off her character as young/stupid/anything else. I feel like, this is a good portrayal of her character since she doesn't have the tragic Hale Backstory. I'm writing her like I am all the time, I'm 23 and every time something happens that makes me happy, I bounce around like a happy little kid =) So Cora is smart and responsible, just that all of this is new for her and she's totally ecstatic about living with Stiles. In the coming chapters she will have more serious moments, but will always be a lighthearted character in this fic =) Just wanted to explain her actions, in case anyone was wondering why she was maybe a little over the top. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the chapter =)


	11. Bonding at the Stilinski Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Kali meet the Sheriff, the group watches a movie and then Mama McCall comes over for dinner. Good times for everyone.

When they all finally entered Stiles's house, the Sheriff was in the living room watching T.V. He warmly greeted the teens as they entered, eager to meet the other Weres. Kali gave the Sheriff a small bow as she introduced herself from Allison's shoulder. Scott went to retrieve his Beta from Stiles's hood but was warmed at the sight he found.

"Hey, go into the kitchen, I want to get a picture before I wake them up," Scott ordered, digging his phone from his pocket and gently nudging the other boy.

Stiles complied, wanting to see what was happening in there, but obviously being unable to. Scott had him kneel down so he could get a good angle, setting his flash to low so he wouldn't wake them up and took a few pictures. When he showed them to everyone, there was a collective 'Aww'; Isaac had nuzzled up to Cora while they were sleeping, he had wrapped his arms around her and their tails were intertwined, the blonde and black standing out against each other.

The noise from everyone cooing over the picture finally stirred Cora from her nap, she started to stretch before realizing that someone else was in the hood with her. She instantly smiled when she saw Isaac blonde hair next to her face, so she cuddled his head and whispered in his ear until he woke up. Isaac flushed when he opened his eyes and saw Cora's face right next to his, but he was also smiling brightly.

"Hey you sleepy heads, are you up now? My Dad wants to meet you Isaac," Stiles asked, tilting his head slightly, trying to see them.

"Oh, yes I'm up, I didn't know we were meeting someone," Isaac called, standing up so his head popped up from the fabric.

John instantly laughed at the cute Beta, holding out his hand so Isaac could climb out and meet him. After his previous experience, Isaac sat in the middle of John's palm and let the older man cup his fingers around him.

"Nice to meet you Isaac, I'm Sheriff Stilinski, but Cora calls me Grandpa, and Derek calls me John."

"Nice to meet you too!" Isaac chirped, instantly warming up to the Sheriff's friendly manner.

"I don't know, Grandpa doesn't feel right," Cora mumbled, thinking, "I'm gonna start calling you Poppa instead, okay?"

John chuckled, "Poppa is just fine, what do you call Stiles then?"

"Daddy Stiles," Cora replied with a smile.

Isaac giggled, Cora was good at bonding with people, Isaac just called his Owner Scott, and Mrs. McCall Mom. And he was sure that Derek just called them by their names, he didn't seem like the type to come up with nicknames. Isaac decided to go with John or Sheriff when talking to the Stiles's dad, not wanting to call him sir all the time.

Now that Cora was awake, she was eager to dig through the bag and show Poppa all her new items. All the wolves were then put on the counter so they could show off their new clothes that they had bought today. While the minis were crowding around the bags, Scott was opening the tea set and dividing up the cups and utensils, leaving the extras in the box.

While that was happening, Stiles took his friends upstairs to show them how he had set up the small bathroom for the minis. They both applauded him for creativity, it was really quite simple but it got the job done. They'd definitely be setting up something similar for Kali and Isaac, all of them wondering if they could think up some kind of seat for them to use. Before heading back downstairs, Stiles took the time to text Allison about what he had overheard earlier.

S: Apparently Kali has a friend back at the pet store  
A: What? She didn't say anything, a littermate?  
S: No, more like a crush, his name's Ennis, she's hoping that she'll be able to visit him once he's adopted.  
A: But I could talk my parents into adopting him, I totally wouldn't mind having 2 Weres  
S: Yea, but she doesn't want you to feel obligated, or like she's needy  
A: Oh  
S: Maybe you should talk with your Dad, you could surprise her if he's still available.  
A: Great idea, I hope he's still there!

Allison gave Stiles a grateful smile, glad that he had overheard the conversation; if there was a wolf that Kali had gotten attached to, it was only fair to do her best to bring them back together. Meanwhile John was appraising all the choices that the wolves had made, especially when Derek showed him the leather jackets he had found. But Cora had saved the best for last, shyly holding up her new dress; John could tell that Cora really loved it.

"That is going to look fabulous on you Cora, and I'm sure Allison found just the right shoes to go with it."

Cora beamed at his praise while Stiles just looked at his Dad, since when did he know how to compliment girls? John caught his son's look and just raised a brow at him, he was married once after all, so he wasn't completely clueless.

"Did you kids want to stay for dinner? Maybe then Stiles will let me order a pizza," John asked, looking at Scott hopefully.

"Dad!"

"I'm sure Mom is down for some pizza, she's always hungry after her shift, plus that means she won't have to cook," Scott offered, ignoring the look of betrayal from Stiles.

"All right, what about you Allison?"

"Wish I could, but I have some stuff to talk over with Dad, plus Mom wants to make sure I have all my homework done before Monday," Allison grumbled. If she had her way, she'd love to stay here and eat pizza with her boyfriend and friends.

"Well it was worth a shot, maybe next time," John said good naturedly, giving Scott the most thankful look.

"Okay, we'll have pizza, but pepperoni only! No meat lovers," Stiles set his foot down.

"Can we at least add olives?" Scott pleaded, wanting a little adventure on his pizza.

Stiles threw his hands up in the air, "Fine, pepperoni and olives, but that's it!"

Allison sent her Dad a quick message, 'Can I ask you a favor?' While she waited for a response, she helped Kali pack her clothes back into the bag, as well as adding her pink and purple cup and set of silverware.

Chris: Of course, what do you need?  
A: I was hoping I could talk you into maybe getting another Were?  
C: You already want another one? Will Kali be okay with that?  
A: That's the thing, Kali apparently really likes him, and she misses him but she's too nervous to ask me to adopt him.  
C: Ah. You passed your French test right?  
A: Well, I get the results back on tomorrow, but I know I passed, why?  
C: I'll see if they still have him at the store, if so I'll reserve him and we'll tell Mom he is a gift for passing the test.  
A: You're the BEST! Love you!  
C: Love you too, see you when you get home.

Allison quickly filled Scott and Stiles in via text as the group migrated back into the living room to watch T.V. with the Sheriff. Scott and Stiles both sent her smiley faces, glad that her Dad was more than okay with it. Chris Argent seemed like a really strict dad, but he wanted Allison to feel responsible so he was fine with her getting a companion for Kali, he knew she was more than capable.

Scott excused himself so he could call him Mom and confirm that pizza at the Stilinski home was okay. While the humans were watching some game show, Cora was sitting on the coffee table with her new brush, lovingly combing her tail to get all the tangles out. Derek and Kali were sitting on the couch trying to understand what was happening on the T.V. and Isaac was just watching Cora brush out her tail.

"Good news, pizza is a go, Mom is pretty excited to catch up with you guys. She says she can pick it up after her shift so we can call it in before too long," Scott said, walking back into the room.

"I love Mama McCall, she's always putting up with a lot of our shenanigans," Stiles called out, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Yea, it will be nice to have some adult conversation, and hopefully there will be no mention of my health," John agreed, looking at his son.

Stiles responded by waving his hand in his father's direction, Mama McCall knew all about Stiles's mission to save his Dad from his cholesterol. The teens found seats around the living room, they talked the Sheriff into changing the channel to "The Chronicles of Riddick." It wasn't long before all the wolves were gathered on the coffee table, entranced by the film, Cora's brush lay forgotten on the table in front of her. Whenever a huge fight scene came on, she would bury her face in Isaac's shoulder, both of them peeking out from between their fingers; Derek and Kali would pick a side and root for them to win the fight. By the time the movie was over, Derek and Kali were reenacting their favorite fight scenes with each other, Cora and Isaac were cheering them on, preferring the pretend fighting over the movie fighting.

The teens were enjoying the fights as well, amazed that the wolves could recreate the scenes with such accuracy and dexterity; John had been watching but he got up to order the pizza, knowing that the kids had already lost track of time. By the time he returned, Allison was saying her goodbyes, she didn't want to stay too late and get in trouble; she gave the Sheriff a hug and then scooped up Kali.

"We'll continue this next time Riddick!" Kali called from Allison's shoulder, shaking her fist mockingly at him.

"I will always win Vaako!" Derek cried, raising his fists in triumph. But he toppled over as Cora and Isaac tackled him from behind, Cora shouting for Vaako to make a break for it.

The whole group laughed as Allison waved one last time and left, sad that they couldn't stay longer. But tomorrow they'd all see each other at school and that was bound to be adventurous. Inside the house, Cora asked for a fantasy movie next, wanting to see what other kind of creatures there were in human movies. She had Stiles scroll through the guide really slowly so she could read each title and summary; she even asked Isaac and Derek which ones sounded good. By the time Melissa arrived with the pizza, Cora had picked "How to Train Your Dragon," before running over to the edge of the table to wave at Melissa.

"Hi Mama McCall," Cora yelled, waving her arms in the air.

Melissa chuckled as she waved to Cora, "I see they've already picked up Stiles's nickname for me."

Scott picked up the three minis and carried them into the kitchen, Stiles was getting paper plates for everyone to set the table; as soon as Melissa put the pizza down, John pulled her into a hug, happy to see her.

"We should do this more often, it's been awhile since I've seen you."

"It hasn't been that long, it's just that the last time we saw each other, our sons were in trouble," Melissa said, staring at the two teens already sitting at the table. Scott blushed under his Mom's gaze while Stiles feigned ignorance, chewing one the strings of his hoodie.

"Stiles, don't eat your strings, the pizza is right here," John groaned, wondering about his son.

He just shrugged and jumped up from behind the table, "Drinks?"

After he collected all the drink orders being called, he got some cups out, filled three of them with soda, one with water and then poured cranberry juice into the three new teacups for the minis. Once everyone had their drinks and John had plated some slices of pizza, they were seated at the table and ready to eat.

Stiles was the first to take a bite out of his pizza, almost spitting it back out as he burned the roof of his mouth on the melted cheese, "Ooh, ooh, hothothot!"

"Daddy Stiles, be careful," Cora cried, pointing to his glass of soda; everyone else at the table was enjoying his pain, leave it to Stiles to be too excited to wait a moment.

"I swear Son, this happens every time," John said, shaking his head.

Stiles shrugged after he drank his soda, "But it's just so delicious, I can't wait to dig in."

This time, he blew on the pizza before taking a bite, assuring everyone that it was safe to eat now, while he was chewing, he lowered his slice so Derek and Cora could each take a bite. While everyone ate, Melissa and John caught up, both talking about work and how excited they were for the upcoming lacrosse match. Stiles rolled his eyes, it's not like they got a lot of time on the field, but he supposed it was nice that they both showed up for the games in support. Scott was busy telling the wolves about school, everyone wondering which other students would be bringing Weres to school.

"Well, when you came in to adopt us yesterday, there were maybe about 5 other Weres that had been adopted. And all but one were by older people with young kids," Derek explained.

"And then there were the two teens that came in and adopted Boyd and Peter, so maybe those two," Isaac said around a mouth full of cheese.

"I wonder how many of them are still left in the pet store, and how many will be left after everyone sees them tomorrow," Melissa wondered, looking down at the cute minis sitting in the middle of the table.

"I hope Miss Allison is able to adopt Ennis, that would make Kali happy," Cora said, chewing on a piece of olive.

"I hope so too," Stiles admitted, they might not have been littermates, but they still had some sort of connection. "Wait, Cora, how did you know about that?"

"I always saw them together while we were at the pet store, and I kinda overheard her and Derek talking about him while I was trying to nap in the car," she admitted, not even slightly ashamed.

"Cora, that might have been a private conversation," Derek tried to chide her, but he had a mouth full of pepperoni.

"Well if I didn't mention it, it might never happen! Kali doesn't want to say anything and you won't, but I really want her to be happy. Plus it will add to our family," Cora beamed, knowing that any wolf brought into their fold would be cared for.

Stiles showed his agreement by handing her another slice of olive and rubbing her ears. Derek just rolled his eyes, he couldn't really be mad at Cora for saying anything because he felt the same way. The only problem was he might try to be Alpha over the two Betas, that might cause a fight. But when he remembered how fast Stiles had defused the situation in the car at lunch, he was sure they could handle one more Alpha.

After most of the pizza was devoured, Stiles offered everyone ice cream, which no one turned down. So he and Scott got out the bowls and started spooning ice cream while Melissa and John took the minis back into the living room to start the movie. When they brought the bowls in, Cora and Isaac were bouncing up and down on the couch, eager to see what kind they were getting.

Scott nudged Stiles, subtly looking towards the far end of the couch; Stiles nodded in agreement. Together they plopped down on the last two cushions, letting Mama McCall and the Sheriff sit together; maybe they'd start dating soon and Scott would actually become his brother! Once everyone was settled, the Weres all jumped down from the back of the couch and sat down, mouths open.

"Vanilla with lots of chocolate syrup, who wants first bite?" Stiles asked, eyeing the three on his lap.

Isaac politely raised his hand, tail wagging excitedly; Cora on the other hand, pointed to Derek, wanting him to taste the dessert first. Scott held out his spoon for his Beta to take a bite while Stiles offered his to Derek. The two wolves sat in silence a moment, letting the cold dessert melt in their mouths; Isaac shivered slightly but let out a yip of excitement, ice cream was yummy.

"That was… delicious!" Derek exclaimed, opening his mouth for another bite.

Cora wagged her tail, happy that her brother approved, she leaned forward and took a bite of the ice cream that Stiles was offering. As it hit her taste buds, she laid back on Stiles's legs, loving the way the vanilla tasted, with just a hint of the syrup.

As she sat back up, her ears perked up, "What other kind of flavors of ice cream are there?"

"Lots," Stiles began to explain, mouth full of his own spoonful of dessert.

"I can't wait to try more," she said, turning back to the movie. Isaac yipped in agreement, ice cream was the best!

The evening went by quickly, Cora fell in love with Toothless and his antics, and Isaac loved Hiccup for his awesome inventions. Melissa stood up and asked Scott if he was ready to go home, Isaac was starting to look sleepy again. Scott nodded his head, scratching Isaac behind his ears to wake him up.

"Time to say bye Isaac, we're heading home," Scott told him, watching as he wiggled his ears as he tried to wake up.

"Bye Cora, bye Derek," Isaac said, stifling a yawn as they pulled him into a hug.

Stiles couldn't hold in his 'aww' as he watched them rub cheeks, scent marking each other before departing. Scott scooped up his bag, making sure Isaac's new things was in there and got ready to depart. Stiles pulled him in for a hug before also giving Mama McCall a hug as well; just as John opened the door for them, Scott's phone went off.

"Hello? Oh hi Dr. Deaton –pause- Oh gosh, we forgot all about those! I'll swing by now and pick them up. Thanks for calling, see you in a few," Scott groaned as he hung up. "Mom can we stop by the clinic, we forgot our tags there?"

"Oh crap, we did. Are you just going to bring them to school?" Stiles asked.

"Yea, I'll see you and Allison before class anyways so I'll just bring them all," Scott confirmed.

"Alright, I guess it's off to the clinic, bye you guys, thanks for having us over for dinner," Melissa waved, walking to her car.

"I can't believe we forgot those, but good thing the vet called to remind Scott," Derek commented, hanging off of Stiles's shoulder.

"I'm going to go over some case files before bed, don't stay up too late kid," John told his son, giving him a quick hug. "I'm making pancakes in the morning, so don't sleep in too late, I don't want you skipping breakfast."

"No worries Dad, we'll be up and ready for breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!! I really need to work on my other fics but this one is just BEGGING to be written, there is just so much cute! I promise that eventually Sunday will be over and they'll get to school to meet everyone XD Can't wait to see how Kali will react when she sees Ennis again =D


	12. Bedtimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner at the Stilinski hope, (and dinner with the Argents) everyone gets some rest before the big day

Stiles bound up the stairs, wolves on his shoulder and bag in his hand, and entered his room. He opened up his bottom drawer and moved some of his pants around until he had created space in both of the corners.

"Alright, since we don't have anywhere else to put your things, you guys can fold your clothes and put them in here. Cora on one side and Derek on the other so you don't get your stuff mixed up."

"Thanks Stiles," Derek said, jumping into the draw.

Stiles started pulling out all the articles of clothing and was handing them to the wolves; he let them organize however they wanted since it was their stuff. When they finished, they headed into the bathroom to put away their toothbrushes and shampoo bottles. Cora almost cried when she remembered she left her brush downstairs on the coffee table; she quickly climbed off the counter and scaled down the side before tearing off down the hallway, nails clacking against the wood.

"I think Cora is a little nervous about tomorrow," Derek confided, seeing Stiles's confused expression.

"Yea, I know I was nervous my first day too."

Cora hurled herself down the stairs and skidded into the living room; pausing to catch her breath before she climbed up the leg of the table. She collapsed with relief when she saw it was right where she left it; taking the handle in her mouth, she jumped off the table and ran back to the stairs. The trip up took longer than before, but she persevered and ran back into the bathroom, falling over Stiles's shoe to catch her breath.

He bent down and picked up the exhausted wolf, taking the brush from her and setting it beside her other belongings. Once everything was put away, they went back to the bedroom and Stiles got on his computer. Cora flopped onto the pillow, passing out after a long day, not even changing into her new pajamas; Derek sat at the desk with Stiles, looking at his Facebook page.

"Do you think that people will be nice to us tomorrow Stiles?" Derek asked, starting to feel a little nervous about everything. Back at the breeders, everything was much simpler.

"Of course, who couldn't love you guys? And I'm sure after everyone sees you, the other Weres that are still at the pet store will be scooped up," Stiles assured him.

"That would be nice, everyone deserves to have a home," Derek agreed, feeling better.

They stayed up for a few more hours, surfing the web and talking about school; but as Stiles started to yawn, he decided it was time for sleep. He went and brushed his teeth with Derek and changed into some shorts. When he climbed into bed, Cora immediately curled up close to his ear, seeking out his warmth. Stiles smiled and gently picked her up, rolling onto his side; after he got comfortable, he tucked Cora into the crook of his neck and then let Derek curl up too. He tucked his hand around Derek's back to keep him warm and they all drifted off to sleep.

*McCall Car*

"Thanks for taking me to get all the tags Mom," Scott said, smiling at her.

"No problem, I don't want anyone to get in trouble for not having one tomorrow, so it's not a big deal."

Isaac yawned from Scott's lap, already curling up and getting comfortable; today had been a very exciting day for him. Melissa beamed at the little blonde wolf, loving how his curls framed his face; she couldn't tell that he was really just a shy little tyke when she watched him play with the other wolves. When they pulled up to the clinic, Scott gently transferred him to his Mom's lap so he could exit the car without disturbing him. While Scott went in to talk with Deaton, Melissa stroked the young Beta's fur as he snuggled in closer to her hand. When Scott reappeared, Melissa put the car into gear and waited for her son to climb into the car.

"Got 'em'" he smiled holding up the various collars. "And I texted Allison so she knows I'll be bringing them tomorrow."

Melissa nodded and started towards home, continuing to pet Isaac with one hand; Scott smiled, glad that his Mom was so accepting of Isaac, she looked really happy as she absentmindedly rubbed his ears. When they pulled up to the house, Melissa carefully scooped him up and cupped him to her chest, turning off the car and letting Scott unlock the house.

"Isn't he adorable?" Scott asked, setting Isaac's cup on the counter.

"Yes, he is. I'm really glad he's opening up, watching him play with Cora and Derek, he just seems so happy."

"Yea, I'm glad that I wasn't the only one who got a Were, I think he's handling things better because he has someone his own size to bond with," Scott admitted, looking down at the snoozing wolf.

"I'm going to go put him on your bed, go ahead and put up the rest of his things. Then I think I'm going to head to bed too, I'm exhausted," Melissa sighed.

"Well you work hard, get some sleep, love you Mom," Scott hugged her before she went up to his room.

He filled Isaac's cup with water, just in case he got thirsty, and then followed his Mom up the stairs. He placed the cup on his dresser and then went to the bathroom to unpack all of Isaac's toiletries. Then back in his room, he tucked all of Isaac new clothes into his top drawer so they wouldn't get lost. Scott wasn't feeling too tired so he turned on his laptop, logging into Facebook and immediately saw the pictures that Stiles had taken earlier. Scott grinned as he looked through the photos, seeing Isaac smiling with his friends, a slight nervous blush still on his cheeks. Hopefully he'd be okay tomorrow, he might get a little overwhelmed with all the students.

Scott looked over his shoulder at the sleeping ball of wolf and sighed happily; he snapped a quick picture with his phone. When he uploaded it to his page, he captioned it 'Long day' and posted it. He texted with Allison for awhile before deciding he should get some sleep, so he quickly changed and climbed into bed. Before falling asleep, he picked up his Beta and set him on his chest, just like the night before, already comfortable with his weight settled on him.

*Allison's Car*

"Did you have fun today?" Allison asked as she buckled herself in, setting Kali down on the dash.

"Yea, thanks for taking us all to get clothes, and then food, I'm really looking forward to school tomorrow. Do you think the teachers will be okay with us?"

"I'd think so, but some of them are sure to be a little unhappy with the changes. Most of them will love you I'm sure, as long as you don't disrupt the class," Allison mused.

"I'll be the best Were there, I promise," Kali stated, standing proud.

They continued to chat about school during the drive home, Allison telling her what classes she had and which ones she had with Scott, Stiles, and Lydia. When they arrive at the house and come in the front door, her Mom called out to her, wanting to see how the shopping went. Allison smiles and whispers for Kali to ask for her opinion on what to wear tomorrow. Kali nods her head and Allison makes her way to her Mom's office.

"Hi Mom," Allison says, carefully putting Kali down on the desk along with her bag of goodies.

"Hello Allison, Kali," Mrs. Argent smiled, before waving her hands, "Well, let's see what you girls bought."

Kali practically dove into the bag and started to lay out her new outfits, ears perked to listen for Victoria's comments. Once all the clothes were laid out, Victoria was nodding her head in approval, moving some shirts around to match them with pants.

"Very good choices, you'll fit right in here, Allison has good taste as well. Especially considering that the mall probably doesn't have great designer styles. Were designs haven't quite reached the upper levels yet. Maybe I could talk to a friend of mine into making a few outfits for me, then you can show it off at school."

"Really? That would be so amazing Mrs. Argent!" Kali exclaimed, tailing swishing back and forth.

"He owes me a favor, plus I'm sure he'd love the challenge. Have you thought about what you will wear tomorrow for your first day?"

Kali nervously shuffled her feet a bit, "Actually I was hoping you could give me some suggestions, I really want to rock tomorrow."

Victoria smiled down at the Alpha, maybe she had judged too soon, "I'd be happy to help, let's see what we've got," she started, giving the clothes a closer look.

After mixing a few outfits around, she finally decided on the black leather tank top and a pair of blue jeans with flowers sewn into the bottom of the left leg.

"I think these will do good, show everyone you are a girl who can strut her stuff, but they'll still know you can kick ass," Victoria announced, handing the two garments to Kali.

"Awesome!"

"Come on Kali, let's go put your stuff away and get out of Mom's hair, I'm sure she's busy," Allison said, smiling at them both. "I'll go double check my homework list before dinner, thanks for your input Mom," she called as she left the room with her things.

Allison put Kali down on her desk, opening her dresser drawers and looking for some space.

"Here, I think this drawer has the most room, go ahead and fold your clothes in here, I have to go talk with Dad real quick okay?" Allison asked, carrying the Alpha to the dresser.

"Sure, sounds good," Kali replied, jumping into the drawer and folding her clothes.

Once Kali was situated, Allison went back down the stairs and found her Dad in the garage, cleaning some of his guns.

"Hey Dad, I was hoping we could talk for a minute?"

"Yea, I was waiting until you didn't have Kali with you. How is she?" Chris asked.

"Good, she's really happy with all of her new clothes, she still hasn't mentioned anything about Ennis to me, but Stiles overheard her and she seemed really upset about it. Please tell me some good news?"

"Yes, I have good news, I called the pet store right after I got your message. Luckily he was still there, I guess he has a rough demeanor and hasn't attracted any owners yet. So I was able to put him on our list, letting the guy know that I was waiting for the right time to bring him home."

Allison ran over to her Dad and threw her arms around him, "That's awesome news, it really would have put a damper on things if he had already been adopted. How do you think Mom will take it?"

"About as well as before, I'm sure she'll be surprised, but once he's here, I don't think she could take him back to the store. And she'll be mad at me since I bought him for you and you are feigning innocence."

"Thanks Dad, you're the best. And if he's anything like Kali, which it really sounds like he is, then he'll fit right in with the rest of us. We're a family of Alphas, we take charge!"

"That we do Allison," Chris agreed, smiling at his daughter. "Now go check on your homework before your Mom sees us conspiring in here together."

Allison laughed, agreeing with what he said, so she went back upstairs to see Kali climbing out of the drawer, clothes all put away. Since Allison knew all of her homework was done, she sat down at her desk and turned on her computer, she wanted to print out the photos of the Weres. After witnessing all the cute moments today, she wanted to start a scrapbook for all of them, and for any future minis that came into the family.

Kali, who was thankful Allison let her do things on her own, climbed onto the top of the dresser and judged the distance to the bed. Once she was sure she could jump it, she took a few steps back and leapt, easily somersaulting as she hit the soft surface. From there she slid down the comforter and onto the floor before carefully using Allison's jeans and jacket as a way up onto the desk.

"Made it!" she announced, clapping for herself.

"Good for you, glad you could join me," Allison replied, smiling as she scooped up the fresh pictures from her printer.

"Thanks for letting me do it on my own, I didn't even have to tell you."

"Nope, I adopted you because I knew you were strong and self reliant, just like Mom and Dad taught me to be. I could tell by the look on your face you wanted to explore on your own. And that if you really needed help, you'd ask because we trust each other," the human teen added on, running her fingers through Kali's hair.

"Exactly!" the wolf agreed, eyes half closed at the attention.

Allison opened her Netflix and together, they scrolled through everything, looking for something to watch. Kali had no idea what to do with all the options in front of her, so many things jumped out at her, she didn't know where to start. So it was after much deliberation that the two of them decided to start Elementary. But that would have to wait until after dinner, because Chris just called her and Kali downstairs to eat. Kali licked her lips as she was picked up; she was definitely ready for another home cooked Argent dinner.

When they entered the dining room, Allison was slightly surprised that her Mom had set out Kali's new diningware, she was coming around faster than Allison thought was possible. When she set Kali down, Allison picked up her glass, as well the wolf's cup and asked her what she wanted to drink. She then went into the kitchen to fill them up, thanking her Mom for remembering Kali; Victoria gave her daughter a kind smile as she brought a large pot into the dining room.

"So Mrs. Argent, what fantastic meal have you cooked up for us tonight?" Kali asked from her place setting.

"Tonight it is French onion soup with sourdough toast," she answered, pulling the top off of the pot to reveal the soup.

Kali watched as Chris started ladling soup into bowls, before dunking toast squares into it, and lastly sprinkling shredded cheese over the top. When Chris handed his daughter her bowl, Allison folded up a napkin to place beside her bowl that way Kali could reach without needing assistance. Once everyone was served, Kali picked up her spoon and peered into the bowl, sniffing deeply. Allison blew on the soup for a bit, letting the cheese melt and the toast soak before she finally okayed it for Kali to try. The mini stirred the soup with her spoon before bringing some to her mouth, doing her best not to slurp and be rude.

"Try some of the toast next," Allison advised, cutting it up into smaller pieces with the edge of her spoon.

Kali nodded her head, reaching in again to snag some toast floating by, making sure to get plenty of cheese too. She loved Mrs. Argent's cooking, the onions were so soft and tasty, and it was definitely complimented by the sourdough. If they ate food like this all the time, she could die next week and be happy; surely she had already died and gone to heaven!

Everyone at the table laughed as they watch Kali lean over the top of the bowl in her haste to eat more of the food. Allison could barely get her spoon in around the wolf's head, but it was just too cute, she couldn't be mad. Kali didn't come up for air until she had consumed half the bowl, and all of the toast; she smiled up at everybody when she realized that she was in the spotlight. Her checks had a pink flush, from the heat of the soup, and she had a string of cheese attached to her cheek, Allison quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. That was definitely going in the album.

"I think she really appreciates your cooking Dear," Chris said, smiling at his wife.

"Well I'm glad to know someone likes it," Victoria shot back, digging into her own bowl.

"What's that supposed to mean Mom?"

"I hardly ever get a 'Dinner was delicious, thanks Mom' anymore. I guess you just don't like it as much now," her Mom explained, smiling in good humor.

"Psh, if we didn't like it, we'd let you know," Allison scoffed, refilling the bowl with fresh soup and some more sourdough. "We just figured if you heard that at every meal, it would go to your head."

Kali would have joined in on the conversation, but she was too busy wagging her tail as she watched Allison fill the bowl; her spoon was ready, she was utterly concentrated. The Argents continued to joke as they ate, finishing off the entire pot of soup, which surprised everyone.

"I think I probably ate about three bowls, all by myself," Kali moaned, she was lying stretched out on her back, arms and legs splayed out. "I think if I ate anymore, I'd explode!"

"Oh Kali, you must be miserable after eating that much," Victoria said, keeping down a giggle.

"But it was so worth it," Kali smiled, softly rubbing her tummy.

"Well you stay here and digest, I'm going to help Mom clean up," Allison told her, rubbing her Alpha's ears.

Kali was more than happy to lie there, a nice warm, full feeling coming from her stomach. When Allison came back to the table for her, she still wasn't ready to move, the soup was sloshing around in her stomach; but there was a bed upstairs, a soft bed. So she let Allison pick her up and together they went back up to her room.

Recognizing the full state that Kali was in, Allison placed her down on the pillow and retrieved her laptop from the desk. They could watch the show laying down, it was much more comfortable that way. They stayed like that until it was time for bed, trying their best to get through Season 1 before falling asleep. But Allison and Kali both kept yawning every few minutes so Allison decided to cut the season short and get them both to bed.

She had been relieved when Scott told her about the tags, she would have been frantic in the morning otherwise. Allison scooped up the tiny wolf and took her to the bathroom to brush her teeth while Allison worked on her personal restroom. Soon they were dressed in their pajamas and curled up under the blankets in the bedroom. Kali quickly climbed up the pillow to curl up in Allison's hair; she loved nuzzling in her human's scent all night. It wasn't long before both of them were fast asleep, dreaming the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another awesome chapter; I know the section with Kali and Allison is long, I just have a lot of fun writing the Argent household, hope you don't mind. I figure I spend a lot of time during the day focusing on Cora and Derek, so this is my way for making up the difference. Soon the Weres will be spending more time together so all of their interactions will be complied. But I will still have time set aside for them and their owners =) Hope you are enjoying the longer chapters! I just love writing for this group of cuties!
> 
> Also, I know that Netflix doesn't have Elementary, and it makes me sad, I really do enjoy that show. But in this world, we're just going to pretend that it is XD


	13. Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and friends get ready for school and the Weres are all about to experience school for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know, there is no actual time spent at school, this is all morning rituals and conversations! So next chapter will be chock full of school interactions and learning! I might break the chapter up, since I'll be introducing a few new wolves and I want them to get some time in as well.

*Monday Morning, Stilinski Home*

Cora woke with a start, immediately patting Daddy Stiles all over his face, trying to wake him up; she got slightly frustrated as he didn't even seem to notice her efforts. So she climbed up onto his cheek and peeled his eyelid back, snapping her fingers in front of him. But that didn't work either Cora used her last resort, she jumped up and down on his face and cried out.

"Daddy Stiiiiiiiiles! Wake uuuuuuuup!"

Cora squeaked as Stiles shot up, the momentum throwing Cora off of his cheek. She tumbled to the foot of the bed, world spinning, but at least he was awake now. But so was Derek.

"What's going on?" Derek said, eyes wide open.

"I need to get ready! School is today," Cora stated, untangling herself from the crumpled sheets and dusting herself off.

Stiles moaned as he waited for his brain to catch up with the rest of him, he found his phone and looked at it, wondering how he could have missed his alarm.

"It's only 5:45, is the sun even up yet?" Stiles complained, flopping back onto his pillow, throwing his arm over his eyes in exasperation.

"Daddy Stiles is not a girl, so he doesn't know, but I have to look really nice today! Please, just take me to the sink and fill it, I can do the rest by myself, I promise," Cora pleaded, eyes sad and ears turned down.

Stiles smiled at the Beta, how could he say no to her? If she wanted to look nice and that took 2 hours, then he'd do his best to help her; but thank goodness she was able to do most of it on her own. Derek curled back up on the pillow when he realized that he wasn't needed, looking forward to more sleep.

Cora jumped into his hand and Stiles stumbled to the bathroom; luckily it didn't take much brain power to turn the sink on and wait for the water to heat up. Cora let him know when she was happy with the temperature so he shut the drain and let it fill up. Within minutes the sink was full and Cora had her soaps and shampoo all ready to go, so Stiles left her alone, leaving the door open a crack if she needed to call out for anything. And then he crawled back into bed, face landing right next to Derek, instantly asleep.

*Bathroom*

Cora quickly undressed and slid into the warm water, taking a moment to just soak her hair and tail. She washed her hair first, scrubbing her scalp to get all the dirt out and then moved on to her tail, repeating the process.

"This would be easier if I had someone to help me wash my tail," Cora mumbled to herself, trying to twist around and wash the base of her tail.

Once her hair was clean, she put lots of conditioner in it and let it set while she washed her body and shaved (despite being a Were, Cora just loved the feeling whenever she rubbed her freshly shaved legs together). Once she was sure she was all clean, she finally rinsed all the conditioner out of her hair. She climbed out of the sink and started drying herself off with the towels, carefully wrapping one around her tail to soak up the moisture and then using one for her hair as well.

She brushed her teeth, put on deodorant, and got dressed back into her pajamas, not wanting to wear the dress yet and have it get dirty. Cora then remembered a trick for how to get her hair to dry faster, she wanted to try it after she saw one of the breeders doing it. She opened all the drawers, looking for something to use as sticks, not finding many options. This was definitely a moment that is sucks to live with two bachelors. But she improvised, she took out two Q-tips and broke off the cotton ends, using those to clean her ears out. Now that she had her sticks, Cora shook her hair out of the towel and parted it horizontally; she wound the top half and piled it up around her ears, pushing the sticks through her hair to keep it in place. Shaking her head a few times, Cora tested out the Q-tips, but she was satisfied that they'd stay put. Now her bottom layer of hair could hair dry, and then she'd let down the other half to dry.

Now came the brushing, Cora sat down on the counter and began brushing out her tail, as well as fluffing it. Occasionally she'd rub it with the towel to get rid of more water, it was a slow process. By the time she was finally ready to brush her hair, she heard the sound of Stiles's alarm going off. She giggled when she heard Derek complaining, he was not a morning wolf at all! Now that she focused, she could also hear Poppa downstairs in the kitchen, he must be making breakfast.

*Bedroom*

Stiles rubbed his face and stretched, trying to get his body revved up; Derek on the other hand was trying to crawl under the covers to hide from the sunlight. Stiles wished he could do the same, but he needed to get in the shower ASAP so he wouldn't miss breakfast.

"Come on Derek," Stiles coaxed, reaching under the blankets for the Alpha, "Shower time, or else you'll go to school smelling stinky."

Derek grumbled, not wanting to wake up, "I'm not stinky."

"The shower will help you wake up, and then we can have breakfast," Stiles tried again, breakfast always helped motivate him.

Derek must have felt the same way because he crawled into Stiles's hand without any more fuss; the pair trudged to the bathroom, forgetting that Cora was in there.

"Oh, sorry to budge in here Cora, I forgot you were already up," Stiles apologized as he looked down at the mini as she brushed her hair.

"That's fine, I'm dressed," Cora said, dropping the used Q-tips in the trash. "Can you put me on the floor, I'll make my way downstairs while you shower. I don't want to get dressed until we're about to leave."

"Sure, that's fine," Stiles replied, turning the shower on before switching out the Weres in his hand.

Cora waved in thanks and left the bathroom, still brushing her hair. When she got to the stairs, she debated on how to go down, she really didn't want to get all sweaty when she just finished bathing.

"Poppa! Can you come get me?" Cora yelled, hoping the Sheriff could hear her.

Within moments his head appeared from around the corner, eyes searching for Cora; she caught his attention by jumping up and down slightly, waving her arms over her head.

"Oh, hey Cora, look at you, up and showered already!" John commended, climbing up the stairs to pick her up.

"I wanted to make sure today was going to be a good day!" Cora beamed, settling on his shoulder. "Can I watch you make breakfast while we wait on Daddy Stiles and Der?"

"Certainly, I hope you like eggs and fried potatoes," John told her as they entered the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Stiles and Derek were attempting to wake up in the shower, slowly washing their hair and bodies, still feeling a little sluggish. School didn't really appeal to either of them as much as it did to Cora, but at least they'd see Scott and the others there. That was a big plus in Stiles's book. By the time he turned off the water, they were both feeling marginally better, so they quickly dried off and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

Back downstairs, Cora -still brushing her hair- watched as Poppa expertly flipped the eggs, not breaking the yolks, to let them cook on both sides. Then she watched as he popped a piece of greasy bacon into his mouth, gasping in surprise.

"Don't tell Stiles about that, here, you can have a piece too," he bribed, handing her some of the bacon off of the plate.

It only took her a moment to break, the smell of bacon winning her over; she was okay with conspiring with Poppa if it meant she got extra bacon! By the time the two boys stumbled down the stairs, breakfast was done and John was just getting everything onto some plates.

"There they are, the rays of sunshine, glad you could make it," John commented, pouring everyone some orange juice.

"Bright and early, that's me," Stiles retorted, smiling at his Dad as he sat down.

Everyone tucked into breakfast, Derek really enjoying the eggs while Cora preferred to potatoes. John tried not to laugh as they scarfed everything down, casually reminding them that they may want to wear jackets.

"Oh boy, that means I can wear my leather jacket and show everyone at school!" Derek exclaimed, tail wagging.

"Did you get a jacket Cora?" Stiles asked, trying to remember if he saw one in her pile or not.

"Yea, I got two, a light one and a heavier one. No worries Daddy Stiles," Cora reassured him and she ate the last potato. "I'm ready to get dressed now, then I can brush my teeth again and we can go."

"Alright, sounds good. Thanks for breakfast Dad, see you tonight," Stiles called as he went back up to his room.

He opened the drawer so Cora could find her dress and shoes while Derek dug out his black jacket. They left Cora alone in the drawer so she could get dressed and Stiles rummaged through his closet, deciding on his favorite red hoodie. When Cora finally climbed out of the drawer, Stiles face broke out in a grin and Derek's tail beat against his neck. Cora looked beautiful, the white knit jacket contrasting nicely with the purple and matching the flower.

"Do I look okay?" she asked nervously.

"You look more than okay Cora, you look stunning," Derek stated, he had never seen her dressed up like this before.

"Yea, Cora, you really do look great. I'll take you to the bathroom so you can see yourself."

Cora blushed and hid her hands behind her back, swaying her hips back and forth at the praise. But when she saw herself in the mirror, she was surprised by the wolf looking back at her, Cora had no idea she could look this pretty. Today was going to be just great!

When the group was finally all ready, Stiles grabbed his backpack and started down the stairs, stopping by the kitchen so Cora and Derek could showcase for the Sheriff. As they paraded around the counter, loving the praise from John, Stiles called them for a picture, wanting to take note of their first day of school. John held them up to his chest, all three of the grinning like crazy; Stiles was happy to see his Dad like this again. He took a few pictures and then had the two wolves pose on the counter, arms around each other and took a few more.

"Don't forget to take some with Isaac and Kali when we get to school," Derek reminded him, feeling like they were already family.

Stiles nodded his head and put his phone away, knowing they needed to head out if they wanted to meet up with Scott and Allison before school started. They said goodbye to John again and ran out the door, Cora carefully sitting on one of Stiles's shoulders.

*Argent House*

When the alarm went off, both girls groaned; as much as they were looking forward to school, they hated getting out of bed. Allison was the first to recover, sitting up slowly and rolling her shoulders; Kali, who was still curled up in her hair, was left hanging by her feet, struggling to right herself. Allison felt the tugging in her hair, so she reached back and helped untangle the wolf, then they both rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Kali's ears perked up at the sound of the water and she quickly undressed, eager to wash up. Allison set the Were down on the soap tray, handing her the small bottles of shampoo before carefully angling the showerhead to give Kali access to the water.

Allison started humming a song while they washed, never being one to like the quiet when she was in the shower. After the tune repeated a few time, Kali joined in, loving the way Allison sounded as she hummed. As the wolf started to wash her body, she started dancing to the song, bouncing her head from side to side. As she spun around, she lost balance and fell on her butt, letting out a squeal of surprise; Allison quickly looked down, making sure the Alpha was alright.

"I got a little too enthusiastic in my dancing I guess," Kali admitted, carefully standing back up.

"Well, since I don't use any bars of soap, maybe we can get some of that no-slip stuff down. It won't be good if you slip off of that any time in the future."

"Good thinking!"

They resumed their song as they finished washing up, before toweling off and putting no-frizz conditioner in their hair. Afterwards, Allison dried Kali's hair and tail, letting her go back into the room to change while she started on her own hair. By the time Allison's hair was dry, Kali had made it up the dresser and was waiting on Allison to open it for her.

"Do you remember which outfit Mom picked out?" Allison asked as the Were jumped into the drawer.

Kali gave an affirmative noise as she rummaged through all the clothes. Allison went and opened her own closet, vaguely wondering how cold it might be today, and if Kali had a jacket to wear. Allison chose some blue jeans, a long purple top and her jean jacket, perfect for the mild Beacon Hills weather. When she wandered back over to Kali, the wolf was slipping into her shoes, smiling at her Owner.

"I'm all ready!"

"Do you want to bring a jacket? I don't know how cold it might get today," Allison warned.

"Well, I have one in here somewhere, let me look," Kali murmured, digging through her clothes again. After a, she sprang up, jean jacket in her hand, "Got it! And look, we'll match."

"Alright!" Allison cheered, holding up her hand for Kali to high-five.

Once satisfied with their outfits, Kali settled on Allison's shoulder and the pair went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, is it alright if I take some of the leftover roast to school?"

Victoria looked over at her daughter, "I suppose, but don't you normally buy your lunch?"

"Yea, but I don't know if the Weres will like it, and I don't want Kali to go without food all day," Allison explained as she opened the fridge.

"Ah, yes, school lunch, only the toughest stomachs can digest those. You know, you can take something too Allison," Victoria commented as she started buttering some toast.

"I don't mind the school lunches, plus it makes dinner that much more enjoyable after having a mediocre meal," Allison said, buttering her Mom up.

Victoria smiled at her daughter, aware of the praise but choosing not to ask for a reason; instead, she pushed a plate of toast over to her daughter, along with a bowl of oatmeal, "Eat up, you don't want to be late!"

Kali sniffed the oatmeal, wondering what had been put into it. Allison seemed to read her mind, handing the mini her spoon.

"It's got a lot of cinnamon in it, and it was cooked with apple juice, to give it extra flavor. Try it," Allison encouraged, quickly cutting up a big helping of the leftover roast into bite sized pieces.

After she had bagged the meat, she grabbed her own spoon and started in on her breakfast, which Kali seemed to be enjoying. Once they were finished, it was back upstairs to brush their teeth and grab Allison's back pack before they stopped back by the kitchen.

"Mom, take a picture with Kali, for her first day of school, please," Allison asked, pulling out her phone and setting Kali down on the table.

Victoria nodded, and leaned over the table on her elbow, and Kali leaned against her arm, both of them smiling. Once Allison snapped a good photo, she bid her Mom farewell and scooped up the Were.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be! Let's go meet up with everyone," Kali said, perched on her Owner's shoulder.

"Good luck Kali, have a great first day!" Victoria called from the front door, waving as they climbed into the car.

*McCall Home*

"Scott, time to get up, don't tell me you forgot to set your alarm again," Melissa called through the door. She kept knocking until she heard Scott grumble and the movement of sheets.

"Sorry Mom, fo'got 'bout work today," Scott mumbled out as he sat up in bed.

He forgot about the Were sleeping on his chest and poor Isaac tumbled into his lap, waking up in a very confused state.

"Earthquake?"

"Sorry buddy, sat up to fast," Scott explained, stretching his arms over his head. "Come on, shower time and then breakfast."

"'K," Isaac responded, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

With Isaac in his hand, Scott walked to the bathroom, turning on the water and stripped out of his pajamas, Isaac following suit. Isaac purred as they stepped into the warm water, he loved showers! He was sitting on Scott's shoulder, stealing shampoo from his head to wash his blonde curls. Afterwards, Scott held him in one hand and helped scrub his tail before they washed the rest of themselves. By the time the water was turned off, both boys were squeaky clean; they wrapped themselves in some towels and went back into the bedroom to dry off and get dressed.

"Hey Scott, what do you think I should wear today? Since it's my first day, I want to look extra good!" Isaac asked, rubbing the towel over his head.

"Well, out of all the clothes you picked, which did you like the best?" Scott responded, fondly remembering asking his Mom the same question. Hopefully his answer helped more than hers did.

"Well, I really really love my scarf! So I have to wear that. And these black jeans are comfy, so all I need is a shirt to go with my blue scarf, can you help me pick?"

Scott smiled, he'd be happy to help, so together they mulled over his options, eventually deciding on a simple green, long sleeved shirt.

"And look, I really like this one, because it has thumb holes," Isaac explained, waving his hands in the air for Scott to see.

"You aren't going to get warm in that? The sun might come out?"

"No, I like long sleeve, and thumb holes, they make me feel safe," Isaac explained quietly, hugging himself and swaying back and forth.

Scott's expression softened and he bent down to pat Isaac's head, "Well if that's what you like then that's fine! Did you want to bring a jacket just in case then? If might get cold during practice."

Isaac nodded his head, smile returning to his face, "This one!," he decided, holding up a grey and black striped fleece jacket.

"Alright, we can put that in my backpack for now, and if you need it, it will be in this small pocket, okay?" Scott explained, taking the jacket and tucking it safely away.

Isaac nodded, making a mental note to get more shirts with thumb holes, they were the best! He quickly finished getting dressed and let Scott carry him down the stairs; they were ready for food. As they entered the kitchen, they found Melissa making them pancakes and sausage, both of them sniffing appreciatively.

"Glad you are both up and ready, don't want your breakfast to get cold. You have about 15 minutes before we have to leave," Melissa warned, passing Scott a plate.

"Thanks Mom, and I'm sure Isaac and I can finish this pretty fast," he laughed, pouring some syrup on the pancakes.

"Thank you Mom, this looks yummy," Isaac chimed, beating Scott's neck with his tail.

"Alright, you boys eat up, I'm going to change into my scrubs," she called out as she went back upstairs. "Scott, take a picture of Isaac with my phone, I want to show him to all the nurses at work!"

"Okay," he yelled, laughing slightly. "Told you everyone is going to love you, Mom already wants to show you off!"

He quickly got up and grabbed her phone out of her purse, letting Isaac pick a pose; he decided to sit on the edge of the table, legs hanging off the edge, and leaning back slightly on his hands. Giving the camera a big smile, Scott took a few good pictures and put her phone away. Scott let Isaac have the first bite, holding a small piece of pancake on his fork so the Were could eat it. Isaac clapped his hands as he chewed, wordlessly letting Scott know it was delicious; Scott nodded his head and dug into the breakfast. Every few bites of pancake, Isaac would have some sausage, loving the savory flavor and how it countered the sweet syrup. Between the two of them, the meal disappeared quickly, the pair heading up to brush their teeth and to get Scott's backpack and gear. Then they met Melissa at the bottom of the stairs, ready to go; Melissa herding them out the door, locking it behind them.

As they climbed into the car, Scott turned to his Mom, "I've been thinking Mom, what if I saved up and got myself a motorcycle?"

"A motorcycle? Why?"

"So that way I don't have to worry about making you late to work, or waking you up early if you actually have the morning to sleep in. And Stiles will save on gas if he isn't always picking me up and dropping me back off. I think it would just be easier, and they have good gas mileage for the days I work," Scott explained.

"Sometimes, you really don't act your age, you know that? Most teenagers would have said 'because motorcycles are awesome' or something. That sounds like a good idea, I'll think about it. But you better believe that I'm having you take every safety course that's available!" Melissa said, looking over at her son.

"Mooooom, I think one will cover everything, no point in taking it like 7 different times," Scott replied, shaking his head at her.

"Will it be safe for me?" Isaac spoke up.

"Of course! I'll get you a helmet, and I'll get a jacket with a breast pocket for you to stay in. And if you don't think you'll like it, we can keep getting rides with Stiles, promise. I'll just use it to get to work and back instead of my bike," Scott assured his wolf.

"Thanks," Isaac sighed in relief. He knew motorcycles were fast, so he wasn't sure how he'd like them just yet.

"Alright, like I said, I'll think about it, see you tonight! Learn a lot boys!" Melissa said, pulling into the school parking lot. As she pulled away, she waved to Stiles and Allison, standing by the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, longest chapter yet! Finally, the time for school has arrived and in the next chapter, new Weres will be introduced. exciting right! I can't wait to explore how the wolves will interact and settle as Pack. It will definitely be interesting to write Peter XD Jackson too, I'll try not to make him too big of a butthole, of course he's going to be abrasive, but he'll have his moments. And I hope no one is annoyed yet with all the picture taking, I just know if I had one of these cute creatures I'd be taking pictures nonstop!


	14. First Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group starts their first day of school, excited and nervous. Follow their short before school discussions and then first period.

"Ready Isaac? Time for school," Scott announced, feeling excited now that they were here.

"Hey Scott," Allison called out, coming up and giving him a chaste kiss. "Hi Isaac, are you ready to meet some new people?"

Isaac nodded his head, he was starting to feel really nervous; but he managed to wave at Kali, finally noticing her sitting on Allison's shoulder.

And then Stiles came up, high fiving Scott, "Did you bring the tags?"

"Oh yea, they are in my bag, put them in last night so I wouldn't forget," he responded, shrugging the bag off his shoulders and digging through it. "Here they are," he exclaimed as he held them up.

"Awesome, let me take a picture of the Weres without it first, Derek and Cora want to get a group photo," Stiles asked, picking out his two collars.

"Where are they anyways?" Allison asked, noticing the Weres were nowhere to be seen.

Just then Derek popped up from inside Stiles's hood, "We're in here, Cora didn't want you all to see her until picture time. And then she didn't want to be by herself so I sat in here with her."

"Der! You weren't supposed to tell them that part!" Cora cried from somewhere in the hidden depths of the hoodie.

"It's fine Cora, come on out now, everyone's here," Derek sighed, climbing out of the hood, and reaching back to help her climb out.

Kali and Isaac both gasped as they caught sight of her, Allison even clapped her hands, delighted that Cora had stuck with the dress. Cora was blushing from all the attention, but she was smiling, glad that everyone liked the dress. She blushed when she saw Isaac gaping at her, a shy smile on her face. Kali also gave Derek an appreciative glance, loving his new jacket, she really liked leather.

"Where should we take the picture?" she asked, ready to take some attention off of her.

The group discussed it, Scott was thinking about having them stand on the stairs, but Allison didn't want them to get stepped on. In the end they went with Stiles's idea; he had them all stand on one of the concrete benches and he crouched down, planning on taking the picture from a low angle.

"This way, I can get the high school letters in the background. Now we'll always remember that this was from their first day," Stiles told them, waiting for the wolves to get situated.

The wolves came together, Cora grabbing Isaac's hand to pull him next to her, and then linked her free arm in Derek's, Kali jumping to Isaac's other side. Isaac blushed when Cora didn't let go of his hand, instead, she gave it a little squeeze; Isaac returned it, giving her some silent comfort. They all scooted together, waving to the camera. Then they changed positions, Derek got down on his knees and Cora leaned down, elbows on his shoulders and Kali was carrying Isaac piggy-back style. Stiles took a few more pictures before putting his phone away.

Allison nudged Stiles, "Hey, could you send me those, and any other that you've taken, I want to put together a scrapbook. So that way we can all look back and remember all these first experiences. You too Scott."

Scott and Stiles both nodded, loving the idea of having a collection of pictures of all their Weres together, they were just too cute to not take pictures of. Stiles was certain that they'd tire of all the flashes soon, but they just had too many cute moments.

"We should probably head to our lockers, don't want to be late right?" Scott noted, picking up Isaac.

The rest of the group agreed, picking up the Weres and heading inside; the minis were craning their necks, looking at all the students and down the long hallways. As the teens picked up their books for 1st period, the Weres put their collars on; Isaac was clutching his nervously.

'Hey, Isaac," Cora whispered, getting his attention, "It'll be okay, Scott will be with you all day. And I'm sure we'll see each other lots."

"I sure hope so," Isaac replied, smiling at her. "I'm just so nervous, all these new people, and what if the teachers don't like us?"

"It doesn't matter, at the end of the day, we're all together and we are with Humans that love us," Cora said, reaching over towards the blonde wolf.

Isaac carefully leaned off of Scott's shoulder to grasp her small hand in his, feeling much stronger. He remembered earlier and gave her hand a squeeze as the boys closed their lockers, preparing to separate from her and the others.

Stiles looked down and noticed the contact, "Oh guys, don't worry, Scott and I have nearly every class together. We got really lucky!"

"Yea, if by lucky you mean you bribed the principal," a rude voice cut in.

Derek let out a short growl, not liking the insult thrown at his Owner, but Stiles just rolled his eyes and turned to look at the group that had appeared behind them.

"Not that you can prove anything Jackson, so really it's pointless to bring it up," he called out, shrugging at him. Then he waved to Lydia and Danny, giving them a sarcasm-free smile, "Hi Lydia, hey Danny."

When Scott turned around to face Jackson, Isaac squealed with delight when he saw Boyd sitting on the teen's shoulder.

"Hi Boyd," he called out and waved, happy to see the wolf again.

Boyd perked up as he heard the familiar voice, face breaking out in a smile when he saw Isaac waving to him. Of course he waved back, happy to see a Were that he knew, Peter wasn't exactly the best of company; but his actions received a scowl from Jackson. Boyd remembered his instructions and clasped his hands behind his back, standing tall, and a neutral expression on his face. Isaac ears drooped, but when Boyd gave him a sly wink, Isaac's tail wagged, realizing that he hadn't just been snubbed.

Lydia offered Stiles the briefest of smiles before tugging Allison away from the group. "So, let me meet Kali," she ordered as she lifted her Were from her purse.

Kali politely waved from Allison's shoulder, "Kali, that's me, nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you, I'm Lydia and I'm sure we'll become good friends. We'll be seeing a lot of each other after all, since Allison is my bestie. This is Peter by the way, isn't he handsome?" she asked, holding him out for them to see.

Allison introduced herself to him, but Peter gave them all a look of indifference, he wasn't here to make friends. But he did give Kali the slightest of nods, showing respect to her Alpha status, which Kali accepted. She could tell that Peter didn't really like having to defer to her, but that he at least knew better than to just ignore her presence. His manner and appearance intrigued her, he looked more mature than the Betas and according to what the vet had said, that would make him an Alpha (Weres age very slowly so it couldn't just be a difference in age right?). But he didn't have red eyes, and he didn't have golden eyes either, but instead an icy blue, just like the picture she'd seen of him. That troubled her, until she know how he had gotten those, she wouldn't be exposing her back to him.

Over on Stiles's shoulder (the boys were throwing quips back and forth), Cora and Derek's ears perked at the sound of Peter's name; Cora grabbed on to Derek's hand, wondering what their cousin might be like. Now that they know he was owned by Allison's best friend, they'd be seeing him a lot; together they peeked over, catching a glimpse of the stoic wolf in Lydia's hand.

"He doesn't look friendly Der, what if he doesn't like us?" Cora asked, looking up at her older brother, hiding behind him just slightly.

"We'll be polite, but it's not like we have to be friends with him, if he decides to be rude. We'll just have to see how it goes, but I'll always be here with you Cora, promise."

At the sound of their voices, Peter turned to look at them, surprised that they had been adopted by someone that might know Lydia. They were his cousins if he remembered correctly, Derek and Cora; Derek was definitely an Alpha, he was much larger than his sister. And Cora was clearly nervous, it must be his blue eyes that were setting her off. This should make things more interesting, he gave them a cold smile and a slight wave of his hand; they were his family after all, he shouldn't be rude. Derek studied him, unsure what to make of the cold wolf, but he returned the small wave, deciding it best to be cordial.

When the bell rang, the group separated, Lydia giving Allison a quick hug before grabbing Jackson's hand and heading to their first class; Danny waving before departing in another direction. Scott, Allison and Stiles all made their way to English. Isaac was so relieved now that Stiles had told them they'd be spending most of the day together; he smiled over at the other Weres, finally feeling excited to be learning. As they entered the class, Stiles took his seat next to the window, Scott sitting on his right and Allison in front of Scott. After they got out their notes and books, the Weres were set down on the desks; each of them exploring the small wooden surface.

"Aww, she's adorable," the girl sitting next to Allison said, noticing Kali.

"Thanks, her name is Kali," Allison responded, beaming with pride.

Before anyone else could say something, the teacher walked in, silencing them all, "Okay everyone, happy Monday, I hope you all had a great weekend. I'm sure all of you are aware of the new rules put into place, concerning Were pets, and them being allowed at school. So, I'll ask, how many of you have brought a Were to class?"

Allison and Scott both raised a hand, Stiles raised two; all the other students shifted in their seats to look at the small creatures. Isaac nervously waved to them, Cora smiled brightly, hoping that they were welcome here, and Derek and Kali just stood there, waiting for the teacher to continue.

"Mr. Stilinski, one hand would have sufficed," Miss Thompson said, eyeing the hyperactive student.

"But, I brought two Were pets to school, and I figured it was fair to warn you," Stiles said, putting his hands down.

She rolled her eyes affectionately, "You would bring two… Well, as the rules state, I can't ban these little tykes from my classroom, but I will separate you if you can't focus. I have a spare desk up here, and I'm sure a lot of other teachers decided to use one as well. I will be treating them as any other students, please feel free to ask questions, although I have no idea how much of an education you might have received from your breeders."

Stiles raised his hand and waited for the teacher to acknowledge him, "Cora wanted to say something."

He lifted Cora up so the teacher could see her, "Thank you Miss, for allowing us to learn in your class! I hope the other teachers are like you too!"

Miss Thompson smiled at the wolf, glad that so far at least one of them seemed polite (and it was one of Stiles's pets, go figure). She turned around and got started; they would be continuing their reading of Watership Down today.

When Stiles opened his book, Cora sat on his hand, eagerly following along as teacher read aloud. Derek preferred to just listen, sitting politely in one of the corners, out of the way; Isaac was on top of the book, using his fingers to follow along. Kali was sitting on the pages, eyes scanning the book as she tuned the teacher out and read ahead, deciding that the teacher was reading too slowly. When they reached the end of the chapter, Miss Thompson handed out a worksheet, asking questions about the last few chapters that they'd read.

Kali started reading over the questions, obviously unable to answer the ones from the older chapters, but she was eager to start on the ones she knew. Having remembered what Kali had said about wanting to be the best, Allison had grabbed an extra worksheet for her.

"Hey, Kali, since I can't write for you and for me, and I don't want it to sound like we're copying each other, you can spend the rest of the period reading the book. That way you can catch up, and you can fill out the whole worksheet, we just started it recently so you only have to read a few chapters. And then I'll be able to write it down for you when we're all at lacrosse practice."

"Super smart idea! Can you hold the book open for me while you write? And then I'll let you know when to turn the pages," the mini improvised.

Cora overheard their plan, and since she wanted to be a good student too, she pulled on Stiles's sleeve, "Daddy Stiles, can I go over to Allison's desk and read with Kali? Please?"

"Of course!" he replied, whispering Allison's name to get her attention; " Cora wants to read with Kali," he said before he carefully passed Cora over to Allison and went back to work with Derek filling out the worksheet. Isaac was quietly discussing the chapter with Scott, wanting to learn more about all the characters.

Miss Thompson was walking among the students, readily available if they had any questions, she paused when she saw the Weres were so focused on the worksheets. She hadn't been sure if they'd be willing to learn, other than the quick thank you from Cora earlier. But these four really seemed to be interested. So she went back up to her desk and grabbed a few extra sheets, handing them out for the other three Weres.

"Please feel free to have them hand in all their own assignments, I'd be happy to grade them. That way they can see their progress."

The students smiled at her, writing the Weres' names in the corners so they papers wouldn't get confused. Miss Thompson smiled to herself as she went back to the desk, opening up her grading book and adding the names of the Weres to the bottom of the list.

*First period Spanish*

Lydia and Jackson sat in the middle of the classroom, both of their Weres on the table, waiting for Mr. Schmidt to start teaching. Jackson looked around the classroom, smirking as he noticed that he and Lydia were the only ones with Weres here. Once he had found out that the pet store was selling them, he just had to show his off to everyone. Then he had his Dad convince the school board to allow them on campus. He looked down at his Were, hoping that he'd work out; he had bought him because he looked like a tough, no nonsense kind of wolf. Originally he had wanted Derek, but he wouldn't adopt his little sister, he didn't have time for a girl wolf. So instead he got Boyd, although he didn't seem to be as tough as originally thought, he had been much too friendly with Scott's little wolf. And to top things off, he was slightly peeved that Stiles adopted the Were that he had had his eye on.

Jackson looked over at Peter, Lydia's Were; he didn't particularly like him, Lydia spent too much time doting on him. He had been slightly surprised that Peter was the one she decided to adopt, betting that she would have picked on of the females, in fact that would have helped him out. Maybe if she had adopted Cora, Derek would have been okay with it. He really had no idea what she saw in Peter.

Lydia was oblivious to Jackson's thoughts, drawing little candid chibi Peters all over her notes, she really loved his icy blue eyes. She pulled out her blue highlighter and colored his eyes in as Peter watched. She grinned at the Beta when he wagged his tail, happy with the drawings.

"You're really good Lydia, you should take some art classes," he commented.

Jackson heard him and snorted, "Why would she want to do that, art is a waste of time."

Lydia just shrugged, glad that Peter was impressed with her skills, and she stifled a laugh when Peter flipped Jackson off.

"Be nice Peter, Jackson is just very opinionated" Lydia stated, fluffing his tail, tilting her head in her typical Lydia fashion.

"Okay, attention class! I know I normally say Spanish only in class, but I don't want there to be any confusion so I'm saying this in English. For those of you with a Were pet, please don't let it interrupt the class time. I'm sure they're all cute and adorable, but we are here to learn. Now, let's begin shall we?" Mr. Schmidt said, turning back to the board.

Peter rolled his eyes, hopefully all of the teachers here didn't feel the same way, they should be excited that Weres were allowed in school. Were education was a very hot topic, and not many agreed with it; Beacon Hills was one of a small handful that had no problem with the pets learning. At least now they'd be getting more attention, what teacher could argue with that? Hopefully more schools would start accepting Weres; most of them just felt like they'd be too distracting. Plus they were categorized as pets, despite their partial human status, and pets didn't need to go to school. That thinking really infuriated Peter, who were they to say what he could and could not do!

Peter hmphed, calming himself down by watching as Lydia took fastidious notes; everything was color coded for easier studying. He hadn't been sure what to think of the teens when they came to the pet store last week, Lydia seemed like the type to want a girl pet, or maybe even a bunny. But when she came over to the glass case and looked around, he was drawn to her. Her eyes captivated him, they reminded him of his own; he saw a lot of intelligence behind them, and he could tell by her smile that she had a lot of sass. Maybe he shouldn't be so fast to judge. And he could tell that she felt the same thing when she spotted him, sitting at the back, flipping some of the chunks of sawdust into the air. She wasted no time, telling the employee that she wanted him, not even giving her jock boyfriend an explanation.

Then she had stood there, cooing over him while waiting for Jackson to pick out a Were, she had seemed genuinely interested in him. She asked what his name was, if he had any family, what it was like back at the breeders. Then Lydia told him all about her, carefully making sure that Jackson wasn't listening before telling him that she was going to win a Fields Medal and really go places. Peter loved her ambitions, it was rare that a high schooler would have such big plans, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant every word of it. This was going to be a great relationship.

"Psst, Lydia, why are you taking such good notes? It's not like you are going to study," Peter whispered.

She smiled down at the wolf, writing her answer on the side of her notes, It gives me something to do, plus Jackson uses mine, since he never takes his own. After reading her response, Peter glanced over at her boyfriend, immediately understanding. Jackson had his phone out on his desk and was playing Angry Birds, paper completely blank. He looked up at Lydia, brow raised, why was she wasting her time with this guy?

As if reading his mind, she scribbled down something else, which he quickly read, He's the captain of the lacrosse team, plus he's hot, I only date the best. Peter rolled his eyes again, understanding that Lydia only has the best, but couldn't the best at least have a slightly larger attention span. Lydia erased her responses, knowing that Jackson would see them later and then continued to take notes, absentmindedly stroking Peter's fur.

Boyd looked over at them, wishing Jackson would pay more attention to him, this was hardly better than being at the store. At least there he had a few friends, Erica and Isaac were really nice. He was thankful that Miss Lydia had talked Jackson into going to the mall to get them extra clothes, otherwise he was sure he'd still be in his adopted clothes But he had seen Isaac today, and he looked happy, so that was great; maybe he'd even find Erica soon! He thought back to the day they had been adopted, remember how Jackson scrutinized them all, clearly wanting to pick out the best Were. For some reason, that meant Boyd. At first Boyd was excited, but Jackson didn't give him much attention. And today, when they were getting ready, he had looked at Boyd, telling him that he was to be tough.

"I'm the captain of the lacrosse team, everyone looks up to me, so I can't have some weak pet, got it! You're a rough and tough wolf, you don't care about anyone," Jackson told him before they left his house.

Boyd tried to act like he was told, but then he had seen Isaac; he cared about Isaac, how could he not wave? But Jackson had seen and was mad at him. Boyd sighed, at least Peter got attention, maybe Miss Lydia would start to feel sorry for him and take him in. He sat down on the desk, not caring to learn Spanish today, so he waited patiently for the bell to ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Got some classes in, it only took 13 chapters to build up to it XD AAANNDDD it ended up with so much detail, I only really got first period in this chapter XD But as promised, I'm trying to follow all the wolves, so I'm doing POV for each period. I'm not following Danny so much yet, since he doesn't have any pets, but that will change soon, I promise. As for the classes, I went on the TW wiki and gathered as much information as I could. I did have to fill in some of the blanks, especially with Danny's schedule, but I gave everyone time with each other so we could see a bunch of different Were interactions! And there will be lunch of course =) I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone.  
> Like I said, Jackson is a bit of a butt, and he's indifferent towards Boyd, but I promise, life won't suck for Boyd for long. It kinda sucks right now but I promise it will get better, I just had to write it kinda sad in order for it to make more sense in the future, don't hate me =(


	15. Second and Third Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we follow the wolves as they have Biology, Geometry and Chemistry. Mr. Harris D: gasp!

*Second period Biology*

When the bell rang, Cora thanked Allison and Kali for letting her read with them before Stiles came and picked her up. Then Allison said her goodbyes, heading off to Geometry while Stiles and Scott went to Biology. When they entered the class, Stiles took his usual seat behind Lydia, and Scott sat to his left.

"Hey Lydia, how is your Were enjoying school so far?" Stiles asked, trying to start a conversation.

Lydia sighed but shifted in her seat so she could talk with him (it would be rude to ignore her best friend's boyfriend's best friend), lifting Peter up, "He didn't really seem interested in Spanish, but we'll see if he likes Biology better. Say hi Peter."

Stiles waved to the Were, big grin on his face as he introduced himself. But he did a double take when he realized she had called him Peter. "Wait, is that the same Peter that is related to you guys?" he asked, looking down at his minis.

"Yes, they would be my cousins. Quite the small world isn't it," Peter commented, surprising Lydia, he hadn't really been one to talk to people so far.

"These are the cousins you were telling me about?" Lydia asked for clarification, looking down at Stiles's desk. Why did Stiles have to be the one to adopt them? What if he started trying to organize playdates?

"Hi Peter, nice to see you again," Derek started, waving again to the Beta. Then he nudged Cora, prompting her to say something as well.

"H-Hello Cousin Peter," she stammered.

Isaac was standing on Scott's desk, watching the whole exchange; he didn't know how to feel about Peter but he hated the way Cora was shaking. Peter jumped off of Lydia's hand and walked up to Derek and Cora. Isaac hoped that he wasn't a bad wolf, back at the pet store he had only really hung out with Erica, Boyd, and Cora. But Isaac felt better knowing that Derek was an Alpha.

"Look at you two, don't you look fantastic," Peter declared, patting Derek's shoulder.

Derek returned the favor, complimenting his taste in clothes; Cora seemed to warm up just slightly since he seemed so sincere. She came out from behind her brother to get a better look at Peter, but trying not to stare.

"Cora, Cora, you look just beautiful, did you pick out that dress?"

"Thank you, I just loved it when I saw it at the store," Cora mumbled, turning pink at the compliment. "Miss Allison convinced me to buy it."

Peter quietly appraised his two cousins as Scott and Stiles continued to talk with Lydia; He could tell that Derek was wary of him, rightly so, and Cora was following her Alpha's emotions. So far from what he could tell, they had a really strong bond. He contemplated their Pack dynamic, since it was just the two of them but then Peter remembered the other Were. Looking over at Isaac –who squeaked when Peter's gaze met his-, he could tell that Isaac looked up to these wolves; he was even picking up on Derek's feelings (although the Beta seemed like he was skittish anyways). Derek might be gaining a second Beta soon, which would be good for him, Alphas did better in Packs.

Cora slowly took a few steps towards Peter, ears perked forward and tail wagging just slightly; she was sniffing him, wanting to get more information about him. Peter let her approach, ears set forward; Derek approached with her, standing tall and assertive.

Peter huffed, "I'm not a total stranger guys, we saw each other this morning."

Cora giggled, knowing he was right, but Derek was still uncertain so she didn't get any closer to him.

The last bell rang and Mr. Hill stood up, Lydia scooped Peter up before he could say anything and put him on her desk. Mr. Hill gave a similar speech as Miss Thompson, eagerly welcoming the Weres into his classroom; he wanted to hear about each of them. Lydia went up front first, eager to give Peter his time in the spotlight.

Peter stood on the front desk, looking out at all the students, "Hi, my name is Peter. I like long walks on the beach and meaningful talks under the stars. Oh, wait, sorry, wrong introduction, that's the one I used on Lydia."

The students laughed as Lydia rolled her eyes at Peter's joke, but she was happy to see him talking to everyone. He was so much like her, using the attention to create a smokescreen; as she looked down at him, she could tell that the smile didn't reach his eyes. For whatever reason, he didn't want to talk about himself, so she stepped up.

"I adopted this handsome little devil last week, I couldn't resist when I heard that the pet store had gotten a small shipment of Weres. Amazingly enough, Peter's cousins were adopted by someone in the same class," she told everyone, waving Stiles up to the front as well.

Stiles made his way up to stand with Lydia, letting Derek and Cora introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm Derek, so far I've been having a lot of fun here, I hope to learn a lot and meet a bunch of new people."

Cora smiled at everyone, glad that she had chosen to dress up, now that everyone was looking at her, "My name is Cora, I'm really happy that Daddy Stiles here encouraged us to come to school with him. I can't wait to learn a lot! I'm going to try my best." Then she waved Scott and Isaac up, wanting them to say hi to everyone.

Isaac looked out at all of the students, face turning a bright red; he managed a timid wave and a small hello.

"This is Isaac, he's a little nervous around new people, so imagine trying to say hi to 20 people at once. But he's friendly and so far I think he's having a good day," Scott explained, intervening for his mini.

Isaac collapsed in Scott's hand, thankful for his little speech; a few students laughed good-naturedly, knowing what it was like. After that, they all went back to their seats and started taking notes. Isaac sat back and listened while Scott took notes, he was sitting on Scott's head so he could see the board better. Derek and Cora, decided to do the same, since they couldn't help Stiles take notes, they decided to do their best by watching the teacher.

Stiles take notes, they decided to do their best by watching the teacher.

"Okay, now before I start, I do want to say that I've been putting together a study guide/catch-up packet, for anyone that wants one. And that includes the Were pets, I don't want anyone to be at a disadvantage, and this way none of you can say that you didn't have every opportunity to learn the information! For those that wish, they can hand in their answers as extra credit the day of the test, although I'm still debating if I want the Were's to take the test. I have no idea how we might manage that, but we still have time to work on it. Anyways, back to the Plant Cycle."

Cora and Isaac silently cheered, giving each other an air-five as the teacher announced this; they'd even be able to help each other study the packet. So far, this was turning out to be a great day, although they quickly settled back down, watching as the teacher drew diagrams up on the board.

Peter on the other hand, sat down on the edge of the desk, looking at the other students; Mr. Hill was an engaging teacher and many of the students were paying attention, unlike in Spanish class. Peter took the time to focus on Derek and Cora, wondering how he might win them over; he was frustrated that his Alpha status had been taken from him and that meant that he'd need to find a pack. But he didn't want to blindly follow Derek without knowing much about him, for all he knew Derek was a lousy leader; but as of right now, other than Kali, Derek was his only choice. He could stay a lone Beta, maybe even bond with Boyd, but the thought didn't appeal to him. He picked at his nails, trying to decide the best course of action.

*Second period Geometry*

Allison took her usual spot, near the back of the class and pulled out all of her notes once more. She decided to show Kali some of what they had been working on, so that way she wouldn't be too far behind. She jumped slightly when Jackson took the seat next to her, usually he sat up front, with the other lacrosse players.

"Hey Allison, how are you and your Were enjoying school so far?" he asked, cheeky smile on his face.

"I like school, although this Geometry stuff looks kinda complicated. Coming into the class so late has me at a disadvantage," Kali spoke up, still trying to decipher Allison's notes.

Jackson looked down at the mini, almost like he had forgotten that they could talk, but he slowly nodded at Kali. Then he looked down at his own wolf, Boyd was studying the notes as well, ears tilted.

"Yea, I'm not particularly fond of math, but you're good at it right Allison?"

"Yea, I mean, some parts are hard, but as long as you remember all the equations, you'll do alright on the tests," she replied, politely smiling at him.

"Maybe we could study some time, like, I kinda get it, but it doesn't help if I go over it alone you know? If I had someone there to talk me through it, I think I'd do a lot better."

"Ummm, yea, maybe, I'd have to check and see when I'm free though," Allisons slowly answered, wondering what Jackson was doing. Why didn't he ask Lydia for help?

Kali must have felt the same because Allison saw her whole body tense up and she was giving Jackson a dark glare, "We should invite Scott, and maybe even Stiles, make it a group session! Lydia too," Kali called out, rather pointedly.

Jackson looked down at the Were once more, disgruntled look on his face, but he quickly schooled it into a thoughtful face, "Yea, we can, I just didn't think of them because they are all in Algebra 2, but if they want to study with us that's cool."

Allison grinned, loving Kali for giving her an escape, "I think that would be a great idea, then we can also get all the Weres together too!"

Jackson just mutely nodded his head, not liking where this ended up going at all; he decided that he didn't really like the little female wolf.

Boyd on the other hand couldn't stop his tail from wagging, thanks to their suggestions, he'd be able to see Isaac and Cora again! That would be great. He motioned, trying to get the Alpha's attention, without alerting Jackson. When she finally looked over, he mouthed 'thank you' and smiled, hoping she'd understand.

Kali was confused for just a moment, but then she remembered that he had been friends with Isaac and was probably eager to see him again; she nodded, flexing her muscles as a silent show of strength.

"Okay class, I really don't want to make a big deal about the Were pet thing so I'm just going to pass out a packet for them. They don't have to do it, it's just if they want. It has highlights of all the previous chapters in it, so they'll be able to catch up at their own pace. Who wants one?" the teacher asked as she looked around the room.

Kali jumped up and down, immensely relieved that she'd be able to catch up at her own pace, hopefully she'd be on par with Allison before they finished this chapter. Seeing Kali's reaction, Allison raised her hand, telling herself to go over it with the Were. Then she'd get a refresher course on all the material as well, she really needed it.

"Thank you," Kali called out, waving at the teacher from the desk.

"Please, call me Mrs. Trent, I expect Allison to help you out as much as she can, she's a very capable student," the teacher explained, smiling at the pair.

Boyd looked up at Jackson, hoping he'd get one of the packets too, maybe then he'd be able to help Jackson study. But Jackson just sat back in the seat and crossed his arms, not even looking down at his mini wolf. Boyd slumped down onto his haunches, maybe if he really paid attention, he could figure out what was going on.

Kali looked over at the young Beta, wondering why he wasn't asking for a packet too, but then she saw how his Owner wasn't even looking at him. Her shoulders tensed, if she was in her wolf form, her hackles would be raised; she could feel a snarl forming on her face. How could someone just ignore their Were like that? It wasn't right, and as a Beta, the mini didn't really know how to stick up for himself. Kali let out a disgusted growl before looking up at Allison with a fierce look on her face.

What's wrong girl?" Allison whispered, not wanting to interrupt the lesson.

Instead of answering, Kali just pointed over to Jackson's desk, eyebrows knitted together in anger. Allison glanced out of the corner of her eye, seeing the sad look on Boyd's face and Jackson's casual disinterest. A frown appeared on her face as well and she turned towards Jackson.

"Why didn't you get a packet for Boyd?"

Jackson turned to look at her, brow raised, "Why would he want a packet?" But as he looked down at the dark wolf, he saw the hopeful expression on his face. "Trust me little guy, Geometry sucks, it's not worth the headache. If you don't have to do the work, don't volunteer to do it."

"Did you need something Mr. Whittemore?" Mrs. Trent asked, having heard his voice.

"Sorry, I was just asking Allison if you had written a 5 or a 3 down, I wasn't sure," he lied smoothly.

"I guess it would help if you were actually listening, and taking notes," she replied, clearly noticing his lack of pencil.

Jackson just nodded his head and picked up his pencil, not wanting to get into trouble. Kali snickered, glad that he had been called out, although she was still sad that the Beta, Boyd, hadn't gotten his packet; Allison felt the same way, she sighed as she started taking notes again, hoping that Boyd wasn't treated this way all day.

Boyd had been really hopeful when Allison had asked about Boyd, but it seemed like Jackson couldn't be bothered to care. Maybe if he was lucky, Kali would let him look over the packet with her whenever they all got together; he really wanted to learn and if Jackson wasn't going to indulge him, he'd have to find other ways.

*Third Period Chemistry*

Stiles and Scott picked up their Weres and said goodbye to Lydia and Peter before heading off to their next class. The group discussed what they had learned in class, Cora was already having trouble with the Calvin cycle, and she couldn't wait to get the study packet.

"I'm glad you all are having a fun day today, but uh, that might quickly come to an end. Up next is Chemistry with Mr. Harris. He doesn't really like me, or Scott, and I have a feeling he's emotionally allergic to anything cute and fluffy. But don't let him ruin your day, after this is lunch!" Stiles apologized, knowing that Harris was probably one of the few teachers that weren't excited about the Weres coming to school, especially if those Weres belonged to him or Scott.

They quickly entered the class and took their usual seats, Stiles behind Danny and Scott behind him. Jackson came in right behind them, giving them a dirty look as he took his seat at the front of the class. Jackson got a kick out of the way Harris treated Stiles, and Scott too on occasion. Stiles vowed to be on his best behavior, not wanting to get another detention and have to tell his Dad about it; or worse, miss lacrosse practice. Coach would have him running laps for a week!

"Alright class, quiet down, I know there's been a bunch of talk about the Were, pets… But I don't really care to deal with it. I will not allow any distraction in my class, especially on lab days –Harris looks directly at Stiles- that would be quite dangerous. So, if you cannot handle your pet being at the table with you, I'll be inviting them to sit up front with me. This desk is also where they will be on any test days, I won't allow cheating. Any questions?"

No one dared raise their hands, even if Cora desperately wanted to know if they'd be invited to take the tests as well. But judging by what he just said, and what Daddy Stiles had explained to them, it wasn't a very likely possibility. She greatly disliked Mr. Harris already, definitely her least favorite teacher of the day. So instead of asking questions, she sat down on the desk, promising to be quieter than a mouse so Daddy Stiles wouldn't get in trouble; she also didn't want to be the first Were to sit up front all by herself! Even though she told Kali and Miss Allison she was going to try hard at school, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to learn Chemistry.

At Scott's table, Isaac squeaked when he heard Mr. Harris's harsh tone, Stiles hadn't been fibbing when he said that he must be allergic to anything cute and fluffy. He quickly climbed up Scott's jacket and settled in his breast pocket, he didn't want to deal with this meanie. Isaac curled up in the pocket, hoping Scott didn't mind if he refused to learn Chemistry today.

Mr. Harris looked around the classroom, glad that no one was questioning his rules, "Alright then, show of hands, who in this period has brought a Were pet to school?" He scanned the classroom once more, "No surprise Mr. Stilinsky, Mr. McCall, just two more distractions," he commented loudly. "Ah, Mr. Whittemore, good for you, adopting a lonely pet and giving it a home," he praised when he saw Jackson's hand.

Derek let out a soft growl, his strong emotion eliciting an echoing growl from his sister, but Stiles quickly comforted them. It wouldn't do for Harris it immediately peg them as trouble makers, then they really wouldn't stand a chance in this class. But they did quiet down, knowing that it wouldn't do any good to cause problems, but boy was Poppa going to hear about this tonight!

Boyd's eyes went wide when he heard how the teacher praised Jackson, if only he really knew how 'awesome' Jackson was. But he was even more surprised that Scott and the other boy didn't get the same remark. He glanced back at them, somewhat proud that Derek and Cora were quietly growling. Then he got worried when he didn't immediately see Isaac, but then he noticed Scott slowly rubbing his shirt. Isaac must have hidden when he learned what kind of guy this Mr. Harris was, Boyd really couldn't blame him. Isaac had always been timid; he didn't deserve to be stuck with this guy.

As he continued to watch, his little wolf heart warmed; Isaac and the others were clearly loved. Both of their humans were giving them attention and ear rubs; even Isaac was getting petted, despite being hidden inside the pocket. Then he noticed that Derek and Cora were looking at him, curiosity on their faces. He gave them a cautionary wave, excited when Cora waved back exuberantly. Derek nodded his head, giving the Beta a warm nod, and Boyd suddenly wanted to meet Derek. He seemed so strong and sure of himself, and he had heard Jackson say plenty of times that he wished he could have adopted Derek instead.

At first Boyd had felt animosity towards the Alpha, but now he felt something different. Derek was an Alpha and had refused to let Jackson pick him up, knowing full well that Cora would be left behind. Derek stood up for what he believed in, and he that family and loyalty. Boyd wished he was strong like Derek, or even that other Alpha, that Miss Allison had. He realized that he didn't want to be a lone Beta, even if it meant going back to the pet store! He didn't want to stay with Jackson, and he knew Peter wasn't going to make friends any time soon. Maybe if he got sent back, he could be with Erica! Or at least get adopted by someone like Scott or his friend.

Boyd turned around and grabbed Jackson's pencil, trying to wrench it out of his grasp, Jackson quickly getting mad. When Jackson tapped him on the head with the eraser, he stopped trying to take the pencil, but instead kicked his paper to the ground. The flutter of paper caught Mr. Harris's attention, he turned around and eyed Jackson.

"Is there a problem? Can't handle your pet Mr. Whittemore?"

"I don't know what his problem is Mr. Harris."

"Well, put him up on the extra desk and pick up your notes, I don't want any other distractions," the teacher responded, resuming his work on the board.

Jackson quickly got up and put Boyd on the spare desk, giving him a confused, angry look. But Boyd didn't care, he stood up for himself, and in a way, showed Mr. Harris that Jackson wasn't that great of an Owner to boot. He looked back towards the others, hoping to see more of them when he spotted Cora. She had climbed up Stiles's arm and perched on his shoulder, giving Boyd a double thumbs-up and a huge grin. Then she mimed clapping her hands and laughing, making a funny face towards Jackson's desk. Boyd returned the thumbs-up, feeling really proud of himself, regardless of the trouble he might get into after class was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, more school! I entered more of Boyd's thoughts, showing how he wants to be stronger and that he knows he doesn't deserve this treatment! Now to do something about it! The day is -almost- halfway over XD the next chapter might have shorter class periods, it all depends on the Weres and how they decide to take the classes and teachers. I also wanted to show more of the connection that Derek and Cora have, as well as sloooowly introducing Peter into their circle.
> 
> I don't want Peter to be a dark character, I had tried giving him an ulterior motive, but it REALLY did NOT fit in! So instead he's going to be secretive, and manipulative, just not evil. And he and Derek won't really get along, just like in the show! So he won't be toooo OoC just a little bit. I hope no one minds. If they want an evil Peter, I'll be writing another fic soon XD This one will be light and fluffy always =)


	16. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolves continue to make their way through school, enjoying some History, French, and Lunch of course. Kali seems to have strange ties to Ms. Morrell, what could that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, this first day of school is taking forever! But I really want to introduce the schedules and all the teachers, as well as who shares classes with who(m?). I hope you all don't mind the detail!!! =D

*Third Period History*

Allison huffed as she sat down, still feeling conflicted by Jackson's actions in Geometry, which Lydia immediately noticed. So she promptly turned around and gave her the 'look', knowing that Allison would fess up to her feelings.

"Lydia, how…are things between you and Jackson?" Allison opened, straight to the point.

Lydia twirled her hair as she thought about the question, knowing Allison was looking for the truth. "Well, we're the same as ever I suppose, he serves his purpose. And I'm sure I serve mine, so it is still mutually beneficial. Why do you ask?"

Before Allison could answer, Peter spoke up, folding his arms across his chest, "Jackson is a jackass! Show Allison your drawings, see what she thinks."

Allison looked down at him, eyes wide at his strong response, but did wait for Lydia to pull out her Spanish notes. She couldn't help but smile as she saw all the various Peters on her paper; Kali gave an immediate thumbs-up.

"You really captured his bored look," Kali laughed, pointing to the one where he sat picking at his nails.

"This is really good, I didn't know you liked to draw," Allison praised, loving the chibi look she had given him.

"See! They like your art too! I said that she should take some art classes, and you know what Jackass said? That art was a waste of time," Peter practically shouted.

"Yea, I don't really like him either," Kali voiced, glad that someone else had seen it.

Lydia sighed, "I'm not dating him because he's nice… we're a power couple."

Allison laughed, feeling slightly better about telling her friend what had happened during Geometry, but just then, Mr. Westover stood up and called everyone to order. Unlike all the other teachers so far, Mr. Westover didn't give any opening speech about the new Were pets that had been brought to school. Kali wondered if he wasn't particularly fond of them or if he really didn't care. But she listened to the lesson anyways, as long as he didn't actively try to stop them from learning, she was okay with it. Every now and again, Kali would point to a bullet point that she wanted Allison to star or mark as important.

Peter sat on Lydia's desk and contemplated how he could get Lydia separated from her annoying boyfriend. He looked up to watch her as she listened to the teacher, he could see her potential, it was like a diamond, just waiting to be mined. Lydia was brilliant, well, whenever she wasn't around Jackson; since she pulled him from the dingy pet store, he would pull her from mediocrity. He was glad that Lydia didn't have every class with Jackson, that way she was able to be herself, Peter hated that she always tried to play down her intelligence when they were together. It was also nice that she could speak candidly with Allison, when he saw them together he could tell they had a true bond. If Lydia was to reach her true potential, she needed someone that wasn't afraid of her gifts; he was completely lost in his thoughts when the bell finally rang, signaling lunch time.

The girls gathered their things, Allison quickly resuming the conversation from earlier, not wanting to talk about it in front of the boys.

"What I was going to talk about earlier was, in Geometry, Jackson wanted to study with me. By itself, that really isn't that weird, although I don't know why he didn't want to ask you for help-"

"That's because he's blind to how smart she really is," Peter cut in, looking at the brunette like it should have been obvious.

"I like to keep my genius on the down-low, after all, everyone knows the popular girl isn't supposed to be smart, right?" Lydia included, flashing her friend a smile.

"Why not?" Kali asked, confused.

"As humans, men can be intimidated by strong, smart women. It's been that way for a long time, so I don't usually let people know how smart I am," the redhead explained.

Kali contemplated this information while Allison continued the story, "I felt a little weird about us studying together, so I didn't really say if I could or couldn't do it, but then Kali mentioned that we could have the boys help us, and you too."

"He tried to hide it, but he looked very unhappy at my suggestion, I saw the look on his face," Kali added, sniffing the air as they approached the lunch room.

*Cafeteria*

Allison and Lydia entered the cafeteria, slowly making their way through the line, carefully picking out the most edible foods, still discussing Jackson.

"Honestly, Jackson never studies, at least not without an ulterior motive so you're probably right to be suspicious of him," Lydia stated. "No offense, but from a guy's point of view, I think he sees you as a new shiny toy. And he can't stand that Scott is dating you. I'll see if I can't reign him in."

"Shiny new toy huh?" Allison asked.

"High school boys can be very easily distracted some times," she just commented, Peter rolling his eyes. That was a huge understatement in his opinion.

Then they made their way to their usually table, almost always getting there before the boys did, unless Mr. Westover was holding them all after class. When they sat down, Kali gingerly sniffed Allison's tray, nose crinkling at the bland scent; Peter made his disgust a little more verbal, gagging sounds coming from across the table.

"I told you that you probably wouldn't like it," Allison said, leaning down to get the leftovers from her bag.

As soon as she opened the baggie, Kali started making grabby hands, eager for some more of Mrs. Argent's cooking. As the scent of the meat carried across the table, Peter let out an involuntary whine, wishing he had some to eat. But Kali ignored him, sitting on the table, eyes closed in bliss as she chewed, her tail wagging.

"I brought something for you Peter, remember?" Lydia laughed, tugging lightly on his tail to get his attention. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small bag of beef jerky. "Like I'd let you eat school food? I'm a responsible pet owner I'll have you know."

Peter's eyes lit up as he reached for the bag; she had given him some over the weekend and then he discovered that so far, jerky was his favorite food. As he ripped open the bag, a bunch of other people swarmed the table around him; he eyed them all as he chewed, trying to fit them all into categories of usefulness.

He pretty much ignored Jackson and Boyd (he really needed an Alpha to attach to), Scott's wolf was in the same boat… The other boy with Weres, Stiles, seemed to be Peter's best choice, for 2 reasons actually. First, he was Derek (an Alpha) and Cora's owner, so it would be helpful if Lydia became friends with this boy. Second, he clearly had a large infatuation with Lydia, affection just oozed out of his pores; that would make him an easy target for Lydia.

As all the boys sat down at the table and the Weres were set on the table, conversations started. Isaac, Derek, and Cora all congregated around Kali, wanting to share their experiences with her so far.

"I swear, Poppa is going to hear about Mr. Harris, he's rude, and mean, and… a meanie!" Cora ranted, stomping around in her pumps.

Isaac agreed wholeheartedly as he sat next to Derek and Kali, "Have you met him yet Kali?"

"No, we haven't had a Mr. Harris yet, what class is that?" she replied, scooting her bag over to share the cooked pork with them.

They all perked up at the offer, saying thanks as they politely grabbed some, Derek being the first to recover, "He teaches Chemistry, and he does not like Weres AT ALL!"

Isaac was about to add more detail when he felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned around and saw Boyd standing next to him. He jumped up and hugged the larger Beta, tail thumping Derek and Kali in the head.

"Boyd! How has your first day been? Are you excited to be at school? How are things at your home? Have you seen any other Weres?" Isaac rattled off, barely giving the other wolf time to breathe.

"Calm down there Isaac, let him sit and introduce himself," Derek suggested, grabbing Isaac's tail to end the bombardment.

Isaac laughed, realizing that he did ask a lot of questions. He scooted over, giving him room to sit down with the rest of them. Then once he got comfortable, he introduced him to his new family.

Kali also offered him some of her roast, Allison had packed a lot, knowing the Weres would share it. "So, how are things really with Jackson?"

Boyd sighed, not wanting to unload on them, but they all looked like they wanted to hear the truth. So he took a deep breath and told them about his day so far, some of which they had already experienced.

As Boyd sat with the minis, Jackson shook his head; didn't he tell the wolf not to associate with losers? If anyone was a loser, it would be the pets of McCall and his dorky friend. He sat there and tried to come up with reasons as to why Allison was dating the McCall loser, but he came up empty. Then he looked over at Lydia, vaguely wondering if it wasn't time for something new, it was already time to get a new mini after all. Leaning over, he bumped Danny's arm, getting his attention.

"Hey, after practice, do you want to go with me back to the pet store, I want to get a different Were," Jackson asked quietly, not wanting the others to overhear him.

Danny frowned slightly, wondering what he was going to do with Boyd, but agreed to go; after seeing all of his friends with the small wolves, he wanted to see if any caught his eye. He looked down at the group, amazed that so many different Weres could come together and get along. Even Peter was slowly edging towards the other wolves.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" Peter asked, trailing the bag of jerky behind him.

Derek nodded, patting the spot next to him; so far his cousin seemed nice enough. Peter's tail swished as he sat down, glad that everything was going smoothly so far.

"So other than Boyd, is everyone having a good day?" he asked, trying to appear friendly.

Cora opened up, wanting to welcome him into their makeshift family, "Yea, other than Mr. Harris, stay away from him."

Peter listened as the Betas explained how awful their third period was, although he noticed Derek and Kali were spending more time sizing him up rather than sharing. His attention was also split, as he listened to the wolves, he was also listening in on the Humans.

"Heeeeey, Danny, how are you?" Stiles asked, reaching across the table to high five the goalie.

Danny offered him a polite smile but didn't return the high five, Stiles's hand falling awkwardly to the table.

"We're friends right? I mean, we're on the team together, we hang out at lunch, that means we're friends yea?" Stiles asked.

"What do you need Stiles?" Danny sighed, knowing that he was going to ask for a favor.

"Well, you're in Shop class right? I was wondering if you could help a guy out. If you aren't working on a project right now, maybe you could come up with something for the Weres?"

Danny slowly nodded his head, indicating that he was listening. If it was for the Weres then he'd see what he could do.

"Well, not to get too personal but, you can probably tell that they are a bit too small to use a regular toilet. Scott, Allison, and I… well mostly I, came up with an alternative for them but, I feel kinda bad since they have to like… squat. Do you think you can come up with a small seat for them to use or something?" he finished, hopeful look on his face.

Danny chuckled, leave it to Stiles to bring up personal space matters. But he did have a point, Danny hadn't even given stuff like that any thought, and he was hoping to pick out a Were today after practice.

"I'll see if I can come up with something. It should be an interesting project to say the least," Danny finally answered.

Stiles clapped his hands, "Alright, thanks Danny, you're the best!"

Danny shook his head at Stiles's perpetual enthusiasm, but he did feel like it would be a fun project. As he watched the Weres interact, he wondered what home care was really like for them. His heart warmed as he watched two of the young ones playing together; the one in the dress had just yanked on the blonde one's tail, making him call out in surprise. Then she tilted her head back and laughed as she held onto her tail when the other wolf tried to do the same. Danny realized that he would want two Weres if possible, they were social creatures (well maybe not Lydia's) and he knew that he didn't want his new pet feeling lonely.

"Daddy Stiles, what class do we have next?" Cora asked, still holding onto her tail, just in case Isaac tried to sneak up on her.

"For us it's World History, Scott too. What do you have after lunch Allison?"

"French with Ms. Morrell, and Lydia has English. We're all spread out after this," Allison said, looking down at the gathering of wolves.

Everyone had been surprised when Peter and Boyd had both joined the group, but they were all happy that they were accepting each other. With Derek and Kali being the only Alphas, there weren't really any fights to break up. They all finished eating their food as the bell rang, some of the boys groaning as they grabbed their things.

"Thanks again for sharing your lunch with us Kali," Isaac and Cora said at the same time, pulling the Alpha into a hug.

Kali smiled at the familiarity and ran her nails through their fur before saying goodbye. She jumped up onto Allison's shoulder, wondering what French was going to be like. Peter jumped into Lydia's purse as she gathered all of her trash, thank goodness she liked big designer purses (at least it wasn't pink). Jackson and Danny got up, Jackson giving Lydia a quick kiss before departing, Boyd was sitting in the mesh side pocket of his backpack.

"Ready to go you three?" Scott asked as he came back from dropping off his tray.

"Woof!" all three responded. Now that they had refueled, they were ready for round two.

*Fourth Period World History*

The boys hurried to Mr. Westover's classroom, not wanting to be late; they usually drug their feet when it came time for this class. History bored them, just slightly, although at least it was better than dealing with Mr. Harris. They took their usual seats by the windows, Stiles sitting behind Scott. When everyone had arrived at the final bell, Mr. Westover stood up and started teaching, again, not mentioning the Weres.

"Der, does he know we're here?" Cora whispered to her brother.

Derek shrugged, "He should. Maybe he just doesn't care that we're here."

They both looked up at Stiles, wondering if he had an answer for them, but he looked just as confused. He prodded Scott with his pencil to get his attention; when Scott looked over his shoulder, Stiles gestured to the wolves and then the teacher, brow raised. Scott shrugged, turning forward and raising his hand.

"Yes Scott?"

"Well, I don't want to interrupt, but I was just wondering, what is your policy on the Were pets?"

"Hm, oh, you have one? And I see Stiles does as well, I hadn't realized. I don't really see the problem with them, I don't like distractions, from anyone, but other than that, I'm here to teach from whoever wishes to learn." Mr. Westover smiled, going back to his explanation.

Isaac sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't like Mr. Harris; he just didn't mention them since he didn't realize any of his students brought them in. Isaac sat down, eager to learn more about the world, but he noticed that Scott was doodling on his paper.

"Scott, pay attention!" he scolded, tapping on his hand.

Scott groaned and rolled his eyes at the blonde wolf, but started taking notes; once Isaac was sure that Scott was paying attention, he sat and looked through the pictures in the book. Right now they were learning about the Southern Qi Dynasty, the text book showed images of old Chinese warriors and drawn images of the emperors. Isaac was amazed at the outfits they wore, they were vastly different from the clothes of today in the States. He made a mental note to look through more of the book and see other parts of history. Double checking that Scott was still paying attention, Isaac climbed up his arm and looked back to check on Cora and Derek.

His head popped over Scott's shoulder and he giggled, Derek was sitting attentively on Stiles's shoulder, watching the teacher. Cora on the other hand, was laying in the open book, reading through the passages on her own, tongue pushed out between her lips as she focused. Her ears kept twitching as she tried to tune out the teacher's loud voice; he talked way too fast for her to follow, so she was reading the book to learn on her own.

Cora sighed and thumped her forehead against the page, she kept getting distracted by his speaking, the sound just carried into her ears and muddled the words she was trying to read. Isaac perked his head up as he realized her problem, he knew how to help. He scaled down Scott's back and landed on Stiles's desk, heading over to Cora. Her tail started to wag when she saw him, maybe he'd be able to help out.

"Hi Isaac," she whispered, not wanting to distract Stiles.

"Hi, I think I can help you study more, if you want," he said, smiling down at the female Beta.

Cora nodded her head enthusiastically, ready to try anything he could suggest. She was still trying to compete with Kali over being the most capable student. Isaac sat down behind Cora and reached up, flattening his palms against her ears, effectively muted the loud voice. Cora's tail thumped against Isaac's leg; she could still hear the teacher, but it was muted enough that she could choose to block it out if she tried. She turned her head to beam at her friend, so happy that he came to help her out. They spent the rest of the period sitting together and slowly reading through the chapter.

*Fourth Period French*

When Allison entered her next class, Kali was immediately intrigued by the teacher but wasn't sure why. As Allison sat down, Kali tapped her shoulder with her foot, getting her Owner's attention

"Why does she seem familiar? I feel like I know her, and I don't know why…" Kali asked, frustration wrinkling her brow.

"That's Ms. Morrell, she's also the guidance counselor here. What do you mean you feel like you know her?"

"I'm not really sure, but when I look at her, she feels important."

The pair of them glanced up at Ms. Morrell, wondering what it might be that Kali was feeling. As more students entered the classroom, Ms. Morrell glanced around, eyes brightening when she saw Allison and her Were. She came down the aisle, crouching down to be closer to the Were's level.

"What do you know, how long ago did you adopt Kali?"

Allison blinked in surprise, "You know Kali? I just got her this Saturday."

Kali peered up at the lady, eyes wide, "How do you know me Ma'am?"

"Oh, you don't remember? I suppose not, you were rather young. When you were born, there were some concerns. Your breeder is a friend of mine and I'm her emissary, so she called me up to try and heal you. You and your brother almost didn't make it, I burned some herbs and channeled a lot of energy and luckily your spirit responded. At look at you now, a healthy Alpha with a family! You'll have to stop by some time and tell me how you're doing, I always love to see the Weres I help care for," she explained, standing up to head back to her desk.

Kali's jaw dropped, she was alive because of this woman? How could she not remember any of that? But if Ms. Morrell hadn't know that she had grown into an Alpha, then it had to be soon after she'd been born, before her eyes had opened. But that closeness she felt, it had to be because she was still carrying around her essence; her spirit still bore the mark of Ms. Morrell's magic.

"Do you remember being sick Kali?"

"No, not at all; it had to be before my eyes even opened. Or else she would have known that I was an Alpha," Kali explained, having just thought through all that herself.

As Ms. Morrell started the lesson, Kali was having a hard time concentrating; she was trying to recall if she had ever met her again, before she got sent to the pet store. How did she even become an emissary for her breeder? If she lived in Beacon Hills as a teacher, how did she have time? Kali sighed, she'd push it from her mind for now, until she'd be able to talk with her in a more private setting. Needless to say, that didn't work very well, Kali sat on the desk with her brain firing question after question. She never did learn any French, maybe Allison would be able to explain it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, well, not really lol: I've decided to include the Emissary role in this fic, although it's clearly going to be different from the show. Here Emissarys are bonded to the various breeders, and they help the breeders to raise the wolves. So they still have their knowledge and powers, it's just used differently. And I'm going to write her brother as one too, but that he's retired from helping Breeders and instead uses his knowledge as a Vet. I wanted to give Marin a bigger role, and this just popped into my head, and I liked how the idea turned out =) Hope it's not too confusing, I will expand on it in the future chapters, I promise!


	17. Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last part of the day, Isaac meets a lovely teacher, but then Cora and Derek meet one that they greatly dislike, what is Stiles going to do about it? Boyd catches another break in English and Peter gets frustrated with Lydia's schedule.

*Fourth Period English*

Lydia sighed as Miss Thompson started class, she was bored in here simply because she had already finished reading the book. She was happy that Miss Thompson had no issues with the Weres and encouraged them to learn, so when she started reading aloud to the class, Lydia opened up the book to the first page.

"Well, I've already read the whole thing, did you want to catch up Peter?"

"A book about rabbits? How excited can this be?" Peter commented doubtfully.

"It's actually pretty good, there is a lot of really good character development, and more violence than you'd think," Lydia said, trying to coax him into reading.

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment before finally nodding his head, he'd give the book a shot. He climbed between Lydia's hands and started reading, casually patting her hand when he was ready to turn to the next page. Lydia watched him read, glad that he had decided to try it; so far he hadn't seemed to interested in school. Which was weird since he was very excited to hear that the school was allowing the Were pets to come and learn. According to him, not many schools encouraged that, so she supposed it was a big deal. But he didn't bother to listen in Spanish, or Biology. And he had seemed rather concentrated during History and she highly doubted it was because of the lesson.

When the teacher had finished reading the chapter, she passed out the same packets as earlier, letting the students (and Were) work in silence for the rest of the period. Lydia watched as Peter took her pencil and started writing out responses to the questions on the page. Maybe he just didn't respond to the regular teaching methods, she'd ask him about it after school. Meanwhile, she pulled another pencil out of her purse and started working on her own packet, easily finishing before class was over.

*Fifth Period Algebra 2A*

When the bell rang, Lydia scooped up Peter, carefully putting his packet next to hers so it wouldn't get lost. They made a quick stop by her locker so she could pick up her math book, thank goodness it was on the way, it was one less book to carry around. By the time she arrived, Both Scott and Danny were already there, sitting next to each other. Since Danny had snagged the front seat, she grabbed the one right behind him, giving him a dirty look.

"Sorry Lydia, I wanted to try being in front today, we can swap back tomorrow."

"Why do you do this to me Danny, I thought you were a nice guy," Lydia pouted, pretending to cry.

"I am nice!" Danny insisted. "You're just pushy."

Scott's jaw dropped, only Danny could possibly get away with saying that and survive. He watched as Lydia laughed, giving Danny a knowing look before dropping her math book down on her desk.

Isaac cautiously looked over at her Were pet, Peter, wondering if he'd try and make conversation now that he was the only other wolf in the room. He doubted it, Peter definitely seemed like the type to ignore the weak. His ears dropped as he thought about it, he knew he was nothing like Derek, or Cora; he couldn't even say hi to a room full of people without feeling scared. But thankfully Scott loved him anyways, and his enjoyed his company as well; that was more than enough for Isaac.

Just then the teacher introduced herself, having caught sight of the two Weres, "Good afternoon, I'm Mrs. Brane. I'm happy to see that some of my students have decided to adopt, and I'm happy to welcome the Were pets to my classroom. The only issue is, Algebra 2 can be a hard subject if you haven't yet taken Algebra 1 and Geometry, so I'm not sure if you'll understand all of the material right away. I took the liberty of printing out some study guides, basically all of the formulas and ideals taught from Algebra 1. I'm also an instructor for that class, so if you two would prefer to learn the basics first, I can print out the notes and worksheets for you to work on during class."

"Oh thank goodness," Isaac sighed, collapsing against Scott's book in relief. "I was listening to Kali explain Geometry and I was so confused."

Mrs. Brane laughed at the wolf's innocent comment. It couldn't be easy coming straight into high school after only having a crash course of education before getting sent out for adoption. She'd be surprised if either of them would be ready for Algebra 2 by the time the year was up. She passed out a study guide for each wolf, "Please feel free to ask for the next set of notes when you are ready for them, I make them up in advance. This way you can continue at your own pace."

Peter looked down at the paper, scanning the pages and nodding his head. The concept didn't seem too difficult, so he sat down and started on the first page. Isaac did the same, rereading the same problem over a few times to make sure he understood what the notes were saying. Scott watched as Isaac concentrated, wondering what it was like for Stiles and his wolves.

He remembered all the things that Stiles had told him about his teacher and raised his hand, catching Mrs. Brane before she started the lesson, "I was wondering, would it be alright if I got two more sheets. My friend Stiles is in Algebra 2 as well, but he has Mrs. Duff. I'm not sure if she'd have anything like this for his two pets."

Mrs. Brane nodded her head in understanding, Mrs. Duff didn't like to play catch up, so her class was a lot harder on some of the students. She had quite a few come up to her to ask for help, even if she wasn't their teacher. After handing Scott two more guides, she smiled at the class and started teaching.

*Fifth Period English*

Boyd was happy when the teacher introduced herself to him, Isaac and Cora had been right, Miss Thompson was cool. And she was reading aloud, so he didn't have to depend on Jackson to let him read; the only part that sucked was he didn't know what had been going on in the first 4 chapters. But maybe he'd be able to read it when Jackson was doing other homework, or even sleeping. Boyd sat and listened with his eyes closed, letting her voice paint pictures in his mind, following these rabbits as they went on an adventure. By the end of the chapter, he was having a hard time deciding which rabbit was his favorite, they all had come very good qualities. And when Miss Thompson automatically gave him a worksheet, he almost jumped for joy, he ignored Jackson's scowl. He looked over all the questions, trying to imagine answers to the ones he didn't know, based on what he knew about the few characters so far. Miss Thompson made sure that Jackson tucked Boyd's paper away in his backpack, noticing the way the Were had looked at the worksheet.

*Fifth Period Algebra 2B*

Stiles strolled into his next class, ready to impress; he had actually done all of his homework this time! He didn't understand why it was such a big deal, he understood the concept of it, but having to do 10 problems that are the same seem like a waste of time. He did well on all the tests, but Mrs. Duff was a stickler for complete homework. When he walked by the desk, he heard her cluck her tongue, and Stiles wondered if it was because she thought he didn't have her homework, or because of Derek and Cora. He hoped it was the form and not the latter. He found out as soon as the last bell rang and class got started.

"Okay class, everyone hand in your homework, and I don't want to hear any excuses this time Mr. Stilinski, even if you did go out of your way to adopt some," she ordered everyone.

Derek's mouth dropped open, did she really just refer to them as excuses? He glanced over at Cora and saw tears in her eyes, her lip trembling as she tried to hold them in. Stiles glared at his teacher as he passed his homework forward, how dare she talk about them that way! He picked Cora up in his left hand and cuddled her to his chest, seeing that she was clearly upset by Mrs. Duff's words.

"Have either of them gone through Algebra 1?" she asked quickly.

Stiles looked down and saw Derek shake his head, "No they haven't Mrs. Duff."

"Well then they don't really have to worry about passing this class. It will be much too hard for them to understand this late into the year. Do not let them distract you and they can stay at the desk with you," she said, turning to the board to start the lesson.

Stiles curled his hand into a fist around his pencil, he couldn't decide who had treated his minis worse: her or Mr. Harris. At least Mr. Harris hadn't outright insulted their intelligence, he had only insulted his and Scott's which was nothing new. Mr. Harris had called them distractions, but that was more along the lines of insinuating that he was easily distracted, not that the minis were a problem. He had even been prepared for Mr. Harris's barbs, knowing they were aimed at him, but he couldn't believe that Mrs. Duff insulted them so readily.

As he thought about it, he wasn't sure if Mr. Harris was going to let the Weres take any of the tests, although he felt that was more than likely because he didn't want to have to grade any extra papers (he did say that the students were idiots a lot, so surely he didn't expect fresh-to-high-school Weres to be geniuses). Stiles shook his head, trying to clear it so he could take notes, now that she had insulted them, he felt like he really had to prove her wrong.

Derek stomped around the desk, almost wishing he could bite the teacher, what she had said wasn't nice at all! Cora was still cuddling up to Stiles's chest, trying not to cry, Derek hated her for that. Mr. Harris had been one thing, clearly he saw the Weres as pets, being closed-minded enough to assume they didn't want to learn. But SHE had claimed they were too stupid to understand and that they shouldn't even try. And on top of that, she claimed they were just excuses for Stiles to not do his work, she clearly had no idea how much thought Stiles had put towards their well-being. He climbed up into Stiles's hand, deciding to comfort his sister and tune out the awful lady.

As soon as the bell rang to excuse them from class, Stiles jumped up and left, not wanting his minis to be in that room any longer. Instead he went across the hall and waiting for Scott to meet him.

"Dude! Not cool, very not cool! Mrs. Duff is a bit-witch!" Stiles called out, correcting himself as he spotted Mrs. Brane coming up behind Scott.

"What happened?" Scott asked, eyes wide.

"She called Derek and Cora excuses, and said they shouldn't even bother to try and learn because it would be too hard for them. Look at Cora, she was trying so hard not to cry all period," Stiles explained, bringing his wolves up so he could nuzzle them with his cheek.

"This must be the friend you mentioned Scott," Mrs. Brane interrupted softly. "Scott picked up some Algebra 1 study guides that I printed out. If you want, I'd be more than happy to have them in my class with Scott. I could put them up on the spare desk so if they had any questions I could help out, or they could all work together, Isaac too."

Stiles looked at her like she was an angel, "You'd let them come to your class?"

She nodded, smiling down at Cora and Derek, "I think they deserve a chance to learn. Algebra 2 is hard if you haven't had Algebra 1, but that doesn't mean they can't learn. Scott can explain, you both should probably head to class though, don't want to be late."

"Thanks Mrs. Brane!" Stiles waved as they walked away. "This is great! I refuse to let them be bullied by Mrs. Duff for another day. You always have nice things to say about Mrs. Brane anyways, did you like her Isaac?"

Isaac smiled, "She was really nice, she had prepared those guides for us in advance, even though she couldn't know if any of her students would have a Were pet today. And she says we're always free to ask questions since a rehashing of Algebra 1 would also be good for her students too. She lets us work on the packets in class and we can ask for the next set whenever we're ready!"

"She sounds really nice," Cora mumbled, finally lifting her face away from Stiles's hoodie.

Isaac held his arms out, signaling that he wanted to give her a hug, so she wiped her face with her hands as Stiles held her up to Scott's shoulder. The pair of them stayed on Scott's shoulder as they headed to their final class.

*Sixth Period Trigonometry*

"So Peter, how do you like school so far?" Lydia asked, sitting down in her usual seat, front center.

Peter shrugged, "Some of the classes are fun, I like math, and English wasn't bad. I might get into Biology, I'm not sure yet, it depends on how fascinating the lessons are."

"Well, we do get to dissect stuff later in the year," Lydia promised.

Peter grinned, "That sounds more like my kind of fun."

Lydia laughed, how typical, "But I'm glad you like math, since this is math class too."

"Huh? You were just in math class," Peter said.

"I have Algebra 2 and I'm also taking Trigonometry, which is this class."

"Two math classes? WHY? And back to back no less, ugh, I don't like math anymore."

"I love math, that's why. Plus I'm doing a lot of AP work on the side, thanks to Ms. Morrell. So I have a higher than average GPA. You don't have to pay attention in this class, three out of 6 classes isn't bad."

"Good, I'm just going to sit here and work on my Algebra sheet, I should be all caught up with the class before too long," Peter stated. "May I have a pen please Lydia?"

She grinned down at her wolf, digging her spare pencil out of her purse as Mr. Lasher picked up a marker. She split the desk with Peter, giving him room to work on math, with just enough room for her to take notes.

*Sixth Period Economics*

As soon as the pair of them walked in, Coach came up to them, "Oh hey, you are the first students to come in with these little tykes! They'll adorable, what are you two mugs doing with them?"

Scott and Stiles both blinked in surprise, unsure how to respond, but he carried on, "How would you like to be up front with me, see what it's like to teach?"

Isaac paled at his words; he didn't want to be up front, with everyone staring at him, for the whole period. That would be awful! But Derek stepped up, answering the teacher's question, "But if we are up there, how will we take notes?"

"Oh, look at that, you actually want to learn, I should just replace all of my students with you Were pets, you get excited about learning, look at this dead bunch," Coach gestured, looking at all the tired faces.

Cora giggled, this teacher was going to be fun, she could already tell, "I like you."

"Aww why thank you little one, you can call me Coach. You'll be seeing a lot more of me, I also work these kids to the bone at lacrosse practice. But you love it, don'tcha boys?"

"Yes Coach," they both replied, rolling their eyes.

Coach Finstock smiled and waved them to their seats, giving Allison the same welcome as she entered the classroom. Needless to say he was excited to have four little wolves in his class, making sure to call on them first if he saw their hands raised.

At the beginning of class, Cora thought she was never going to understand economics, but with the way Coach explained it and engaged the students, by the end of the class, she was raising her hand to answer almost every question. She felt bad for a moment when Coach tried to shame the rest of the class into answering something.

"Oh come on, are you going to let a new Were pet show you all up? At least pretend that you've been paying attention all year. Okay, Cora, you can answer this question too, show the rest of the class how it's done."

She hadn't wanted the other students to resent her, although none of them really seemed to be affected by it. Soon she realized that this was just how Coach tried to motivate the class; she wondered how dead the class was before they had been adopted. She was slightly disappointed when the final bell rang, excusing everyone from class.

"See you boys out on the field," Finstock called out to them as they walked by the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! The first day of school is officially over, all that's left now is practice! Hope you enjoyed the last half of the day, I had a lot of fun writing it. I ended up making Mrs. Duff mean since I didn't want ALL the teachers except Harris to hate them, I felt like that was too improbable. And this way, Cora and Derek get to spend more time with Isaac =)


	18. Time For Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weres get to watch their first lacrosse practice, but then Boyd gets left behind. The Weres decide to let him know he's loved though. Also, Chris goes to pick up Ennis =)

As soon as they were out in the hallways, Kali turned to Derek, "Well that was different."

"Yea, just a bit, but Cora seems to like him."

"Oh, you'll get used to Coach, he's a bit eccentric, but fun," Allison commented, following the boys to the locker room.

"You are only saying that because you aren't on the team, he's not as fun when he has you running suicides," Stiles complained, turning into the locker room.

"NOoooooo!" Cora squeaked, covering her eyes, "Daddy Stiles, I can't go in here!"

"Oh crap, sorry, I forgot Cora," Stiles apologized, rubbing his ear to try and stop the ringing.

He handed her off to Allison, along with Derek, no point in Derek sitting in the locker room either; Isaac quickly followed, with Scott promising to see him soon. Allison carried all of the Weres, and Scott's backpack, out to the field, climbing up into the bleachers next to Lydia.

*Meanwhile*

Chris parked the Suburban across the street from Hunter's, he was finally back in town and he wanted to pick up Ennis before Allison came home. He knew she liked Scott at lacrosse practice, and sit with Lydia so he had time, but he wanted to get everything set up without rushing. As soon as he stepped into the store, the teen behind the counter greeted him enthusiastically.

"Good afternoon sir, can I help you with something?"

Chris nodded at the boy, "Yes, I talked with the Owner about holding onto a Were for me by the name of Ennis, I'm here to pick him up."

"Oh, sure, one moment, I'll go get the paperwork and just make sure. Policy you know," the employee said, not wanting to offend Chris.

But he completely understood, letting the kid show him to the cage holding the remaining Weres, leaving him to watch as he quickly scampered back into the office. Chris was surprised that there were any Weres left, they really were a hot pet, considering they weren't really pets. As he stood there, he watched two twin minis chasing each other around the cage while the last female Were was sitting in the corner running her fingers through her tail. She looked rather lonely and Chris hoped that she got picked up soon, hell, he'd adopt her but Victoria would really flip out if he brought home two more. It would be bad enough with just the one new pet; but he reached in regardless and quickly patted her head.

"Hey there little one, aren't you a cutie?"

The female started wagging her tail and rubbing her ears all over his fingers, loving the random attention. The other 4 wolves all perked their ears as they watched her getting attention; the twins carefully wandered a little closer, wanting pets too. So Chris reached in with his other hand and started to give some attention to the twins. In a few minutes, the employee returned to see him with the three Weres sitting in his hands, only the older two weren't joining in.

"I see they really like you, are you sure you want to pick up just Ennis?"

"Yea, if I take home any more, my wife will have a fit. But don't worry, you're really sweet, I'm sure someone will come in soon to pick you up," Chris confided to the blonde female.

The teenager reached into the cage and tried to pick up Ennis, but the Were was stubborn and kept running around, avoiding his hand. "Come on little guy, don't you want to go to a good home?" he asked, then turned back to Chris, "I'm sorry about this, he's been acting like this for a few days now, are you sure you want him? One of the others might be easier."

But Chris shook his head, he knew why Ennis was acting out, and he knew how to win him over; so he stepped up to the cage and looked down at the mini Alpha.

"Hey Ennis, remember the girl that came in here to adopt Kali?" he asked, and as the wolf's ears perked up, Chris continued. "Well, that's my daughter, and she loves Kali so much. But she noticed that Kali is sad some times, and we wanted to get her another Were so she won't feel lonely. And we found out that you and her were friends. That's why I want to adopt you, and not one of the other Weres. Don't you want to see Kali again?"

The employee watched as Ennis's eyes brightened, and he actually grinned, walking over to the edge of the cage so Chris could pick him up and pet him gently.

"See, you just have to know what to say," Chris explained, "I know Kali has been missing him so after I saw his avoidance, I figured he was missing her too. Were you waiting and hoping Allison would come back with Kali to pick you up?"

"Yes," Ennis replied with a gruff voice, staring up at Chris.

"Well, I'm bringing you home as a surprise present, kinda. I'll explain as we go pick up some stuff for you okay? Let's get you out of here."

Ennis climbed up and sat happily on Chris's shoulder why he paid for the mini at the register, almost forgetting to pick out a collar for him to wear. As soon as he paid and took Ennis out to the car, Chris started to explain the situation.

"Okay, so Allison knows that I'm buying you because she wants Kali to be happy, and we know that Weres do better in Packs. But Kali and Victoria, my wife, have absolutely no idea I'm bringing you home. And Allison is going to pretend it's a surprise so Victoria can't get mad at her."

"Okay, I get to surprise Kali, this is great! What am I a present for?" Ennis asked, settling onto the passenger seat as Chris started the car.

"For Allison passing her French test; Victoria is totally going to know that I bought you ahead of time, but she won't get mad at you for it."

Ennis laughed, eager to meet the rest of the family and see Kali again; he had actually been lucky that he was adopted by the same owners. He had tried putting off getting adopted in the hopes that Allison would come back for him, but he knew that with each day that passed, the likelihood went down. And then Mr. Argent came in today and answered his prayers, and he was taking him to get Were supplies; today was a great day.

*Lacrosse Practice*

Lydia and Allison helped spread out all the homework packets for the Weres as they waited for the boys to make their way out onto the field; Isaac was so happy that Allison had thought to bring Scott's pack. Peter was sitting in Lydia's lap, wanting to catch up for English, and Cora looked over there like she wanted to join in.

Kali picked up on her nervous glances and walked over to her, "Hey, did you want to go talk with Peter?"

"Well, I was hoping I could go read with him, since I never got to finish catching up either, but I don't know if he'll let me? And I don't want to bother Allison 'cause she's working on Biology, and I think she's helping Isaac, and Boyd too. I suppose I should be studying that too, I don't know…"

"Come on, we'll go sit with Peter and read, Stiles and Derek can help you with the rest of the work when you get home, don't stress. If you want to read, go read first," Kali smiled, grabbing her by the hand and marching over to where Peter sat.

"Hey Peter, can Cora come read with you? She wants to catch up on the chapters, and Allison is busy with Biology," Kali explained, hoping Peter would say yes.

Peter looked down at the pair, smiling to try and get rid of the nervous look on Cora's face, "I'd be happy to share, if you don't mind sitting in Lydia's lap?"

Cora's face broke out in a relieved smile, "Thanks."

She carefully climbed into Lydia's lap, not wanting to tear the skirt that she was wearing; she flopped next to Peter and told him what page she had left off on. Kali left them alone, heading back towards Derek to talk while, Peter started reading aloud to his younger cousin.

Derek tilted his head as Kali came over, "Does he seem okay?"

"Yea, he's friendly enough, just pretty mysterious, plus he has blue eyes you know? But he won't do anything with all of us here. What did you want to work on?"

"Eh, we can go over Econ again, I'll finish reading with Stiles after practice, and we're in different math and history classes so you can't help me there."

Kali laughed, "True enough, Econ it is."

They sat down together, borrowing Allison's book to flip through and discuss all the points they went over in class. Over on the other part of the bleachers, Isaac and Boyd were listening to Allison as she went over the Calvin cycle again, showing them all the diagrams in the book and explaining it step by step. By the time she finished giving a quick rundown, the boys were all starting to line up one the field, Scott waving over to the group before looking at the coach.

All of the Weres besides Cora and Peter (who was still reading aloud) flocked together to watch the practice, curious as to what they'd be doing. Allison packed away all of her homework, deciding to concentrate on the guys as well. She even started to explain the basics of the game as the boys started their warm up laps. Isaac was looking at the crosse Scott was holding, remembering that he had used it as a hammock earlier; now that he knew it was for catching a ball he laughed. All the Weres watched in amazement at the fluid movements of the team, with a simple flick of their wrist, they were able to throw the ball halfway down the field; the goalie was also exceptional. He had to read the movements of the players and keep his eye on the ball, ready to catch it. Isaac had no idea how the humans did it, he had a hard enough time following the ball and he had wolf reflexes.

Just then Cora and Peter came over, finally finishing all the beginning chapters and Derek quickly filled them in on the rules. At the moment they were practicing their scoring drills and Cora howled in support when it was Stiles's turn. She even jumped up in the air when he managed to score, pulling Isaac into a hug; both of them howling in celebration. When it was Scott's turn, Allison joined in with the cheering, holding Cora and Isaac up so they could wave at him. All of the Weres celebrated as he scored on Danny as well, sensing his elation from all the way across the field.

"Hmm, Scott's getting a lot better at lacrosse, maybe he's a suitable boyfriend after all," Lydia mused, a thoughtful look on her face.

Allison nudged her friend, "He's a great boyfriend, whether he's the lacrosse star or not. I don't need someone like Jackson."

Lydia waved her friend off, clearly not feeling the same way but she dropped the subject, calling out loudly as Jackson stepped up. Peter nodded his head at Allison, letting her know that he completely agreed with her statement. Boyd sat there, intrigued by the sport but he didn't really fell like cheering for his Owner so he sat quietly, cheering every so often when Cora and Isaac did.

As the evening wore on, Isaac noticed that Cora had wrapped her arms around herself, a slight shiver passing through her now and again, so he pulled off his mini hoodie and dropped it over her head.

"You look cold Cora, put this on," he commented, helping her get her arms into the sleeves.

Cora blushed as she thanked him, hugging the warm material close, her tail swishing. Isaac was the bestest! Derek looked over and smiled, he was glad that someone was helping him look after Cora; since he was on the other end of the Were line, he couldn't give her his jacket. He nudged Kali, alerting her to the situation at the other end.

"He really likes her you know," Kali commented, noticing the Beta blushing as Cora turned back to the players.

"Yea I know, and I don't know what to do about that," Derek sighed.

"Isaac is a good Beta, and he really looks up to you, I'd be surprised if he didn't end up becoming a part of your Pack. He needs someone to teach him how to be strong, you'd be good at it."

Derek smiled at his friend, he knew she was giving him her honest opinion and it really warmed his hear to know that she felt that way. Being an Alpha wasn't easy, especially if you had more than one Beta to look after, so Kali's vote of confidence was really important. He'd have to see what Isaac decided in the future, for now he was happy just to be friends with everyone. As he thought about that, he looked over at Boyd, wondering what was going to happen to him. He had made it clear that Jackson wasn't that great of an Owner, but it's not like they could do something about it right? His heart went out to the poor Beta, maybe he'd talk to Stiles about it, or perhaps John.

As practice continued, the girls explained more of the game to all of the Weres, not wanting them to feel left out at all. All of the Weres agreed that the game looked like fun, it was too bad that they couldn't play. When the boys started to disperse, the girls gathered up the rest of the papers, telling the Weres that practice was over. Lydia scooped up Peter and bid everyone goodbye, she was eager to get started on her homework. Peter waved to his cousins, thinking that he made a pretty good impression today with Cora, maybe Derek would start to warm up to him now. All the other Weres gathered around Allison, waiting for Scott and Stiles to reappear, Boyd standing a few feet away from them, just so Jackson wouldn't get mad.

*In the Locker Room*

"All right, good practice today guys, McCall, Bilinksi, you've been practicing, keep it up and you might find yourselves playing in the game this weekend. Maybe, don't get your hopes up though!" Coach called out, dismissing them with a wave of his hand as he went into his office.

Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulder, shaking him back and forth, "Did you hear that? We're getting better and Coach noticed. This is great news! We might actually get to play, our parents will be stoked."

"Yea, I know! But let's not tell them just yet, I don't want them to get their hopes up and then Coach changes his mind you know? And if we do get to play, it will be a pleasant surprise," Scott said, trying to calm his friend down.

"Okay yea good point, but still, we're getting better dude!" Stiles laughed, not calming down at all.

The boys got dressed, Scott eager to tell Allison the potentially good news, she'd be excited for him. On the other side of the lockers, Jackson had just finished getting dressed and pulled his keys out from his bag.

"Ready to go Danny?" he asked.

"Yea, let's go, I can't wait to see if there are any pets there for me," Danny responded grabbing all of his gear.

They excited the locker room and Jackson made a beeline for the parking lot, Danny giving him a confused look. "Aren't you going to go pick up Boyd?" he asked, pointing over to the bleachers.

"What, oh, uh no, Lydia took him home. I talked with her about it after lunch and she said she'd probably take him in. Let's go," Jackson lied, eager to head back to the pet store.

*Bleachers*

Allison had all the Weres in her lap, now that the sun was setting, it was getting cold pretty fast, hopefully Scott and Stiles wouldn't be much longer. As she thought about them, she saw them emerge from the building, the boys nudging each other, big grins on their faces. They jogged over to the bleachers, wanting to tell her the good news right away.

"Took you boys long enough," Allison called out, waving to them, all the Weres jumping up and down.

"Daddy Stiles, Scotty, you did awesome out there," Cora yelled, wanting them to know she had seen them score.

"Thank Cora, even Coach seemed to notice, he said that if we kept this up, we might get to play in the upcoming game," Scott revealed, bending down to hug his girlfriend.

Allison shrieked, "That's awesome news! That would totally show Lydia!"

Stiles laughed, "What, does she still think Scott isn't as good as he should be?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "He's only had a crush on her since the third grade, he knows all about her and her preferences."

"God, make me sound like a stalker why don't you," Stiles complained, punching his friend on the shoulder.

Allison just laughed, knowing that Stiles could be semi-obsessive but not at all in a stalkerish way; instead of commenting, she handed him his two wolves, ready to head home and get warm. She stood up and asked if they were ready to go and then she noticed Boyd still standing there all alone, shivering in his tee shirt.

Scott kneeled down in front of him, "What are you still doing here little guy?"

"W-waiting on Jackson," he said, trying to hide the shiver.

Scott looked up at Stiles, he was certain that Jackson had already left, and from Stiles's look, he thought the same thing.

"I'll uh go double check the locker rooms, maybe he stopped to talk with Coach," Stiles called out, jogging back to the locker room, Cora with her hands over her eyes already.

"Here, let me hold you, you look like you're freezing, who cares what Jackson might say," Scott insisted, picking up the wolf and holding him close to his chest.

Isaac quickly scampered down his sleeve, joining Boyd to help warm him up; Boyd happily cuddled with his friend, closing his eyes as he warmed up. Allison came in close too, wanting to steal some of Scott's warmth and Kali decided to jump down and contribute to the cuddle pile. When Stiles came back out, he shook his head, letting his friends know that Jackson was gone; he had an angry look on his face.

"Did Jackson seriously just leave him here? I even checked the parking lot, his car is gone. Was Lydia supposed to take him home maybe?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't have forgotten him, but I'll text her just to make sure," Allison said, pulling out her phone.

"Well, let's head home, we can bring Boyd with us, I know where Jackson lives so I can drop him off tonight, is that okay Boyd?" Scott asked, looking down at the mini.

Boyd just nodded his head, to upset to speak, was he really such a bad Were that his Owner left him behind? Isaac whined, picking up on the sadness coming off of his friend, Derek and Cora sensing it as well. So they jumped from Stiles's shoulder and onto Scott, creating a big cuddle pile in Scott's arms.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you're driving Stiles, there's no way I'd be able to with them in my arms."

"I'll meet you at Stiles's house, we can all just work on homework together tonight and the Weres can all play together, how does that sound?" Allison suggested.

All the Weres yipped, letting her know that they were completely alright with that idea, so Scott and Stiles couldn't say no. Allison left Kali with Scott and the others, climbing into her car and getting ready to follow Stiles home. Stiles started up the jeep and smiled as he saw all the Weres doing their best to comfort Boyd, it was obvious that he was feeling absolutely miserable at being abandoned, Jackson could be such a jerk some times.

When the group arrived at Stiles's house, Scott transferred the puppy pile onto the couch, not understanding how the mass of limbs and tails was once a group of 5 individual wolves. Stiles made a mug of hot chocolate for the group to share, stuffing the mug between the couch cushions so it would be stable. The humans just watched for awhile as Isaac nuzzled Boyd's cheek and Kali was grooming his tail; Cora and Derek were rubbing his head, tails intertwined, it was very adorable and heartwarming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Boyd! But the other Weres aren't going to let him suffer for long! They've let him know he's loved and welcomed in their little group, regardless of Jackson. But Scott isn't going to let this continue, he's got a few choice words for his team captain!


	19. Dealing With Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott takes Boyd home and the group decides what they are going to do about him, And Erica is almost ready to go to a home. Even Melissa and John share a moment =)

*Hunter's Pet Store*

Jackson went straight back to the Were cage, glad that there were still a few left, although only one caught his eye. It was the oldest Were in the cage, and at first he figured he was useless but he noticed that all the other wolves seemed to skirt around him, almost as if they were afraid of him. Jackson could have kicked himself for not noticing that when he first came here, but thankfully he hadn't been adopted yet, so he found one of the employees and told them to ring him up.

Danny looked between the few pets left, the female Were was really pretty, although he knew he wanted more than one, so they wouldn't be lonely. And the last two wolves were obviously twins, so he couldn't separate them, but he knew his parents would have a fit if he brought home 3. So with a sad look at the girl, he told the employees that he wanted to buy the twins, promising to keep them together.

Erica slumped down in the cage, why didn't anyone want her? She was as pretty as the other girls that were here, and she was strong too! She crossed her arms over her chest and willed herself to not cry. It had been late when those two boys had come in and soon, the cashier was making her way through the store, doing her final stocking before clocking out; Erica was pretty used to the routine by now. Deciding she didn't want to wallow in pity, she jumped up and started kicking around the bark pieces lining the bottom of the cage.

"I'm just as good as everyone else," she said, to no one in particular. "There's nothing wrong with me, why am I still here?"

She was still in the middle of her snit when the store owner came up to the cage, phone in his hand. He bent down and reached into the cage, cradling Erica in his hand.

"I know you're lonely, I'm going to give Dr. Deaton a call and see if he won't take you in. I'd hate to have you here all night by yourself. Would that be okay?"

Erica shrugged, not particularly caring at this point.

"Deaton is a great vet, I know he'll find a very responsible owner for you, you just have to give it time."

Erica just huffed, maybe she'd just go live out in the woods, it didn't matter. But when Hunter stroked her fur, she relaxed; every Were just loved to get petted, no matter what mood they might be in.

"Let me give him a call and see what he says, I'll drop you off on my way home okay," he assured her, placing her back in the cage as he started to lock up, phone up to his ear.

By the time he came back, he was grinning, "I have great news Erica, he said that he had the perfect people in mind. By the time we get to his office he should have an answer. You ready to go?"

"Woof, woof!" Erica barked, eagerly climbing into his hand this time.

Hunter made a quick stop by the collar section, telling Erica to pick one out, "I'm throwing in the collar and tag, so that way you'll already have it when someone comes to pick you up."

Erica picked out the green one, figuring it would match her eyes and hugged it to her chest. She was going to have a home sometime tonight! She couldn't sit still, her tail was wagging so fast, she danced all over the car seat the entire drive to Deaton's office.

*On the Phone*

"Hey Melissa, it's Dr. Deaton, I was hoping I could ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what can I do for you? Is Scott asking for more hours again?" Melissa asked.

Deaton laughed, "No, nothing like that. I just got a call from Hunter, it turns out there was one Were left, all alone and he felt awful leaving her in the cage. So he called me hoping I could find an owner for her, do you think maybe Scott could take her in?"

He heard Melissa sigh over the line, "I'd love to say yes, but Scott just messaged me, he's kinda just adopted another one. Apparently Jackson abandoned his first Were at practice today, and Scott refuses to give him back. And the Pack already loves him to bits, so they are going to give him up without a fight." As she said this, she looked down at the picture Scott had sent her moments ago, all the wolves piled together, "You said it was a girl Were?"

"Yea, her name is Erica, and she's another Beta."

Melissa made a sad sound, "I've always wanted a girl, but I can't have her come live here with three boys, that wouldn't be fair to her. And I'm always working so it's not like she'd be my pet. Have you thought about asking Stiles? He has Cora, maybe it would be good for the two girls to be together. And as a last resort, I'm sure Allison would take her, she has a female too, so that would be a good home."

Deaton smiled, even though she couldn't see it, "That's a great idea, I'm sure he'd love to take her in. Do you think the Sheriff would be okay with that? He already has two? I don't know about Allison though, Chris just came in a few hours ago to get a Were checked out. Apparently Allison is getting a surprise present named Ennis. Both of them are Alphas so I don't know if Erica will fit in there. So Stiles is our best bet."

"I'll call John now, he won't be able to say no, he'll be stopping by at the end of his shift, I promise."

"Thanks Melissa, I'll have all of Erica's stuff ready by then," Deaton promised, knowing that she was going to be in good hands. Stiles might be hyperactive, but he was responsible, especially when it came to those he cared about.

*Sheriff's Cell*

"Hello," John said, propping his phone against his ear with his shoulder, eye not leaving the paperwork on his desk.

"Hey John, it's me, Melissa. I have a huge favor to ask you," Melissa started.

John sighed, "Did Stiles make another copy of your house key? I swear if I have to confiscate another one of-"

"No, no it's not that. And really I've given up, he can keep the key, it's not like he's going to steal anything, except maybe our food. Alan just called, and he has a Were in need. She's the last one at the store and she's probably heartbroken that no one has adopted her yet-"

"Oh no, Stiles already has two, and as cute as they are, I don't think he needs another one," John interrupted, leaning against the back of his chair. "Why don't you take her in, Scott is good with the Weres."

"I would, but he just picked another one up, and it's another boy. I think it would be pretty mean to make her live with three boys, don't you?"

John stalled, "What about Allison then, she has a female right, Kali?"

"I asked Alan about that, he said that Chris just bought another Alpha, a male, so Erica probably won't fit in as the only Beta. You know Stiles will take good care of her, and Cora will be so happy."

As he thought of Cora, he broke, Melissa heard his heavy sigh over the phone, "Okay, you win. Again. I'll stop by after I get off work and pick her up. Cora just might explode from joy when she hears the news. Why do I let you talk me into these things?"

Melissa laughed, happy that he had agreed, "Because I let you take me out to dinner on our nights off, and you get to eat curly fries."

John moaned, "Curly fries! You are such an angel, Stiles is going to drive me crazy with his obsession over my health."

"He loves you and doesn't want to lose you. Give him a break, at least on our dates you can eat whatever you want."

"Speaking of dates, we need to go on another one real soon."

*Stilinski Home*

Scott and the others were gathered in the kitchen, wondering what to do about Boyd; they had already gotten the response from Lydia that she wasn't responsible for Boyd, Jackson never told her anything about it. So now they all knew it wasn't an accident.

"Obviously Jackson doesn't want him, and I'm not just going to give him back, not when he's going to abandon him again. I can't believe he'd do something like this! It's so cruel, you'd think he'd know better, he felt horrible when he found out he was adopted, how could he do that to Boyd?"

Allison bit her lip, "Jackson doesn't deserve him, you saw how gentle he was with Isaac, obviously they were friends back at the pet store. And at school, it's like Jackson didn't even want him associating with Isaac, regardless of their friendship."

"I vote you keep him," Stiles suggested, looking at the others like it was the most obvious thing. "I know you aren't going to take him back to the store, that would be devastating, come on Scott."

"I know, but he's technically not mine, he belongs to Jackson. If I take him and Jackson finds out, he can say I kidnapped him or something and get me in trouble."

Stiles pulled his hands down his face, making a frustrated noise, "Fine, we'll just go steal Boyd's papers from him, problem solved!"

Allison snickered, "No one would ever guess that your Dad was the Sheriff here. You get into so much trouble Stiles."

Stiles gave her a cheeky grin, "It's the perfect cover! But Scott won't do it, and he won't let me do it, so that means he has to have another answer."

They looked over at Scott, right as his face brightened, he had a plan!

He ran back into the living room and took a picture of the Weres all cuddled together and then sent his Mom a text, "I know Mom will let me keep him, especially when she hears what happened. And she should be home already so if Allison could drop me off, I can borrow the car. I'm just going to ask Jackson for the papers."

Stiles slammed his palm against his forehead, "Do you really think he'll just give you the papers? What if he asks for money, or more likely, just refuses?"

"He won't refuse, I have a plan, trust me dude."

Stiles shook his head but if Scott said he had a plan, then he had a plan; there was no way any of them were going to let Boyd go back to him, so they just had to wait and see what happened. Just then Allison jumped up, remembering the surprise for Kali that was waiting at home.

"I've got to go, I'm sure Mom is wondering where I am," she said, quickly mouthing 'Ennis' to them so they knew what was really going on.

Stiles smiled and gave her a thumbs-up and Scott pulled out his phone so she'd know to message them as to how it went. She nodded her head and went into the living room.

"Hey Kali, you ready to go home, it's almost dinner time so we've got to head out."

"Woof," Kali answered, untangling herself from the pile, quickly giving all of her friends a hug before letting Allison pick her up.

"That means you too Scott if you're catching a ride with me," Allison added, looking at her boyfriend.

"Oh, right, yeah, come one Isaac, you too Boyd, let's go home."

Cora hugged Boyd tight, then Isaac, telling them that she'd see them tomorrow. As Derek was saying goodbye, Cora remembered that she was still wearing Isaac sweater, so she pulled it off and handed it to him.

"Thanks again for letting me wear it Isaac," she mumbled, looking down at her toes.

Isaac grabbed it, "It's no problem, anytime."

He blushed as he pulled it back over his head and realized that it smelled like Cora; he nuzzled it, breathing in deep as Scott picked him up. Thankfully Boyd was the only one to see him, so he didn't blush too hard.

Stiles waved to them as they drove off, really hoping that Scott was successful, because if not, Stiles was going to steal those papers, law be damned. He went over to the couch and picked up the empty mug of hot chocolate he had put down, rinsing it out in the sink.

"So what do you guys think of Boyd?" he asked, coming back into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"He's nice, but kinda quiet, like Isaac was at first. But he smiles a lot and I like that," Cora quickly spoke up.

"He's brave, we watched him stand up against Jackson in Chemistry, so even as a Beta he's learned to stick up for himself, that's good. He'll definitely fit right in with the rest of us," Derek added, clearly seeing him in a different light than his Beta sister.

"So he's family now right? We all cuddled together, that means we're family. It's Were law!" Cora exclaimed.

Derek snorted, "It's not a law Cora."

"Well then it should be, we're all one big Pack, even if Kali is an Alpha too, we'll have two Alpha's cuz we're an extra special Pack! Boyd is family now Daddy Stiles!"

"I agree Cora, I agree. Even if he doesn't officially join your Pack, he's still Pack Pack, with the rest of us."

"We need to name our big pack! So we don't get confused. Derek is Alpha of the Hale Pack, hmmm, what about the big one," Cora asked herself, sitting down to ponder it.

Derek rolled his eyes, leave it to Cora to try and name their haphazard group of Weres, technically only he and Cora were a part of a Pack, Isaac, Kali, and Boyd were all loners. But there was no denying that they were a family. At the thought of family, he suddenly remembered Peter, wondering where he fit in, in all of this. But he shrugged the thought off, no point in rushing anything, Peter would either join them or he wouldn't. Instead of thinking about it, he curled up on Stiles's lap as they started to do their homework.

*McCall Home*

Scott kissed Allison goodbye before climbing out of her car, waving goodbye as he walked into the house. "Hey Mom, you still home?"

"Yea, I'm in the kitchen making dinner," she replied.

Scott dropped his bag off in the family room before bringing the two wolves into the kitchen. Boyd was looking around, this house was very different from Jackson's but it felt warm in a way that his had not. When they walked into the kitchen, Melissa turned around and smiled, holding her arms out to pull her son into a hug.

"You're a good son, you know that? I feel like I don't tell you that enough sometimes," Melissa murmured, kissing the top of his head.

"Aw, love you too Mom," Scott replied, then he held up Boyd, "Meet Boyd, he's our newest family member."

Melissa held her hand out and Boyd easily walked over, not afraid of her, "Nice to meet you Boyd, I see everyone in the family has already made you feel welcome. I'm Melissa, but you can call me Mom if you like, Isaac does, or Mama McCall like Stiles does."

Boyd blushed just slightly, "I like Mom, Isaac and I are brothers now, so it's only fitting that you are Mom."

Melissa smiled at him, nuzzling her nose against the top of his head. Scott really had a way with the wolves; she could tell that Boyd was so relieved to be welcomed here, just from his body language.

"Well, dinner won't be ready right away, but feel free to make yourself at home, I'm sure Isaac will fill you in on all the house rules."

"Mom, can I borrow the car," Scott asked, carefully setting the minis on the table.

"What for? You just got home, don't you have homework?"

Scott nodded, "I'll only be gone for a few minutes, I want to go talk with Jackson. He's technically Boyd owner, and I want to make it official so I'm going to ask him for all of his papers. I should be back before dinner is done and then I'll work on homework, promise."

Melissa sighed, but he did have a good point, so she dug the car keys out of her purse and tossed them to her son, "Don't get into a fight, we'll figure something out if he gives you any trouble okay?"

"Thanks Mom, everything will be fine. I promise. Be back soon," he called out as he went out the front door.

*Jackson's House*

Scott parked the car and steeled himself for the confrontation, Jackson definitely wouldn't just hand over Boyd's stuff. He went up the steps and rang the bell, bouncing from foot to foot as he waited. When Mr. Whittemore answered the door, Scott quickly introduced himself and asked if he could talk with Jackson.

"Of course, just one second," he replied, calling out for Jackson.

As Jackson came down the stairs, he saw Scott standing outside the door and scowled, why was the loser coming to his house? This sucked already.

"What do you want McCall?" Jackson asked as his Dad left them alone.

Scott took a moment to speak, looking at the new Were already standing on Jackson's shoulder, "You adopted another Were?"

"Yea, why is that any of your business, get on with your point before I slam the door in your face."

Scott glared at the captain, "I'm here about Boyd, I know you abandoned him."

"Can't prove it," Jackson replied, crossing his arms.

"I can, but I'm not going to. Not if you just give me all of his things, then it won't become a big deal."

Jackson scoffed, "You're taking in that loser wolf? How fitting, really, now he can be with the rest of your loser pets. But why do I want to give you his stuff? Sounds like you have a problem McCall."

Scott stood up straight, not allowing himself to be pushed around, not this time, "If you don't give his stuff to me, you'll have a problem. Weres are classified as pets, and Were care if taken very seriously. Considering their human nature, mistreating or abusing them can be labeled as child neglect and abuse. That's a serious charge, I'm sure you wouldn't be Captain long if you had to deal with charges like that. Do you forget that I work with Dr. Deaton? I know all about what happens to pets that people abandon. You think it's harmless to just drop off a dog or cat that you don't want anymore, but it does affect them, they become depressed, sometimes they even stop eating because they miss their owners. Animal abuse is a serious charge, although sadly a lot of people get away with it because dogs and cats seem less intelligent; but I can promise you people will pay attention if it's Were neglect. People like you are the reason activist are pushing to make it so you have to have a license to own a Were pet."

Jackson paled as he realized what Scott was implying, he's turn him in to his boss, and possibly the Sheriff too. He could pretty much kiss college goodbye if that happened. He got pissed, "So you're here to threaten me?"

"I just want to make sure that you don't try to give me any hassle, just hand over all of Boyd's things and leave him in my care. And I pray that you don't treat this Were like you treated him, and we won't have a problem," Scott commented.

Just then, the wolf spoke up, "He got rid of that Beta because he was weak, Jackson hates weakness, as do I. We don't tolerate it, so you see, we get along just fine. You go ahead and raise your silly Betas, it makes no difference to us."

Scott rolled his eyes, Jackson would find the perfect Were for him, he was just as big of a jerk; they belonged together.

"Deucalion as a good point, what do I care what you do with Boyd? Take in the charity case, it's fine with me. Wait here, I'll go get all of his stuff."

Scott smiled in triumph as he watched Jackson bound back up the stairs, Boyd was his, and there wasn't even much of a fight. Sure there was some threats on his part, but they were all justified, there were a lot of activists that were raising awareness about Were pet needs. Jackson obviously needed to be taught that his actions can have serious consequences.

It wasn't long before Jackson came back to the door, a box full of stuff, he practically threw it at Scott, "Here, that's all his stuff, Deucalion got all new stuff. An Alpha doesn't deserve Beta hand-me-downs after all. I feel like I've done some charity work, giving away free stuff. You're lucky I'm not making you pay for any of it McCall. Everything's in there, even his papers, so go ahead and get off my property now."

Scott plastered a big grin on his face, "Bye Jackson, see you tomorrow."

Jackson just rolled his eyes and shut the door, he was tired of seeing his face. But Scott was already getting back into the car, putting the box on the passenger seat. He quickly scanned through it, just to double check, he saw quite a few outfits in there, toiletries, his ownership papers and also all of the homework packets he'd gotten from school. Nodding his head in satisfaction, he started the car and went back home; he couldn't wait to tell Boyd and Isaac the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, lots of fluffy moments in this chapter! I'm really thinking of having John and Melissa get together, I love writing cute little side moments like those. But I don't want it to happen to suddenly, so I'll just keep alluding to it now and again =) And Jackson got a good scare, go Scott! What do you guys/gals think so far?


	20. New Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali is in for the surprise of her life once dinner rolls around; John brings home Erica, and Scott has good news for Boyd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUUUUUUPER long chapter, I just couldn't cut any of it out, so it all got thrown in together, although I'm sure no one is complaining!!! There is so much fluff and happy here... I think I melted myself into a puddle while writing it! I hope you are all continuing to enjoy this fic and the Were interaction.... the coming chapters will have the excitement as Deucalion and the Twins are introduced into the mix!
> 
> ** SHOUT OUT** to [TamzStripped](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TamzStripped/pseuds/TamzStripped) for giving me the idea for the dollhouse (and a few other ideas I've yet to implement). Have to give credit where credit is due, it was such an AWESOME addition to the story!

*Vet’s Office*

Deaton had just finished examining Erica, giving her a clean bill of health (not that he expected any problems) and he handed her some M&M’s.

“Are you excited Erica?” he asked her.

“Woof,” she replied, taking a bite of the candies.

“I promise that Stiles is a great Were owner, do you remember Derek and Cora?”

Erica thought a moment, before she remembered the happy female Beta that had been adopted a few days ago.

“She’s the one with the grumpy brother right?”

Deaton laughed, “Yea, I guess Derek can be described as grumpy. And do you know Isaac and Boyd?”

Erica’s ears perked up, “Yea, I like them! They were my friends at the store, but he didn’t adopt all four of them did he?”

“No, but his best friend did, so you’ll be around all sorts of Weres, so there is no reason to worry Erica, I promise. I had thought of Scott first, but that’s because he works for me, and I didn’t know about him owning Boyd. We decided that it would be better for you if you were living with another female. I don’t know if Stiles is aware that you’re going to be there though.”

Oh…” Erica slumped, that probably meant that he’d think she was a burden.

But Deaton rubbed her ears, “I just mean that I think John is going to surprise him, he’ll be more than happy to have you. I know Stiles, he’s always wanted a pet to take care of, and the more the merrier as far as he’s concerned.”

Erica perked up, trusting the Vet to know this Stiles person, but if he knew Cora, Isaac, and Boyd, she’d be happy. They didn’t have to wait long before they heard the sound of a car pulling up out front, Erica standing up and patting her hair down, hoping she looked okay.

John sighed as he climbed out of the squad car, he still couldn’t believe he had agreed to this, but deep down he knew he couldn’t let a Were be left all alone, he was as much of a softy as his son. The bell over the door rang as he stepped over the threshold, calling out to the vet.

“Come on back Sheriff.”

When he came around the corner, his instantly sees Erica standing there, the most hopeful and nervous expression crossing her features. His heart broke, just by seeing her reaction, he could see what Melissa had been talking about, this poor Beta had been the last to get picked. He slowly walked over to introduce himself.

“Hey Erica, nice to meet you, I’m Sheriff Stilinski, but you can call me John, or Poppa like Cora does. Are you excited to come home with us?”

Erica nervously kicked her feet, happy that he already seemed so kind, “Yea, does Cora know I’m coming to live with you?”

John laughed, picking her up so she could start sniffing him, “No, so you might want to be prepared to cover your ears. About 99% certain that she’s going to scream when she sees you. And Stiles probably will too.”

“Dr. Deaton said something about Boyd and Isaac too?” she asked, clasping her hands in front of her to stop them from fidgeting.

“Yea, those are Scott’s Weres, and Stiles and Scott are like brothers. You’ll be seeing a lot of them, so I hope you don’t get sick of them,” John explained.

Erica jumped in his hands, super excited now, not that she thought the Dr. had been lying to her, it was just good to hear it for sure.

“You might feel a little out of place, all the other Weres have already had their first day of school, but I’m sure Cora and Derek will fill you in. Ready to go?”

“Woof!”

“Thanks for taking her in Sheriff, this means a lot to me, and Erica I’m sure,” Deaton said, handing the Sheriff her paperwork.

Erica climbed into John’s jacket pocket, making sure that she wouldn’t get set down and left behind. She was going home! She’d get to be with Cora, and she’s also see Isaac and Boyd everyday! John smiled as he could feel Erica wriggling in his pocket, her excitement evident.

“Thanks for believing in Stiles Doc, he’s a good kid and knowing that you vouched for him will mean a lot,” John commented, holding the door open as he turned back to the vet.

“Well thank you for saying yes, it would have been easy to put your foot down.”

John shook his head, “Look at her, who could say no to that face?” he asked, pointing to the happy wolf in his pocket.

Deaton laughed as he waved the Sheriff out, now that all of Hunter’s Weres were sold, he could relax; they had all been brought in for checkups and most of the families he’d known for quite some time. Other than Jackson, they all seemed responsible, so he was happy.

*Argent Home*

Allison had to restrain herself from running into the house, she wasn’t supposed to know that her Dad had a gift for her. But she was sure that Kali had picked up on her sped up heartbeat, she kept giving her curious glances, but she didn’t ask about it.

“I’m home! Sorry if I’m a little late, we ran into a slight problem after practice was over,” Allison called out, wanting her parents to know she was home, and that she was aware she was late.

“Is everything okay?” her Mom asked, popping out from her office, two different materials in her hands.

“Yea, there was this Were that got abandoned, we weren’t really sure what to do about it, but Scott ended up taking him home.”

Victoria nodded her head, “Well, he is responsible, I’m not surprised he did the right thing, although I’m glad you didn’t offer to take him in.”

Allison laughed, “I know, I’d be in a lot of trouble if I brought home a pet without clearing it with you first, it doesn’t matter what the story is.”

“That’s right, do you remember the time you tried to bring a box full of kittens home?”

“When was that?” Kali asked, intrigued.

Victoria waved them into her office, so she could continue working while she recounted the tale, “Well, Allison was about eight years old, and on her walk home, she found a woman that was giving away kittens. Allison decided to tell the lady that she’d take them, all of them, and proceeded to carry the box all the way home.”

“But Mom, I couldn’t pick just one, I felt so bad, leaving all the other ones in the box, I had to save them all.”

Kali giggled as Victoria rolled her eyes, “But we were living in a duplex, with a very strict no pets rule, what were we going to do? Hide them all in the closet?”

“I didn’t think about that, I just wanted to save the kitties.”

“Well, needless to say, I had to walk her back down to that house and explain why we couldn’t keep the kittens. Thankfully the lady understood and took them all back, promising to find a good home for them.”

Allison sighed, “I remember that every day after that, I would stop by her house and ask how the kitties were doing. And bless her heart she’d always give me an update, and cookies, I definitely remember cookies.”

Victoria put her hands on her hips, “Is that why you always complained about not being hungry when it was dinner time?”

“Uhh, no,” Allison lied, offering her Mom the cheesiest of smiles.

“Go wash up and get ready for dinner, your Father is cooking tonight so I have no idea what we’re having.”

Allison practically ran upstairs to drop off her bag, checking her phone to see if Scott had been successful, but he hadn’t said anything yet. With a sigh she took Kali into the bathroom to wash up and get ready for dinner, Allison was starting to get very anxious. She had no idea when Dad would give her the ‘surprise’ present, so she’d probably have to sit through dinner and act like she had no idea Ennis was hidden. When Kali was finished, they went down to the kitchen to wait for dinner, Allison briefly wondering if her Mom knew about Ennis yet.

“Hey Dad, what’s for dinner? Mom said you’re cooking tonight.”

“Tacos, actually, since you’re here, would you mind cutting up the tomatoes. I got a little behind when I started frying up the tortillas.”

“Sure,” she replied, setting Kali down on the table while she grabbed a small cutting board, the tomatoes, a bowl, and a knife.

Every few slices, she had a small piece to Kali, then popping a piece in her own mouth, happily chewing on the tomatoes. As she finished, she dumped them all into the bowl and took the cutting board and knife to the sink, just as he announced dinner was ready. Allison helped her Dad move all of the food onto the dining room table before going back into the kitchen to get drinks. They all were sitting down, ready to pass around the tortillas when Chris cleared his throat, wanting everyone’s attention.

“Allison, did you ever get your test back in French class?” he asked.

“Yea, we got it back today, I got a 98, only because I ended up forgetting one of the vocab words,” she responded, smiling up at her parents.

“Good, I’m glad to hear that because I got you a present earlier, and I’d be rather disappointed if I would have had to take it back,” Chris revealed grabbing a small box from the empty chair beside him.

Allison reached across the table, trying her hardest to reign in her smile, knowing that Ennis was in the box. Instead she managed a polite smile, “Oh, you didn’t have to get me a gift Daddy.”

Chris shrugged, looking over at his wife, who had a very interested look on her face, “I know you were studying really hard for that test, so I wanted to surprise you.”

Allison held her breath as she pulled up the top of the box, tilted it slightly so she could see inside, Kali leaning forward as well, from her shoulder. Just then Ennis stood up, and waved to them, half climbing out of the box.

“Ennis!” Kali shrieked, leaping off of Allison’s shoulder and tackling the male back into the small box.

Allison felt the tears spring up as she watched Kali snuggling up to Ennis, her hand covering her mouth to hide her smile.

“Chris, did you really?” Victoria asked, staring at her husband.

“She deserved a gift for working so hard, she’ll take care of him, and from the looks of it, Kali was feeling a little lonely,” Chris said, shrugging.

Victoria pointed at him, silently letting him know he was in trouble, he hadn’t even asked her about this! It’s not like she could have said no to another Were in the house, not after she’d met Kali. But he was here now, might as well let him eat some dinner.

“Come on out of the box you two, that way we can eat before it gets cold, I’m sure you’re both hungry,” Victoria called.

“Ennis, you have to try her food, it’s so yummy! Well, Mr. Chris made dinner tonight, but I’m sure it will be delicious as well,” Kali rambled, slowly climbing out of the box, holding out her hand for Ennis.

“Welcome to the Argent household Ennis, I’m Allison, and that’s my Mom, Victoria. I’m sure you’ve already met my Dad, Chris. I’m happy to have you hear, I promise to take good care of you!” she said, quickly picking the two of them up to give them a hug.

Kali had to laugh as Ennis’s face, he wasn’t used to hugs at all, but he’d warm up to them fast, Allison loved to give hugs.

“What do you two want on your taco? I figure you can share on and if you want seconds all you have to do is ask,” Allison proposed, grabbing a tortilla.

“Meat!” came the enthusiastic reply from both wolves.

“Will I figured meat, but did you want cheese, tomatoes, lettuce?”

The two wolves looked at each other, silently debating what they’d get, but in the end, they stuck with just meat in the taco; so Allison scooped up some of the seasoned meat into the shell and put it on her plate for them, then made herself one. Ennis took a large bite out of the taco, giving Chris a double thumbs-up from his spot on the table. Seeing Ennis give his approval, she dug in as well, still not believing he was actually here! When she caught Allison smiling down at her, Kali finally realized why Allison had been so eager to get home; she had known Ennis was going to be here waiting. She felt a lump in her throat, realizing how well Allison had been paying attention to her, even though she’d been afraid to ask Allison about adopting another Were so soon. She paused, carefully wiping her face and hands off before walking over and hugging Allison’s wrist.

“You’re the best Alli,” Kali whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

Allison beamed down at the happy wolf, realizing that she had worked out the lack of surprise on her part. She was just so glad that Kali was happy and had another Were to bond with, the extra work would be worth it!

The rest of dinner passed happily, Ennis sharing some stories of what had been happening at the store after Kali had left, while Kali told him all about how exciting school was and her quest to be the best Were student in school. After dinner, Allison took the wolves upstairs so Kali could explain their living situation; meanwhile in the kitchen, Chris was getting scolded as he helped his wife with the dishes. Just as Allison thought the night couldn’t get any happier, she got a message from Scott, a picture of Boyd’s stuff, along with a short message: Jackson didn’t give me any trouble. Then her phone went off again, this time it was a picture from Stiles that made her squeal with happiness: Derek and Cora were standing with third Were, one of the other Females from the store, with the message, welcome Erica to the family.

*Stilinski Home*

“Ready to go meet the family?” John asked, letting Erica hop out of his pocket and into his hand.

“Yea, yea, yea,” she answered, dancing around in his hand.

“Okay, here we go,” he smiled, opening up the front door and calling out to his son.

“We’re in the living room, finishing up homework.”

Erica covered her mouth with her hands, to stop herself from squealing and giving herself away, she wanted her entrance to be a total surprise! She smiled as she took in the scene, there was a boy sitting on the couch, with two Weres standing on the table, all of them reading through a textbook.

Cora was the first to look up, ready to greet John, but she immediately spotted the blonde Beta in his hands and looked up at him questioningly, “Poppa?”

At the sound of her voice, Derek and Stiles both turned to look, wondering what was wrong, both of their eyes going wide as they saw her.

“Saw hello to Erica, she’s the newest member of the family,” John said, smiling at his son and the wolves.

There was the briefest moment of silence as Stiles’s face broke out in a huge grin, and then they were all covering their ears as Cora let out a high pitched squeal. Derek fell over, the sound knocking his equilibrium off, but Cora paid no mind. She flew off the table and around the couch, jumping onto John’s boots and scrambling up his pant leg, not even pausing to let John reach down and pick her up.

“Excited Cora?” he asked as he pried her off of his leg and held her up to meet Erica.

Erica raised her hand, waving just slightly, “Hel-”

Before she could finish the simple greeting, she had been tackled to the palm of John’s hand, Cora instantly sniffing her face and rubbing their cheeks together. Erica giggled, so happy that she was getting such a warm welcome and started scenting Cora right back.

“Daddy Stiles, Der, I’ve got a new sister!” she called out, squeezing Erica tight.

“Well, let John drop her off on the couch so we can say hi too!” Derek chided, jumping up and down on the table, trying to catch a glimpse of her.

John chuckled as he reached over the back of the couch and deposited the wolves onto his son’s lap, watching as Derek raced across Stiles’s leg to get to the couch. He quickly joined the pile, welcoming Erica to her new home by adding his scent to hers.

“Is this for real Dad?” Stiles asked, barely managing to tear his eyes away from the cute fluffy wolves in his lap.

“She’s yours now Son, so take good care of her or Deaton is going to be pissed. He told Hunter that he'd find a good home for her and he decided on you; so don't let him down. I have to go get something upstairs, I’ll be right back,” John said, excusing himself.

When Melissa had called to tell him about Erica, he had been reminded of the playhouse that had belonged to Claudia as a little girl. She had kept it all these years, hoping to give Stiles a little sister one day; he had to wipe a few tears away at the memory. So now he made his way up into the attic and slowly unfolded the drop cloth that covered the large dollhouse. He looked at the back, seeing that there were plenty of rooms for the girls to decorate, and even a third bedroom if they wanted to invite Kali over to spend the night.

Meanwhile downstairs, Stiles was petting Erica, listening as Cora explained everything that went on in the house. She had mentioned calling John, Poppa, and Stiles, Daddy, then there was Mama McCall, and Scott. He noticed that Erica perked up when she heard that Scott owned both Isaac and Boyd (at least unofficially) and that they hung out all the time at school.

“And tomorrow, you can borrow whatever outfit you want for school, this is going to be awesome! We’ll have to tell all the teachers you have another Were pet so she can get all the packets too!” Cora rambled on.

Erica giggled as she tried to keep up with the barrage of information, although she wasn’t too troubled, she knew she’d sort it all out eventually. They all waited for Cora to finish explaining the house rules, of their little potty room, and that there were hopefully going to be some renovations soon. When she stopped to finally catch her breath, Stiles jumped in.

“Are you excited to be here with us? I’m more than happy that Dad brought you home, even if it was a complete surprise. I promise this house is a lot of fun,” Stiles asked, bringing Erica up so he could rub cheeks with her.

“Very excited, I thought I was going to be homeless, and that no one wanted me, but then Poppa came and picked me up, I was so excited. Thank you for welcoming me, I feel very loved and a part of this pack already!” Erica exclaimed, patting Stiles’s face with her hands.

John came back down stairs as he saw Stiles hugging all three wolves, and he knew he had made the right choice in letting Melissa convince him to do this. Erica would fit right in, and Stiles was more than responsible enough. He cleared his throat, wanting to get their attention.

“I realized that this is all very last minute, and that none of us have planned dinner. So I propose that I can go pick us all up some Subway but first, I want to show you something, it’s for Cora and Erica if they want it.”

The wolves looked up at Stiles, wondering if he had any idea what was going on, but he was just as confused as them. He held them all tight as he followed his Dad upstairs and into his room. Immediately his eyes caught sight of the dollhouse, sitting under his window, cutting across the corner of the room.

“Dad?”

John cleared his throat, “It was your Mother’s, from when she was a little girl. She’d been saving it for… well I’m giving it to Cora and Erica to use. Something that can be their own space, in case they want to get away from us stinky boys, now they have the dollhouse.”

Cora giggled, “Poppa, you don’t stink!”

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat, he had no idea Mom had kept something like this, and now it was in his room, for his Weres to use. He set all three of the minis down on the floor, all of them scampering across the floor to check it out.

“Thanks Dad,” Stiles murmured, pulling his father into a hug.

They were quiet for a moment, both of them remembering their loss as they held each other. It wasn’t long until all three Weres picked up on the sorrow coming off the humans, and they all ran back to Poppa and Daddy.

“Thank you very much Poppa, we’ll take very good care of it, we know it means a lot to you,” Cora said, reaching her arms up for a hug.

John bent down to pick them all up, holding them to his chest, knowing they’d get a lot of use out of the miniature house.

Erica spoke up next, “This is all more than I ever hoped for, I feel so spoiled already, like I don’t deserve any of this. I was that last unadopted Were and I was starting to think there was something wrong with me. But then you took me in and are willing to share all of this with me, it means the world to me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you Erica,” Derek promised, holding her close. “You were just waiting to come home to us. Sorry it took so long.”

Stiles joined in the group hug, not needing to add anything to what had been said. They stayed like that for a few moments before John finally pulled away, asking everyone what kind of sandwich they wanted.

“Turkey or Chicken for you, Dad,” Stiles reminded him, before giving his usual order of the spicy Italian.

The wolves took a little longer to decide, wanting to come up with something they could all agree on so they could share. But eventually they came up with a ham sandwich with cheese, tomatoes and lettuce, toasted.

“Can you get them a foot-long? I figure between the three of them, they could finish the 6-inch. And I’ll take the other half to school for their lunch tomorrow.”

“Sounds good, I’ll be back in a few,” John said, waving bye.

“Daddy Stiles, you have to come look at the house, it’s amazing,” Cora said, tapping his arm to be put back down.

He smiled, letting the wolves lead him over to the house, turning it so the open back was facing outward. The boys watched as Erica and Cora decided which rooms they wanted, then they both declared that the dresser did not have enough room for their outfits, and finally deciding on which couch was the most comfortable. Derek noted that the house smelled a little old, but that couldn’t be helped when it must have been sitting in the attic for years. He could still sense the melancholy from Stiles, but didn’t want to bring it up, knowing it must be a hard memory. Instead he sat in his lap, rubbing his head along Stiles’s fingers to encourage pets, which Stiles gave into. They tried not to laugh as they watched the girls try to scent the whole house.

“Dinner!” John called as he came in the front door, bags in his hand.

“Food!” Cora clapped, grabbing Erica’s hand and leading her to the stairs, completely bypassing Stiles. Together they hopped down the stairs, one at a time and ran into the kitchen and waited for Poppa to set them on the table.

“I guess it is a good thing we got that big tea set, Scott got Boyd, Allison got Ennis, and we got Erica,” Stiles commented as he and Derek came into the kitchen.

As they sat down to eat, Stiles called the three wolves together so he could send a picture off to his friends, knowing they’d be excited! All three of them had the largest smiles on their face as they posed, Cora’s arms wrapped around Erica.

Dinner went by fast, all the Stilinskis were rather hungry after the eventful day, and the wolves settled back down on the couch to finish up their homework; Stiles taking time to explain everything to Erica so she would understand his schedule. A few hours went by before they all started to yawn, making the Sheriff send them all off to bed; they didn’t argue. As Erica dressed in a borrowed set of pajamas, she stood on the nightstand, a little nervous that she wouldn’t have a spot to sleep in. She watched as Stiles got comfortable, then as Cora curled up in the crook of his neck.

“Are you coming Erica?” Derek asked, appearing next to her.

“I’m just nervous, where is my spot?”

“Wherever you are comfortable, with us, or on the other side of Stiles, on the pillow, up to you,” Derek explained.

Erica smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, walking across the bed and curling up right next to Cora. She got sandwiched in as Derek climbed in next to them, then Stiles’s hand as he cuddled them. All of them were asleep within moments.

*McCall Home*

Scott parked the car and practically danced his way into the house, clutching the box to his chest like precious cargo. As he stopped by the kitchen, he saw his Mom cooking dinner, the aroma reaching his noise.

“Spaghetti and meatballs?” he asked, recognizing the smell.

“How did you know?” Melissa kidded, turning to hear the hopefully good news; Isaac and Boyd were standing on the counter and were also waiting for the news.

Scott held the box up in front of him, “I got it, all of Boyd’s things! His outfits, toiletries, and most importantly, the paperwork; you’re a McCall now buddy!”

Isaac jumped up and down, howling at the good news, but Boyd just sat there, unable to believe the good news. “He really gave you the papers?”

“Yup,” Scott assured him, pulling out the folder with all of Boyds documents. “It’s all here, I checked before I left. You’re really one of us now.”

Boyd’s face brightened as the news slowly sunk in; he finally turned and grabbed Isaac, pulling him into a warm embrace, “We’re brothers, real brothers now.”

“This is wonderful,” Melissa cheered, opening her arms so Scott could come give her a hug.

Scott put the box down on the counter and went to his Mom, smiling like a guy that had just won the lottery. Isaac took the opportunity to hoist himself into the box, wanting to see more of Boyd’s things. It was only a moment before Boyd joined him, not really believing that Jackson included all of his things.

“He really wanted you to be tough didn’t he?” Isaac asked, holding up an awesome leather jacket, very similar to the one Derek had.

“Yea, but I’m not a fan of that jacket, do you want it?” Boyd offered, knowing he’d feel closer to Derek if he had one too.

“Really, you’d let me have it?” Isaac asked, eyes wide.

“Yea, we’re brothers now, I’ll share all my stuff with you, as long as it fits,” Boyd laughed, knowing a lot of his clothes were going to be too large.

But Isaac donned the jacket, wrapping his arms around himself in happiness, he could match Derek now! The wolves looked through some more of the outfits as they waited for dinner to be done. Melissa suggested that they head on upstairs to put away Boyd’s things and by then the food should be ready. So the sat in the box as Scott carried them to his room, Isaac popping up to tell Boyd where he kept all of his clothes at. While Scott opened the drawer and made room for Boyd’s clothes, Isaac was already folding everything and putting them in piles, so Boyd could move in quickly. He was super excited for the move-in to be official, and then they could have their first meal together! With Isaac’s pre-folding, the clothes were all put away rather quickly, and then it was off to the bathroom for the toiletries, all of them finding a spot right next to Isaac’s.

“This still doesn’t feel real,” Boyd commented, looking down at his toothbrush sitting right next to Isaac’s and Scott’s. “At Jackson’s house, everything was so, methodical and cold. But here, everything has its place, but it isn’t rigid, it’s all fluid.”

“His house sounds like a real bummer,” Isaac said, giving Boyd a frown.

“You have no idea.”

“Well, you don’t have to think about that anymore, you’re here, and you get to organize your stuff however you want to! Well, as long as it’s not in Mom’s way, she’ll get mad if she comes into the room and is stepping on clothes, no matter who’s they are.”

The wolves laughed, definitely taking note to keep their things where Mom couldn’t step on them. They climbed up onto Scott’s shoulders, all set for dinner, their tummies gurgling for food, as they went back into the kitchen.

“Right on time, just like I thought,” Melissa greeted, turning off the stove. “Now, I have the pasta and the sauce in different pots, so that way you can add as much as you want, so don’t be shy when it comes to either.”

“Mmmm, Lots of sauce,” Isaac said, licking his lips.

Scott grabbed a plate for them, Boyd agreeing with the sauce comment from Isaac, so they ended up sharing a plate. They watched as Scott dropped a heap of spaghetti on it, then asked them how much sauce they wanted.

“Flooded, with meatballs!” Isaac cried, he just wanted to leap into the sauce and eat it like that, but he knew it was way too hot.

Scott did as he was told and poured a very large helping over the pasta, making sure to get at least 4 of the small meatballs. Melissa had really thought ahead, making the meatballs smaller than usual so the Weres wouldn’t be overwhelmed. Once they were satisfied, Scott put their dish on the table and gave them forks; he tried not to laugh as Isaac buried his face in the meal. He acted like he hadn’t been feed in ages! Then he served himself and poured some cranberry juice for the wolves, since it seemed to be Isaac’s favorite. By the time he’d come back to the table, his Mom was recording the wolves, her own plate forgotten. Isaac’s fork lay unused on the table while Boyd had speared one of the meatballs with his fork and was gnawing on it, trying to stuff the whole thing into his mouth at once.

“Easy there tigers, the food isn’t going anywhere… Isaac, you are going to need a bath after this, you’ve got sauce everywhere.”

Instead of responded, Isaac just wagged his tail, a small pile of noodles in his hands, waiting for his mouth to be empty again.

Scott gave up, deciding just to sit and let them eat in peace, tucking into his own meal. Melissa on the other hand was wiping her face, tears of laughter running down her cheeks; Isaac was just like Scott when it came to spaghetti. She still had all the pictures of Scott as a baby (and toddler), burying his face in the noodles in his rush to eat them all. After a few more moments of recording, she put her phone down and started to eat her dinner, not believing that the two wolves could be so adorable; maybe she should cook pasta more often.

When they all finally had their fill, Melissa shooed them upstairs to wash up and then start on their homework, stating that she could clean up by herself. As they went up the stairs, Isaac was busy licking his hands, wanting to get all the sauce off of them before it got washed away; apparently he didn’t realize how much of it had gotten on his face and even in his hair. Scott quickly filled the sink with warm water while Isaac and Boyd undressed; both of them doing a quick cannonball into the water. Scott couldn’t help but laugh as the sauce slowly turned the water red once it came off of Isaac.

“Well, time to change the water already.”

Once they had some more clean water, Scott left them to wash up while he got all of their homework organized; then he quickly shot Allison and Stiles a message, telling them the good news, even attaching a picture of the folder as proof.

Boyd helped Isaac to wash his hair, knowing that the blond wolf would sure miss some of it if he was left alone to do it. Ten minutes later, Scott came back in to help them both dry off and to bring them some pajamas to change into. When they went back into his room, they all sat at the desk, slowly working through their homework from the day. Around 9 o’clock, Melissa popped in to bid them all a goodnight, hugs and kisses for them all; as she left, she not so subtly suggested they head to bed as well.

“I am rather sleepy,” Isaac admitted, stretching his arms high over his head.

Scott chuckled, “Me too buddy, let’s head to bed, we’ve got another full day ahead of us.”

He threw the wolves (playfully!) onto the bed, hearing them laugh as they bounced off the pillow and onto the sheets. He quickly changed and they all brushed their teeth, definitely ready for sleep. Isaac and Boyd stood on the pillow as they waited for Scott to get situated, then Isaac pulled Boyd down to Scott’s chest, wanting to share his favorite sleeping spot with his new brother. Scott felt his heart swell as he watched the two wolves curl up together over his heart, Boyd was already the perfect big brother to Isaac; he couldn’t wish for more.

“Goodnight,” he whispered, turning off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, I was in such a rush to write all the cuteness, I'm sure I made a lot. I read through it to catch as much as possible, but I'm sure I missed some. Sorry!


	21. Morning Routine Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another morning routine, only this time there are a few new Weres in the mix. Then we catch a glimpse of an angry Lydia... Jackson had better watch out!

*Tuesday Morning, Stilinski House*

Cora squeaked as she slowly stretched, arching her back and curling her toes, sometimes Derek made fun of her and said she was part cat. She stood up and looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was just after 6 so she started shaking Erica.

"Sissy, wake up, bath time!"

Erica mumbled and rolled over, casually swatting at Cora's hand on her face; Cora frowned and patted her cheek harder, calling out a little louder.

"Sissy! Wake up!"

This time Erica sat up, blonde hair skewed and sticking up, "Wha'? Mornin'."

"Come on, help me wake up Daddy Stiles so we can go take our bath," Cora told her as she climbed up to his face.

It took a few moments for Erica to gather herself, but she joined Cora on top of Stiles and together they started patting his face with their tiny hands. Cora didn't want to yell like she had the other day, because she startled him and then she ended up flying to the foot of the bed. So she walked up to his forehead and grabbed a small handful of hair, gently tugging on it while Erica lifted an eyelid.

"Wh time isit?" Stiles finally mumbled as they roused him from sleep.

"After 6, and we can't get to the bathroom by ourselves yet, so you have to take us," Cora informed him.

Stiles stretched, careful to not knock Derek off the pillow, and pulled the two Betas off of his face. "Well at least I got to sleep in a little bit. Maybe I'll surprise Dad and make breakfast today, that way he can't sneak any bacon."

The girls quickly jumped down to their clothes drawer and picked out their clothes for the day before Stiles carried them off to the sink.

"This shouldn't take as long as before, now that Sissy can help me wash my tail," Cora commented, smiling at Erica.

Erica nodded, "That's what sisters are for!"

Stiles reached down and rubbed their ears before turning off the water, "There ya go, hopefully Derek will be up by the time you girls are done."

"Derek hates waking up," Cora laughed and she started to undress. "He's grumpy, not a morning wolf at all."

"How are you two related?" Erica asked as Stiles left the room.

"Mommy said that I had enough energy for the two of us, so it's my job to make sure he smiles; I think I took all of the happiness juice when we were in Mommy's tummy."

Erica laughed as they stood in a circle, rubbing soap into each other's fur, between the two of them, Derek was certain to get a lot of laughs in now.

Stiles decided to let Derek sleep some more, he just looked so happy on the pillow, and went downstairs to start some omelettes. He heard the shower going so he knew that Dad was already awake, but he didn't go into work until 10 today but he always liked to wake up and see Stiles off to school. It wasn't long before he had everything chopped up and in the pan, the aroma carrying up the stairs. He was still standing at the stove minutes later, humming the batman theme song, when he felt a slight tugging on his pajama pants.

Stiles looked down and saw Derek standing there, bleary look in his eyes, "Hey Der, smell of food wake you up?"

The Alpha nodded his head as Stiles bent down to pick him up, curling up next to Stiles's neck for added warmth. He didn't say anything, just watched as Stiles flipped the food and plated it, knowing the first one must be for John.

"What's this? Up already, and making breakfast?" John said, coming around the corner just then.

"Yup, omelettes for everyone!" Stiles cheered, waving the spatula in the air.

John laughed as he noticed Derek give a half hearted attempt at the cheer, a sleepy glaze still in his eyes. "The girls should almost be done, I'll finish up here while you two go shower, Derek looks about ready to fall into the pan."

"Eat yours first, so it doesn't get cold," Stiles told him, handing over the spatula. He gave his Dad a good morning hug and then went to check on Cora and Erica.

He was knocking on the door just as they were getting dressed, Cora showing Erica her secret to faster hair drying. They let the boys have the bathroom and wandered down to the stairs, taking them slow; when they got to the kitchen, Poppa had just finished eating his omelette and was pouring another one into the pan.

"Morning!" both girls called out, heading over to the table and helped each other up the leg and onto the top.

"Good morning," John said, asking them about their evening.

The three of them conversed about the doll house and their plans for it, thanking him again for the gift; John smiled as he watched them pick through their breakfast. Erica got all the tomatoes since Cora didn't like them, and Erica handed over all the green onions; they were about halfway done when Stiles and Derek reappeaered.

"Are you excited about school today Erica?"Stiles asked as he pulled out the orange juice for them.

"Woof! I can't wait, it sounded exciting when you explained it to me yesterday."

"But stay away from Mr. Harris, he's a meanie," Cora told her before stuffing some more egg into her mouth.

"Stiles, what have you done?" John asked, setting his coffee mug down.

Stiles looked up, wide eyed and confused, "What do you mean?"

"Already turning the Weres against Mr. Harris, just because you don't like him," John scolded.

"No, Mr. Harris is awful! He doesn't want to teach us, and he is mean to Daddy Stiles, Scott too! Isaac was all shaky after Chemistry because he was rude. I don't like him Poppa!"

"He was rather mean, he scoffed when Stiles and Scott came in with us, but praised Jackson for taking in a poor Were that needed a home. He plays favorites, and acts like we're going to cause problems just because he thinks Stiles is a trouble maker," Derek added on, wanting John to believe them.

Stiles chuckled, "Well I am kind of a trouble maker, but most of the time he just likes to pick on me, I don't like him either, although Mrs. Duff was horrible too."

"Yea, but we can avoid her by going to math with Scott, we can't avoid Mr. Harris," Derek sighed, taking a bite out of the omelette in front of Stiles.

John looked down at the Weres, wondering if maybe some of Stiles's stories weren't completely made up, but he couldn't really do anything about it anyways, not yet. Instead of dwelling on it, he packed up the left over sub from last night, so Stiles wouldn't forget it, it wouldn't be fair to the Weres if they had to go without lunch. The rest of breakfast was spent quietly since Derek and Stiles were both busy eating; Cora and Erica were dancing around the table, eager to start their day. As soon as Stiles and Derek finished, Stiles ran upstairs to grab his bag and scooped up the wolves before giving his Dad a hug. The Weres all leapt onto John's shoulders to give his neck a hug before climbing back down onto Stiles, all calling out goodbye as they went out the front door. The Weres climbed down and settled in the cup holders while Stiles backed out the jeep, heading to Scott's house.

*McCall House*

The blare of the alarm woke up the three boys, all of them groaning and rubbing their eyes; Boyd was the first to truly wake up, standing to stretch. He tried to hop off of Scott's chest and onto the bed, but he got caught in Isaac's feet and flopped onto his face. So much for starting things off on the right foot, he thought to himself as he heard Isaac giggling.

"Incoming," Isaac warned, jumping onto the bed and flopping on his stomach; he smiled at Boyd, showing that he was laughing with him, not at him. Boyd rolled over on him and gave him a noogie, causing Isaac to call out for help.

"Alright you two morning wolves," Scott started as he tried to keep his eyes open. "Let's go hop in the shower, then we'll have breakfast. And no loud noises, I think Mom is still sleeping."

Isaac nodded his head, not wanting to disturb her, so he quieted down and latched onto the hem of Scott's shirt to catch a ride to the bathroom. Boyd jumped on as well, realizing that Scott was operating on auto pilot and wasn't going to pick them up. Isaac and Boyd couldn't help but giggle as they bumped into each other with every step, the fabric swaying with Scott's movements. By the time he got to the bathroom and turned on the shower, Scott felt the weight and looked down, noticing the two wolves.

"Oh, hi, sorry about that," Scott said, picking them up and setting them on the counter to undress; he busied himself with getting towels out while waiting for the water to heat up. Scott was secretly glad that Cora belonged to Stiles, he had heard about her early morning routine the other day, and Scott wasn't sure he'd be up for that. They stepped into the shower and Scott felt himself waking up although he was content to just stand under the spray for a little bit. Smiling as he watched the two wolves play in the water, Scott was glad that they were content to sleep in, even if they did wake up faster than he did. Stiles had no problem falling back to sleep, if he really even woke up, so he knew that Stiles didn't miss out on much sleep; Scott on the other hand would be in a frustrating half awake state the rest of the morning.

As they were toweling off, Scott thought about breakfast, "What did you boys want to eat today?"

Boyd shrugged, not knowing what was on the menu, so he looked to Isaac, who already had an opinion ready, "Waffles! The toasted ones are really yummy."

At Boyd's nod of agreement, they went to get dressed, waffles it was; Isaac grabbed up the same jacket from the other day, smiling as he remembered that it still smelled like Cora. Then he was torn, what about the leather jacket Boyd gave him, should he wear that? Boyd noticed his furrowed brow and came over to help him decide, the two of them quietly discussing which one might be better.

"If I were you, you could wear the hoodie to school, and if Cora gets cold, you can give it to her and it will smell like you again, then you'd have the leather jacket as a back-up," Boyd nudged, easily seeing that he was fond of Cora.

Isaac blushed, feeling really obvious but he knew Boyd wasn't going to make fun of him, so he pulled the hoodie over his head and hugged it close to him. Then he made sure to tuck the jacket into Scott's pack before they headed down for food. Scott quickly popped some waffles into the toaster, and pulled out the milk and syrup; Boyd and Isaac stood on the table, tails swishing back and forth as they waited for the waffles to heat up. They yipped when the toaster dinged, then they watched as Scott poured on the syrup and cut two down into small pieces for them to munch on while he warmed up his own. The boys were very careful, not wanting to get covered in sticky stuff before school; they didn't exactly have time to shower again. They ate slowly, knowing they still had time before Stiles showed up; Isaac ended up gulping down most of the milk and excused himself to go to the bathroom. By the time the dishes were all in the sink, Stiles had pulled up outside and was waiting for Scott, he knew Melissa was still sleeping so he didn't honk. Scott slung his backpack over one of his shoulders and let the boys jump into his hand, heading out the front door.

"Hey man," Scott called out as he opened the door and threw his bag into the back.

"Morning," Stiles replied, giving a small wave.

"Hi guys!" Cora called out, waving to the three of them.

Isaac quickly climbed down Scott's arm to greet her and Derek, pulling Cora into a hug. As he pulled away, he noticed the third wolf standing next to Derek, smiling shyly at him. Before he could say anything, he heard a voice call out from behind him.

"Erica?"

Erica's eyes brightened, "Boyd!"

She scampered past Isaac and Cora, jumping into Boyd's arms, it felt like it had been forever since she'd seen him. Boyd stood there, arms wrapped around her, large smile on his face; he couldn't believe it, Erica was here!

"When did you get adopted?" Boyd asked, slightly confused, Scott hadn't mentioned her.

"Last night, Poppa brought me home, as a surprise," Erica beamed as Boyd released her from the hug.

Stiles snorted, "I take it Scott didn't tell you guys?"

Isaac shook his head, finally gathering his wits and hugging Erica, "We had no idea, so it's a surprise for us too."

"Sorry! Stiles did send me a picture of her last night, but it was also when Allison was texting me, so I didn't even think to show them the snapshot," Scott apologized.

Boyd and Isaac laughed, Isaac had already filled Boyd in on the fact that Scott was totally smitten with his girlfriend. All five wolves sat in the cup holders as they drove to school, Erica telling the boys about her time at the shop after they'd been adopted.

*Argent Home*

Kali woke up seconds before the alarm went off, her hyped up sense catching the hitch before the noise blasted; she sat there and shook Ennis, wanting him to get up and get ready. He grumbled a bit but easily woke up as Allison started to shift; she reached up and turned off the alarm, looking down at the wolves.

"Ready for school Ennis?"

"I guess," he replied, looking at Kali.

Kali smiled at him, "It's fun, I promise."

Allison got out of bed and carried the two into the bathroom, wondering what to do with Ennis- she didn't have any manly shampoo. After a moment of thinking, she had an idea; she set them both down on the counter and left the room in a hurry. Ennis was a bit confused but Kali took the initiative and started up the water in the sink, glad that the faucet didn't have a round knob. By the time Allison came back, they had managed to plug the sink and were watching it fill up.

"Sorry for just disappearing," Allison apologized, noticing the sink.

Seeing her confusion, Kali spoke up, "Ennis can't bathe with us, he thinks it's impolite, so we're filling up the sink for him."

"Gotcha, well I went and grabbed my Dad's shampoo, so that way Ennis won't smell all girly," Allison laughed, squeezing some out right onto the counter next to the sink. "Sorry, I don't have an extra bottle right now, I'll wipe it off when we're all done, use as much as you need."

Ennis nodded his head in thanks and politely turned away as the girls started to undress, picking up a towel and wrapping himself in it as he took off his clothes. He waited until the girls were behind the frosted glass to climb into the sink and start washing. As Kali started singing, Ennis chuckled to himself; he had only heard her sing once and that was when she had been sleeping. She had later told him that she had been dreaming of her family, and that always made her happy, so he assumed she only sang when she was very happy and unguarded. Clearly Kali thought of Allison as her new family and that meant a lot to him, so he quietly hummed along to himself in the sink.

Since he kept the fur on his head super short, it didn't take him long to wash up, easily drying off before the girls turned off the shower. When they got back into Allison's room, Kali and Ennis went to their drawer to dig through their clothes; Allison had been grateful that her Dad had thought to take him to the store and pick out some clothes.

"All dressed and ready for breakfast?" Allison asked as she toweled her hair.

Both wolves woofed and jumped out of the drawer and ran over to her, climbing up onto her shoes so they could head downstairs. Allison could smell something cooking as she entered the kitchen, caught slightly by surprise as she saw her Mom standing at the stove.

"No oatmeal today?" Allison asked as she picked up the wolves and set them on the counter (on a placemat of course).

"Nope, I woke up and felt like pancakes, so I decided we can all get pancakes for breakfast," Victoria smiled.

"Smells yummy," Kali told her, nose in the air.

"I smell chocolate," Ennis commented, trying to look at the pancakes.

"Oh, chocochip panckaes?" Allison asked as she poured a few glasses of milk out for everyone.

"Yup, figured today could be a treat, and if you want, I can bag some up for lunch, how does that sound Kali, Ennis?"

Kali yipped, knowing they were bound to be delicious, so pancakes for lunch too sounded wonderful.

"Will we be able to bring some syrup too?" Ennis asked.

Victoria nodded her head, "Yes, we have some of those small portion cups, and lids so it won't spill."

Kali and Ennis high-fived at the news, tails wagging as they watched Mrs. Argent flip the pancakes once more. It was only a few more moments before a plate was put down in front of them and Allison started spreading butter on them. Once they were cut up and covered with syrup, Allison handed the wolves their small forks and watched them tear into the food as she prepared her own.

"I don't think they'll ever get tired of your cooking Mom," Allison giggled.

Victoria smiled as she sat down to eat her own plate, having already set some aside to cool for the wolves' lunch. As they finished up, Victoria bagged the pancakes and grabbed a portion cup for the syrup, putting that in the bag as well; at least that way if the top came off, it wouldn't get over everything. Upstairs everyone was brushing their teeth and doing a mental checklist, making sure they had everything before Allison grabbed her bag and the Weres and went to say goodbye. She gave her Mom a quick hug and dropped the lunch into her bag as she pulled out her keys. As she climbed into the car, Kali and Ennis jumped up onto the dash, wanting to sit and watch the road as they drove along; they spent the drive quietly listening to the radio.

*School*

Allison noticed Stiles and Scott were climbing out of the jeep and she easily pulled into the spot next to them. She waved enthusiastically as she clambered out of the car, both wolves hanging onto her bag. The group walked together, Stiles and Allison introducing their new Weres to everyone before they got to their lockers. Ennis bristled at the presence of another Alpha, but Kali managed to keep him calm and Derek knew not to push it; so with Derek on Stiles's far shoulder, the group got along well enough, they'd have to wait until later to fully explain the 'truce' they'd come up with for the Alphas.

Down the hall, Lydia was waiting for Jackson, wondering why he wasn't here yet, when Danny came up next to her.

"Hey, where's Boyd?" Danny asked, catching sight of a solo Peter in her purse.

Lydia sighed, "Why does everyone think Boyd is with me? Allison texted me last night asking if I was supposed to take him home with me. Nothing against Boyd, but Peter is still adjusting, so I don't think another Were in the house wouldn't be a good idea, even over night."

Danny looked a little guilty, but before he could answer, two wolves popped up from his backpack, wanting to see who he was talking too. Their ears were perked up as they studied Lydia, and then yipped when they noticed Peter, tails thumping against Danny's bag. Peter regarded them warily, recognizing them from the pet store but not recalling their names at all.

"Spill, you look guilty Danny," Lydia chided.

"Well, Jackson told me that he was leaving Boyd with you, and last night we went out and picked up some Weres," Danny admitted.

Lydia squinted her eyes at him, "I can see that, judging by the two little guys over your shoulder there, but what does that have to do with Boyd and that I didn't end up taking him home. He knows how Peter and I are."

"Well, Jackson got a new Were too, and he kinda led me to believe that you would be taking Boyd in, and that it wasn't quite working out with him, and bought another Were when I got these two. He didn't tell you any of this?" Danny asked, looking bewildered.

Peter growled from Lydia's purse, causing the twins to shrink back in confusion, and Danny saw the fiery look in her eyes and hoped that he hadn't just signed Jackson's death warrant. He bid her a quick farewell, knowing better than to stick around when she was on the warpath, and headed off to Shop class early. Lydia stomped over to where Allison was, mostly ignoring Stiles and Scott as usual.

"Did Jackson really leave Boyd behind last night? Is that why you asked me if I was supposed to be looking after him?" Lydia questioned.

"Yea, sorry I didn't really give an explanation, we were too busy trying to figure out what to do about it and we found out that you weren't supposed to be watching him, so that meant Jackson left him on the field."

"But he's here with you now," Peter mentioned, seeing the Beta on Scott's shoulder with Isaac.

"Yea, Scott took him in, even got Jackson to hand over all of his papers so it's official, Boyd belongs to Scott now, he's part of our family," Allison revealed, smiling at her boyfriend.

Lydia gave Scott an appraising look, knowing that it took a lot to stand up to Jackson; he wasn't one that would give in to others if he had nothing to gain from it. Before she could say anything to him though, Stiles spoke up, eager to prove that he cared about the little guy as well.

"Thank goodness Scott was able to talk him into just giving him Boyd's stuff; saved me from an awkward conversation with my Dad if I got caught breaking into the house to steal them."

Lydia found herself grinning, just slightly, before she could catch herself, "Such the troublemaker. Besides, he has a really high-end security system, so it's not a matter of 'if' you'd been caught, you would have."

Stiles tried to give her a self-assured smile (like Jackson always has) but his blush betrayed him, "I like to dabble with security systems, he's got the ADT home security system with motion sensors, cameras, and remote monitoring, seems pretty complicated, but it's not."

Lydia's prefect eyebrows shot up, clearly surprised at his knowledge, although she wasn't quite sure what to think of it.

Allison was the one to say something, "Stiles… why do you know that?"

Stiles flushed even more when he realized how creepy he sounded, "I mean, it's a great system, don't get me wrong, if it's set up right, Jackson's house just has a few blind spots is all… they weren't hard for me to find."

"You were the one that let the rats loose in his bedroom aren't you?" Lydia accused, eyes wide. When Stiles looked away and ran his hand through his hair, she started laughing uncontrollably, much to everyone's surprise.

"He was being a real jerk that week! I'd had enough of his bullying," Stiles defended himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We knew there was no way that many rats could just appear in the house, he was certain someone had done it, but there was nothing on the cameras. I'll have you know he screamed like a little kid when he opened his door."

Stiles brightened, realizing that Lydia wasn't mad at him, and high-fived Scott, officially knowing that his plan had been successful. "I always knew he didn't like rats, but they didn't bother you right?" he asked, wanting to make sure Lydia had been alright.

"I didn't touch any of them since they looked dirty, but I didn't freak out or anything, Jackson was doing enough of that for the both of us," Lydia confided, giving them a secretive smile. "Tell anyone else I told you that, I'll spill your secret too. And I'm glad Boyd is with you now Scott, it's a much better place for him."

She gave Allison a quick hug, even gave Stiles and Scott a wave, before dismissing herself to go find a seat in Spanish; she was not going to be sitting with Jackson today, not after a stunt like that. As she walked away, Stiles collapsed against the wall of lockers, goofy smile on his face; Scott rolled his eyes, knowing that Stiles was going to be a lost cause all day now, but Cora, Derek, and Erica were buzzing around, hoping to hear more about the rat incident.

"Lydia actually spoke to me today, laughed at me… and not in a mean way! Thank you Allison!" Stiles chimed as he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for allowing Lydia to become your friend, and then against your better judgment, letting Scott talk you into a date."

Allison laughed at his words as they all headed to their English class, Scott giving a belated 'hey!' as he realized what his friend had been implying. All of the Weres giggled as well, they loved the closeness that their Owners shared, and couldn't wait to hear more fun stories, and then experience all of the fun adventures to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a little bit since I've updated, I really hit a wall when it came to writing, for ALL of my fics. I apologize. But here's the next chapter =D I know it's not quite as long as the other ones, but I wanted to keep all the actual class periods together, so I stopped it right before going into the start of classes. The next chapter should be up before too long, and I'll get in some more interactions with all the new wolves together ^.^ Hope you enjoy the update!


	22. Trouble with Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is ready for round 2 of school, only this time there are a few extra Weres. How will the Pack dynamic play out now that there are a few extra Alphas running around?

*First Period Shop Class*

Danny took his usual seat in Mr. Dixon's class, setting Ethan and Aiden down on the desk; the twins carefully looked around the large area, taking in all the tools and works-in-progress. Danny let them be until after roll was called and everyone was excused to do their own work.

"Be careful you two, there are a lot of dangerous tools in use here, so don't go off on your own, okay?"

"Yes Danny," both twins answered, very carefully rummaging around on the table.

Danny quietly sized up his two Betas before heading off to go get some small pieces of wood, lucky for Stiles, he had just finished a project so he had plenty of time to work on that chair. He called one of the twins over to him (Ethan, with the faux-hawk) and had him stand still so he could properly measure.

"Stiles, one of my teammates, has asked me to make some sort of chair for all you guys, for when you're in the bathroom. He's a little crazy, but he thinks of all the abstract stuff like this, so I'm going to need both of you to give your opinions on it alright?" Danny explained as he wrote various numbers down.

"Oh boy, that sounds like fun, this Stiles kid sounds cool," Ethan said, watching Danny mark the wood.

Danny snorted, "You say that now, he's a bit… out there. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, just hyper and very out-of-the-box."

Aiden sat down, not wanting to get into trouble, and looked up at Danny, "When will we see Deucalion again? You have classes with him and Jackson right?"

"Yea, I have Chemistry with him, then lunch, and after lunch it's Biology and History. I also have Algebra 2 with Lydia, the girl from earlier," Danny told them. At the mention of Jackson, Danny felt a slight twinge of guilt; Lydia sure looked pissed this morning, he had no doubt that Jackson was going to be in trouble. Realistically he knew that it was only a matter of time before she had found out about Boyd, but knowing that he had unintentionally sold his friend down the river made him feel bad. But Danny had to shake off the feeling and tune in to what his Weres were discussing.

"She's really pretty," Aiden stated, smiling up at his Owner.

"She is, but don't you try to date her, she's already dating Jackson," Danny chuckled.

Aiden gave a slight humph, obviously more than upset that he didn't really have a chance with her, but at least Danny was friends with her; so at least Aiden could see her all the time.

The boys talked a bit while Danny worked on sketching out a few different designs; both wolves gave their opinions on each design. By the end of the period Danny felt like he had a pretty solid idea and tucked all of his new pieces of wood into his cubby.

*First Period Spanish*

Lydia sat down, towards the front of the class, thankful that Mr. Schmidt didn't give them assigned seats. She might be forcing someone else to move today, but she was not going to sit with Jackson, so they'd just have to deal with it. Luckily she had chosen one of the seats by the window, so as the other students came in, the open seats around her filled up. When Jackson finally entered the classroom, he looked vaguely surprised to see some random student sitting in Lydia's usual seat so he growled at them as he sat down.

"You know that you aren't supposed to sit there," he stated, giving the other guy a death glare.

"I do today, Lydia told me that we were switching seats today. So seeing as how she's in my seat, I don't really have anywhere else to sit."

Jackson was too taken aback by the news to react to the disrespectful tone in the boy's voice, he glanced up and searched the classroom, finally seeing Lydia at one of the window seats. He was about to collect his things and force the girl next to her to move, but Mr. Schmidt stood up and started the lesson so Jackson was stuck. Deucalion easily picked up on Jackson's surge of anger and asked him about it.

"Hey, what's got you so upset?"

"Lydia is supposed to sit by me, she's my girlfriend after all. So why did she change seats with this clown?" Jackson answered, pulling out his phone.

Deucalion looked over towards the windows, barely sneaking a peek at Lydia's red curls, there were too many other students in his way and his vantage point sucked. But he knew that she had a Were with her, so they'd still be able to talk. So while Jackson was busy sending Lydia a message, Deucalion tried calling out to the Beta.

"Hey, Beta, I've got a question," Deucalion said, low enough that the other students wouldn't be disturbed but still loud enough to carry.

He heard an exasperated sigh, so he knew that the other wolf had heard him, but he wasn't responding at all. So he tried again, "Beta, answer me! I have a question."

"The Beta you are trying to reach is unavailable, please check that the name you are using is the proper name and then try again."

Deucalion growled, letting the other wolf know that he was frustrated; apparently the other Were wasn't too keen on being addressed as his rank. If he ever became a part of his Pack, he'd have a lot of conditioning to go through. But, instead of starting a fight across the classroom, Deuc collected himself and tried to remember the other wolf's name.

On the other side of the room, Lydia was steadfastly ignoring her phone, knowing that it was just Jackson trying to figure out what was going on; Peter on the other hand was sitting quietly, waiting to see if the stupid Alpha would remember his name. He couldn't contain his smile when he heard Jackson mutter a low curse, realizing that Lydia was ignoring him, but then it faded when he heard Deucalion calling out again.

"Peter, say something," came the menacing growl. Even from the distance Peter could hear the Alpha tone in his voice. He bristled, everything about that tone made him want to challenge Deucalion, but he knew this wasn't the time or the place. So instead, he adopted a cool air of nonchalance and responded finally.

"Oh, so you do know my name, maybe you aren't as hopeless as I was led to believe. Now what the hell do you want, you annoying cur?"

Peter grinned up at Lydia as they both heard the loud snarl come from Jackson's desk; she might not have heard what Deucalion was saying, but she had heard Peter's comment. Normally she wouldn't let Peter say things like that but today she'd allow it. Of course Mr. Schmidt had also heard the snarl, turning around to stare at Jackson; Jackson's day wasn't starting off too well.

*Second Period Geometry

Allison was humming as she took her usual seat, so far Ennis seemed to be liking school, but she had a sneaking suspicion that he only liked it because he got to spend time with Kali. He had scoffed in English, apparently reading a book about rabbits wasn't high on his list of things to do. When Jackson walked in, she saw Ennis perk up, instantly recognizing Deucalion's scent; Allison tensed just slightly because she knew that Jackson's new Were was an Alpha as well. Ennis didn't seem aggressive so Allison hoped that meant a fight wouldn't break out in the middle of class.

"Hi Deuc," Ennis called out the moment Jackson took his seat.

The other Alpha gave Ennis friendly smile, clearly happy to see a Were that he liked, "Boy am I glad to see you two, last period I was stuck with that older Beta. He's so disrespectful, I definitely have to teach him a thing or two!"

"Wait, Peter is in your Pack?" Allison asked.

"No, but I'm sure he will be, since Jackson is dating Lydia, I'll be seeing a lot of him. And any self-respecting Beta attaches to an Alpha as fast as they can. I'm clearly the best choice, no offense to you two."

Kali shrugged, used to his abrasive behavior, but Ennis looked a little offended, "I'm a good Alpha!"

Deucalion laughed, "Never said you weren't, just that I was best choice. There is a reason I kept you around Ennis- you are definitely strong."

Ennis wagged his tail, happy for the praise, Ennis was Alpha enough to admit that Deucalion was definitely stronger than him. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to stand up for himself, but then again, that was one of the reasons Deuc respected him. So to get praise from the super strong Alpha like him was definitely awesome; he'd have to ask Allison if they had any other classes together.

Shortly after that, Mrs. Trent started taking attendance, so everyone quieted down; Kali climbed up onto Allison's shoulder so she could get a good view of the board. Ennis on the other hand, opted to sit at the edge of the desk, so he could chat with Deucalion, figuring this way he wouldn't distract Kali from learning. He was glad that she wanted to learn, and he was grateful for the opportunity, but math just didn't speak to him. So he was glad to have someone to chat with to pass the time, and this way Kali didn't have to divide her attention.

"So, this Peter was being disrespectful earlier? Are you sure you want someone like that in your Pack?"

Deucalion nodded, "I need pack-mates, and I can't be too picky right now. Especially since that other Alpha got a head start on me. Although, really I'm sure he's going to only gather the weaklings; just like back in the store. But Peter isn't actually weak, he's just aggravating!"

Ennis looked thoughtful, "If you say so, I didn't really pay attention to him, but I do remember that he looked older and that's generally an Alpha trait. But he didn't smell like an Alpha, I don't understand."

"Me either, but I'm definitely intrigued! But first I have to whip him into shape, I won't even bother to repeat what he said to me earlier."

The two Weres continued to discuss various ideas as to how Deucalion might win over Peter, and also giving thought to if Ennis might want to join. Kali had perked up at that- like she did every time Ennis's name was mentioned; was he really thinking of joining with another Alpha? She wasn't sure how to feel about this, she didn't really want to have to answer to another wolf… that was kinda the point of being an Alpha. Sure, Deucalion was strong, but he was also very rude and in your face; she was such a spitfire, she didn't really like the idea of someone trying to tell her what to do. She liked how things were with Allison, and she didn't want to mess with that, but Ennis seemed more than okay with it. They'd have to talk about it at lunch maybe, see if she could get an answer out of him.

*Second Period Biology*

"Heads up Sissy, the Calvin cycle is hard," Cora warned Erica as Stiles started pulling out his homework.

"Good to know," Erica said, nodding her head as she looked over the pages on Stiles's desk.

"Goodness, they're multiplying!" a voice called out.

Scott, Stiles, and all the wolves looked up, catching sight of Peter as Lydia sat down in front of Stiles. It was only a moment before he clambered out of her purse and was sitting on her shoulder to look at them all.

"Just yesterday there were only 3 of you right? Now there are 5…"

Lydia turned in her seat, "How is Boyd doing so far?"

"I'm doing just fine Miss Lydia," Boyd answered, offering her a smile. "Scott is very nice to me and Isaac has been very welcoming. Derek and Cora too, and Erica was one of my close friends from the store. I'm much happier now."

"I'm glad to hear that, and needless to say I'm severely disappointed in Jackson."

Peter chuckled, "She ignored him all throughout Spanish class, didn't even sit with him."

"And I bet Jackson doesn't even know why he's in trouble," Stiles added on gleefully.

"Probably not," Lydia admitted with a sigh. "So that means he's going to ask about it at lunch."

"Oh please tell me that you'll be sitting with us again? That sounds entertaining and I don't want to miss out," Stiles asked.

"Stiles, that's rude," Scott started to say.

"But it's also the truth, and Stiles is always truthful, painfully so," Lydia interrupted, rolling her eyes before turning back to the front.

Stiles did a triumphant wiggle in his seat, Lydia did pay attention to him- at least a little bit! Maybe she never actually spoke to him before today, but she did pay attention, how would she have known that? And if he was being hopeful, she didn't actually turn him down so maybe he would be seeing her at lunch! He didn't have long to dwell on it though, Mr. Hill started class and was going over the homework with them.

Isaac was sitting on the desk, doing his best not to giggle at Cora- she was doing a happy dance every time she got one of the answers right. It was the cutest thing ever, but when she got an answer wrong, she made a pouty face and her ears drooped. Then there was Derek, Mr. Stoic, quietly sitting on Stiles's shoulder, his eyes quickly scanning the pages as Mr. Hill spoke. Isaac almost didn't see it but every time he got a correct answer, Derek would clench his fist and tuck his elbow just slightly. He went to point this out to Boyd, but he noticed that his new brother was doing the exact same thing and he couldn't help but giggle just a little bit. Boyd was already a lot like Derek, it was practically guaranteed that he would become Pack with Derek and Cora, leaving Isaac to wonder about himself.

He really looked up to Derek, and he was great friends with Cora, so really he had no reason not to be a part of their Pack, but he still felt a little nervous whenever he thought about it. Isaac shrugged, he knew there was no pressure either way, Scott would still love him and the other wolves would still be his family. Shaking his head to clear it, Isaac decided to focus on the lesson, not wanting to fall behind on his second day!

*Third Period Chemistry*

Danny and Jackson entered Mr. Harris's class, Jackson telling Deucalion to be on his best behavior because Mr. Harris didn't tolerate messing around in his class. Deucalion nodded his head, knowing that he had lost his cool in Spanish; he usually tried to be more composed, but Peter had hit a nerve. Luckily enough, Peter wasn't in this class so everything should be just fine.

"Stilinski, McCall, more Weres? I hardly think that was necessary, you have a hard enough time in this class as it is," Harris commented as soon as the duo walked into the door.

Stiles refused to comment, knowing anything he said would result in detention, so he just went straight to his seat, but Scott did choose to comment.

"Mr. Harris, I couldn't leave this poor Were to fend for himself, what would Dr. Deaton say?"

Harris just rolled his eyes, knowing that Scott was a huge suck up when it came to his boss, instead he just turned back to the whiteboard and started writing down some equations. Since he was turned away, thankfully he didn't see the tongues sticking out in his direction from all the Betas.

"So basically, none of us actually pay attention in Chemistry, since Mr. Harris is a meany face," Cora was explaining. "And we can't exactly work on other homework either because then Daddy Stiles will get in trouble, even if he's paying attention. So, we just kinda sit here."

Erica groaned and looked up at the ceiling, "We need cards to play with!"

Scott perked up, "Hey, that's a good idea! I think there is a miniature store around here somewhere, we can look for it and get all the wolves some small stuff. Like, furniture too."

Stiles opened his mouth to comment, but Mr. Harris turned around and saw him, "Mr. Stilinski, since you seem so eager to talk, come up here and solve the first equation."

Derek crossed his arms, knowing that it wasn't fair at all how much he picked on Stiles, but he couldn't say a thing about it! So instead he turned to Scott and nodded his head, letting the other teen know that they would be excited to go to another store to look at stuff.

Cora grabbed a spare piece of paper from Stiles's notebook and sat with Erica, the two of them quietly playing Tic-Tac-Toe to pass the time. Stiles easily finished the equation and returned to his seat, nodding his head at his Betas; this was something they could do quietly while he was stuck taking notes. He silently invited Isaac and Boyd onto his desk to see if they wanted to play too, pulling out another spare pencil for them. The wolves tried to stay as quiet as possible, but there were a few yips and whines as the games were won and lost, but luckily Mr. Harris didn't hear any of it, besides, he had the other Weres up front to deal with.

Deucalion stared down at Jackson's paper, wondering just what was so important about all of these equations and he felt like this was something he didn't need to know. So he spent his time talking with the two twins a few rows down.

"Psst, Aiden, are you paying attention to this?"

"No, I have no idea how any of this works, Danny keeps trying to explain to me how Pb means lead and that K is potassium and why these letters need to be balanced but, Chemistry isn't for me."

Deucalion heard Ethan laugh, "This isn't that hard bro, remember when we learned about chemical reactions back at the breeder's? This is the same stuff only it explains how it happens."

Deucalion could almost hear Aiden's eye roll, "It's so much more fun to just watch it, why does it have to be explained?"

The Alpha laughed, easily agreeing with Aiden, but he quickly quieted down when Jackson nudged him with his pencil. He had heard about the scene the dark-skinned Beta had caused and refused to be anything like that- he would not cause trouble for Jackson. But he was just so bored, and Aiden seemed like a respectable Beta, it couldn't hurt to talk with the boys some more.

"How do you get along with Danny? He seems nice, but kinda like a pushover."

Ethan chimed in, feeling a strong need to speak up for their Owner, "Danny is super nice and caring, he's always looking out for our needs. And he's not a pushover, he's just not bossy like Jackson."

Aiden nudged his brother, giving him a look, "Don't say things like that to him," he mouthed, eyes wide. "Jackson is bossy because he's strong, he's allowed to push the weaker people around."

"That's right!" Deucalion agreed. "What good are the weak of the Pack for, if not to be lead by the strong?"

Ethan rolled his eyes, Deucalion sounded like their Dad, from back at the breeder's place; strength is power and power is strength. So he didn't take too kindly to the fact that two of his boys didn't come out as Alphas. Their older sisters had (from a different litter), and one of their brothers from their litter; they heard a lot about how they weren't going to amount to much. But Ethan didn't really care, he had his brother and as long as they were together, he was happy. But apparently Aiden wanted to make Dad proud (even if they might never see him again) and was looking forward to gaining more power. So of course that meant he looked up to Alphas like Deucalion and Ennis, maybe was even slightly afraid of them, but rightly so. Being around a strong Alpha like that still made Ethan nervous though and he was glad a nice person like Danny decided to adopt them. He quickly tuned out the rest of the conversation, choosing to follow along with Danny and actually learn something.

*Lunch*

Allison and Lydia walked together, Ennis still giving Peter dirty looks from Allison's shoulder; Peter had happily told both the Alphas about his earlier conversation with Deuc and Ennis was not amused. Peter didn't care though, he wasn't here to impress either of them, all he needed was Lydia, and maybe Derek. Kali had tried to play peacekeeper between them, but gave up knowing that Ennis had already decided he was not going to like Peter. But as long as he didn't start any fights, Kali figured she'd just leave him be, the world wasn't perfect and not everyone could get along. Thinking about that, Kali suddenly remembered that she had to explain the rules to Ennis, she hadn't had time in their classes at all.

"Ennis, remember Derek, from earlier? The one with Stiles, and the two female Betas?"

Ennis grunted in acknowledgement so she continued, "He's a friend, you can't fight with him. Places like School, Library, and such are public spaces and neutral ground. At Stiles's house, he's Alpha, and at Allison's house we're Alpha. But here, we don't try and compete, so keep it friendly okay?"

Ennis scowled, not liking that rule at all, but since it kept everyone happy, he'd go along with it- as long as Derek followed the rules. When they got to the table, Ennis was standing eagerly, waiting for Allison to unpack their lunch- pancakes! As soon as she pulled out the bag, he plopped down and held his arms out for the bag, Kali right beside him.

"Hey girls, how has your day been?" Scott called out.

"Not bad, how was Chemistry?" Allison asked back.

"Ugh, horrible as usual, and of course he commented on our extra wolves today, like he has nothing better to do!"

"Yea, I had a few choice words for him, but I'd prefer to not have detention so I held my tongue," Stiles muttered.

"That's a surprise," Jackson said, coming up behind Stiles and elbowing him harshly in the back.

"Hi to you too Jackson," Stiles groaned, shifting his shoulders to try and ease the sore spot.

All the Weres gathered in the center, Kali passing out pieces of pancake for Cora, Erica, and Isaac before Ennis took the top off the syrup. Derek was standing next to Stiles, making grabby hands at his leftover sandwich.

"Cora, Erica, do you want some of the sandwich? Hurry up before I finish it all," Derek called over his shoulder, taking a giant bite out of it.

"Der, no fair! We're eating yummy pancakes right now, save some for us!" Cora complained.

Erica let out a mournful whine, mouth full at the moment, to let Derek know just how unfair he was being. But Kali assured both Betas that there was plenty of pancake to go around, and there would still be some left. So they scampered across the table to stand next to Derek, taking small bites of the leftover sandwich.

Boyd was still nervous around Allison's two Alphas, so he was staying by Scott, chewing on some of Scott's lunch. He didn't really mind eating the cafeteria food, as long as he stayed away from the mystery meat of the day. The fruits/vegetables seemed safe, as well as the fries, so he was happy enough, and Scott didn't mind sharing with his wolves. All the Humans were busy talking about classes, and the wolves were minding their own business as they ate, that no one noticed Deucalion slink over and get into Peter's face, the twins right behind him.

"Beta! I think you need to learn a lesson, what you said to me earlier was disrespectful and I won't let you get away with it," Deucalion growled, low and menacing.

Ethan looked over his shoulder, hoping that one of the Humans would notice, but they were all busy talking with each other, and Jackson was still trying to get Miss Lydia's attention. Aiden was ready to back Deucalion up, there was no such thing as a fair fight when it came to Packs and Peter was all alone right now. Technically Deuc wasn't Aiden's Alpha, but he might be soon, so it wouldn't hurt to show the Alpha how brave he was.

Peter glanced over, a bored look on his face, he had actually been expecting this and would have been sorely disappointed if Deucalion had let it drop. He walked away from Lydia, not wanting her to interrupt them.

"Deuc, are you implying that you aren't actually a worthless pile of fur?"

"Watch your mouth Omega! That's what you are technically, you have no Pack, no one behind you."

Peter shrugged, "You can think what you want, I'm not hurt by your words. You think you're big and bad but really, you don't have anyone in your Pack either."

"I'm still more powerful than you! I'm an Alpha, and you're just an Omega, you don't stand a chance," Deucalion snarled, leaping at the other wolf.

Aiden made a move like he was going to jump in as well, but Ethan held him back, not wanting to get in trouble with Danny. He was not going to get sent back to the store because Deucalion needed to prove himself. He pulled his brother away, back to the safety of Danny's arms as they watched the fight unfold. Ennis and Kali both heard the snarl and whipped their heads around, Ennis leaping to his feet. Kali knew this was going to get ugly, Ennis didn't need much of a reason to hurt Peter, but she didn't want him to her Allison's best friend's Were. She might not know Peter very well, but he didn't deserve to have two Alphas beating on him.

She chased after him, tackling him to the table, all of this going completely unnoticed by the Humans. "Ennis, no, don't get involved, we don't want to start trouble on your first day. Let them handle it alone."

Ennis growled but let Kali sit on him, not trying to dislodge her; she was right, he didn't want Allison to think he was a troublemaker. So they watched, Ennis silently rooting for Deucalion to kick Peter's ass.

Further down the table, Peter grinned, he had known that Deuc would be easily pushed to anger; he raised his arms up, looking like he was preparing to meet the Alpha mid air. But instead, he quickly shifted on his heels at the last moment, hands darting forward to grab onto Deucalion's wrists. Once he had a firm grip, he rolled his body, before letting go- flinging Deucalion into the space behind him. Deucalion was taken by surprise but used little effort to right himself, easily landing on his feet and running back towards the Beta. Peter tore off down the table, meeting Deucalion in a clash of teeth and claws, loud growls coming from both of them. Deucalion lashed out with his claws, but Peter was faster, having already thought out the events of this fight and was prepared. He grabbed Deuc's wrist and then smashed his left hand into Decaulion's elbow; thus drawing his own hand towards his face. Peter threw his whole body behind the attack, successfully drawing Deucalion's claws down his face before letting go. He then jumped away, not wanting Deucalion to grab a hold of him, then the fight would be over (Deucalion was an Alpha of course, there was a gap in their strength). But as long as Peter had the element of surprise, he could scrape by; leapt back towards Deuc before he could properly recover, wishing he still had his Alpha strength, but he'd have to make do. Peter opened his jaws wide, fully prepared to take a chunk out of the Alpha's arm but he felt someone yank him back.

Stiles quickly reached in and pulled the wolves apart, not wanting Lydia to risk getting bit. He held the wolves apart, Deucalion still snarling and clawing the air. Gladly Peter was composed, and wasn't giving Stiles any trouble; as it was he was having a hard enough time keeping a hold of Deucalion.

Aiden and Ethan were standing there, holding their breath while they tried to discern who the winner was. To their surprise Peter was completely unscathed, even if he was breathing hard; Deucalion on the other hand had a double claw mark going down his cheek, just starting to bleed. Ennis was laid out, Kali still on his back, staring at Peter, there was no way he could have beaten Deuc, yet there he was, no scratches at all. Maybe Deucalion was right about this wolf, clearly he had some sort of secret up his sleeve.

"Oh Peter, are you okay?" Lydia cried out, gently taking him from Stiles's hand.

Peter dusted off his sleeve in a big show of bravado, "Not a scratch on me, poor Deuc over there can't say the same; he doesn't get my vote as an Alpha."

Jackson stood up and snatched Deucalion away from Stiles, holding him up to his face so he could survey the damage, "You okay Deuc?"

"Yea, already healing, it's fine. Stupid Peter!"

"What the hell was that about Lydia? You should control your Were, he's such a trouble maker," Jackson yelled.

"Peter did not start this! Your Were is a bully, just like you Jackson!" Lydia spit back.

Everyone at the table went quiet, it looks like she had finally had enough of Jackson and he was going to get an earful.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, incredulously.

"You have been ordering me around since we started dating, and I'm sick of it! This whole time I've been hiding my true abilities, for your sake, acting dumb just so you don't feel inadequate. But everyone has been telling me that I shouldn't have to put up with your nonsense. I've finally decided to listen, especially when Peter feels you are a bad person. And I'm not surprised that you've found a Were that is as big of a bully as you! You can definitely count yourself out of a date for Prom this year, we're over!"

Everyone gaped as Lydia sat back down in a tiff, hugging Peter to her chest and cooing over him, wanting to make sure he was really alright. Jackson stood there dumbfounded for a moment before he stomped away, not wanting to be the center of attention like this. Danny looked torn, but gathered up his twins and took off after his best friend, knowing he needed the support more than Lydia.

"Way to go Lyds!" Stiles called out, arm raised in celebration. "I always knew you were brilliant, about time you saw Jackson for the ass that he is!"

Lydia let out a steadying breath, "I do feel a lot better; Jackson has just been a handful to deal with lately. I swear he's more emotional than a hormonal pregnant woman some times. Are you sure you're okay Peter?"

"Yea, I'm fine, I knew he was going to come at me, so I was prepared. He's strong but I'm cunning and know how to use his strength against him. But it was only because he was so mad and wasn't thinking straight at the time. In a straight fight, I would have come out a bit worse, I'll freely admit that."

Cora ran over to him, eyes wide, "Cousin Peter, what happened, why did he attack you?"

Peter carefully extracted himself from Lydia's hands and walked over to his younger cousin, "Because I said some mean things to him in Spanish class. And he's not the kind of wolf to let something like that go. But I wanted him to know that I will not be a part of his Pack in the future."

"Why? He doesn't need to make a big Pack right now? We're all friends, so aren't we one big Pack?"

Derek came over then and wrapped his arm around her, sensing that she was getting worked up, "No, not all of us can get along. Me and Kali do, because we're more laid back as Alphas, we're not trying to lay claim to any of the Betas here, or territories. Ennis seems to be aware of that rule too, so he's okay; but that Were feels like he has to have a big Pack to feel important."

"Then why doesn't he just try to be nice to everyone and be a leader to everyone?"

"Do you really want to answer to him Cora?"

Cora sniffled and looked up at her brother, "No, I follow you Der, but doesn't he know that being nice works better?"

"That doesn't always work, some Alphas are tough and only want tough Betas to follow them, so if they are mean, they can weed out all the weak wolves."

"Then he'd never want me as a Beta…"

Lydia huffed, "You'd be a great addition to any Pack Cora, you're a wonderful Beta. You're happy and bright, you make everyone around you smile and you take care of the other Betas. That's an important job, Deucalion can't just appreciate skills like that and it's his loss."

Cora walked over and hugged Lydia's wrist, "Thanks, you're really smart. And you know how to make me feel better."

"Any time Cora, and it's all the truth," Lydia said, rubbing Cora behind the ears.

The bell rang, interrupting the moment, and everyone hustled to gather their things, the Weres scrambling to pack up their unfinished lunches and meet up with the proper owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Deucalion is supposed to be this super strong badass wolf, but... I'm giving Peter some extra credit here, since technically Deuc doesn't have all that power from killing his Betas (that would be cruel!!!) and he is technically a lone Alpha still. I will explain how Peter lost his Alpha powers in the coming chapters, I promise, but for right now, it's still a mystery heehee. Hope you didn't mind the little bit of drama. And Lydia has officially broken up with Jackson!!! Sorry for everyone out that that enjoys the Lydia/Jackson pairing, I just couldn't write it that way.


	23. Last Half of the School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finishes up their classes, this chapter has the following classes: French (Allison+Kali+Ennis), Biology (Jackson+Deucalion+Danny+Ethan+Aiden), Algebra 2A (Scott+Lydia+Danny+most of the Weres), History (Danny+Jackson+Twins+Deucalion), and Trigonometry (Lydia+Peter)

*Fourth Period French*

Allison made it to her seat with a few moments to spare before the final bell rang- her mind was still reeling from what had happened at lunch. Ennis was rather worked up as well, there was no way Peter should have won that fight; even if it was broken up rather quickly, Deucalion should have had the upper hand from the start. As the Weres stood on the desk, Allison got out all of her notes and started copying the vocabulary words from the whiteboard.

"How did Peter do that? You know he should have lost."

Kali shrugged but didn't answer- as interested as she was in the fight, Ms. Morrell intrigued her more. She never got the chance to bring up the subject of emissaries with Allison yesterday, there was too much that happened. But she really wanted answers, and she'd be seeing Ms. Morrell every day, so hopefully she'd get answers soon. Even sitting in the same class as her, Kali could feel a strange energy buzzing inside of her, Ms. Morrell's magic!

"Hey Ennis, do you recognize Ms. Morrell?"

Ennis regarded the teacher for a moment before shaking his head, "Never seen her before, why?"

Kali shrugged, "She's the Emissary for my breeder, and she healed me when I was sick. But I don't remember her at all and that makes me sad. I was just wondering if you knew her too, since we're from the same place."

"Oh, I had no idea. But I never saw the Emissary, although I know she visited often, I heard the people talking about her visits."

Ennis went quiet, seeing the faraway look on Kali's face, he could tell that Kali wanted to find out everything about Ms. Morrell now. But he left her to her thoughts, there was nothing he could do to help right now, and Allison was learning, so it wouldn't be nice to disrupt her either.

From her place behind the desk, Marin kept an eye on Kali and Ennis; it had been forever awhile since she'd seen them. They were born just a few days apart from different mothers, so Mr. Reid had called her up to oversee the births. Ennis and his sister had come along easily, no problems at all but Kali and her brothers weren't as lucky. Kali's mother had been a rather small Were, so having triplets was dangerous for her but she had been doing rather well. But the pups had somehow managed to get tangled together and as a result wouldn't come out, putting too much stress on the mother. Luckily Marin managed to save her and the pups, but there had been a moment or two when the pups had gotten their oxygen cut off. The two boys recovered fairly quickly, being the easiest to untangle and get care for, but Kali had become wrapped up in her umbilical cord. Marin spent most of the night caring for the little Were, urging her small lungs to respond to the herbs- she needed to breathe them in so they'd boost her healing. Once the healing process started, her brain should be fine.

It had taken hours for Kali's body to finally respond positively, her organs were just so slow and weak, they took a long time to take in enough of Marin's energy to fix themselves. But they did, much to everyone's relief- losing a pup was hard on everyone involved, especially of the mom. Marin hadn't lost a pup yet and she couldn't let Kali be the first, not after everything her mother had been through to bring her into this world. She could help but smile as she saw the Alpha sitting at Allison's desk, carefully looking over the vocabulary words; she never really thought she'd see Kali again after Mr. Reid had sent her to a shop which would have been a shame. The bond she felt with the Were was definitely something that she wanted to explore, maybe she'd actually be able to spend some time with Kali and teach her more about her latent abilities.

*Fourth Period Biology*

Danny shuffled into class right behind Jackson, him and Deucalion still fuming over what happened in the cafeteria. Ethan and Aiden were huddled on top of Danny's backpack, afraid to say anything to the scary Alpha, especially now that he was in a foul mood. Neither of the boys had time to speak before Mr. Hill was taking attendance and asking for the homework to be pulled out.

"Peter is going to pay!" Deucalion huffed to himself, rubbing his now healed cheek. The marks were already gone, but he still couldn't believe Peter had gotten the better of him! Next time the sarcastic Omega wouldn't be so lucky, maybe he'd even have Ennis help him out. Deucalion paused in his pacing, long enough to glance over at the twins and ponder their usefulness. The one with the crew-cut seemed to be more open minded where his brother seemed more reluctant to form any kind of allegiance.

"Psst, hey Beta, Aiden right?" Deucalion whispered, deciding to sit down to appear casual.

Over on the next table, Aiden's ears perked up, "Yea, that's me!"

"Don't you think that Omega was completely out of line earlier?"

Aiden drooped a little bit and glanced over his shoulder; Ethan was pointedly following along with the homework corrections, determined to not get pulled into this conversation. He'd have to talk with him and tell him why being nice to Deucalion was important, they couldn't become Omegas like Peter!

"I think he was out of line, he obviously wanted to prove something, but no one at the table was on his side."

"Yes, I noticed that as well, even if Kali did stop Ennis from joining in, I think that was more out of self preservation than caring for the troublemaker. Although I know I messed up, because of the fight, Lydia and Jackson aren't together anymore, so I can't cause any more problems for my Owner. Do you think you might be able to get back at him for me?"

"I-I don't know… I'm not even sure if we see him again today, and I don't want to cause any trouble with Danny. I can't make any promises but if I see him, I'll give him a hard time. I just don't want to fight him," Aiden stammered out, totally unsure of what to say.

Deucalion nodded his head and whispered thanks, wanting the Beta to feel like he was doing the right thing, it was best not to pressure him too much just yet. Especially if his brother might try and dissuade him, but hopefully his need for a strong Alpha would win out. But the slight promise was enough for now, it gave him time to think about his revenge properly.

*Fifth Period Algebra 2A*

"Thanks for taking my three Weres Scotty, I won't let Mrs. Duff bully them; tell Mrs. Brane thanks again," Stiles said to his best friend as his three mini wolves all clambered onto Scott's bag. He couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at his friend, loaded down with Weres.

Scott and the five wolves all waved as Stiles parted from them and went into the classroom across the hall.

"I hope Daddy Stiles is going to be okay in there by himself," Cora mumbled, tugging on one of her ears.

Derek was immediately right by her side, "Hey, Stiles will be just fine, he won't let that mean teacher get the better of him. And with us here with Scott, the teacher can't say anything mean about him."

Derek was a little worried, he hadn't seen Cora tug on her ears since they had gotten settled at the pet store. Sure that was only a few days ago but to Derek it seemed like a big setback for her emotional wellbeing.

Cora let out a big sigh, "I'm sure you're right Der… I just… it feels wrong not being with Daddy Stiles now. Ever since he's adopted us, we've always been with him Der, always…"

"Cora, don't worry, he's not abandoning us, "Erica cut in, realizing what Cora was feeling now. "I felt that way too for a moment. I'm so scared I won't be good enough and that Daddy will take me back because he didn't want me in the first place."

"Sissy-"  
"No Erica-"

Erica smiled and held up a hand, cutting off her new Packmates, "I know that's not true. But it still doesn't change the fact that I felt that moment of fear when I learned we'd be separated for math class. So I know why Cora is worried too! And it's okay to feel that way because it means we really care about Daddy and want to be close to him. But the fear doesn't last because we know it's not true, he'd never abandon us or take us back to the store. He loves us!"

"Yea, you're right!" Cora realized, glad that there was someone who understood what she had been feeling and that she wasn't alone.

Scott smiled as he felt the Weres all congregate together for a quick cuddle pile on top of his bag, carefully removing it from his shoulders to set it down. "I'm glad you all know that Stiles would never leave you, and even if for some reason he even started thinking about it, Allison and I would kick his butt!"

All the wolves giggled, knowing that Scott wouldn't really do that, but Miss Allison might; but only because he wasn't thinking right.

"Ready for math?" Scott asked, pulling out two of the worksheets.

"Woof!"

Scott sat at the desk, wondering how he was going to get all of the worksheets spread out on the desk and still have room for his own work when Mrs. Brane walked up to his desk.

"Oh, I'm so glad Stiles decided to let you come to class today, I'm happy to have you all here! Although from the looks of it, you don't have enough room on your desk. Just a moment."

Scott waited, looking over at Danny and Lydia as she walked over to the desk at the end of the row. After just a moment, Scott saw Emily packing up all of her stuff and get up out of her seat, both her and Mrs. Brane walking back over to him.

"Okay, Emily is going to be switching seats with you, so that way you can be near the extra desk we have along the windows, and the Weres can be close to me if they have any questions," she explained.

"Really? Thank you so much Miss Emily! This is going to be great!" Cora gushed, excitedly helping Scott gather all the papers.

Scott said a quick thank you to Emily as well, hoping that she didn't mind being moved too much, even if it was only a few seats; once he had everything, he stood up and moved to the now empty seat. All of the Weres, except Derek, easily jumped onto the spare desk that was sitting perpendicular to Scott's and Mrs. Brane helped to spread out all of their worksheets.

"I'll stay over here with you, so I don't crowd them over there, I think four sheets on one desk barely fits as is," Derek explained when Scott gave him a confused look.

Scott nodded, "Yea, that's a smart idea, the two of us can easily share this space."

"Wait, Mrs. Brane, with Scott over there, how are our Weres all supposed to get along?" Danny asked, raising his hand but speaking out before she had even called him.

"Yea, I mean, if Danny moves, I want to move too. You did say we could sit together since we don't cause any trouble, and this way Peter can still be able to talk to the other Weres if he wants," Lydia added.

Mrs. Brane laughed, noticing that Emily's friend, now sitting behind Scott, raised her hand in agreement. "Okay, we'll all take just a few minutes to changes our seats, those of you that want to change, are free too, or if you like your seat, you can stay in it. After that, we're learning!"

There was a few happy shouts and then some noise as half the class picked up their books and tried to organize where to sit with their friends. Once everyone was settled, Mrs. Brane made a note of the changed seating arrangement and started up the lesson. Lydia was back on Scott's right hand side and Danny decided to sit right behind Scott, so that way the twins could look out the window if they wanted. There was a brief discussion on if Peter and the boys wanted to join the other Weres on the desk, but Ethan was the only one to take them up on it. He waited for Scott to pick him up and transfer him to the desk, packet going on the table right behind him. Ethan felt a little out of his element with these Weres, he hadn't really gotten the chance to talk with them earlier, but they easily made room for him and didn't bring up lunch.

Mrs. Brane left them to it as she began teaching the day's lesson, occasionally checking on the Weres when one of them had a question. Scott was glad that all of them were able to have their own space off to the side, it allowed them to talk with each other quietly without disturbing the people around them. Scott would have felt awful if some of the other kids had trouble keeping up because the minis were distracting them. And now all three people with Weres were off in the corner, they'd be able to work together and really be out of the way. By the end of the period, all the wolves (except Aiden, who didn't want a packet) had gotten halfway through their first packet and were all feeling confident about the material.

As they excited the classroom, Cora and Erica were hopping around on Scott's head, looking for Stiles so they could tell him all about class. It wasn't long before Scott heard Erica calling out, "There's Daddy!"

Stiles had a scowl on his face, but he immediately brightened when he heard his Weres calling out to him- especially since they seemed happy, which meant class went well. "How's my two favorite girls?"

"Daddy!" Cora and Erica both yelled out as they leapt from Scott's head and into Stiles's hands.

Derek was waiting patiently for Stiles to pick him up, no way was he going to contribute to the heart attack inducing leaps! Once all three of them were back on Stiles's shoulders, Erica and Cora were talking his ears off, explaining about their packets, how Ethan joined them, and about Mrs. Brane. Derek was doing his best to get them to slow down and not yell or talk over each other but he gave up pretty quick. He knew when to admit defeat, he was no match for the two female Betas.

*Sixth Period History*

Danny walked into Mr. Westover's class and took his usual spot on the left side of the class, waiting for Jackson to show up. As he took off his bag and let the twins climb up onto his desk, he overheard them talking.

"Aiden, I don't think Lydia would appreciate a dead mouse as a gift," Ethan sighed.

Danny couldn't help but snicker, "A dead mouse, what are you, a cat?"

Both Weres bristled at that, "We aren't felines, how could you even suggest that?"

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding, but a lot of pet cats bring their humans dead animals, like birds and mice. And Ethan is right, Lydia would not appreciate that at all."

Aiden deflated, "Man… I want to get her a present, just so she knows that she's awesome."

Danny reached down and patted Aiden, "It's okay buddy, I'm sure you can come up with something. Just don't go overboard okay, and no dead animals, not even for me- Mom would kill me if she found any dead creatures in my room."

Aiden sat down at the corner of the desk with his twin and continued to quietly discuss what might be a better gift for Lydia; they were forced to quiet down when Jackson and Deucalion showed up though. Talking about Lydia when they'd been in that fight at lunch was a bad idea and both of them knew it.

Jackson was clearly still in a bad mood, he dropped his bag onto the ground and sat with his arms crossed over his chest. Danny decided against saying anything to him, knowing that Mr. Westover wouldn't hesitate to give them both detention and Jackson would not appreciate detention after the day he's had. So instead he pulled out his phone and sent him a quick text.

D: Hey man, you still upset?  
J: No, I don't need a girl like Lydia, she's super high maintenance, always making me watch the notebook. I'm better off.  
D: Then why are you looking so mad bro?  
J: because she accused Deuc of starting that fight when I know it was that no good mutt of hers! I can't believe she took his side over mine

Danny paused in his messages, not wanting to start a fight with Jackson himself. But Danny wasn't going to lie and say that Peter started it all, from what he had heard the twins talking about, Deucalion was a take-no-prisoners kind of Were.

D: Regardless of who started it, or why, that doesn't mean you need to go and do something stupid. Just let it go, if you aren't dating anymore, you don't have to put up with Peter.  
J: yea I kno, it's whatever. I'm just pissed but I'm not going to hurt Peter.

Danny tucked his phone back into his pocket, satisfied with Jackson's answer; it was best if he just forgot all about Peter and stayed away from Lydia and things would cool down. Danny would even still get to see Lydia in math class, which thankfully Jackson wasn't in, so he wouldn't totally lose a friend. But lunch time was going to be a different story, no doubt Jackson wasn't going to still be sitting with Scott and them if Lydia was. Hell the only reason Jackson sat there was because Lydia wanted to sit with her best friend. Danny was going to have to split his time between them, he wasn't going to totally abandon Lydia just because her and Jackson weren't dating anymore. Besides, Jackson had the rest of the team to sit with, he could give up Danny some days. Now that he wasn't distracted by his friend, Danny hurriedly scribbled down the notes, knowing Westover liked to put obscure information down on the tests.

*Sixth Period Trigonometry*

When Lydia entered her last class of the day, she smiled at Mr. Lasher and took her seat, waiting for Peter to climb out onto the desk before putting her purse down. She pulled out her homework and Peter's Algebra packet for him to work on; Peter grumbled a bit but sat down and looked at the packet. The first few minutes were quite normal, Mr. Lasher took roll, collected the homework, and told them what page to turn to in their books. It wasn't long before Lydia felt her attention wander, she had already looked over this section so she knew it all. She began humming quietly, doodling in her notebook some more while effectively tuning out Mr. Lasher. It wasn't long after that when Peter decided he didn't want to work on math anymore and turned to talk with Lydia.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What, why would I be mad at you Peter?"

"Because I was in a fight, and Jackson got mad at you and now you're broken up."

Lydia raised an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't like Jackson and wanted us broken up?"

"I don't like him, and I'm glad you aren't together anymore, but I don't want the reason you broke up to be because of me. I want you to not want to date him because you don't like him. If you hadn't adopted me, you'd probably still be dating him…"

"Maybe, maybe not. Jackson and I have had a lot of differences, increasingly so, especially since I became friends with Allison. Adopting you and hearing your thoughts about him were more like the final nails in the coffin really. That and what Danny told me, about him abandoning Boyd, that was just wrong! I think we probably wouldn't have made it through the year, but I would have waited until after Prom under ideal conditions," Lydia admitted.

Peter laughed a little bit, feeling better, "But now you can go to Prom with someone that really likes and appreciates you."

"This is a good point, now I just have to find someone worthy to ask me out."

"Well, while you try to figure out who that might be, draw me doing some epic poses!"

Lydia had to stifle her laughter as she watched Peter strike an intimidating pose, but she did pick up her pencil and sketch him. Even if he had gotten into a fight today, Lydia knew that Deucalion was the problem, not Peter, and she had done the right thing by calling Jackson out on his crap. No one else might see Peter the way she did, but she knew she had made the right choice in adopting him, he was smart and loyal; that initial bond that she had felt when she first laid eyes on him had only grown over the past few days. He had especially opened her eyes when it came to her (now ex) boyfriend, he had barely even waited until they were at the register alone to tell her that he didn't like the guy she came in here with. Of course he hadn't really told her why, saying that he'd only speak after a delicious meal, but Lydia knew that he only wanted to be reassured that she'd actually take him home, even after hating on her boyfriend. When she had looked in his eyes, she just knew he was the right Were for her, and she was glad he had felt the same way.

"I'm telling you, you should take some art classes, especially now that Jackass isn't here to tell you it's a waste of time," Peter said, pulling her out of her thoughts. He was standing by her hand, making sure she had properly captured his Peter-ness.

"You know, that does sound like a good idea, it's been awhile since I've done something fun where I didn't have to take Jackson's opinion into account. I'll talk with Ms. Morrell about it soon, see if I can't sign up for a class next year, and then see what summer courses are available."

Peter preened as she reached down to rub behind his ears, just like he always enjoyed. He laid down on the desk, flat on his stomach, so she could rub his back and tail.

"Peter, I really wish you'd let me trim your tail, maybe put some highlights in it, it would look super cute," Lydia whispered, fluffing his tail with her fingertips.

Peter just rolled his eyes and swished his tail, removing it from her fingers; they'd had this conversation a few times, and Peter was not going for it! But at least he knew she wouldn't do anything without his consent, she'd just drop some not-so-subtle hints and bring it up every other day until he caved. But Peter had a pretty strong will, he could put up with her demanding for awhile still, because he liked his tail just the way it was! He was fine with her picking out his outfits in the morning, she had a very good eye with fashion, and it wasn't like she bought him frilly shirts or anything. Clothing was definitely where he drew the line, and this was one battle he wasn't going to give up. He'd won the battle over Jackson after all, so his efforts weren't completely futile.

"Okay, okay fine, I can see that you are still not going to listen to me, I won't take you in to the saloon today. Now let me play with your tail," Lydia huffed, reaching out and petting it once more. "One of these days Peter, one of these days, I'll get you to see my side of things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is a little late, been dealing with some personal stuff, but it has been written! Hope everyone is enjoying the adventures =D hopefully the next chapter doesn't take quite as long. And a big thanks again to [Sharon6714](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharon6714/pseuds/Sharon6714) for helping me with editing =D


	24. Minis Versus Minis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During lacrosse practice, some of the Weres play with a little bouncy ball, then Deucalion gets involved and before you know it, all the Weres are playing. Which team will win? And Allison talks with Lydia about maybe going to Prom with Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his is pretty much a Were-centric chapter, with a little bit of Stiles/Lydia thrown in. Prepare yourself for the cuteness that is the Weres playing lacrosse... kinda.

*After School*

Allison, Scott, and Stiles poured out of Economics, all of them with a bit of a glaze in their eyes; watching movies in class always made them sleepy. And it didn't help that the boys had practice right after this too, Stiles was going to have a hard time breaking out of this slump. As they approached the locker room, all the wolves piled onto Allison once more, letting her carry them all out to the field.

"Why is Lydia here? I mean, if she broke up with Jackson…" Derek asked, unsure what was going on.

"I asked her to come and support Scott, and we work on our homework together sometimes. Plus I think she wants to scout out the other players, Prom is coming up and she will not be going by herself, as she told me many times after lunch," Allison explained.

Cora and Erica looked at each other, maybe they'd be able to convince her to go with Daddy! They didn't know much about it, but they knew he liked her and that Miss Lydia hadn't really talked to him. But maybe now she would! As Allison sat down next to her friend, all the Weres climbed down and sat on the grass, the girls secretly trying to come up with a way to talk to Miss Lydia.

"Hey, I brought you all a ball to play with, this way, you have something to do if you don't want to work on homework," Allison called out to them, reaching into her purse and pulling out a red bouncy ball. "This is a little heavier than the ping pong ball, so I figured it would work better."

Isaac and Boyd both raced forward to catch the ball, letting out small growls when Derek leapt over them and caught it in the air. He laughed as he ran away with it, the two Betas chasing after him, calling him a cheater. The girls giggled and joined in, chasing after their Alpha, forgetting about talking to Lydia for the moment. Kali watched the Pack chase Derek; by taking the ball, Derek was forcing all of his Betas to work together, strengthening their teamwork, and made it all seem like a fun game. She nudged Ennis, silently questioning if he wanted to join in, and tried to rein in her excitement when he nodded his head. She tore off across the grass, barely remembering to rein herself in as she caught up with the Betas. Ennis on the other hand raced by, heading straight for Derek and the ball; Derek felt the other Alpha suddenly closing in on him and dodge-rolled to the right, just in the nick of time.

"Nice try Ennis," Derek teased as he ran off. He could tell that Ennis was a serious kind of wolf, and he was most definitely a sore loser if the snarl on his face was anything to go by, Derek hoped that he'd at least go easier on the Betas; this was supposed to be a game, not a rivalry. Just then, Cora leapt out of his blind spot, effectively tackling him to the ground and knocking the ball out of his hands.

"Get it Isaac!" Cora cheered as she tried to hold her brother down.

Isaac ran for the ball, waving Boyd and Erica further along the grass so they could stay open. As he got closer to the ball, he could hear footsteps behind him, it was either Kali or Ennis and he was hoping it was Kali. Instead of taking the time to look over his shoulder, because if he saw Ennis behind him, he'd probably scream. He knew his speed was no match for a try hard Alpha, but he pushed his legs as fast as they would go, bracing his shoulders for the tackle. When he was close enough to the ball, he called out to Erica, planting his right foot and sent the ball flying with his left. Isaac had so much momentum built up for that kick that his body spun with the follow through and he tumbled to the ground as he lost his balance. Luckily Kali was quick on her feet and jumped over him and didn't plow into him; she even bent down to help him up while he stammered out a thank you.

Erica and Boyd were ready when they heard Isaac calling out, Kali hot on his heels- but his kick went wide. Luckily Ennis was still a few feet away and Erica had a head start, so she ran after the ball as it made its way over to the bleachers. She was almost there when someone jumped down from the bleachers and stepped on the ball.

"H-hi, did y-you want to play too?" Erica stuttered as she looked over Deucalion's shoulder, too afraid to look him in the eye.

Instead of replying, Deucalion let out a sharp bark and flashed his Alpha eyes at the young Beta, laughing as she yelped and fell backwards. Of course his actions were seen by the rest of the Pack, and Derek quickly appeared by her side and helped her up.

"What was that for? She didn't do anything to you," Derek asked, trying his hardest to remain calm.

"For free, I was just messing around, I wasn't going to do anything to her. Don't be so uptight," Deucalion answered with a shrug.

Derek flashed his own red Alpha eyes, "Don't mess with my Betas, we're all supposed to get along and I see that as an insult. Fair warning, I hope I won't have to tell you a second time."

Derek hugged Erica and walked her over to Boyd, Isaac, and Cora who were hanging further back, too afraid to come any closer. Seeing that there wasn't going to be a fight, they all crept forward, hugging Erica to help calm her down.

"Hey, Derek what do you say to a friendly little game? Your Pack versus mine?"

Turning around, Derek looked back at the older Alpha, "You don't have a Pack though, so it doesn't seem like much of a game."

Deucalion laughed, "Okay true enough, at least for now. Your Pack versus me and my friends, how about that then?"

"Only if they want to play, I'm not going to agree to something they aren't comfortable with just to prove I'm a 'big bad Alpha,'" Derek said. Then he turned and looked at the four Betas behind him. "Technically speaking, only Cora and Erica are a part of my Pack, but Isaac, Boyd, if you want to play too, you can."

Isaac and Boyd looked at each other and smiled, Boyd answering, "Well, we can make it official if you want, I mean, I really do feel at home here with you guys."

"Yea, I can't imagine not actually being in your Pack Derek," Isaac added on. "I mean, Cora, Erica and Boyd were the ones that made me feel safe at the pet store, and now that we're all together again, it's like a sign. I'm not letting you guys go, not if you'll have me."

Cora and Erica both yipped and pulled the boys into a hug, looking up to Derek, knowing he wouldn't turn them away. Derek watched them all hug each other and felt his chest swell with pride; he'd grown to care for all these Betas even though he didn't show it much at the store. He had been too worried that they'd get adopted and he wouldn't see them again so he wasn't going to make them Pack. But Isaac was right, they were all together now, for real, so it would be stupid to turn them away. And Derek knew that even if they had decided to stay Omegas or even join a different Pack, he would always treat them as family.

"Of course you guys, that would be perfect!" Derek finally said, joining them in a hug.

Once they were all hugging, Isaac and Boyd closed their eyes and reached out with their wolves, spiritually bowing down to Derek's Alpha wolf. After just a moment, in which his wolf scrutinized them, he licked them both between their ears and then they all reined their wolves back and opened their eyes. Derek nuzzled both boys, knowing a real lick might make them feel like kids. The surge of strength that came with their allegiance swam over Derek, making his head swim; it was very different than when it had happened with Erica. But then again, Erica's wolf had reached out last night when they had been sleeping, curled up together, so he probably just didn't really register the change.

"If the touchy-feely show of love is over, can we get this game on or not?" Deucalion interrupted.

Derek swallowed the growl that was threatening to come out, rationalizing that Deucalion just didn't know how to care for others. Once he was calm, he turned to face his challenger, "I'd want the teams to be fair if we do play, so if someone in my Pack doesn't want to play, we keep the numbers even."

"Fair enough. I'll start by asking Ennis to play on my team, what do you say?"

Ennis wagged his tail and easily jogged over to Deucalion's side, eager to show him his skills. Although he did tell himself that they were only playing against Betas so the challenge wasn't too great.

"Oh, if he's playing, I'm playing," Kali jumped in, standing next to Derek and pointing to Ennis, "You're going down!"

Derek looked at her in surprise, didn't she want to play on the same team as him?

"Ennis and I like to challenge each other, and this is the perfect opportunity. Plus, he needs someone to try hard against, I don't want him hurting the Betas because he gets too into the game."

"Smart thinking," Derek muttered, turning around to see which of his Betas wanted to play.

Boyd stepped forward, "I want to try! I think playing against them will be cool, especially if we win."

With that, both Aiden and Ethan jumped down from the bleachers, coming up behind Deucalion, Aiden speaking up, "We want to play, I won't play without my brother though, so they are going to need at least one more player."

Cora, Erica, and Isaac all looked at each other, unsure. But Boyd tugged on Isaac's sleeve, "Come on, play, it will be fun."

Isaac was about to decline, it kinda seemed like Cora might want to play, but Boyd cleared his throat and pulled Isaac in close, "It will be a good chance to impress Cora!"

So Isaac nodded his head, "I'm game… maybe… This is going to suck."

Derek laughed but clapped Isaac on his shoulder, "It's just a game, it will be fun!"

"Okay, so, this will be a simple game, it will be like lacrosse, we have to get the ball past the opposing team and in the goal to score," Deucalion started, casually looking around. "Could we use your bags as goals?"

Allison and Lydia looked down from their seats on the bleachers, a little surprised. Lydia looked a little cross at letting her purse be used in a game, "I'd rather you didn't."

"Oh come on! It's not like we're going to rip them up or anything, don't be lame!" Deucalion grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I don't like your tone little wolf," Lydia asserted, "Besides, you didn't even say the magic word."

Just then, Peter decided to step in, "Deucalion, don't be rude to Lydia! If you're going to ask someone for a favor, you can't be demanding about it. It's her purse, she can say no if she wants to!"

Deucalion growled and stepped forward, "Don't berate me Omega, I'll have to teach you another lesson."

"Oh, like you did at lunch?" Peter scoffed.

Before the argument could get too out of hand, Derek decided to step in, "Everyone calm down! Miss Allison, Miss Lydia, could we please use your purses. It's the only thing we can think of to use as goals, unless you maybe have something else we can use?"

"Okay, fine. Just don't get it too dirty," Lydia sighed, leaning down so she could put her purse on the grass.

"Good thing ours are about the same size I guess," Allison added on, putting her purse down a few feet away.

"Thank you!" the wolves called out in a chorus.

"You know, this does sound like fun, maybe I can play. I promise to protect your purse Lydia," Peter smiled as he hopped down to the grass. He had a devious plan to get back at Deucalion, this was going to be fun.

"Okay, now that we have our goals, I shall continue to explain. Let's see, since there are only a few of-"

"Wait, if Cousin Peter plays, the teams are uneven," Cora pouted.

"Well then one of you needs to join," Ennis said, sounded a bit annoyed.

Cora crossed her arms, "I would play but then Erica would be all by herself, that's not fair!"

"So, they can both play, I'm more than a match for two Betas," Peter scoffed, looking at Deucalion.

Cora and Erica both shrieked in disagreement, but Peter looked back at them, arms crossed, and winked at them. They realized that Peter was just trying to make so they'd both be able to play, and that was okay. So they played along, just so Deucalion wouldn't catch on.

"Fine, if you really think you can do it, we'll play, right Erica?"

"Yea, we'll show you!"

Peter smiled as the girls marched onto the playing field, standing behind Derek and started stretching. He walked to stand on Deucalion's side of the 'field' when Deucalion decided to get into his face.

"I'm watching you Omega, don't think I've forgotten about lunch. But, given the options, I think you'd make a good addition to our side, I know you've got some kind of hidden abilities. Make no mistake though, I will get to the bottom of what exactly is going on with you, and I will get you back for embarrassing me, you really do need to learn some manners. Welcome to the team."

"I'm only playing so the girls can play, otherwise I'd stay away from you. You aren't my favorite Alpha by far, don't forget that. I may be welcome to the 'team' but I don't think I'll take you up on the offer," Peter shot back, knowing what Deucalion was really getting at. Despite Peter's disrespectfulness, Deucalion still believed him to be a strong Were and wanted him to join his Pack. But that wasn't happening, not today, not ever.

Deucalion acted like he hadn't heard, just turned back to the group and finished up the rules, just a bit snidely, "Since we don't want to get the purses dirty, we shall only have to hit the side of the purse, not actually get the ball into the purse. And since there are only a few players on each team, I think we should vote on having a goalie or not. Show of hands for a goalie position."

Of the eleven Weres, seven of them felt there should be a goalie, although Derek raised a good point before they moved on to the rest of the rules.

"Maybe we should allow the goalie to move away from the 'goal,' like they can also travel down the field, but only the goalie can protect the purse, within so many inches."

Some of the other Weres murmured in agreement, that way it would still be fun to play and the goalie wouldn't be stuck in one spot. After a short discussion, the Weres marked a small rectangle in the grass where only the goalies would be allowed to stand and protect the purse. They also agreed that the Betas could tackle everyone, and Alphas could only tackle other Alphas. If a Beta had the ball, an Alpha had to get their two hands on the ball and take it from the Beta. The final rule: no playing dirty, so that meant no claws, no kicking, and no biting; Derek adding on, no intimidating, looking pointedly at Deucalion for that one.

Once everyone was happy with the rules, Allison had them get into their various positions, Derek and Deucalion facing off for the ball. When everyone looked ready, she dropped the ball and watched as the two Alphas wrestled for control. Deucalion was strong, but Derek used his newfound strength and speed and managed to wrestle the ball away from him; he quickly passed it to Boyd on his left and crawled over Deucalion, laughing with excitement. Boyd held the ball in both of his hands and ran forward, making sure Isaac was right by his side and Derek was behind him. He turned to his side to see if Isaac was open when he ran right into a brick wall, bouncing to the ground, the ball flying out of his hands. Looking up, feeling slightly dazed, he saw Ennis standing in front of him, hands in the air. He heard Isaac gasp, trying to catch the ball but Ethan, or maybe Aiden beat him to it. Boyd groaned and jumped to his feet, following Isaac down the small field, but the ball was passed to Deucalion and he was bearing down on Cora.

Cora swallowed but took her place in her rectangle, arms up and feet spread, doing her best to read the Alpha's movements. But he was way too fast for her, faking to the left and then throwing the small ball off to the right, easily hitting the purse as Cora dived in the other direction. She growled in frustration and kicked at the grass, she should have expected him to fake it, it's always a fake. But she tossed the ball to Derek and let them continue on playing, although Erica stopped by to encourage her.

"You'll get it next time Sis, don't let him get the better of you."

"Yea, I'll be ready next time!" Cora agreed, telling herself it was just a game and to not get worked up over it. If she stayed calm, she could read their moves better.

Further down the field, Isaac was running with the ball, easily passing it between Derek and Kali as they pushed their way towards Lydia's purse. Ennis surged forward, ready to take the ball from Isaac; Isaac squeaked and tossed the ball back to Derek, not wanting to face the Alpha. But Kali growled and jumped on Ennis, taking him to the ground before he even got close to the ball. As they rolled on the ground, Ennis trying to dislodge her, Derek leapt over them and went to goal, easily getting the ball past one of the twins, scoring a point for them. The whole team celebrated, Boyd and Isaac hugging while Erica and Cora swung each other around.

"Okay, they scored once, no biggie. Let's take it to them, we don't let them score again, let's go," Deucalion said, rallying the team.

Aiden passed Deucalion the ball and they game started up again; this time Peter ran forward with Deuc, looking determined. So the Alpha passed him the ball, signaling that he'd get in position to score. Peter tried not to smirk as the ball landed in his hands, he'd been waiting for this. Since Erica had known that Peter wasn't taking this game too serious, she ran forward the moment he had the ball, a ferocious snarl coming from her throat.

"Mine!" she yelled out, leaping at him.

Peter let out a fake squeak and turned the other way, attempted to run away from her, but Erica connected with him and they tumbled to the ground. Peter let the ball fly out of his hands, practically throwing it to Boyd, as he hit the ground. He heard Deucalion growling as he jumped over them, chasing after Boyd.

"Are you really scared of a girl Peter? I thought you were strong!"

"Hey, she's scary! Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's a pushover," Peter yelled back.

"Yea, I'll show you," Kali chuckled, springing up behind Deucalion and landing on his back.

As he went down, he shouted out an excuse about being distracted by Peter and that it wasn't fair, but no one listened to him as Boyd managed to score another point. Erica helped Peter to his feet as they listened to Deucalion berate the goalie.

"How could you let them score Ethan? Now they are ahead. With Peter apparently being afraid of females, and you letting everything pass you by, we're never going to pull this off."

Peter called out from where he was standing, "How about we just have fun with it, you know, since it's a game."

"Yea, don't take it so hard Deucalion, I mean, you got tackled by a female so don't act like we're pushovers," Kali laughed.

Up on the bleachers, Allison and Lydia were watching the wolves play, glad to see them all getting along, even if Deucalion was being a little bossy.

"Derek sure is a popular Alpha," Lydia commented.

"Yea, he is, he reminds me a lot of Stiles actually. You know, how he cares about everyone around him, totally caring and supportive. You should see just how much Scott respects Stiles, he's always had Scott's back."

Lydia looked at her friend, "I doubt Stiles would make a great leader, and besides, how exactly does Stiles gather any respect, he's such a spazz."

"He can act like a spazz, I know, I know. But really, look at what he said earlier, about being the one to prank Jackson, with the rats? How much skill did that take? And he acted like it was nothing, and didn't even need recognition for it. With Scott, he's always looking out for him, defending him, helping him practice. You know Stiles isn't stupid, he just hates applying himself. Look at how much his Weres love him, and Scott's Weres, they all flock to him because he's a great person."

Lydia sighed, "Okay, okay, so Stiles is a great person, and a great friend. What do you want me to say?"

"Say that you'll go to Prom with him."

"Allison! I can't go to Prom with him! He's… he's kind of a nobody, it just isn't going to happen."

Allison rolled her eyes, "He's not a nobody, he's just not on your level. But make him into a someone, he has a lot of potential. I mean, the lacrosse players think he's a little weird, but that's partially because Jackson hates him and the others are influenced by his decisions. But at least he's on the team right? It could be worse, and he's getting better at lacrosse. Besides I'm not asking just because he's Scott's best friend, I'm suggesting it because he's a nice guy that I think would actually be a suitable date for you. And you don't have to like officially date him or anything, it's just Prom."

"Okay, okay fine," Lydia said after a moment of deliberation. "I'll talk to him about it, but he has to prove himself."

"How?"

"Not sure yet, but I'll come up with something and I'll talk to him after practice; besides, I do suppose he would be the best choice at pissing Jackson off, so that's an additional plus."

Allison giggled and left Lydia to her thoughts, eyes scanning the lacrosse pitch to check on Scott's, and Stiles's, progress.

Back down on the grass, the game went on, the score now 2-2 since Ennis managed to score a point. Deucalion was in possession of the ball, heading down towards Cora, but this time she told herself she was ready. He was coming up on her left side, but she just knew this time he was going to try and fake her out. Cora leaned her weight onto her left foot, preparing to launch herself to the right, but made it look like she would be diving left instead. As he came closer, he lifted the ball in his hands and Cora moved her arms like she was diving; he threw the ball into the other corner, already smiling like he'd scored. But Cora launched off of her left foot and soared through the air, easily catching the ball in time.

"Yeah! Wooooo, go me!" Cora sang out, dancing around with the ball. She passed it off to Erica and stuck her tongue out at Deucalion as he stood and gaped at her.

Erica laughed and danced around the field, her erratic movements making it hard for Aiden to try and tackle her. As she closed in on the purse, she passed to Isaac, knowing he had better aim than she did. Isaac took a deep breath and then pushed forward, knowing that Kali and Derek were keeping the other players off of him.

"Peter, go get the ball from him!" Deucalion yelled.

"Oh, right, yea," Peter answered, hastily making his way to the other Beta. But just before he was in tackling range, he tripped over his own feet, crashing down onto his knees. He couldn't help but snicker to himself as he heard Deucalion grumbling at his lack of grace- surely he didn't believe Peter was this awful naturally?

Meanwhile, Isaac blocked everything else out, looking Ethan right in the eyes and trying to gauge which side might be his weaker side. As Ethan watched Isaac, he couldn't help but notice how his eyes scrunched up in concentration, and he stuck the tip of his tongue out as he cocked his arm back. He was going to throw it off to the right, Ethan could tell; after the last goal, Ethan couldn't let this one land, he couldn't. But, Isaac looked so cute, and he knew that if he scored, Derek would think he was a good Beta… When Isaac finally released the ball, Ethan dove to the right, arms outstretched, but he dove too soon and crashed to the ground, the ball soaring by just moment later.

Isaac lets out a squeal of excitement, jumping up and down, huge grin on his face! Ethan ducks his head to hide his blush, enjoying the look of happiness on the blonde wolf's face. As Isaac races back towards Derek, to celebrate his goal, Ethan stands up and dusts his shorts off.

"What was that Ethan?" Aiden asked, suddenly right by his brother's side.

"I got a little excited and just dove too soon I guess."

"No, I'm talking about that blush Brother, you were totally distracted!" Aiden accused.

Before Ethan could respond, Deucalion stomped over, "Ethan, what was that, that was probably the easiest goal to block and you totally missed it! Aiden, maybe you should be goalie instead. Practice will be over soon and we have to at least tie before we have to go home! I won't lose to that bunch of rag-tag wolves!"

"Yes Sir!" Aiden saluted, bumping his brother away from the purse.

Ethan rolled his eyes and handed his twin the ball, ready for the game to be over so he could not get yelled at anymore. Of course as the game started back up, Aiden passed the ball to Ethan, wanting him to redeem himself; Ethan might as well try and score to appease the other Alpha. He gulped as Kali came charging at him, but he remembered that she wasn't allowed to tackle him so he held the ball up high and twisted around, doing his best to prevent her from getting her two hands on the ball. He faked her out, moving his hands out to his right and when he lunged for the ball, he spun around and dodged under her left side, passing her. He heard her hmph good-naturedly as he took off, and he smiled, he'd just gotten by an Alpha! Up ahead, Isaac appeared and Ethan knew he was in trouble, he just stood there and stared at Isaac. After a brief moment, he shook himself and looked around, finding the closest Were, Peter, and prepared to pass him the ball. Isaac launched himself at the twin, letting out a small roar; his hands grabbed onto Ethan's arms and stopped him from throwing the ball.

Ethan let out a small 'oof' as Isaac's weight slammed him into the ground, the ball tumbling from his hands. Ethan heard Deucalion groan but Ethan was at least going to make it hard for the other team to get the ball. Isaac was scrambling to get up and go after the ball but Ethan wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and held him down, just long enough for Peter to run over and get the ball.

"Alright, good hustle, let's get a least one more goal!" Deucalion said.

Ethan hastily let go of Isaac, realizing that he had no reason to hold onto him now and they helped each other up as they watched Peter run down the field.

"Come on, come on, someone stop him," Isaac whispered to himself, hands clenching into fists.

Deucalion was in position, ready for the ball, he was going to hurl it past Cora and tie this up, no matter what. All he needed was for Peter to not trip, again, and get him the ball, they were almost there. Practice must have been over as well because some of the players were coming over to watch them, so no pressure at all.

"Ball, ball!" Deucalion growled, knowing that Kali and Derek were closing in.

Peter nodded his head and checked his surroundings really quick, noting that Derek was quickly coming up between him and Deuc. Perfect. He lobbed the ball, letting it slip out of his fingertips and lose a lot of its momentum; Deucalion scrambled, knowing that the ball wasn't going to make it to him, so he had to shift his trajectory and make up the lost space. But he didn't make it in time, the ball practically fell right into Derek's hands; so Deucalion decided to continue on his current path and tackled the other Alpha. But he had already passed the ball off to Kali, and she was battling Ennis for control.

"Hey, this looks pretty exciting! Nothing like making your own fun while you're waiting for these lazy guys to get out of practice am I right?" a voice called out, distracting them all from the game.

"Hi Coach Finstock! Miss Allison brought a ball for us and we all decided to play," Cora informed him.

"Is that right? I suppose if you're all out here for the whole practice, you'd need something to do. Maybe I can round up some gear for you guys and gals, you know, get you all out onto the lacrosse field. How does that sound?" Coach asked.

"Really? They have gear for us?" a few of the Weres asked.

"Yea, I'd have to order it, which means we'd have to do a fundraiser for you guys, but I know a few other coaches that have gotten a team of Weres together. We can probably organize a small scrim or something. At least if you get gear you can practice with the guys and not be bored."

Stiles whooped from somewhere behind Coach, "That's amazing, would you guys like that? I know Dad would get all the deputies to donate something."

"Let's do it!" Derek called out, nodded to Stiles.

"Yea, that sounds pretty amazing Coach, you'd really do that for them?" Scott asked.

"Are you kidding me, they're some of the best students I've had in class, it's the least I can do to make sure they have fun at school," Coach answered, clapping his hands together. "Alright team, report to the locker room first thing tomorrow morning, I'll have some flyers made up for you all to pass around! Let's get these guys some gear!"

Kali called out to him as he turned away, "Us girls can play too right? Not just the guys?"

"Of course! I'm sure one of the teachers wouldn't have a problem opening up the girl's locker room for you. Can't have you changing with the boys now, but I wouldn't dream of excluding you girls."

All the female Weres yipped and danced around, happy to hear Coach say they were welcome, considering there weren't any girls on the human team. The Weres continued to celebrate as all the boys marched off to the locker room, Stiles, Scott, and Danny all talking to Coach about ideas for the Were team.

*Bleachers*

"Okay, so did you decide what it is that Stiles is going to have to do?" Allison asked as she picked her purse up off the ground, making sure the bouncy ball was tucked back inside.

"Yes," Lydia commented, a gleam in her eyes. "He has to score a goal, preferably a winning goal, but I won't be that mean. And besides that would mean that we're tied up at the end of a game and that's very unlikely. Preferably it would be at the game this weekend, since it's a home game."

Allison gaped, "You want Stiles to score a goal? As in, actually be on the field?"

"Yes, and if he manages that, then I'll go to Prom with him. At least then he won't be a total nobody- he'll be a scoring lacrosse player."

Cora and Erica listened in, feeling very excited for Daddy, Miss Lydia might go to Prom with him! They didn't have to say anything at all, apparently Miss Allison did it for them, while they were busy playing, she was the best! Now all they'd have to do is make sure Daddy buckled down and got put in the game this weekend.

Everyone sat around at the bleachers, waiting for the boys to finish up getting changed, Deucalion and the twins standing off to the side, so Jackson wouldn't have to talk with the girls when he came out. Besides, he was very upset that his side had lost the game, even if they got to play for a few more moments, the odds of them getting back control of the ball were low. He stomped around the grass, complaining about Peter the whole time they waited for their Owners. Kali and Ennis wandered over, since Ennis actually seemed to like Deucalion, the least he could do was say bye. While the two Alphas talked and complained about Peter, Kali went over to the twins.

"Hey, you had some really nice moves out there, not a lot of people get past me," she congratulated Ethan.

Ethan paused, looking up at her to make sure she wasn't being snide, "Really? You think so, I kinda sucked as a goalie."

"Eh, you can't be good at every position, so goalie just isn't for you, that's nothing to be worried about. Like I said, you had some good moves out there, so focus on the good instead of the bad," Kali told him, patting him on the back. "You did good too," she added on, motioning to Aiden.

As the boys filed out of the building, Scott and Stiles were eagerly coming over to pick up their minis and tell them more about the plan. Stiles stumbled a bit when he noticed that Lydia was still standing there with Allison- she never stayed, not even when her and Jackson had been dating. Did this mean she was hoping to get back together with him? He felt a pit in his stomach at the thought, but continued to head over regardless, maybe he'd get to say hey to her.

"Scott, you did good today," Allison called out, rushing over and pulling Scott off to the side, hugging him close.

Stiles blinked in surprise, she had completely ignored him, that wasn't like her, now he was just standing here awkwardly. He bent down and picked up his three wolves, cuddling them to his chest before letting them climb onto his shoulders.

"Hi there Stiles," Lydia said, calling attention to herself.

"H-hey there Lydia, um how are you?"

Lydia smiled at him, "I'm doing great, although, I have a bit of a problem…"

Stiles blinked, wondering what kind of problem she could possibly have. There was a silence as Stiles realized that she was waiting for him to say something. "What's going on, anything I can help with?"

"Oh, that's so kind of you to offer," Lydia accepted, slowly turning so they were facing the parking lot. Stiles got the hint that she wanted him to walk her to her car, so he waved to Scott real quick and followed after her.

"You see, now that I'm not with Jackson anymore, I don't have a date to Prom. And as the most popular girl in school, I can't go alone now can I?"

"No, that would be a total shame. Although I know every guy in school would die for a chance to go with you," Stiles agreed, quietly adding on, "Myself included."

Lydia nodded her head, "Yes, but the problem is that I can't go with just anyone, it has to be with someone that I know will appreciate my presence. Unlike Jackson. And of course it has to be a lacrosse player, you're the best team at school."

Lydia paused and Stiles could feel his heart racing as they paused next to her car. He was on the lacrosse team! Barely… he was a benchwarmer, but that still counts right?

"I was talking my problem over with Allison and she seems to think you'd be the right guy to take me; you're nice, you're on the team, and you're a loyal friend."

"Me? Y-you'd let me take you to Prom?" Stiles wheezed, hands flying up to his hair.

"Well, I would but, first you have to do something for me?" Lydia said, phrasing it like a question.

Stiles nodded his head frantically, "Yea, of course, what do you want me to do? Please don't say fight Jackson though, I might die…"

"No, Jackson has nothing to do with this. I just want you to, well, prove that you really want to go with me. By scoring a goal in the next game."

Stiles paused, he felt his eyes go wide, "Score, as in, have Coach put me on the field? He might have an aneurysm."

"Well that means you'll have to get better before the game right? Then he won't have a problem putting you in. You can do that right?"

"Y-yea, yea, I can totally do that… I hope."

"Good, can't wait to see you at the game Stiles, good luck. I know you won't let me down," Lydia whispered, looking at him from the corner of her eyes before climbing into her car.

Stiles backed up so she could pull away, waving to her until the car was no longer in sight; he stood at a daze like that until Allison and Scott came over, asking him how it went.

"If I can score a goal in the game this Saturday, I can go to Prom with Lydia Martin," Stiles whispered, almost as if he was dreaming.

"Alright Stiles, you've only been hoping for this for years. All we have to do is practice really hard and Coach will put you in, I know it!" Scott cheered, clapping his best friend on the back.

"Go Daddy Stiles, you can do it!" Cora yipped, hugging his neck.

"We'll help you memorize all the plays and everything," Derek promised, tail wagging enthusiastically.

"I should probably get started on that, hey Allison, could you maybe give Scotty a ride home today, I have a lot of work to do," Stiles asked, heading to his jeep before she even answered him.

As the couple watched him walk away, Scott leaned over, "Do you really think he has a chance?"

"Oh yea, remember how focused Stiles got when he was trying to convince his dad to let him get a pet? He's totally got this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write Coach as getting super excited to see all the Weres playing together, since he really seems to enjoy having them in his classes, why not have them out on the field too? And just how mad do you think Deucalion is? Peter just likes to ruffle his fur XD Hope everyone enjoyed this cute chapter, I loved writing it! As if you couldn't tell...it kinda ran on hahaha


	25. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that happened at school, all of the Weres feel like they need to talk about things. In this chapter we see a little bit of everyone, some serious conversations and some not so serious ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I know it has been over forever since I posted for this fic, I am sooooo sorry, have 8k words to make up for it XD There was a lot going on and I just didn't have time to sit and write like I wanted to =( but I committed a few hours to work on this and totally powered out this chapter =D so I don't have writer's block, I was still totally energized for writing this fluffy awesomeness! Just didn't have the time :-/ hopefully the next chapter will only be a few days away instead of a few weeks! Thank you so much for waiting patiently and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

*Danny's House*

As soon as Danny got home, he jumped in the shower, leaving the boys to sit in his room and start on their homework. Ethan pulled out the bio packet, math packet, and the history questions; he'd have to wait on Danny to start that part since they were all sharing the large book. Even with Aiden's help, there was no way just the two of them could lift the book out of Danny's bag. As he pulled out a small pencil, ready to start review science, his twin stomped over.

"So, are you going to pretend nothing happened?" Aiden accused.

"Huh? What happened when?" Ethan asked, genuinely confused.

Aiden rolled his eyes, "Your brain sometimes, I swear… What happened today during the scrim we had."

"Ugh, I'd rather not think about it, Deucalion was so bossy and mean-"

"Not about Deucalion, I'm talking about with Isaac!" Aiden interrupted, yanking the pencil from his brother's hand. "Besides, Deucalion is a strong Alpha, it wouldn't hurt to get on his good side you know. Anyways, about Isaac."

The flush came back to Ethan's cheeks, "Wh-what about Isaac?"

"Oh come on, really?"

"He doesn't even know me, what is there to say Aiden?" Ethan groaned. Aiden wasn't going to let this go until he was satisfied, which of course meant homework wasn't getting done.

"That's because you've never really talked to him then. So, how do you change that? We do see him during Lunch and well I guess we don't really get the chance to talk in Chemistry. He sits behind us a bit, but totally within talking distance. And we do see him in Math class!"

"That's true… maybe I can ask Danny if I could sit with Scott in Chemistry, but then I wouldn't be there to see the notes… I'll just have to try and talk with him in Math then. At least there we all share the same table."

"So you really are going to talk to him?" Aiden asked, about to hand the pencil back.

"I'll try I guess… I mean, maybe he'll be my friend, if Derek allows it. But I'm sure he really likes Cora already so I don't know," Ethan mumbled.

"Cora-Smora, you're way cooler than her! Don't worry about it. Once Isaac gets to know you, he'll really like you too," Aiden smiled.

"Thanks, now can we please start homework?"

Aiden rolled his eyes but smiled regardless as he sat down next to his brother to start in on the questions. "Do you think maybe Danny will let us look at the plans for Shop class? I kinda want to go over it before class, maybe that way I can get a good idea about how we can build the potty seat."

"Yea, maybe, I don't see why he'd say no," Ethan replied. Now that he had met Stiles (sort of) he could understand why Danny said he was a little 'out-of-the-box' but there was nothing wrong with that. Stiles was clearly still a good person, regardless of his 'out-of-the-box'-ness.

The pair worked quickly, finishing the first page of the biology questions as Danny came back into his room to get dressed. "How are you two doing? Being good little wolves I see and actually doing your homework. That's good."

"I want to work on Math next, while I still have a lot of time. Totally going to impress Lydia with my skills!"

"But Aiden… you didn't want to do the packet in Math," Danny reminded him, laughing slightly. "Although I must say, math is definitely a safer route than a mouse when it comes to impressing Lydia."

"Oh… I had forgotten, can I share with you Bro?" Aiden asked.

"I've got a packet for you Aiden, I grabbed it as we were heading out of the class, just in case. Ethan can help explain what he learned."

"You're the best Danny!" both boys called out as the extra packet was set down.

*Jackson's House*

Jackson stomped up to his room and collapsed onto his bed, Deuc on his chest- both in a bad mood. Jackson was sure that his mom was worried about him, usually he stops by the office to talk with her but today he'd barely gotten out that he was home before heading upstairs. But the awesome thing about his (adoptive) parents wasthey knew when to just leave him alone to himself; he'd talk about it if it became a problem, or he'd get over it. The pair of them just lay on the bed, Deuc curled up on Jackson's chest while the boy stared up at his ceiling.

"Sorry for causing problems Jackson," Deucalion finally said, breaking the silence. "I know you got rid of the Beta for making trouble, I hope you don't take me back."

"Naw, I like you Deucalion, you're way better than Boyd was. And I know the fight wasn't your fault, Peter is a rude little wolf. I don't know what he said in Spanish that made you mad, but I know he said something. If Lydia actually taught him manners then that wouldn't have happened. Us Whittemores don't let others step all over us! So I'm glad you stood up for yourself, that shows me that you're just like me."

Deucalion felt his shoulders relax as he listened to Jackson's words; it had been a real possibility that he'd get sent back, but gratefully Jackson saw things accurately.

"So Coach was telling us that he's going to be starting a fundraiser for you, are you excited to be playing a sport like me?" Jackson asked, changing the subject.

"Yea! Although I suppose that means I might be on the same team as Peter… although maybe he'll actually play for real if we have a scrim with other Weres. Otherwise I'm just going to stick to practicing and he can do whatever he wants."

"Maybe if we're lucky, he'll decide he doesn't want to be on the new team, you guys will do fine without him honestly. But if he does play then that will give you an opportunity to rough him up during practice. That's what I do with Stilinski and McCall whenever they piss me off. Coach likes me too, so he always blames them for being in my way- it's great."

"Oh, that sounds like a good point, maybe he will play with us! Although seriously I don't think he could have sucked more if he tried! He kept falling and running away… Hell I'm sure he passed it to the wrong team on purpose half the time, just to piss me off!"

"Oh I'm sure you're right Deuc, that sounds like something Peter would do. You know, when we first bought our pets, back when I had Boyd, do you know what he'd do?" Jackson asked. Deucalion shook his head, he hadn't heard this story before. "Well I'd be over at Lydia's house, just hanging out, and whenever I tried to put my arm around her, he'd demand to sit on her shoulder. Every time! So then when I tried to hold her hand, he'd demand that Lydia give him attention and pets. Which of course she couldn't say no to; Lydia never realized that he was driving a wedge between us!"

"Well, I don't want to say anything mean, but if she'd rather pay attention to her Were pet than her boyfriend, good riddance. A good Owner can learn to balance both. We didn't really get to hang out much, but I know you wouldn't ignore me for her all the time; just as I would know that couples deserve some alone time. Sounds like Peter and Lydia need to learn about balance!"

Jackson looked down at the wolf on his chest, "You know what, you're right. When you say it like that, that perfectly explains how she wasn't putting in effort for me. A good Were like you would know that I'm not ignoring you, just that I want to spend time with my girlfriend. Peter was just being an ass! We don't have time for people like that, now I have even more time to focus on myself and lacrosse. And you too little buddy."

Deucalion gave a small wag of his tail; he might be a tough Alpha, but that doesn't mean he can't appreciate praise from his Owner. Just as long as the other wolves weren't around, it was fine, Jackson seemed to understand that. After a few more minutes of doing nothing, Jackson decided they should probably get started on their work, if he wanted to stay on the team he had to keep his grades up. For all Lydia talked about being smart, he had never really seen her do homework, like ever; she was probably bluffing, just to make him feel even worse, he wouldn't put it past her.

*Clinic*

"Thanks for dropping me off, I appreciate it Allison. You're the best girlfriend ever! I love you," Scott told her as he climbed out of her car, minis on his shoulder. "Mom will be swinging by to pick me up so you don't have to worry about that."

"Never a problem, text me if anything changes. Love you, have a good time at work," Allison returned, smiling at him.

Scott walked into the clinic, heading into the back as usual, calling out to his boss. "Hi Dr. Deaton, I'm here. What's on the to-do list for today?"

"Welcome Scott. I have 2 appointments coming in, one for Scruffy, he needs his shots. And then Mrs. Wells is bringing in Perkins for his regular grooming. I trust you can handle him?"

"He gets his claws trimmed and his fur combed through right?" Scott asked, double checking.

"Yes, as an outdoor cat, he gets into a lot of trouble, comes home covered in knots and burs. But he likes you, a lot more than he likes me, so you get to groom him."

Isaac giggled, "He must like Scott more because Scott doesn't give him shots. Just combs his hair."

Deaton smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, "That's a pretty good point. I'm sure you are 100% correct."

Scott set the wolves down on the counter, next to some bottled herbs while he put his backpack away. Boyd and Isaac looked around the room, happy to not be needing anymore shots themselves. Isaac's cheeks tinged pink as he remembered his near fall the last time he was here; thankfully Derek had acted quickly and caught him before he hit the ground. Isaac shook his head to get rid of that though before he could dwell on any what-ifs, and Boyd asked the vet what they might be able to do.

Deaton thought about it a moment, "Maybe you could help me count out medicine? I know it sounds boring, but I think it's the safest place for you. Scott has to feed all the animals and I'm not sure how they'd react to two little Weres."

"Sounds good to me, boring means safe," Boyd commented.

Isaac nodded his head in agreement, "Yea, and we have no problems counting, so that sounds like the perfect job for us."

The two minis let the vet pick them up and switch them to a larger counter in a different room further back, one that the patients didn't get to go in. Here was where Dr. Deaton stored all the various medicines that the animal patients might need.

"We'll start off simple enough, I've got three different bottles here, all needing different amounts of antibiotics. Just count out the right amount and put them in the bottles, let's wash our hands first though."

He led them over to the sink and turned on the water, using his hand as a tray to trickle the water closer to the wolves. Once they were clean, Deaton left them to count out the medicine, promising to be right through the door if they had questions or needed help.

"Okay, how do you want to do this?" Isaac asked, deferring to Boyd.

"Well how about I bring the pills to you, in small groups, and since you're taller than me, you can put them into the bottle. We can both count, separately, just to double check, and if we don't come up with the same amount, we'll recount the whole bottle together."

"Sounds good!"

Boyd moved over to the large pile of antibiotics and counted out five while Isaac read the bottle and called out the total number they'd need. It didn't take them long to get into a rhythm, Boyd counting by fives and Isaac counting continuously as he put the capsules into the bottle. Boyd was fast enough that he brought five more every time Isaac was about to put the last one into the bottle; that meant Isaac could just keep up a constant stream of numbers, knowing for sure when he'd reached the last pill. Boyd had to remember how many bunches of five he'd brought over, but there was usually only 20 pills or so, so he didn't lose count. Once the boys finished filling the three bottles, they called Dr. Deaton back, asking what they should do now.

"Well, you worked a lot faster than I thought, I figured you'd take it slow, maybe talk with each other. You two are just like Scott, he takes work very seriously. Next I suppose you can fill up some of the pain medications that I have to send out, just don't try to sneak any out now," Deaton warned, only have joking.

The boys watched as Deaton moved around some of the bottles and scooped out a handful of new tablets. They both promised to be responsible and started the routine over, the two of them going a little slower to triple check that they were putting the right number of pills in each bottle. Once they had gotten two of the new bottles filled, Scott came back to check on them, covered in orange cat hair, having just finished grooming Perkins.

"Hey guys, how are you doing? Are you having fun at all? I mean I could go get your homework from my bag if you want. Just because I work here doesn't mean you have to as well."

"But I don't mind helping," Boyd assured his Owner. "Especially since these are important, if Dr. Deaton trusts us to help fill it, we want to do a good job."

Isaac yipped in agreement, tail wagging, "Plus, we have less homework than you do, since we aren't doing icky Chemistry homework. If you have time after work to do school stuff, then we have time too!"

"Aww, you guys are awesome, I'm sure Deaton will give you both a bunch of treats as thanks for helping out," Scott told them. He gave them a quick cuddle before heading back to continue his work and the boys went back to counting.

The boys finished the new set of bottles and called out for Deaton again, tails wagging when he praised them.

"Thanks to you boys, now I won't have to stay as late, I usually leave the refills until I've closed up. Those are all I have ready tonight. I don't want to mix up any bottles so I only prepare them a day ahead of time. I don't have any other appointments coming in either, so I suppose you two can hang out in my office for a little while longer until Scott is off work."

"Oh boy!" the minis woofed, high-fiving each other as Deaton picked them up.

And just like Scott said, Deaton gave them each a regular-sized (people) cookie for them to munch on while they waited. But only one because he didn't want them to spoil their dinner! They sat quietly, watching the vet fill out various forms as they waited for Scott; it didn't take two minutes for them to get bored though. So they faced each other and both silently agreed on playing patty-cake, it was something they did back at the pet store to help pass the long nights. They didn't make a song for it, just slapped their hands together in the usual pattern, ears twitching with each quiet slap. 30 minutes later when Scott finally came in to get them, they were still playing, although now they were progressively getting faster, trying to see who would mess up first, making them start over.

"Thanks for watching them while I finished up Doc, I really wasn't sure what to do with them when I came in. I hadn't thought about it at all until I was here and realized that they might be a little bored. Ready to go home you two?" Scott asked, bag already over his shoulder.

"It was no problem at all Scott, they were very helpful," Deaton assured his assistant. "Although I do want to give them something for their trouble, it would be rude to just let them walk out of here empty handed."

"But you already gave us a big cookie each," Isaac reminded him.

"Oh I know, that was just because you're cute, not because you did work," Deaton explained. He pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his desk drawer and passed it over to Scott with a smile.

Scott eyed the money as he reached for it, "Are you sure this is allowed? I mean, you aren't going to get in trouble for like… having them work off the books?"

Deaton laughed, "Things such as labor laws are vastly different and very confusing when it comes to Were pets. Since they are partially human, and are cognizant, there are many people out there that feel they should be paid. Obviously I'm one of them. Others feel like since there are no laws stating they must be paid, they take advantage. One of the reasons it's hard to regulate is because the amount of work they do can be significantly less, such as today. They worked the same hours as you did, but did not have to do as much work- mostly because they are not the appropriate size to do a majority of what you do. Nor are they influenced by the whole 'cost of living' issue that varies from state to state-"

"Yea, I don't think I know of any apartments that would let us rent a place all on our own," Boyd interrupted, chuckling. "We're too small to use anything in a regular sized place all by ourselves."

"Exactly. Maybe in the future there will be places that are built for Weres, for those that truly wish to be on their own and not as a pet. But for now, it's all up in the air. But, I do wish to compensate the boys, now they can make some of their own money, for buy anything they need. Since they also don't pay taxes, and the money is strictly to them and not you, there is no 'under-the-table' money being exchanged. They don't have to report it to anyone. Now, for their three and a half hours of work, they each got 10 dollars, about 3 dollars an hour."

Isaac fidgeted, "But Doctor… we only worked for 3… the last half hour we were just playing patty-cake."

Deaton smiled, "I like your honesty, but I don't have any change, so consider it a bonus for keeping me company while I did boring paperwork. Now go on home and have some dinner, I'm sure Mrs. McCall is waiting for you."

"You're the best! Can we tell the others about this?" Isaac asked, petting the money in Scott's hand.

"Sure, I'd love to have them stop by if they want, I'm sure I can come up with a few different jobs for you small tykes."

Isaac yipped with excitement, still rubbing the money with his hands, while Boyd thanked the vet over and over again. Scott couldn't help the large grin that lit up his face, he had always known that Deaton was a great boss, but this was totally awesome! He bid the vet a quick goodbye, thanking him again before he left, running outside just as his mom pulled up.

"Mommy, you won't guess what we did today," Isaac cried out as soon as Scott had the door open.

"Make friends with a cat?" Melissa guessed.

"No, even better!"

"Better? Oh my, sounds exciting," Melissa said, smiling at her three passengers.

"Yea, we earned money! Show her Scott, real money!"

Melissa's eyes widened as Scott held up the twenty dollar bill, "Deaton said it was for helping out filling the prescriptions. This way they can save up their money to buy stuff, like anything extra they might want."

"Wow, Dr. Deaton is a really nice guy. I know not everyone thinks the Were pets deserve, or need, money" Melissa commented.

"Yea, and, he said that the other minis are welcome too, if they want to make money, so it's not just us," Boyd added on, tail wagging.

Melissa listened to the boys recount the last few hours, full of exciting adventures in pill-counting. At least Scott had a few interesting tales to share, especially when it came to Perkins not wanting to be groomed. Then Isaac was busy thinking of what they should do with the money- his first purchase was going to be the cards Cora had mentioned in Chemistry. Everyone would benefit from those, and since it was kinda like a toy, Isaac felt that it should be their responsibility to buy, not Scott's. By the time they pulled up into the driveway, Isaac had worn himself out.

"Mom, what's for dinner? I worked up quite the appetite, do you know how many pills I had to lift today?"

The McCall family all laughed while Isaac grinned up at them, he was glad that they had all found each other. The fact that Momma McCall made awesome food was just a bonus- a really awesome, spectacular bonus.

*Stilinski Home*

"No Daddy Stiles, wrong, wrong, wrong," Cora called out, hands on her hips. "When you throw it, you need to twist your wrist like this! That was how Daehler and Pierce did their passes, and they always passed really far doing that."

"Also, make sure you solidly plant your leading foot," Derek added on.

Stiles nodded his head, practicing the twist that Cora showed him a few times before sweeping the ball back up. He was about 20 feet away from the net, if he couldn't get it in the net from here, he really needed to practice a lot more! Taking a deep breath, he planted his feet and drew back his crosse; as he threw the ball, he remembered the twist and watched as the ball sailed through the air and then into the empty net.

"Yes! I did it! You guys are the best! I'm lucky that you were paying attention to the better players, now I know their secrets. With you minis coaching me I'll get better in no time!"

Erica and Derek woofed in agreement as they carried the ball back over to Stiles, while Cora was sitting on top of Stiles's head. From there she was able to see how he moved his hands, wrists, and arms and could tell him how to alter his movements for maximum efficiency. She had surprised the others by being the one most adamant on proper technique, having somehow managed to watch the players enough on Monday to truly understand how the game was played. She claimed it was because she wanted to see why the other players were treated so much better than Daddy, there was no reason Stiles couldn't be as good as the rest of the team! And mostly, she was right, if he kept up his determination; the only reason he'd never really done well before was because his body was always flailing around and he'd never cared enough before to try and control it. But now that a date with Lydia was on the line, he could be as still as a statue. Well, for a few moments at least, but it was progress (besides, he didn't need to stay still in lacrosse to begin with).

"Man, I'm pretty worn out, are you wolves ready to rinse off? I'm ready for a quick shower, although I've been practicing a lot more than you here," Stiles asked them, scooping up the minis and the ball.

"Yea, but we got all sweaty when we were playing after school and we didn't shower, so I think we should rinse off too," Derek said, sniffing Cora and Erica. Cora tried to look offended, but she loved her brother too much, plus he was only being honest.

"Does that mean it's almost dinner time?" Erica asked. For being one of the smallest wolves in the pack (only Cora was smaller), she was definitely a voracious eater. And since lunch had been rushed, and with the exercise after school, it was no surprise that they devoured the leftover sandwich as soon as they got home. But that was going on three hours ago, and the Weres seemed to have a faster metabolism than Stiles did!

"Yea, Dad should be home soon, it's his turn to cook, and he's grilling hamburgers and hot dogs."

"Oh boy!" all three of the wolves called out, tails wagging. It didn't really matter what was for dinner, they were always excited to eat; and now they'd get to sample Poppa's cooking. As they entered the house, they heard the cruiser pull into the driveway.

"Poppa's home, Poppa's home!" Cora sang out, scrambling down Stiles's clothes so she could run to the door and greet him.

"Cora, you're going to get stepped on!" Derek chided, "Get back here."

But Cora wasn't listening, she continued to jump up and down by the front door, listening as the lock turned. As soon as the Sheriff stepped into the house, Cora jumped onto his boot and hugged his ankle.

"Poppa, Poppa, Poppa!"

"Hey Cora, nice to see you too," John laughed as he bent down to scoop her up.

"Cora has had an exciting day," Derek explained from Stiles's shoulder. "I'm surprised she has any energy left really."

"Don't play Mr. Serious Der, you're tail is wagging too," Cora called out while she was snuggling John's neck.

Erica giggled but hugged Derek as he rolled his eyes, then the two of them climbed onto John's shoulder when Stiles gave his father a hug. "We're all glad you're home, safe and sound."

"I'm glad to be home too. I'm going to go change, you should all shower, and then I'll start on dinner. Who wants hamburgers?"

Stiles said he'd have a couple of both, Derek and Erica wanted a hamburger, and Cora opted for a hot dog. John made a note of how many he should cook before they all went upstairs; Cora and Erica jumped into the sink while Derek and Stiles climbed into the shower. The girls were playing more than they were cleaning, but they still managed to get clean by the time the boys were climbing out of the shower. It was another few minutes before they were all dressed in clean clothes and out in the backyard once again. As they watched John fire up the grill, Stiles started telling his dad all about what Coach Finstock had said about letting the minis play lacrosse. John seemed pretty excited, and of course offered to put up a few fliers around the office, like Stiles had thought he would. Most of the deputies would be willing to donate something, they'd all dealt with Stiles growing up and he had a special place in their hearts. Even when he was a huge pain in their asses- but they wouldn't hold that against the Weres, he was sure of it. Then as the meat was finishing cooking, Stiles told his dad about the best news of the day.

"So, I might actually get to take Lydia on a date this year Dad!"

John looked at his son, patient look on his face, "Is Lydia aware of this?"

"God, you make me sound like a stalker or something! She was actually the one that brought it up. Her and Jackson broke up today at lunch, like for real this time, and she told me that she didn't want to go to Prom alone. I just… have to get off the bench and become a real lacrosse player. And then I'll be someone cool, or at least cool enough to take her to Prom."

"I know that you really like Lydia, you've only talked about her all the time since you were 7, but are you sure she'll really go with you?" John asked, not wanting to see his son get hurt.

"Yea, I'm sure. I think the only reason she's giving me a chance is because Allison talked her into it… Speaking of which, I should go buy Allison some chocolates or something, she must have really worked a miracle for this to happen. Lydia will totally stick to her word if I can keep my side of the challenge, especially since she knows that Jackson would really hate it."

John shook his head incredulously, "So you know that she's using you as a way to get back at Jackson, and you're okay with this?"

Stiles shrugged, "Well, I mean, she's finally starting to notice me, as Stiles and not as 'you there' so I'll take what I can get. Plus, this is more of a way for me to get my foot in the door you know. Maybe if I can actually take her to Prom, she'll pay attention to me and realize that she likes me or that I'm maybe not as bad as she thought."

"Well, at least it sounds like you've got something to work towards, but don't forget about your homework okay? I know lacrosse, and Lydia, are important to you, but so are the Weres. And if you're grades start to drop then I'm going to have to take them away from you."

Stiles's eyes grew wide, and the Weres started to whine pitifully, Derek being the bravest one to speak up, "You'd take us back to the store?"

"What?! No, I didn't mean that. I'd never do that, you're all family now. I just meant I'd take you away from Stiles. But that just means you'd get to hang out with me instead."

The Weres all let out a relieved sigh, they were about to start crying, and then they'd have to hound Stiles to never not do his homework ever again! But maybe hanging out with Poppa for a day wouldn't be so bad, then they could become honorary deputies!

"Don't scare us like that Poppa!" Erica cried out, stomping over to him and lightly slapping him on the back of his hand.

"Yea, I love school, and Daddy Stiles, I wouldn't want to miss out on that. So you better do all your homework Daddy! Although being a deputy does sound like a lot of fun."

"I'm sorry, I didn't really think about it before I said it. I already knew that I'd never give you away, so it made sense in my head," John apologized has he pulled all the meat off the grill.

The rest of dinner was filled with laughs as the Weres tore into their dinner and Stiles continued to convince his dad of his lacrosse skills. John felt slightly reassured that the minis were willing to help him on this 'quest' and maybe with their help, he could become a first string player. But regardless of what happened in the future, he'd always love Stiles and the Weres.

*Argent Home*

When Allison got home, she dropped Kali and Ennis off in her room, she was going to go talk with her mom about the Stiles/Lydia situation. When Allison and Lydia first became friends, Victoria had been eager to learn more about the redhead. At first the older woman had approved of Lydia's go-getter attitude, dating the captain of the team and working to be the most popular girl in school. But when she finally met Lydia, she realized right away that the high-schooler had a very keen mind; it became obvious how much she was holding herself back. That was definitely something Victoria wouldn't stand for had Allison felt pressured to act that way. A strong woman should find someone that could appreciate her in every way, not get intimidated by her. That being said, Victoria still wasn't too sure about this Stiles kid Allison was telling her about; there was already a point against him for being Scott's friend. But apparently Stiles knew all about Lydia's real potential and didn't shy away from it, so it would be good for Lydia to hang around boys like that. Even Scott knew when to be impressed by Allison and had no problems showing it, he was just such a softy, something Victoria didn't tolerate very well. So she was waiting to hear about the latest developments, hoping for good news.

"You guys can hang out here, do homework or just chill. I'm going to go tell Mom about what Lydia said, I really hope she goes to Prom with Stiles, and not just because he's best friends with Scott. We'll have a lot to talk about I'm sure. Be back up in a little bit to work on homework, don't get into trouble," Allison laughed as she went back downstairs.

After she left, Ennis hopped off the bed and started doing some push-ups; working out was the best way to pass the time, especially since he really wasn't interesting in homework. He'd go to school and learn, but he wasn't getting tested so, why do the homework? Kali on the other hand, was eager to start her homework, but she was still feeling conflicted from earlier. She didn't want to interrupt Ennis's workout, but she didn't want to talk about this with Allison in the room either. So she shrugged and hopped down next to Ennis, watching him do his push-ups; might as well get it out of the way now.

"Hey Ennis, can we talk? Like, it won't interrupt your workout?"

"Yea, we can talk, counting out my sets is practically second nature now so it doesn't take too much brain power."

"I overheard you and Deucalion talking earlier, when we were in Geometry… Are you really thinking of joining his Pack?" she asked, jumping right to the point.

Ennis didn't even break rhythm, "Yea, I mean, let's face it. Being around all these Weres, it kinda stirs up the instinct to find a Pack. And none of the Betas in the group really strike me as someone I want to pack with, you know? But that doesn't mean I don't want to be in a Pack, Pack is what makes us feel safe. I know I can count on you and Allison to be my new family and be like a Pack… but at the same time, it's not a real Pack, if that makes sense. Swearing allegiance to Allison, a human and our Owner, doesn't have the same effect on us as swearing allegiance to another Were. If it were just the two of us, then I don't think I'd have these instincts pulling at me."

"Okay, so you feel like you want to make a Pack with someone, but not with any of the Betas from the store. So that leaves you falling in with one of the other Alphas. That makes sense, and I can see why you chose Deucalion, I mean, he is really strong as a lone Alpha. And if you join him, he'll be even stronger. But, will you be mad at me if I don't join Deucalion too?"

Ennis took a breather as he pondered her question, and then switched to squats before answering, "I wouldn't be mad. I could never be mad at you Kali, even if you called me a stinky barbarian wolf." –Kali giggled at this, she had totally called him that when they had first met back at the breeder's- "Choosing a Pack is important, it's not something I would force on you, or any of the Weres. I know you think Deucalion is a little rough around the edges, and I'm also rough around the edges, so I think that's why he and I get along so well. You, you aren't rough like that, you're nice and smooth- you have your morals and your emotions and you stand by them. That being said, you're a total spitfire, full of pent up energy and an untamable will, but it doesn't make you rough."

"Damn right I'm untamable!" Kali declared, flashing her red eyes. "I can see the differences between the three of us though. You might be rough around the edges, but it's totally a different kind of rough. You, I can handle, Deucalion… I don't like his 'roughness' that much. I mean, I'll be his friend, since he doesn't try to boss me around that much, but I'm my own Alpha! I just wanted to make sure, although, I haven't completely made up my mind if I want to pack or not… and I don't even know if anyone would pack with me. But I think I'll be okay either way, you know as a loner or in a Pack. I guess we'll see what happens."

"Well, I'll be around if you ever want to discuss pros and cons of the various dynamics. Although things are just starting to settle down with all of us Weres in one spot, I wouldn't be surprised if some things change here in the future as everyone jostles for the right spot to call Pack."

"Well, I'm glad to know that I'll always be able to count on you Ennis," Kali said, jumping on his back to give him a hug as he finished his squats. "Let's race, first to 50 sit-ups wins!"

"You're on!"

*Martin Home*

Lydia let herself into the house, it was empty as usual, Mom was most likely out showing a house or finalizing some paperwork. It still felt a little weird knowing that Dad wasn't going to be coming home again; he had moved out and signed the papers over a year ago but it was just starting to sink in. Lydia supposed it was for the best, he was always fighting with Mom about how she spent their money or why she spent so much of her time working. He had always failed to see the point that Mom earned more money than he did, so really why couldn't she spend it how she wanted? And she never really splurged on anything for herself, it was all for the family's benefit. Deep down, Lydia is sure that he just couldn't handle being married to someone that had more control over their life than he did, and how fitting was it that Lydia ended up dating the same kind of guy?

"Peter, was it bad that I dated Jackson?" Lydia asked as she sat down at her desk.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just thinking about Mom and Dad, they always seemed to fight about money, and how Mom would spend a bunch of it-"

"But Ms. Martin is a realtor right? For Beacon Hills and for Stanley, both fairly medium sized towns; of course she stays busy. And not to be presumptuous, but this is a pretty nice house, I'm sure your mom makes plenty of money."

"She does, she works hard and earns every penny, and she never bought really extravagant stuff for herself. She's spoiled me sure, I have all those beautiful outfits, but Mom understands that fashion is important to young girls like me! Dad was never against buying me things, so it wasn't like he was mad I got spoiled… he just acted like Mom bought everything for herself. Mom isn't some stupid housewife that goes out and spends her husband's money, she was the one in charge of paying the bills and putting money away for any big purchases in the future. She knew exactly how much 'extra' money she had each month and never went over that."

"And that is her right to do so. But, how does this have to do with you and Jackson?" Peter asked, slightly confused.

"Well, I was thinking, after everything I saw Mom and Dad argue about, and how Dad really just seemed to be upset by Mom's control over her own life… I feel like Jackson was the same type of person. There was no way he'd ever believe how smart I was, and I was too afraid to show him anyways because I figured he'd resent me for it. If we had stayed together and gotten married, we would have turned out just like my parents. I have my whole future planned out, I know what I want to do with my life, and no one is going to stop me from achieving my goals. So as soon as I graduated from high school, Jackson would have started to see how smart I really am… Don't you think he would have been mad?"

Peter shrugged, "There is no way to know for sure, but my thoughts are yes, he probably would have gotten a little angry about your sudden intelligence."

"So if I had seen my parents act like that most of my life, why did I date someone just like my dad?" Lydia asked, feeling like a stereotype.

"Sometimes you can't help but feel attracted to someone; as much as you say that you and Jackson were a power couple, I'm sure you were dating him because you liked him, at least a little bit at first. There is nothing wrong with wanting to date the cute popular boy when in high school, or even college. Just as long as you don't stay in a relationship that gets toxic, that's the important part."

Lydia smiled down at her little wolf, "I knew there was a reason I adopted you, you're so smart!"

Peter beamed at her words, "Why thank you. Although I wonder about my intelligence at some points, like today at lunch. I challenged an Alpha, a strong one, that wasn't the smartest move."

"Yea, but Deucalion was trying to act like he was your Alpha, and he wasn't, he figured he could bully you into submission, just like Jackson does with the lacrosse team. It's an Alpha-Male thing, they usually have their heads up their asses."

Peter frowned, "But I never once acted like Deucalion when I was an Alpha, I mean, I was a little bossy, more so than my cousin, still nowhere near Deucalion's level though."

Lydia's eyes widened at Peter's admission, he had been an Alpha? But… he's a Beta now, how did he lose his power? She opened her mouth to ask, but saw the thoughtful look on his face and understood that he didn't realize he had just revealed a secret. She knew it wasn't her place to intrude, he'd tell her more when he was ready, so instead she focused on the rest of his question.

"Not all Alpha's have the Alpha-Male mentality; Derek and Kali are prime examples of that. The name Alpha-Male is a bit misleading because one doesn't have to be in the 'Alpha' position, nor be a male, in order to act like one. It's just a phrase that people use to describe the typical, old-fashioned mindset. The mentality is 'I'm the leader, I'm the best. Everyone should listen to me and arguing isn't allowed' basically. Can women act this way? Oh yea. And can 'Betas'? Yup. It makes more sense when applied to humans, because we aren't classified like Were pets are; you have instincts that tell you how to act based on your place in the Pack. Humans, do not… a lot of us assume we're the Alpha at any given time and act like it. It's very annoying."

"So you mean like how Jackson would try and tell Coach Finstock what to do at practice, even though in a Pack setting, Coach would be a higher rank than him."

"Exactly. Deucalion has the same mentality, but thankfully Derek doesn't. That means he's the perfect leader for all the Betas that Scott and Stiles have. He won't push them too far or berate them into submission."

Peter nodded his head in understanding, hearing things from a Human's perspective really explained a lot for him. He'd realized after Lydia had started talking that he had totally admitted to being an Alpha previously, but for some reason she decided to overlook it. He might not say it out loud, but that was one of the reasons he really loved Lydia, she could read him well enough to know that he wasn't ready to talk about it yet, so she held her questions out of respect for his feelings. It wasn't every day you'd find an Owner like that, so he counted his blessings. Feeling like they'd had enough serious conversation for one night, Peter suggested they get started on their homework so they'd have plenty of free time after dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a little insight to the twins a bit, definitely going to see more interaction with Danny and his family, with the twins of course =) Can't leave all the interaction to just what happens at school. Definitely not when Aiden sees that his brother has developed a crush! Also followed Jackson home, him and Deucalion really do get along well. I wanted to show Jackson actually bonding with Deuc, to show how differently he feels about this Were compared to Boyd. Birds of a feather and all that lol.
> 
> What do you think of the boys at the clinic? I loved the idea of them finding small ways to help out there while Scott works, and of course I can't not pay them. It makes it better that Deaton isn't required to do it, but chooses to, and that it is something they can do with their Pack to raise money for themselves. I realize that at the beginning of this fic I stated that the minis were ranged from 6-9 inches tall... ummm clearly, their size changes as I see fit XD Because even the tallest medicine bottles (that I've seen) are like 5-6 inches tall... so depending on the situation, the Weres' height shrinks hahaha, it enables for more cuteness that way XD Hope you enjoyed reading it, and I didn't go into too much detail with what Scott does since we kinda see that on the show and it's mostly feeding and cleaning up after the animals. Now the only issue with Deaton paying the Weres is he'd have to explain where the money is going, IF he was using Clinic money. But he isn't, he's paying out of his own pocket (which Scott doesn't need to know). In the future, there will be instances where Weres get paid on a payroll type jobs, but that will be explained later, for those of you who care about the details XD


	26. Wednesday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets ready for another day of school.

*Wednesday Morning*

*Danny's House*

"Okay, today's the day, I'm going to impress Lydia!" Aiden mumbled to himself as he paced around Danny's desk.

His brother sat on the bed and watched him as he repeated the various math formulas he'd learned last night. Ethan loved his brother, but it was at times like this that he couldn't help but poke a little bit of fun at him.

"A squared plus b squared equals c squared; P.E.M.D.A.S is parentheses, exponents, multiplication, division, addition, subtraction; multiplication and division are equal, same with addition and subtraction- whichever comes first gets done…" Aiden recited.

"Don't forget, everything times zero is zero," Ethan reminded.

Aiden nodded his head, "Right, right; everything and anything times zero is zero. And anything times 1 is always the same number."

"And 2 plus 2 equals 5."

Another nod, "2 plus 2 equals 5, 2 plus 2…wait a minute! That's 4! Stop trying to mess me up Ethan!"

Ethan fell over from his perch on the pillow he was laughing so hard; Aiden couldn't believe his brother was going to try and mess him up like that! Just as he picked a pen up off the desk and threw it at his brother, Danny came back into the room.

"Aiden, why did you throw a pen at your brother?" he asked as he double checked his bag to make sure all of his homework was in there.

"Because he has a stupid face!"

"I-it's the same fa-face that you have!" Ethan shot back, still shaking with laughter.

"No, my face is your face switched! Like opposite! My face is totally better than yours," Aiden huffed. As Danny approached them, Aiden plopped down on the desk, arms crossed and back to his brother.

"Hey guys, what's going on, you're brothers so why are you fighting like this?"

Ethan sighed, knowing that Aiden was seriously pouting-that meant the fun was over. "Aiden is going to show Lydia just how smart he is by telling her all the stuff he learned in just one night. He was reciting it all over and over while you were downstairs getting your siblings ready for school… I kinda threw in something that wasn't true-"

"He told me that 2 plus 2 equals 5! And I repeated it, thinking he was telling me something true, and now it's going to be stuck in my head! I know it equals 4 but I'm going to say 5 now!" Aiden wailed, turning towards Danny with the most upset look on his face.

"Hey Aiden, it's okay, I'm pretty sure Lydia is going to know that you know basic math. If you're able to learn the Pythagorean Theorem, you would probably know your addition as well," Danny soothed, running his fingers down the wolf's back.

"I'm sorry Aiden, I was just trying to mess around. If you are too serious about it then you'll get all stressed out and probably forget everything. It happened last time, remember?"

Aiden paused, thinking back to the time they had to present a huge project back at the breeder's. Every Were (at least at this place) had to pass a proficiency test as well as a study project in order to be sold as a pet- if you didn't pass, you had to repeat it. Aiden and Ethan stayed up most of the night going over the material for his presentation (it was on the life cycle of the Monarch Butterfly) to make sure he got it all just right. But the next morning, he'd been so worked up that when it was his turn to present, no words would come out! He'd been so stressed, he ran to the back of the little room and hid- much to their father's dismay.

"Yea, I remember that… you're right. If I had kept going, I probably would have told her that I knew all these things and then when she asked 'like what?' I would have forgotten all of them!"

Ethan signaled for Danny to come pick him up, so he could be on the desk with his brother; as soon as he was put down, he gave his twin a hug. "Love you Bro! And remember, even if Dad got mad, the breeder gave you a second chance to present. He knew that sometimes people, and Weres, can get scared at presenting."

"Yea, I remember, instead of presenting to the whole class, I came in later and presented for him, you, and Mom and Dad. It was a lot easier then."

"Lydia can be pretty intimidating, but she would never push you hard like that, you're a cute Were. She wants you to enjoy learning, not be scared of it. Besides, she knows that if she was rude to you, I wouldn't go clubbing with her on the weekends, she'd never risk that," Danny laughed, picking up the two wolves. "Ready to go to school?"

Both minis woofed in agreement, Aiden taking a deep breath to collect himself, his brother's arm over his shoulder; he told himself that even if he messed up today, he could always keep trying to impress her. Danny looked down at the two minis and wondered what exactly happened, but clearly it had to do with Aiden over-focusing and stressing himself out. He'd have to keep an eye out for that in the future, he didn't want his little tykes to get sick from stress. He patted them both on the head as they went out the front door, it was only their second day of school, hopefully they'd fall into a comforting pattern soon.

*Stilinski Home*

Stiles, John, and the wolves were all sitting at the breakfast table, talking about the small renovations that were needed. John had the day off and he was going to be heading to the hardware store later to get started on everything that needed to be done for them. Stiles was a little put out that he wasn't going to get to help, but John wanted him to have time to focus on his homework once he got home. Besides, they'd probably come up with more things that needed to be done over time, so Stiles had plenty of potential projects to get a piece of.

"I wonder if Danny will have a potty chair ready soon," Cora mused, holding an olive in her hand.

"Don't play with your food Cora, eat it," Derek told her, pushing more of the omelette towards her.

Cora rolled her eyes, "I'm not playing with it, I'm just thinking. Olives are yummy, of course I'm going to eat it."

It was a few minutes later when John was sheparding them out the door so they wouldn't be late to school, calling out for them to have a good day as they got into the Jeep. As he put the dirty dishes in the sink, he started writing down everything he figured he would need to get, as well as remembering what tools he had on hand. He whistled as he went out to the garage to look through his tools- this was going to be a pretty relaxing day off from work.

*McCall Home*

Isaac whimpered out of nervousness as he waited for Scott to come back downstairs, Boyd doing his best to comfort him.

"Scott's not going to climb out the window and leave us here you know," Boyd commented, not understanding why the lanky wolf was upset.

"I know… but he has to go to school early, remember? Coach wanted to see everyone before school! I think Scott forgot, and now he's going to be late to the meeting and Coach is going to get mad, and then he won't get to surprise everyone by playing this weekend because Coach will bench him and-"

"Whoa Isaac, breathe! It will be fine, I'm sure Coach won't get that mad, it's for our fliers."

"But what if?" Isaac cried out, throwing himself down on the table.

Just then Scott came down the hall, bag slung over his shoulder, "What if what?"

Isaac opened his mouth the reiterate what he'd been saying but Boyd clamped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't get all worked up again, "Isaac is worried about us being late and not getting the flyers from Coach."

"Oh, I had forgotten about that, I should text Stiles and see if he's on his way," Scott mumbled, pulling out his phone.

Isaac's ears twitched, then he yipped, jumping out of Boyd's grasp, "Stiles is coming! I hear the jeep!"

Boyd focused as well, tail wagging, "Yea, I hear him too, very distinctive jeep noises."

"I'll not tell him you said that, let's get ready to head out, Stiles must have remembered- or more likely the Weres did."

Both Betas laughed, Stiles loved his Jeep, so maybe they shouldn't be talking bad about it, but the truth was, there was a distinct rattle that it gave off. It was easy to ignore when you were actually riding in the vehicle, but it was very handy when it came to identifying Stiles's car over the others that were driving by.

"We promise we won't tell Stiles about his rattly jeep. Besides, if he fixed it, how would we know when he's just down the street from picking us up?" Isaac said, climbing onto Scott's shirt.

"That jeep has been making noises for years, I think it would be... too weird if the rattle was suddenly gone you know? But, that's besides the point, let's head out and cross our fingers that we haven't missed Coach's little talk," Scott replied, pulling his key out to lock the door as he waved to Stiles.

"Hurry!" Cora called out from the dash, dragging out the r's in the word. "Coach is waiting for us!"

Isaac turned to Boyd, "Yup, Cora remembered. But hopefully Stiles doesn't drive too fast, he'll get in trouble if Sheriff finds out he was speeding."

"I take it you didn't remember either Scotty?" Stiles asked as soon as he climbed into the seat.

Scott shot the Weres an apologetic look and shook his head, "It wasn't until I can downstairs that Isaac reminded me that we had to hurry. I was actually just about to text you when Isaac and Boyd heard a car coming. We had no doubt that it was you coming to the rescue."

"Yea, now we just have to get to school… Better buckle up, this might get a little bumpy."

"Daddy Stiles, please tell me we aren't going 4-wheeling… As much as I don't want to be late, I don't think driving through the trees will get us there any faster," Cora mentioned, brows furrowed. "Besides, if you were to do that, I'd have to tell Poppa that you were mistreating the Jeep."

Stiles chuckled and rubbed her head, "No worries little one, I wouldn't do that to my Baby, but I might jump a few curbs."

All the Weres rolled their eyes at his statement, hoping that he was just playing-but they all jumped down into Scott's lap… just in case.

*School*

When the boys pulled up to school, Allison was waiting at their usual parking space, a knowing smile on her face. Scott climbed out of the jeep, both Weres on his shoulder, all calling out to her in greeting.

"Have you seen Coach Miss Allison?" Isaac asked, holding his tail in front of him. He didn't fancy seeing Coach in a bad mood, not if it meant yelling- he didn't like yelling, not at all.

With a slight nod, Allison reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of papers, "Came early, I had a feeling you two would have forgotten about the meeting. Got your share of the flyers from Coach, and listened to his little pep talk as well."

Stiles enveloped her in a hug, "You're the best! What would we do without you?"

"You'd be getting yelled at," Kali laughed.

Cora had pulled the female Alpha into a tight embrace as their Owners were hugging and Kali happily returned it. She may not be their Alpha, but she was still eager to help them stay out of trouble as much as she could. Hence why she asked Allison early this morning if they should call the boys up; but Allison knew the boys probably wouldn't pick up their phones this early. So they did the next best thing and took their place in the locker room.

"Basically Coach expects these flyers to be all over the town by the end of the week. And not plastered haphazardly on telephone poles, or on notice boards. He wants the team to actually talk to the owners of stores, neighborhoods, the works. If we talk to everyone and appeal to their giving nature, we'll be sure to get enough money to get the Weres their new gear; Coach is really pushing this you know," Allison explained.

"He's already got some gear picked out and added to his wishlist, so all he has to do is buy them when he gets the money. He asked me what I thought of some of the outfits and such- he was really excited to get my opinion, along with Ethan's and Aiden's," Kali added.

Boyd slouched a little, "You got a sneak peek at the uniforms? No fair, I wanna know what they look like."

"Well I'm sure if you ask Coach he'll be more than happy to show you as well, he wants to make sure everyone is happy about what they'll be playing in. Apparently there is a really awesome website that custom makes clothing for Weres, so there are a lot of different styles for us to pick from," Kali continued. "I mean, our uniforms are supposed to be… well uniform, but Coach said that since we're more of a recreational thing, we can probably get away with a little personalization here and there."

"You made sure to pick out something badass right Kali?" Cora piped up from Stiles's shoulder, tail wagging.

Kali scoffed, "I picked the frilliest thing there was, duh."

"I'm sure you'll look very pretty while kicking ass," Derek said, trying to hide a smile.

"Yes, you will, Coach was asking me what I thought of the boys' outfits after all," Kali laughed evilly.

"What?" Isaac cried out, "Kali, I thought you were nice, why would you do that to us?"

Kali's look softened, "I'm not going to make you guys wear it, just Deucalion."

Derek couldn't hold in his laughter anymore after that comment, he doubled over on his perch, yipping with glee.

"Like he'd fall for that!" Ennis grumbled from behind Allison; he'd been happily lounging on the top of her bag but he couldn't let that comment go.

"Well not if you spoil to surprise Ennis," Kali admonished, jumping on the male Alpha. "Besides, I know Deuc isn't stupid, but admit it, it would be funny to see him wearing something even remotely considered 'girly' right?"

Ennis just rolled his eyes and didn't make another statement; Kali felt a small sting of regret. She hadn't exactly forgotten that Ennis was here (how could she ever forget his presence?) but once she'd started joking around with the gang, she just automatically made the joke at Deuc's expense. It wasn't like any of the other Weres here cared for the older male. Really, Kali had hoped that Ennis would come around and get to know the Betas and Derek, but it was started to seem very unlikely, he was too much like Deucalion to fit in with them. With a mental shrug, she climbed back up Allison's shoulder to rejoin the conversation.

"Do you think Coach will let us sit in during practice today? Even if we don't have uniforms, we can still start learning plays and stuff right?" Cora asked, pacing circles atop of Stiles's head.

"Probably," Boyd agreed, eager to get started as well.

Erica hmphed, not really looking forward to playing, although she didn't want to bring down everyone else's joy; Derek noticed her lack of enthusiasm and told himself to ask about it once they were away from the rest of the group. Luckily no one else seemed to pick up on her attitude, so at least she wasn't being peppered with questions, Derek could tell that she was really torn. As he watched her out of the corner of his eye, he saw her fidgeting and biting her lip; not participating in the conversation- it was very unlike her. Doing a quick mental outline of the day, Derek decided to try and talk with her during Chemistry, since that was the class most of the Weres weren't going to study. Plus they had the class with Scott, so that would mean Cora could be encouraged to go talk with Boyd and Isaac and give Erica some time to talk out her feelings. As the first bell rang, alerting everyone that classes were starting soon, Erica looked over her shoulder at her Pack and noticed Derek's eyes on her- she flushed as she realized that she'd be a little too open with her discomfort. What was he going to do? Probably tell her to get with the rest of the Pack and be happy, or even send Cora over to talk about uniforms and whatnot. She heaved a sigh, now she was going to be stressed all day as she waited for Derek to say something to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand a new chapter! Woot! and to the few guests that left comments on my last chapter, (since I can't message them back, cuz of guest status) I'm not sure yet if I'm going to include any of the new characters into this story yet. I haven't seen any of the latest season b.c I wanted to get away from the stress of the show, things were getting too intense for me... But I still love all the characters and especially this story, so I'm going to keep writing. But adding in characters like Liam and the rest... I have no idea how those characters are, no ideas on their personalities and quirks... I may add them later, who knows, but for now, I'm going to keep the characters to ppl from season 3 and before. No season 4 characters.


	27. Chemistry Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the minis and their owners through Wednesday at school, at lot of things happen today- some good and some bad.

*First Period Shop Class*

"Danny, Danny, Danny," Aiden called out, "Did you find something to use as a cushion?"

Danny shook his head as he laid out all the pieces of wood from the other day, "No, not in here, but I was thinking of going to the store after practice today, looking at different materials that I can glue to the chair afterwards. Hopefully today I'll be able to get most of the pieces cut out and sanded down."

"If you glue it down, then that means we can't change it though," Ethan mused, "If it gets dirty, or worn down, what then?"

Danny paused, pencil poised over the wood, "Good point. I'll have to keep that in mind when we go to the store. What would I do without you guys?"

Aiden snickered, "Make a subpar potty seat, duh! But don't worry, we won't let that happen. Anything we can do to help Danny?" he asked as he watched Danny resume sketching. Shop class looked like a lot of fun and it would be kinda lame if he didn't get to make any of his own stuff. That being said, a lot of the tools did look rather scary, but he could always use his claws to shape things and then some sand paper. And of course he could always have Danny use the bigger tools for him.

"Well if you want, you can help me get all the different pieces sketched out. That would make it go a lot faster and once they are all drawn, I can start cutting them out."

"Okay!" Aiden called out, already reaching for a spare pencil.

Ethan came over as well, quietly telling his brother the dimensions as they were written down on Danny's notes. Danny smiled down at them as he watched Aiden concentrating, he could tell that the more aggressive twin was really into Shop so maybe he'd come up with a lot of fun projects to work on in the future.

*First Period Spanish*

Jackson walked into his first class and saw that Lydia was still in her new seat by the window and he couldn't care less. Now that they were truly broken up, he had no reason to care. No way was he going to grovel to get her back or anything; their relationship had run its course and it's not like there weren't other girls out there for him. He was deep in thought still as Mr. Schmidt called roll and then jumped into the day's lesson. Deucalion noticed Jackson's lack of notes and immediately jumped into action.

"Prestar attención Jackson," he whispered. "¿Por qué no estás tomando notas?"

Jackson startled just slightly, taken by surprise at the wolf's words. "What?" he asked dumbly, too shocked to say anything else.

Deucalion rolled his eyes, "I said pay attention, why aren't you taking notes?"

"Lydia always lets me borrow hers," Jackson answered, shrugging.

"And do you think she's still going to let you now that she isn't talking to you? I doubt it, which means if you want to stay on top of things, you need to start taking your own."

"But I suck at Spanish, the only reason I'm even taking it is because I have to take a foreign language… And Lydia said she wanted to learn Spanish so this is the one we signed up for."

"Idiota," the wolf mumbled.

Jackson poked the small wolf with the eraser on his pencil, "I might not know much Spanish, but I'm fairly certain you just called me an idiot! Not nice Deucalion."

Deucalion just raised his brow and waited for Jackson to make the connection; it didn't take long: "Wait, you know Spanish?"

"Sí Jackson, I'm from the Calaveras breeders, so it was inevitable that I learned Spanish. So if you actually start taking notes in class, I can help you study at home. I may not be as pretty as Lydia, but I can guarantee that I can tutor you just as well."

Jackson snickered, "Hell maybe I'll even learn more with you helping me, Lydia and I… well, sometimes we got a bit distracted."

Deucalion smiled and rolled his eyes, "I'd definitely hope that doesn't happen. So, are you going to start taking notes in class now?"

"Yea, alright. I do need to keep my grades up, thanks for pushing me little buddy," Jackson relented, knowing this was the responsible thing to do.

Deucalion gave him a curt nod in acknowledgement and watched as he started jotting down notes. Deucalion was responsible for this human now, they would either succeed together, or fail together- and Deucalion never fails.

*Third Period Chemistry*

Scott and Stiles walked into class and had two very different reactions: Scott groaned, and Stiles threw his fist into the air: "Lab day! Woohoo!"

"Stiles, why do you get so excited about lab days? Labs always mean write-ups and Harris always marks us down on our write-ups?" Scott moaned, trudging to his seat.

"Because, chemistry is kinda boring when we don't get to see some of these reactions in action," Stiles explained, eyes lit up dangerously.

"Daddy Stiles, what's lab day?" Cora asked.

"It's when we get to actually do science, instead of just listen to Mr. Harris telling us about science. Earlier in the year, we got to turn pennies into gold and silver! Well, kinda… it was fun though nonetheless."

"Oh boy!" Cora and Erica called out, this meant that they'd get to do something other than just listen to Mr. Harris be mean!

"Okay class, as you all can see, today is a lab day. For those of you that have actually read the syllabus, you would have prepared accordingly and gotten a preemptive start on your lab write-ups. For those of you that haven't please turn to page 129 in your books after finding your lab partner," Harris told the class.

"Who's our lab partner Daddy Stiles?" Erica asked.

"Me," Danny sighed, plopping his stuff down at the newly vacant seat at the table.

"Gee, don't sound so sad Danny, I'm not a bad lab partner am I?"

Danny shrugged, "You get the work done and you actually do your own write-up and don't mooch off of me, but uh, there is the issue of how many experiments that have gone awry thanks to you."

"I only added too much of the sodium that one time Danny, I didn't measure it right, it wasn't on purpose," Stiles whined.

"What about that time you took an extra 4 ribbons of Magnesium and burned them all at once?" Mr. Harris said, suddenly appearing in front of Stiles, causing the boy to jump out of his seat.

"Oh, yea, I'd uh, forgotten about that one," Stiles offered with a weak smile.

"You're lucky everyone had on their protective shaded goggles Mr. Stilinski, that many ribbons aren't supposed to be lit up like that. Luckily today's experiment is a simple one, one that even Mr. Stilinski here would be hard pressed to mess up! Now, since there are a few of you that have Were-pets in the class, I've had to make a decision. Since I'm sure none of them have any of the protective lab gear, I'd prefer that they were not at the tables with you. But I'm sure all of you will complain that it is unfair that they don't get to participate- so, I'm willing to allow them to watch the chemical reactions at your tables. But, since they do not have any of the required protection, they will not be handling any of the materials themselves? If I see any of the Weres touching anything, they will be sent to the front of the room for their own protection. Is that clear?"

All of the Were Owners nodded their heads, that was fair enough in their opinion. At least this way they still got to see what was happening, it just mean that they didn't get to pour in any ingredients. No big loss in Stiles's mind. A few of the Weres yipped in excitement at being allowed to observe, Ethan in particular was rather happy about it.

"Oh boy, our first real experiment, aren't you excited Aiden? What are we going to be doing Danny?" Ethan asked, running over to the open chemistry book.

"We're going to be looking at the decomposition of hydrogen peroxide, using sodium iodide as the catalyst."

Derek shook his head in an attempt to clear it, what the heck did those words mean? He thought only bodies decomposed… Oh well, that's why he was in school right? To learn! As he looked up at Stiles to ask when they were getting started, he saw stand up and quickly tuck something into his hoodie pocket, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Before he could ask what Stiles was thinking, Stiles clapped his hands together and offered to go measure out the ingredients.

"I think I'll do that," Danny said, checking the book for the amounts he was going to need. "You go get the other equipment we'll need please."

"I miss-measure one time, and I'm stuck getting the flasks. Even Harris said I can't mess this up, as far as he knows," Stiles said, adding on that last part as a whisper. Of course Derek heard it though and he was now really curious as to what Stiles had tucked away in his pocket. But he wasn't going to ask, not with Harris wandering in between the students; he really didn't want to get Stiles into trouble… not when he was good enough at doing that to himself it seemed.

"Okay, we got the materials and the flask, goggles on Stiles and we can start," Danny said, setting the two ingredients down on the table. "Simple enough, we pour 50mL of the peroxide in first," Danny said, handing the beaker of liquid to Stiles.

"Peroxide, check," Stiles said, pouring the clear fluid into flask.

"Next we, oh I forgot to grab the filter paper, one sec. Don't touch anything Stiles," Danny warned.

"I'm not gonna do anything with the sodium stuff, you'd get mad at me if I finished the experiment and you didn't get to record every little detail."

As soon as Danny was walking up to the front of the class to get the filter paper, Stiles whipped out a small bottle from his pocket, a viscous blue liquid inside. Derek and the girls watched as he opened the bottle and poured it into the peroxide. The three of them held their breath and waited… but nothing happened. Then Stiles was putting the bottle back into his pocket and noticed his wolves staring at him. He held a finger up to his lips and winked, sloshing the peroxide around to help disperse the mystery blue stuff he'd poured in. Luckily Ethan and Aiden were too busy looking over the observation notes in the book to have seen what the teen had done.

"Ok, filter paper, check. Now we put the four grams of sodium iodide in here and fold it up, nice and tight."

"The book says that you should staple the ends, just to make sure the iodide doesn't fall out," Ethan offered, wanting to be helpful.

"Sounds good," Danny replied, reaching down to pull a mini stapler out of his bag. Once it was stapled, he handed the packet to Stiles.

"The book also says to make sure the flask isn't pointed at anyone 'cause it's an ex-o-ther-mic reaction," Aiden offered, sounding out the word exothermic. He might not like the lecture part of chemistry but this part looked like it could be fun.

"Here, I'll put it at the edge of the table here, and it's pointing straight up so I think we'll be okay, yea?" Stiles offered, scooting the flask further away from himself and Danny.

"Yea, that seems fine."

Derek immediately noticed the smile on Stiles's face, realizing that this was the important part… what he had done before wasn't supposed to cause a reaction, but this one would. Cora and Erica noticed too and huddled behind Derek, eyes glued to the packet in Stiles's hand. Derek held his hands out behind him to keep his Betas safe and started backing away from the flask, too afraid to look away. Aiden happened to look over at them and noticed their odd behavior, why were they looking so scared? Harris said this was a simple reaction, maybe the word exothermic frightened them? Perhaps Aiden should give the flask some more space too… but Danny and Ethan didn't seem worried. He looked back over to Stiles and watched as he held the packet over the opening of the flask. Just then he heard:

"Oh no, Stiles!" Danny cried out, just as his lab partner let go of the filter paper. He had seen that smile on Stiles's face enough times to realize he was up to something! He had looked into the flask and noticed the bubbles that had appeared in it… they hadn't done anything to the peroxide at this point so why were there bubbles? Stiles had tampered with it, probably when he'd gotten the filter paper. And now he had dropped the packet in there and took a step back. More bubbles started to appear, rapidly, way too rapidly- Danny knew what was coming, and the word exothermic was repeating in his head, it was going to be hot. Without hesitation he bent down and grab his jacket (luckily not his letterman, Coach would be pissed!) and gathered the Weres underneath it.

"Watch out!" he cried as he dropped it down over the five wide-eyed wolves, barely ducking to the side in time as a massive amount of foam exploded out of the flask and into the air.

There were a few screams, one terrified yelping and Stiles crying out, "Oh hot, hot, hot!"

"Stilinski, what the hell have you done?" Harris bellowed, rushing over to the table. "Get to the sink, now!"

The wolves peered out from under Danny's jacket, Cora first, the Erica leaning over top of her… Derek huffed and poked his head out too, still standing over Cora and Erica just in case. Finally the twins poked out as well from a few inches further down the table.

"Whoa, that was awesome! I love science!" Aiden called out.

Suddenly Cora whimpered and rushed out from the cover of the jacket, "Isaac, Isaac where are you?"

Her eyes were wide as she scanned the room for Scott, she could hear the blonde wolf's frantic whimpering and his racing heart beat. Surely if there was a breezing, she'd be able to smell the waves of fear and anxiety coming off him.

"There, there's Scott," Erica cried out, pointing to their friend.

Just a few tables behind them, they spied Scott, hastily pulling at his shirt- at first the girls thought that maybe he'd gotten some of the steaming foam on him, but at second glance they saw a blonde ball scampering around on his shirt.

Isaac was terrified, Cora's table had exploded! There was warm gooey stuff all over the room, he needed cover, he needed to hide. Scott's pocket was the safest place for him, hopefully Derek had protected Cora and Erica! Where was the pocket? It was right here, right over Scott's heart, wasn't it? Oh no, it wasn't there… maybe on the other side? Isaac heard a high pitched whimpering, it was ringing in his ears- Cora must be hurt! He was too scared to realize that he was the one making the noise as he scrambled to find Scott's pocket… his safe space. Finally he gave up, the pocket must have disappeared on him, so he ran up to Scott's shoulder and buried himself under the neck of his shirt. His claws clutched Scott's skin, his breath coming in short, rapid gasps, he was safe now… the shirt was protecting him… he was safe. He tucked his tail, hiding his face behind it and squeezed his eyes shut, he was safe. After a moment, he felt a sudden pressure covering him from above, causing Isaac to squeak in surprise, but soon he picked up on Scott's reassuring whispers and relaxed. It was just Scott, Scott was protecting him. A few moments after that, he felt the presence of another warm body; Boyd had climbed into Scott's sleeve and had come to comfort his new brother.

"It's okay Isaac, everyone is safe, no one got hurt. It's okay now," Boyd murmured, wrapping his arms around the terrified wolf and nuzzling their cheeks together.

Once Stiles had washed the foam off of his skin, he turned around and looked at the room, immediately bombarded by Jackson. The lacrosse captain had been huddled over his table, the one right next to his own, and glared at Stiles.

"What the hell were you thinking Stilinski, are you trying to kill my Were? Half of that foam went flying right at Deucalion you ass!" Jackson yelled.

Stiles realized that Jackson had been covering Deucalion now, seeing the wolf's head poking out from the crook of Jackson's elbow. Then he looked back at his own table and saw Ethan, Aiden and Derek still under Danny's jacket. He felt his heart start to race when he didn't immediately see Cora or Erica but then he spotted them further down the table. Both of them were looking at someone else, ears perked forward like they were listening to something and a worried expression on their faces. Stiles followed their line of sight and saw Scott, with a very odd shaped lump under his shirt. At first he was confused at that too, but then he watched Boyd climb up and disappear into Scott's shirt and realized- that lump was Isaac. He met his friend's eyes and took a small step back… Scott was glaring at him, eyes full of anger.

"Mr. Stilinski, what do you have to say for yourself? How did you manage to create such a mess? I thought this was a foolproof experiment!" Harris yelled.

"I… I had no idea that was going to happen… I added some dish soap-" Stiles started to explain before Harris cut him off.

"Why in God's name did you add dish soap?"

I know it would foam up, I saw the experiment online awhile ago, I even tried it at home! I swear, it didn't explode like that, I thought it would be funny if it went all foamy."

Harris heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Let me guess, at home you used the peroxide in the brown bottle?"

"Y-yea…"

"That peroxide is just 3% it's very diluted… the stuff we used today is 30% Stilinski! Did you not think that the higher the concentration, the bigger the reaction?"

Stiles looked down at his shoes, "No, I..I didn't think about that. I'll… I'll stay in at lunch and clean up-"

"Yes, of course you will, and you'll be joining me after school in detention as well! Maybe after spending some time writing a paper on the consequences of your actions, you'll realize that this isn't a class to mess around in. Mr. Māhealani, please feel free to join another table and redo the experiment, there is no point in punishing you when you are stuck with such a troublemaker for a partner. As for you Stilinski, you'll be getting a zero for this lab, write-up and daily participation points. Start cleaning. The rest of you, back to work!"

Stiles glanced up at Scott again as Harris walked away, this time Isaac was finally poking his head out and looking around. He was glancing around the room, not relaxing until he saw the rest of his pack, safe and sound. Scott on the other hand was still staring daggers at his friend, unable to believe what he'd just done. Stiles mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before heading back to his table with paper towels and a trash can.

"Are you three alright? I honestly had no idea the reaction was going to be that big… I'm glad Danny was fast on his feet and covered you all up. I'm really sorry."

"That was so dangerous!" Derek growled, finally appearing from under the jacket. "Why did you want to make foamy stuff in the first place, you still would have gotten in trouble!"

Stiles was at a loss for words as he watched the Alpha wolf pull Cora and Erica further down the table, to a spot that was clear of mess. Stiles knew from the rigid set in his shoulders and his stiff tail that Derek was really mad; he was really starting to feel awful about all of this. He'd always loved making things go boom, and when he'd found out what lab they were doing today (hey, sometimes he does read the syllabus), he got excited. What harm was a little bit of foam? Stiles looked around the table, then his forearms… apparently there was a lot of harm. Stiles hadn't gotten far into his cleaning by the time the bell had rung, excusing everyone for lunch. Scott came up and scooped his three Weres up, and Stiles wordlessly handed him their bagged lunch. No point in making Derek, Cora, and Erica stay behind while he cleaned up, at least now they'd still get to hang out with the gang while they ate.

*Lunch*

The pack was quiet as Scott left the room, Erica looking over her shoulder one last time at Daddy Stiles as he continued to clean. None of them spoke, not until they sat down and Scott had placed their lunch down for them. Isaac was still huddled on Scott's shoulder, way too shaken up to let go of his Owner's neck. Boyd remained by his side, rubbing his back and holding up small bits of food for him to eat. Allison and Lydia didn't miss the somber mood of the group, quietly asking what was up, and where Stiles had disappeared too.

"It… it wasn't Sheriff Stilinski was it?" Allison asked, eyes wide with fear.

"No, no, nothing like that…"

"Daddy Stiles… he, he's in trouble. With Mr. Harris," Cora whispered, having gone to sit with Isaac now. Her arms were wrapped around the stoic wolf, fingers rubbing small circles on his arms. Moments passed in silence, the table eating their lunches, and finally Isaac spoke.

"I was so scared, suddenly there was this warmth and a rush of air. There was danger! I was so scared," Isaac whispered, shoulders hunched inward on himself. "Then I needed cover, protection, so I ran for Scott's pocket, but it wasn't there. So I hid in his shirt, and the whole time I was so worried about you guys. It was your table that exploded Cora, my whole Pack was at that table, except for Boyd. I can't even describe the fear running through my veins; my mind- my spirit-was beside itself with worry and sadness… In that moment, I thought you were all gone."

All the Weres at the table whimpered, sharing the wolf's pain and fear as he explained; Cora and Erica felt their hearts aching and raced forward to hug him, Boyd coming forward to wrap all three of them in his arms. Scott reached down and covered the gathering of wolves with his warm hands while Derek stormed around on the lunch table, eyes burning a deep red. The feelings coming off of his Betas were overpowering. He couldn't help but be mad at Stiles, he endangered everyone- Cora and Erica… even the twin boys. Thankfully Danny had partnered with Stiles before and knew that he was up to something. But at the same time, he knew that Stiles hadn't done it on purpose, Derek had sensed the sincerity from his Owner when he was explaining himself to Mr. Harris. Still, it had been absolutely foolish to do something like that, no wonder Mr. Harris was always mad at him. With a shake of his head, Derek cleared his mind of the anger, pulling back the red eyes and then he went over to his Betas, promising to keep them all safe in the future.

Allison and Lydia watched the wolves as they finally let go of each other and continued to eat; Peter, Kali, and Ennis all stood there, unsure of what to do. Eventually they walked over and sat next to them, offering their company as silent strength; Derek nodded at all three of them, knowing that the Betas would feel better with more positive wolves around them.

"What exactly did Stiles do?" Lydia asked, wondering just how mad at Stiles she should feel.

:We were studying the uh…" Scott started, pulling out his lab write-up to see the exact words, "The decomposition of peroxide using sodium iodide as a catalyst."

Lydia let out a deep sigh, "Let me guess, dish soap?"

"Yea, how did you know?" Scott asked.

"It's a real simple reaction, and completely safe in most circumstances. It's not hard to find out about either, it's a fun explosion to cause. The most dangerous thing is the exothermic part, which is easy enough to avoid if you just step back. He probably didn't take the higher concentration into account when he poured the soap in. And in doing that, he put the Weres in danger and now they are mad at him. He even managed to scare the crap out of Isaac and I know he wasn't even at the same table."

"Yea, I'm pissed at him, look at how wired up they are. Wait… aren't you in Biology with Allison, how do you know that?" Scott asked.

"Well yea, I love the natural sciences more than the physical sciences, but that doesn't mean I don't know anything about it. I already took chemistry, remember that test we took when coming into high school, yea, I aced that. Technically I don't have to take Bio, but like I said, I love natural sciences."

"Whoa…" was all Scott could say.

They finished eating in silence, all of them contemplating the different parts of the situation: Scott was wondering what he was going to say to Stiles when he saw him, Allison was thinking about how miserable Stiles must feel about what he did, and Lydia was on the fence between being angry with his carelessness and smirking at his interest in chaos. By the time the bell rang and Scott picked up the pack of wolves, he wondered if Stiles was going to be on time to history. Oh well, it didn't matter, he was going to be holding onto the Weres for the time being.

*Jackson's Table*

"Can you believe that idiot? God… are you sure you're alright Deucalion?" Jackson asked.

"Yea, you covered me in time, none of the foam got on me. Thank you," the Alpha repeated, not angry with the many questions. At least Jackson really did care.

"Well, yea, of course, but that little asshole is going to pay for another jacket, look at this… I'm pretty sure it's ruined," Jackson complained, pointing at his sleeve- now stained a light brown.

Danny spoke up, "It comes out Jackson, don't worry."

"He better hope so, or he'll be paying for yours too," Jackson added, noticing the substantial damage to his best friend's jacket.

Danny just shrugged, "I'm not going to make him pay for it, ruined or not. I used it to protect the Weres, they had no idea what was going to happen. I know they heal fast and everything, but that doesn't mean they don't feel the pain… it just means they won't get scars from it. I hope Stiles is okay, he got covered in that stuff, and he didn't have his normal hoodie on."

"Are you seriously worried about that wimp?" Brad scoffed.

"He's not that bad, he just… likes to make things explode," Danny tried to defend, but the other lacrosse players at the table were all just rolling their eyes.

"I thought it was cool!" Aiden called out. "I mean, I'm sure it wouldn't have been fun if the foam had landed on us, but Danny protected us. We got to see something explode!"

Ethan smiled, knowing that Stiles had meant no harm, "It was kinda cool."

"Whatever, he better not mess up anymore, or I'll make sure Coach kicks him from the team. He really can't miss anymore practices… wait, you know what, maybe I should help push him along in his detention getting."

"Don't do that Jackson, just focus on yourself," Danny warned. Stiles could be a hassle sometimes, but he didn't need to have a plot going against him to get kicked off the team. Luckily Jackson took the hint and they moved onto safer topics until the bell rang.

*Fourth Period French*

"Allison, can I sit with Ms. Morrell when you take the quiz?" Kali asked, seeing the words 'pop quiz' up on the whiteboard.

"Of course, are you going to ask her about when you were sick?"

Kali nodded her head and jumped onto the desk, Ennis right behind her. They sat quietly until Ms. Morrell had passed out all the papers and instructed them to start. As soon as she sat down behind her desk Kali ran forward, eager to start.

"Ms. Morrell, do you think you could tell me more about when I was sick? And why I feel so connected to you. Whenever you're nearby I feel kinda tingly inside, is this magic?"

Marin just smiled at the barrage of questions, might as well start with the first one, "I'd be happy to tell you more about it. What do you know about what happened? And yes that is magic, when I healed you, I left traces of it inside you, and it starts to wake up when we're close."

Kali looked up at the teacher with awe, she really had tried hard to save her like she had explained the other day. "Well, I don't even remember being sick, but I know Mom always told me that I was her special little Alpha. I think now it was because I was so sick?"

"Well, your Mom is a rather small Were, and having three pups at once is a rather big issue, so I paid extra close attention to her when her time came. I could tell right away that things weren't going to go smoothly, her heart rate was elevated and she was in a lot of pain. No matter how much she pushed, you three weren't moving, in fact, you'd become entangled with each other… we had to do an emergency C-section, I gave her something to drink to put her under. All three of you were in danger because when you all had gotten tangled, there was a brief time of decreased oxygen flowing. Once we got your brothers out, they started bouncing back quickly enough, but you had also gotten mixed up in your umbilical cord…"

"So I had even less oxygen than my brothers," Kali concluded, goosebumps breaking out down her arms.

Marin nodded, "As soon as you were clear, I took you to a clean area and burned herbs for you. Because of the lack of oxygen to your small body, some of your other organs besides your brain had been damaged. At first you weren't even breathing, so the smoke wasn't even able to enter your body so I focused magic in my hands and placed them over your lungs. By doing that I was able to force them to suck in air a few times, and the herbs were able to start working. Next I put my hands over your heart to make sure it was beating strongly enough to get the blood where it needed to go. I sat with you for about 3 hours before I felt your heart was beating well enough on its own, and that your lungs were still working. After burning more herbs, I was able to boost your healing, although it was still rather slow since you were a newborn. It was a long night but before the sun came up, you finally let out your first cry, I knew then that you'd be fine."

Ennis and Kali both sat there, gaping at the woman sitting in front of them… Kali had been that close to death? The male Alpha looked over at her, there was no way that anyone would think that she'd been so heavily injured at birth, she was as strong as any Alpha. A lot of people assumed that Were powers meant no injures ever for the wolves, but there were a few circumstances that could be dangerous. Birth was one of the biggest ones, a newborn's system is capable of healing but it is very slow and clumsy; if the damage is too extensive or if maybe the pup's immune system is too low, they could come away with some kind of impairment.

"No wonder Mom was always trying to tell me to be careful and didn't let me do anything fun."

"Is that why I always heard you name being yelled then?" Ennis joked.

"Well, I'm an Alpha, I don't react kindly to restrictions, so I acted out…" Kali shrugged. "That was probably what got me sent to the misfit group sold to the store… Not that I mind, thanks to that, I met Allison, and you."

"Misfit group?" Marin asked, confused by her statement.

Ennis spoke up next, "Yea, that was the group of us that became available at Hunter's… I was sent there because I was always bullying the other pups. I won't deny that I can be bossy and everything, although Kali has really helped me try to refrain from that. I wasn't up to Mr. Reid's standards so instead of getting shipped off to the usual stores he supplied, I got sent to this place."

Kali nodded, giving more information, "Yup, and since I was always causing trouble, Mr. and Mrs. Reid didn't want to risk a bad review, so to Hunter's I went. Apparently they'd been looking for a Were shipment for a long time, and Mr. Reid had heard that one of his breeder friends was sending out his misfits… so we got put in with them. I overheard that Isaac was the runt in his family, and that even some of the later born pups grew faster than him. So he was constantly picked on and taken advantage of."

"That explains why he was so skittish at the store… still is really," Ennis murmured.

"I'm sure all the other Weres have a similar story to that, but I don't really know all of them."

"I guess I can't be too surprised by that," Marin sighed. "Weres are hard to come by, and a lot of richer people have high expectations for their potential pets. But that doesn't mean you were all misfits, you were just destined to come here and find your real families. I have no doubt that all of you have found the perfect families."

"Yea, you're right! I wouldn't trade any of this for a "proper home" according to the Reids."

Ennis nodded his head in agreement, they had a good thing going here, no one could deny that. Kali had more questions, but she didn't want to admit she was a little embarrassed with Ennis here; it wasn't because he would make fun of her or anything either. It was mostly because she was afraid she'd sound foolish and she wasn't going to sound silly in front of someone she had a high respect for. Luckily the kids had run out of time and Ms. Morrell stood up and asked them to pass their papers forward. Since the class was busy after that, the two Alphas stayed on the desk, and when Ennis laid back to catch a quick nap, Kali decided to leave Ms. Morrell a note. When class was over, Allison quickly came and scooped up her minis, all three of them saying goodbye to the French teacher; Kali subtly pointing to the note on the desk as Allison turned away. Marin waited until they had gone around the corner before she picked up the note: Please come to the lacrosse practice after school, I have more questions.

*Fifth Period Algebra 2A*

When Scott and the wolves walked into math, they immediately noticed the new desk that was set against the wall. Instead of being a regular desk like the students had, it was a long desk, similar to Mrs. Brane's desk, only much closer to the floor.

"I see you noticed the new addition, I brought that in for the Weres, I figured with so many in this one class, I would give them more room to study instead of sitting in a cramped space.

"Awesome, you think of a lot of things for us Mrs. Brane," Isaac squeaked, eyes looking bright once more.

All of the minis woofed in agreement as they waited for their Owners to get settled and hand out the packets. Since the desk was in front of Scott, Lydia and Danny both passed him their wolves so he could set them on the desk with the others. There was some shuffling of packets as the wolves got seated and comfortable- Peter of course sitting in the far corner away from the rest of them to focus on his work. The other seven Weres were mixed around the table, all bent over their packets. For a long while the table was quiet, just the occasional flip of paper and scuffles as the wolves changed position from time to time. Then suddenly Ethan threw his pencil down and huffed, arms crossing.

"I just can't get this problem, stupid math…" the twin grumbled.

Isaac's ears perked up, Ethan's grumble easily reaching his ears since he was sitting right behind the twins. "W-which problem are you on?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" Ethan startled, turning around and then blushing when he spotted Isaac. "I'm on, uh, problem 37 in the packet."

"Oh, the ratio stuff? I know how to do ratios! I can help!" Isaac offered proudly, more than willing to help out one of his classmates.

Ethan nodded his head and Isaac crawled forward to sit next to other Beta, "The problem says blank is to three as 10 is to 15 and I have no idea. How am I supposed to know?"

"It's easy once you understand it, we just have to find the right way to explain it. So because they are equal to each other, it means if you were to make it into a percentage, they'd be the same right?"

Ethan paused and worked through what Isaac was saying, before finally nodding, "Yea, that means equal okay."

"So first, let's set them up as fractions, so it's a bit easier to understand. The first number it gives you is blank right? So we just right it as a letter meaning we don't know yet."

"And because it's the first letter, that means it goes on top of the fraction?"

Isaac nodded and watched as he wrote an x and then a line underneath it, "Okay, then the next number is 3 so that goes on the bottom. And then the 'as' is the equal part, and on the other side of the equal we right the next fraction."

"On top is 10 then bottom is 15?"

"Yup. Now that we have is set up, we do cross multiplication-"

"We do what?"

"I know it sounds complicated, but I'll explain; I promise you'll understand. Remember how we are supposed to do multiplication in order to get rid of division? Well if there is division on both sides, it makes it more difficult right? So as a shortcut, we cross multiply," Isaac explained, grabbing the pencil and drawing two circles. "The top of the first fraction gets times by the by the bottom of the second fraction, and vice versa. Now, this only works with ratios, so only if there is one fraction on each side of the equals and no other numbers, make sense?"

Ethan narrowed his eyes and thought through the math as Isaac had explained it, doing it step by step without the shortcut and then it all clicked in his head. "Okay, yea, I worked out what you said. That's a neat shortcut for sure. Then what?"

Isaac walked the other wolf through the rest of the problem, finally solving for the x and then Isaac showed him how to double check his work by turning the fractions into decimals to make sure they equaled the same thing.

"Thanks a lot, you really helped me out. Aiden is a little bit behind me and I didn't want to confuse him by showing him something new that he hasn't gotten to yet. You're really smart Isaac," Ethan thanked, smiling.

Isaac blushed and busied himself by leaning back and grabbing his packet, offering to work with Ethan through the other ratio problems. Ethan happily accepted and helped him resituate his packet; they worked quietly through the next few problems, Ethan noticing Isaac's happier mood.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better… You seemed really upset after what happened in Chemistry, and through lunch too."

"Yea, I was really scared. I'm not used to sudden things like that, my heart was pounding! I didn't truly calm down until History… that's my favorite class so reading about all these cool things helped settle me. Plus Cora, Erica, and Derek are in that class with me and Boyd so it helped that my Pack was still with me."

"Well, it's good they were around for you, it would have probably been really difficult for you if they had to go to a different class."

Isaac nodded in acknowledgement and the two of them went back to their work, easily getting through the next few sections. From further down the table, Cora looked up and saw the two of them working together. With the end of her pencil, she prodded her brother to get his attention; Derek looked up and lifted his brows in a silent question.

"Look at Isaac," she whispered, knowing the other Beta was too busy to be focused on her whispers.

The Alpha did as she suggested and smiled, "Looks like he's making friends. The twins seem like good wolves… as long as Deucalion doesn't get his claws on them. I can tell they want to Pack with someone, they are just still deciding."

"I'm glad he's making friends outside of the Pack," Cora stated, punctuating it with a nod of her head.

"I'm just glad he's finally coming back out of his shell, that Chemistry stuff really had him flustered."

After a few more moments of watching, the two siblings went back to their own work, Cora humming happily. Ethan and Isaac might not have noticed their conversation, but Aiden had; he was happy that Derek didn't seem jealous or troubled by their interaction. Some Alphas didn't approve of inter-Pack friendships at all, although technically they weren't in a pack just yet. It also made him happy that they were keeping an eye on Isaac, but also were giving him space so he didn't feel too crowded all day. Now he just had to worry that Cora didn't realize Ethan had a crush on Isaac, it would be bad if they got jealous and started fighting… He didn't dwell on it though, he knew class was almost over so he started closing his packet and making sure to clean his spot of any eraser shavings. There was a small pang of sadness that he didn't get to talk to Lydia in class, but he figured he couldn't rush that either- he'd get Lydia to talk to him someday!

*After Class*

When the bell rang, excusing Stiles from math, he eagerly bolted from the classroom and stood waiting in the hallway. He was definitely ready to hug the wolves and apologize again for what had happened. Clean up had taken all of lunch and he'd barely made it to World History in time, so all of the Weres had been on Scott's desk. Then before he could say anything, Scott was off to math, Weres on his shoulders. But now he could see them before they went into Economics; he scanned the students coming out of the class until he finally spotted Scott, Lydia, and Danny making their way into the hall.

"Hey man, thanks for taking the minis to lunch and stuff, I really appreciate it," Stiles said, holding his arms out for his 3 wolves.

But Scott turned away, giving Stiles a dirty look, "I don't think so. You terrified the Weres today Stiles, with your stupid addition to the lab. Poor Isaac's pupils were dilated through all of lunch and part of History... Cora and Erica have been fussing over him, and then fussing over you because you got yourself burned. Clearly you were thinking more about how much fun it would be to cause trouble than for the safety of those around you... normally I don't care about how many labs you mess up...but Stiles, we're responsible for the Weres...that's what happens when you become a pet owner... I don't think you're sorry yet for what happened, so you aren't getting them back."

"Not getting them back?"

"No, not until you've had more time to dwell on your actions. Besides, I think Derek is still mad at you for putting his Betas in danger as well."

Stiles looked at the wolves on his best friend's shoulder, he immediately saw Scott's point. Derek was staring at him with a hard edge in his eyes and the others wouldn't meet his eyes; he nodded his head in understanding and turned away.

"Daddy Stiles…" Cora cried out at the hurt look on his face. When he paused to look back at them, she continued, "We love you, but we need to stay together with Derek and Isaac… don't be mad please."

"I'm not mad Cora, I would never blame you guys for this. Scott's right, I need to think about what happened."

Before he could walk too far away, Lydia rushed forward and touched his arm, "I can understand why you like to mess around in Chemistry, but hopefully now you realize how responsible you need to be, for their sake. Best keep your head on straight before I let Tyler ask me to Prom instead."

Stiles's eyes widened at the blow, but he saw that Lydia was smiling at him and he relaxed a bit, "Just be careful okay, if I was in that class, and it was Peter, or my outfit that got messed up, you'd be a pile of bones buried in the woods. So don't do anything that would make me have to hurt you."

Stiles felt his heartbeat spike, knowing that Lydia could follow through on that threat; he couldn't do anything but blink as she flipped her hair and walked away, heeled boots clacking as she left. Again he realized just how amazing Lydia was, even if she was scary at times. The warning bell yanked him out of his thoughts and he hurried to Coach Finstock's class, he was going to be busy in class. As soon as he sat down, he ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and started writing… he obviously wasn't going to be able to talk to the Weres and Scott until after practice because of his detention, but that didn't mean he couldn't apologize. So while Coach droned on and on about how business stocks worked, he busied himself with writing a letter for the wolves; hopefully they'd read it and forgive him for what happened. Well, that was if they could even read his messy scrawl… When the bell rang, he dropped the folded paper on Scott's desk, whispered a 'see you later' and went to detention- this was going to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty exciting day so far I think =) [Chemistry Experiment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGsdRVAGS10&index=1&list=WL); the first half of the video is what Stiles was expecting to happen, in the second half, is what actually happened. Figured that was a fun and almost harmless experiment that could go wrong, along with an innocent explanation as to why Stiles did it.


	28. Exciting News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday after school: Kali talks with Ms. Morrell some more, the Weres get to participate in lacrosse, then the gang goes out for dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has a lot of information in it, all the ideas kind of came together all at once but I think I did okay and pulling it all together and not rushing it. Note: There is a section in here where the Weres refer to the Moon and Nature as entities, I felt that was the best way to describe what happens to the minis during the full moon. I just want to say that I'm not Wiccan/Pagan/any other religion, so I don't know much about what/how those ideals might actual portray when it comes to nature. This was just my idea of how I wanted to explain it, hope it comes out okay.
> 
> Note 2: there is a sad section here: Peter's background. We finally get to learn why Peter has blue eyes and isn't an Alpha any more! YAY! But... it's a sad story, I figure it was just fair to warn you.

*Bleachers*

Scott gave the note the Weres to hold onto while he went to get changed; Stiles's Betas all gathered on the bleachers around Allison, looking at the note.

"We need to read it Derek," Cora whispered. "Daddy wrote it for us."

"I know, but…" Derek said.

"I know you're mad at him Alpha, but please, he wanted to say sorry," Erica spoke up, eyes beseeching.

Derek looked up her in surprise, she'd never called him Alpha before, it was always Derek. She was feeling nervous about this, scared that maybe he'd forbid them from reading it; it wasn't hard for them to pick up on his feelings of anger.

"I- I know we need to read it, I'm just…" Derek paused. He really had no idea why he was waiting to read this. With a sigh of resignation he nodded his head, "Okay, let's read it."

Cora and Erica held the top corners of the note and Derek held the bottom, all three of them leaning in to read what Stiles had wrote:

First and foremost, I want to apologize to Derek; Derek is the leader of your Pack and that means he is in charge of the rest of you. I can't begin to realize the stress I put on you Derek, when I endangered the lives of your Betas, of your family. You have every right to be mad at me, I put my interests first, and not your health- that's the biggest mistake a responsible parent can make. To Cora and Erica, I'm sorry if I've made you feel like you can no longer trust me because of what I've done. I saw the fear and concern in your eyes after the explosion took place, if there was anything I could do to take that back…I would. Your trust is important to me- you have to be able to trust me to take care of you properly, I feel like I messed that up. I also apologize to Isaac and Boyd, they were affected by this as well, they are Pack too. I have no idea what happened to Isaac, I just know that when I looked at Scott, Isaac was just a trembling mass hiding in Scott's shirt. The amount of stress that has gone through the Pack is high, and it was caused by me. I thought it was just going to be a fun little experiment, especially for your first lab day. But instead I messed it all up and almost hurt all of you. Despite the fact that you would heal from the burns if any of that foam had landed on you, that doesn't make it okay for me to take chances with your lives. I hope that all of you can accept my apologies and sincere promise that I won't mess up any more classes for you with my rash decisions.  
Sincerely,  
Daddy Stiles

Cora sniffled as she read through the note, she also remembered the sad feelings that he felt all throughout 6th period. They knew he hadn't done it on purpose, that he wasn't trying to hurt them or anything, but to see Stiles's words… Cora felt a tear roll down her cheek as Derek walked away to collect Boyd and Isaac. It was only fair that they get to read the note as well.

"We didn't sit with Daddy during Econ, we made him sad," Cora cried softly.

Erica came over and hugged her Packmate, "We were helping Isaac feel better, and Scott thought Daddy wasn't sorry, we stayed with our Pack… Alpha Derek was mad."

"He was sorry, and he wanted to see us," Cora countered quietly.

Derek let the boys read the note and hugged his baby sister, "I was still mad at him after math, I was still feeling what Isaac had felt, what we all felt for him. I'm the Alpha, it's my job to protect you. I knew Stiles was doing something wrong and I didn't say anything to Danny about it!"

Cora and Erica looked at him then, realizing why he was so upset… he was blaming himself for not protecting them.

"Derek, it was a crazy day, none of us could have known what was going to happen. We'd never had a lab day before, I know Stiles is sorry," Isaac said, coming over to the small group hug. "I forgive him, he didn't mean to give me a scare. Stiles is a nice Owner, he won't do this again."

"Should we let Scott read it too, I know he was mad at Stiles, I think he was just as mad as Derek," Boyd called out.

The five of them stood there quietly and discussed the merits of letting Scott read the letter as well; they knew Stiles wouldn't be upset- clearly he needed Scott to know that he was sorry as well. They stood together and discussed it while they waited for Coach to get practice could finally feel the anger seeping out of his chest as the Betas gathered around him; the Pack was healing and Stiles was forgiven.

Allison was politely looking away, talking with Lydia while the Weres discussed everything. Their conversation was interrupted though when Ms. Morrell walked up to the bleachers.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could borrow Kali for a little while? I had some things I wanted to share with her."

Allison blinked in surprise, "Oh, yea sure. Ennis can fill you in with what the Coach says okay Kali?"

Kali woofed in agreement and hoped down to the grass so Marin could pick her up; they walked a few yards away before Ms. Morrell pulled something out of her pocket. Kali watched as she crushed the strange plant in her hand and slowly released it as she spun in a circle.

Marin noticed Kali's attention, "It's a special combination of belladonna and maiden's hair, when released like this, it encourages silence and discretion. Anyone outside this circle can't eavesdrop on what we're saying. I could tell that earlier you had some questions but were a little hesitant to ask, I'm thinking a little privacy will make that easier."

"Whoa, that's cool! How did you learn all of this stuff?" Kali asked.

"Well everyone in my family is a druid, this information has been passed down for generations. It's all second nature to me know, I just know what to use in various situations."

Kali nodded in understanding, "That's why it's so important for breeders to have emissaries? To protect the Weres from illness and stuff?"

"Yes, since you are of magical blood, regular medicine can't always help you, human or animal. In most cases it will help to heal you, which is why you get vaccines, just like humans do, but not always," Marin explained as she lowered herself to the grass.

"Can… will I be able to do magic too?" Kali asked after a moment of hesitation.

"I think you will be more aware of magic, and I also believe that you have some latent abilities within you. I can feel my magic sparking inside you, so I know that you have some power, and I'd like to help you figure out what it means." Marin watched as Kali kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes into the dirt, a smile coming to her face. "Have you always loved nature?"

Kali tilted her head, not understanding why she asked that question all of a sudden. It wasn't until Marin pointed to her feet that she realized she'd done it.

"Yea, I love the feel of the earth, I hate wearing shoes and socks… I only wear these when I'm at school because Allison said it was proper. I always take them off the first chance I get. Why?"

"That's Nature, calling to you. She helps to ground you, make you feel safe. You should listen to what she tells you, it just takes a little practice, but she'll never steer you wrong."

Kali's heart sped up, Nature was trying to talk to her? "Is it anything like what Moon says?"

"You've gone through your first transformation already?" Ms. Morrell asked, slightly surprised.

"Yea, last month when I was still at the breeder's; Mom helped explain it to me, since my brothers didn't go through it at the same time."

"That's exceptional, you have a lot of power, especially considering what happened when you were born. Have you asked Derek or Ennis about theirs?"

Kali shook her head, she'd never thought about asking either Alpha if they'd changed during the full moon. She just assumed they had, the Moon's pull affected Alphas before the Betas. She thought back to her last full moon, remembering how she heard a voice whispering inside her head.

"Come to me Little One, rejoice with me. Let me grant you fullness and power, on this night when I am closest to your heart."

Kali had closed her eyes and opened her heart, her inner wolf howling and rejoicing at this feeling. Her wolfish power grew stronger and stronger, growing in size; she felt a tingling sensation all over and when she opened her eyes, she was different.

Kali blinked and looked back up at Marin, "I became a wolf, a full wolf, not just ears and tail."

"Yes, the Moon wields power over Weres, since you have a dual nature, and the moon symbolizes change. Most humans cannot hear her voice, but now that she has welcomed you home, you should be able to hear her. Even now, during the day," Marin explained, pointing up to the sky. "She is stronger at night, since that is her domain, but she is always in the sky, watching over you."

"If she is always here, then can I turn into a wolf now?" Kali asked.

"In theory yes, but it takes a lot of practice. Most Weres are only able to achieve that on the full moon, and then, only when Moon feels they are ready. I'm sure most of the Betas won't be transforming in a few nights, but maybe a few of them will."

"I'll have to talk with Derek, to make sure he explains it all to his Betas. It's important that they know what to do. I'm sure it can be scary if it isn't explained properly."

Marin and Kali sat in silence for a few minutes, just letting the information sink in; Kali finally turned to the druid, eyes full of questions, "Can you teach me to listen?"

Marin smiled at the Alpha, "I'd be happy to."

Peter turned and watched as the lady led Kali away from the bleachers, wondering what was going on there. He knew listening in would be considered rude, but he also knew that having information was important. He kept his eyes focused on the field, where the boys were starting to gather, but his ears were focused in on Kali. Well, they were, until Kali's heartbeat disappeared. Startled, Peter turned to see what had happened, wondering where they might have disappeared to, but they were still standing just a few yards away. Yet he could hear nothing. No matter how hard he focused, he was picking up nothing from the two over on the grass, and he had no idea why. With a huff of frustration, he gave up trying, instead focusing on Coach as he lead the team over to the bleachers.

"Hello, I'm curious to see how many of the Weres were interested in playing?" Coach called out as he came closer.

All of the Weres jumped up and down, they definitely wanted to play.

"Alright, awesome. It's up to you to make sure your Owners pass out those flyers and start raising some funds so we can order you that equipment. I know you won't be able to play right away since you have nothing, but I figure I can invite you all over to listen to the drills and watch from a closer stand point, does that sound good?"

The wolves all yipped and jumped down to the grass, ready to follow the boys and learn how to play the game. Ennis went over and stood by Deucalion, knowing that he was going to take this seriously and not get too chatty while they learned. The Betas all around Derek were already chittering excitedly and Ennis didn't want to be distracted.

"Good luck," Allison called out as she watched them run over to the center of the field.

The girls watched as the Were crowded around Coach, listening to his instructions; Lydia wondered how far Peter was going to take this. He wasn't the biggest fan of group activities, and some of the other Weres really got on his nerves.

"I hope Peter doesn't think he has to do this," Lydia said aloud.

"Why would he feel like he has to?"

Lydia shrugged, "He's a lone wolf, but at the same time I think he wants to get to know Derek and Cora since they are his family. But Ennis and Deucalion, he's not huge fans of them, especially after that fight the other day. I don't want him to push himself to do something he doesn't like you know?"

"Peter is a lot like you, he'll do things that get him what he wants. But he won't stand for things that get on his nerves. He'll make the right choice for him."

"Yea, you're right, Peter is smart."

About halfway through practice Stiles came out onto the field and sat down next to the girls, hands in his lap. "Think the Weres are having fun?"

"Yea, they've been copying the plays, I'm sure they're going to be exhausted after this but I've seen all smiles so far. How was detention?"

Stiles groaned, "Awful. Harris was just ragging on me the whole time. I had to write an essay about lab safety and why my actions were dangerous. I get that what I did was stupid… but I don't need him calling me names the whole time you know?"

"That's another reason why I'm not taking Chemistry, I know all about Harris and I wasn't going to deal with it. Are you going to keep your nose clean now?" Lydia asked.

"Nose clean, head down. I'm done messing around in Chem…Harris is still going to give me nothing but crap the rest of the year. Before I left detention I had to swear up and down that I wouldn't do anything for the rest of the year, Danny is in charge of everything. Luckily he's not going to take it out on the Weres, they'll still be able participate in class and stuff."

"Good, because Jackson was enough of a problem, I don't get involved with troublemakers," Lydia reminded him.

Stiles smiled, "No, no you don't."

"What's this about troublemakers? Am I going to be seeing you in my office again?" Ms. Morrell asked him.

"Ms. Morrell, hi; wh-what are you doing out here?" Stiles stammered out, worried he might be in trouble.

"I was speaking with Kali, she was one of mine, it's nice to catch up sometimes," Marin smiled. She deposited the Alpha on Allison's lap and waved as she walked back to the school.

"I've got a lot to learn," Kali said quietly, "and I'm a day behind practices already."

"I take it you had a nice conversation?" Allison asked.

"Yea, um, there is something you guys should know, about Weres. I didn't think about it, but it came up with Ms. Morrell. Do you know that we change on the full moon?"

Allison looked surprised, "No, I had no idea, I haven't had time to read through all the pamphlets."

"That is a thing that happens? I had heard of it, but you know, people say a lot of things. I wonder if Peter has had his yet," Lydia mused.

"I have no idea, but I've had mine, last full moon. So in the one coming up, I will change, but we have no idea who else might change. I don't even know if Ennis has changed yet, or the other Alphas."

"This is something that happens at different times for everyone, kinda like puberty?" Allison asked.

Kali nodded, "Yea, there is no way to tell when you'll get it, so you all have to talk to the Betas and make sure they know about it. Sometimes Breeders think they have more time, or parents don't have the chance to tell the pups."

"Well, it looks like they are coming over now, thanks for the heads up," Stiles said, smiling at the Alpha. His minis were going to start changing in wolves? That sounded exciting!

He stood up and walked a few feet onto the grass as the group of Weres trudged over, tired smiles on their faces. Even though they'd been running around for the last hour, as soon as they saw Stiles standing there, Cora, and Erica both went running towards him.

"Daddy Stiles!" they howled out in unison.

Stiles crouched down as the girls came closer and they jumped up onto his chest, clinging to his shirt. As they climbed up to his shoulders to hug his neck, Stiles brought his hands up and cuddled them.

"I missed you guys, so much. I'm glad you're okay. Are you having fun?" Stiles asked as he flopped down onto the grass. He laughed as Cora and Erica snuffled into his neck, tails rubbing against his shirt.

"We're sorry! We should have sat with you in Econ!" Cora cried out, pressing herself into Stiles's neck.

"Hey, it's okay, I got in trouble, and that means I have to have punishment right? I'm sure Derek was just doing what was right," Stiles assured them.

Just then Derek walked up and crawled into Stiles's lap, arms and face pressed against his stomach. Stiles wordlessly reached down and rubbed Derek's ears; Derek didn't have the words to say it, but Stiles knew he was forgiven. So he didn't say he was sorry anymore, just hugged his wolves and let them scent him. It wasn't long before the other wolves had made it to the bleachers, Boyd and Isaac also came up to Stiles, yipping in excitement. Stiles hugged them all and carried them to the bleachers as the rest of the team started cool downs.

"We've decided that Scott should read your letter too, just so he knows. Miss Allison is holding onto it for him," Isaac informed Stiles. After reading the letter and then spending time with his Pack out on the field, he felt a lot lighter. The stress had completely left his body and he knew now that Stiles was just trying to have fun. He wasn't going to hold that against him, even if it scared him half to death.

"Hey, after everyone gets cleaned up, we should go out to eat together, so that way Kali can tell us what she learned," Allison suggested as the Weres all gathered around at the bottom of the bleachers.

Ethan's ears deflated and he turned away, looking to his brother, "That means we aren't invited."

Aiden pouted and looked up at Allison, "We can't go?"

"Why do you think that doesn't include you?" Kali asked as Allison tried to make sense of the question.

"Well, Danny is friends with Jackson, and Jackson is no longer dating Miss Lydia, so Jackson and Deucalion aren't invited… And Danny is Jackson's best friend, so if Danny doesn't go, we don't go," Ethan explained, looking over at the Alpha.

"Well, it's my news, and I want to share it with you two as well, so they can come right?" Kali said, turning to look up at Allison.

Allison in turned looked at Lydia, who raised her brows, "What? Danny and I are friends, who said he couldn't come to dinner?"

Kali nodded her head and smiled at the twins, "See, no worries, you get to hear my news too. Deucalion, you on the other hand…"

"It's fine, if it's important news, you or Ennis can tell me later in class or something. Jackson needs to work on homework anyways," Deucalion shrugged.

Kali felt relieved, she could tell from Deucalion's posture that he really seemed to not care too much; she had a feeling it had to do with not hanging out with Peter and also Derek's Pack for long periods. "Well, as an Alpha, the news might not even be relevant to you, you know about the changes right?"

Deucalion perked up, "Yea, I've already done it, you have too?"

Kali nodded her head, "Yea, so the dinner would be a waste of time for you and Jackson."

"Oh, ok then, good to know. Have fun explaining it, I know they are in good hands," Deucalion said, offering Kali a rare smile. Kali was a strong Alpha, no wonder Ennis was infatuated with her… he'd have to get Ennis to talk her into joining his Pack. With two Alphas as his subordinates, he'd easily be the top Pack, even if Derek had 4 Betas to his 2. He didn't say anything else as the boys all came over, sweaty and exhausted.

"Come on, let's go get all of you cleaned up, Coach said he'd open up the girls locker room if one of you wanted to take the girls to get washed up," Danny told them as he picked up his twins.

"Oh please, I wanna wash my face," Erica pleaded, turning to the two teens.

"I can take you, Lydia make sure none of the boys leave, we all have to decide on where we're eating," Allison told her best friend before scooping up the girls and walking over to the other end of the locker room.

Lydia looked down at Peter as everyone else disappeared into the building, "You don't want to wash up?"

"Well, you can't take me in there, I'll be fine, I'm only a little dirty so I can wait to wash at home, I spent most of today learning the defense stuff. So we're doing a friend dinner thing?" Peter asked

"Yup, Kali has something she wants to tell all the Betas, and we're all invited. We're probably going to go to Mickey's dinner, everyone likes it there, and they won't have an issue with the group of us eating there."

"Hmm, eating something other than your mother's food, this should be interesting," Peter hummed.

Lydia reached down the twirled his tail, "Don't worry, I have some jerky in my purse if you don't like the food. But it's pretty good stuff, typical food, nothing fancy."

"So, I told the guys about the dinner, Danny's bringing up the rear with Aiden and Ethan," Stiles called out as he and Scott came back over to the bleachers.

"I suggested Mickey's, something there for everyone, plus there is room for us to talk without disturbing others," Lydia said.

Stiles nodded his head, "Yea, that's a good place. I've got to head home first though, you know it's Dad's day off, and he's been working on the house all day. I figure we should at least stop by and see how he's doing… plus I need to tell him about what happened in Chemistry."

"But if you tell him, then he won't let you go out," Scott mentioned.

"No, he has to, this is for the Weres. I'll promise to do a bunch of chores over the weekend or something," Stiles reassured his friend.

"What time are we eating? I at least want to drop my stuff off at home, and it's only like 5 o'clock," Danny asked, dressed in clothes again.

"I say we meet at Mickey's around 6 then? I'm sure we all need to drop off our bags and alert parents. Everyone agree on 6?" Lydia suggested.

Nods all around, six sounded good for everyone, as long as Scott cleared it with Dr. Deaton first. There was no reason he'd make Scott work if they were having a meeting like this- he could make it up tomorrow after school. The group of them separated and went to their different cars, Scott and Allison heading off with Stiles to see the Sheriff.

*Stilinski House*

Stiles, Scott, and Allison entered the house, Weres all wagging their tails in excitement- they couldn't wait to see what had been done.

"Hey Dad, where are you?" Stiles called out, dropping his backpack off in the living room.

"Be right there," he called from somewhere upstairs. "Are you ready to see the house?"

All of the Weres yipped, besides Ennis, and climbed down to the floor to follow the Sheriff.

"I started with the stairs, to give the glue time to dry; now along the wall here are small blocks, so you can get up the stairs without climbing," John explained. He led the wolves upstairs, smiling as they tried out the new pathway, easily keeping pace with him now that they didn't have the climb up every step.

"Up here, I cut sections out of the bottom of the doors and hinged them, so now you can come in and out of Stiles's room if the door is closed. I did one for the bottom of my door as well, if you might ever need to wake me up for something."

"Awesome!" Cora and Erica called out. They ran to Stiles's door and started testing it out.

"You are really good," Erica told John. The miniature door opened and closed very smoothly, with a small handle on both sides so they could always get in or out.

"Thank you, I worked on this all day. Next, I changed some stuff in the bathroom, both this one and the one downstairs. I drilled a hole into the side of the cabinet to run the extension cord in there, as well as another small door set into the main door. So you guys can go into your bathroom and not have the door open like before. Then I screwed these small pieces onto the side of the cabinet to make a ladder. So now you can climb up here on your own if you want to brush your teeth or bathe, wash your hands, stuff like that."

Derek climbed up to the sink, "You really worked so hard for us, thank you so much. This is all really great."

"Wow, can you come do this at Scott's house," Isaac asked, eyes wide as he looked at all the cool changes.

John and the boys laughed, the Sheriff promising to ask Melissa if she wouldn't mind some small alterations.

"Oh, oh, oh Kali, we have to show you!" Cora suddenly called out. She grabbed the Alpha's hand and ran back into Stiles's room. "Look what Poppa got for us, for me and Erica!"

Kali let herself be led over to the large dollhouse, smile on her face as she looked it over. "This is really cool, and it's for you two?"

"Well, there are extra rooms, if you ever wanna have a stay-over. We can stay up all night and talk, it will be awesome," Cora stated, jumping up and down before running into the house.

"Hey Dad, I suppose now would be a good time to tell you, I've decided to keep my head down in Chemistry," Stiles started. When John raised a skeptical brow, he continued to explain, "I got into trouble again today. It was lab day, and I kinda caused an explosion –just of foam, not fire or anything. And it mostly got all over me, the Weres weren't hurt at all, mostly thanks to Danny."

"Son-"

"I had no idea it was going to be like that… remember that one thing I did a few weeks ago, with the peroxide? We were doing the same thing, so I brought some soap to school. I swear I thought it was just going to kinda foam like in the backyard," Stiles explained.

"Did you get detention?"

Stiles nodded, "Yea, and I stayed in during lunch to clean, and in then in detention I wrote an essay about lab safety and stuff. I realized that I'm responsible for more than myself now, and that they need me to focus so that way they can focus as well. I realize that now, more than ever before."

John couldn't help but chuckle, "You sound like you've become a parent Stiles."

"In a way, we have. Weres are people, as well as animal; they have more needs than just a dog or a cat," Allison explained. "Oh, Scott, here is a letter, it was for the Betas but they said you can read it too."

Stiles smiled at Scott as Allison pulled the letter out of her purse and handed it to him.

"Hey, Kiddo, just want to let you know, you won't have to cook dinner for me tonight," John said to fill the silence.

"Why, did you already eat something that will clog your arteries?" Stiles accused.

"No, I'm going out with Melissa tonight, since she got off work early and I've been working hard all day."

"Oh, well that works… now I don't have to worry about you. We're all going to Mickey's for dinner; Kali has some news she wants to tell everyone," Stiles told his dad.

"Well, don't forget, it's a school night, don't stay out too late okay? For the wolves' sake."

"I won't Dad, promise. If they start getting tired and I haven't left yet, I'll come home right away so they can sleep."

"You kids be good, have fun at dinner," John said, heading back to his bedroom to change out of his old clothes.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Stiles looked at Scott, "So, when do you think he'll have you two move in?"

"I don't know, this is only what… date like 5?"

Allison laughed, "Wow, it's been way more than 5 dates, you guys suck at this."

"Yea, whatever," Scott said rolling his eyes. He folded up the letter and pulled Stiles into a hug. "Sorry for getting so mad… it was just Isaac, he was so scared-"

"Hey, it's fine. I did something I shouldn't have. I won't do it again, promise."

Scott nodded, "Good, now I need to call Deaton and let him know I won't be in."

"I'm stopping by my house to let Mom know, I think Kali has been kidnapped by the girls though, so can you bring her to the diner Scott?" Allison asked.

"Bye Kali!" Ennis called out; Allison was already digging in her purse for her car keys.

They heard Kali give a yip of goodbye as she continued to explore the miniature house.

*Mickey's Diner*

Lydia was the first to arrive of course, making sure that they got one of the large booths in the back, so there would be enough room for all of them. Just as she was getting settled and was helping Peter look through the menu, Allison and Danny both appeared, waving to the redhead in the back as they spotted her.

"Good thing I didn't take you up on that bet," Danny joked as he slid into the booth.

"Would have been an instant 5 bucks for me," Allison said, pretending to pout. It was no surprise to either of them that Lydia had been the first here.

"Now we just wait for your boyfriend and Stiles, then we can order something," Lydia announced, holding up the menu again.

"Where is Kali?" Peter asked. "Why can't we just get started, I mean it is almost 6, not our fault if they are late."

Ennis chuckled, "She got kidnapped by Derek's Betas… showing her around their new digs. Scott is going to be bringing her, so we can't get started without them. Besides Derek is Kali's friend, she would want to wait for them."

Peter rolled his eyes but didn't push the point, sucks for Derek if his Owner couldn't be on time to things. But he knew Ennis was right, even if Kali had been with Allison she would have waited for all of them to get here. Luckily they didn't have much longer to wait before Scott and Stiles made their (rather loud) entrance.

"Good, everyone is already here, although I'm sure everyone is super hungry from practice, if Cora's tummy grumbles are anything to go by, can we order appetizers Allison?" Kali asked as soon as she was set down on the table.

"I can't help it, I did a lot of running around today!" Cora defended, hands over her complaining stomach.

Ethan and Aiden both started wagging their tails, "Can we have the onion rings, please, please Danny?"

"Yea, that sounds good," Danny smiled.

Erica whimpered and scrunched up her nose, "Daddy, onions are gross, can we get seasoned fries instead?"

Peter perked up at the mention of seasoned fries as well, which Lydia noticed right away. "We can order both, then just split the check, since we can't exactly know that the appetizers were split evenly."

"Okay, I'm just going to say, if we're ordering onion rings, we might want two orders, Stiles devours those," Scott mentioned.

Stiles grinned guiltily and the Weres all laughed as Danny waved over one of the waitresses. As he put in the order of appetizers and drinks, Kali cleared her throat and gathered the other Weres around her.

"Some of you may know this, but some of you may not, I've only been reminded of it today so I thought it best that we talk about it as a group. It's important that our Owners know as well. Show of paws, how many of you know about our transformations?"

Isaac and Boyd both just tilted their heads, Derek and Ennis both raised a hand, Cora started jumping up and down, arm waving in the air. Peter nodded his head and half raised his arm(lack of enthusiasm obvious); Ethan and Aiden shook their heads and looked kind of sad, Erica raised her hand then put it back down, she wasn't sure if she knew what Kali was talking about or not.

"Hmm, about half, not bad; what about you Owners?"

Stiles nodded his head, only because he'd heard her talking about it after school, along with Lydia and Allison. Scott and Danny both shook their heads, this was news to them.

"Okay then, first thing first, the transformation I'm talking about takes place every full moon- us Weres will turn into wolves-"

"Full on wolves?" Scott asked, interrupting the Alpha. Allison smacked him on the shoulder, interrupting was rude.

"Yup, full on, not just ears and tails. We'll still be mini of course, just a lot furrier. It's because of our dual nature- we spend most of our time in a mostly human form but every now and then, we become animal. At least physically, we're still us in our minds, so don't worry about us attacking you or anything."

"I'm going to change this coming Wednesday, I just know it," Cora sang out, big smile on her face.

Peter leaned forward, curious as to how the young Beta knew that, "How do you know?"

"'Cause I can hear the Moon talking to me when I sleep already," Cora informed him proudly.

The other Betas all came forward, surprised by this news, "The Moon? She talks to you? How come I don't hear anything? Does that mean I won't change?"

Derek and Ennis came forward and shushed the Betas so Kali could continue.

"It's true, the Moon is the one that helps us to transform, offering us some of Her power on the night she is the fullest. Just because you don't hear Her now, doesn't mean you won't transform on Wednesday. I didn't hear Her until the night I changed, last full moon."

Isaac raised his hand, "What… what if we don't change?"

Derek soothed his Beta, "It will happen at some point, but it doesn't happen at the same time for everyone. I'd be very surprised if you were the only Beta that didn't change."

Isaac calmed down a bit at that, he'd feel awful if the Moon decided he wasn't Were enough to change and then everyone would be talking about it and he'd be the odd one out.

Cora walked over to her Packmate and hugged him, "Nothing to worry about Isaac, even if you don't change this month, you're still Pack and we love you."

Erica spoke up next, "Yea, Mom told me about this too, although she didn't call it a transformation, so I wasn't sure what Kali was talking about. She said that for some wolves, it takes a little longer because they just aren't ready yet. Moon knows when we are ready, and when we aren't. It's a gift for us, that's what Mom called it, and you only get it when you are ready."

"She's right it is different for everyone, but if you don't know what to expect, the full moon can be stressful or confusing- which is exactly why I wanted to tell everyone about it," Kali assured the group.

Just then, before anyone else could ask questions, the waitress brought over their appetizers and the wolves all forgot about the topic, the smell of food overriding everything else. As the wolves snacked, the teens started placing their orders, feeling hungry themselves. Stiles couldn't help but laugh as Erica tried to hoard her seasoned fries, glaring at the onion rings as if they'd insulted her. Luckily most of the wolves concentrated on the onion rings, only Peter walking over and politely grabbing some of the fries. Once the snacks were gone, Kali started up the conversation again, asking if anyone had questions.

"Is there anything that I can do to make it easier for them?" Scott asked. He noticed that neither of his wolves hadn't raised their hands at the beginning, "You know, being their first time and all."

The Alphas all looked at each other, Derek speaking up first, "Maybe give them space if they need it. Sometimes it can feel constricting if you are near anyone else. I know Mom kept Cora away from me my first time. But at the same time, especially with Ethan and Aiden since they are twins, being together might be easier."

Kali nodded, "So if you feel like maybe you need space, feel free to just kinda wander away to where you feel most comfortable, or cuddle up if that's what your body is telling you to do. Also, we will be full of energy all night, so it would be best to leave us some toys and snacks so we don't keep you up all night. Even the Weres that don't change will be full of energy."

All the teens nodded, mentally making a list so they would know what their minis might need from them. Allison knew that Ennis and Kali were more experienced, but that didn't mean that maybe they wanted space during the change.

"The change itself is fairly painless, at least for every Were I know, so if something feels wrong or off, I suggest telling your Owners so they could take you in to Dr. Deaton, just to make sure everything is okay," Ennis said, looking at all the Betas.

The teenagers all listened as the Alphas, and Peter, told the Betas about their individual experiences, relaxing the Betas about the whole thing. By the time the food came, everyone was feeling more prepared for the upcoming full moon, the Betas knowing a little bit more about what to expect when the change happened. Stiles noticed that Derek and his Betas all seemed closer together, he'd have to ask about that when they were all at home. He even noticed that the twins were hovering around Kali, listening to her advise closely.

"Daddy Stiles, I can't wait for you to see me as a wolf, Imma be so pretty!" Cora called out as she stole a fry off of his plate.

"I will be too!" Erica smiled.

"I know, I can't wait to get a picture of you all," Stiles smiled.

Peter crept closer to Lydia as they ate, he was feeling a little guilty because he'd left out part of his story… None of them seemed to pick up on it though, which made him wonder just how smart they might be, but he wasn't going to worry about that part. He decided that when they left here, he would at least tell Lydia the truth, she deserved that much.

Scott and Danny were rubbing their stomachs as they finished up the meal on their plates, Isaac and the twins doing the same.

"Dessert?" Kali asked, doing her best to make her eyes as sad as possible.

"You still have room?" Allison asked.

"Duh, there is always room for dessert, it goes in a different spot than regular dinner," Erica laughed.

The group debated what to get for a quick dessert, the wolves finally winning out with the banana split. Scott and Danny both declined, they were stuffed, but they happily watched as all the Weres (including Ethan and Aiden) started devouring the ice cream. Stiles, Allison, and Lydia only got a few bites in before the wolves were climbing into the dish to claim as much of the dessert as they could. There were a few growls, but nothing too serious, just some shuffling and reorganizing as they all got settled. As the minis polished off the ice cream, Lydia flagged down the waitress and started dividing up the receipt, telling everyone their individual totals within moments. Scott, Stiles and Danny forked over cash and let Lydia and Allison just split the payment up on their cards, both girls pocketing the cash. After everything was paid for, the teens scooped up their now exhausted Weres and said their goodbyes.

*Lydia's House*

When Lydia got home, she immediately went up to her room and started picking out her clothes for the next day, as well as something for Peter. By the time she finished, she noticed that Peter was being unusually quiet; normally he'd be talking to her about school or homework.

"Everything okay Peter?" she asked, coming over to pet him.

"Did you finish your homework already?" Peter countered, avoiding the question.

Lydia nodded, she usually found extra time at school to work on it, especially now that she didn't have to hide it from Jackson.

"Can we watch a movie then?" Peter asked.

Lydia studied her mini, his forehead was creased and that meant he was thinking about something serious. "Sure, we can watch a movie. Which one, you know if I get to pick we're watching The Notebook."

Peter rolled his eyes, "You only watched that with Jackson, not me. I'm not your boyfriend. Maybe The Fifth Element?"

Lydia nodded her head and turned on her television, digging out the DVD before changing into her pajamas. It was still fairly early but she could tell by Peter's voice that he wanted to snuggle right now. She put the disk in the player and crawled under her covers, Peter snuggling up at the base of her neck, along her clavicle. Lydia became more worried when Peter didn't give any of his usual snarky commentary through the first half of the movie; she reached up and started running her fingers down his back, hoping he'd let her know what was going on soon.

Peter heaved a sigh when there was about 20 minutes left in the movie, "Lydia, I lied today."

"About what?"

"My first change experience… I lied to the Betas, to everyone."

Lydia sat up and turned down the movie, holding Peter out in front of her, he sounded so forlorn and broken. She nuzzled him with her cheek, wanting him to know that she was here for him, always.

"You're a wonderful Owner Lydia… I don't deserve an Owner like you. I haven't told you why I was in the reject group."

"That is your secret Peter, I didn't want to make you tell me if you weren't ready, I can wait, it's okay."

"No it isn't, you deserve to know the truth, and I know you won't tell anyone." Peter paused, taking a few breaths to settle himself. "I used to be an Alpha, I was born an Alpha; I also had a brother and a sister."

Lydia's fingers paused when she heard the word 'had' instead of 'have' what had happened?

"Everything was fine for the first few days, but we were born only a week before the full moon. When the night came, I felt the power surge in me- without warning. Mom didn't think I'd change so soon after my birth so she hadn't warned me about it. I was taken completely by surprise, so I didn't… I didn't change right." Peter paused as a shudder ran through him at the memory. He snuggled further into Lydia's touch before continuing his story.

"When I changed, I was still kinda human-shaped, but also more wolf-like. I was so scared too, I lashed out when Mom tried to calm me down. Like Derek explained earlier, we can't talk when we are in that form, well not to humans. Pack can kinda telepathically talk to each other, but with pictures not words. So Mom couldn't really call for help other than howling, which the breeders were used to on the full moon. I… I attacked my siblings… I didn't recognize them, not when my brain was so flustered and scared. Mom had no choice but to attack me then, to keep her other pups safe from me. It wasn't hard for her, she was way more experienced and a lot stronger than a week-old mutant. Eventually the breeders heard the snarls and rushed over, pulling Mom and the pups out of the enclosure. Away from me…"

Lydia felt her heart breaking as she listened to Peter's words, the despair was written all over his face.

"I stayed like that all night, aggressive and scared, no one got near me, just left me alone. The next morning, when I was me again, Mom was put back in with me so she could talk to me."

"Did she yell at you? Hurt you?" Lydia asked, afraid of the impact that might have had on young Peter.

But Peter shook his head, "No, she hugged me, explained to me how things would be different now, my brother Mark… he didn't make it. And my sister Emily, she was still in the care of the Emissary. She apologized, said she couldn't care for me anymore, because the breeders thought I was dangerous. Sh-She k-kicked me o-out of the Pack!" Tears were rolling down Peter's face now. "It wa-wasn't her fault, the br-reeders made her, because they were going to quarantine me, and if I w-wasn't Pack, then she wouldn't worry a-about me anymore and she could fo-focus on Emily. She hugged me and then the breeders t-took me away; after awhile, the Emissary came in to see me and he did something to me. He said that I couldn't handle my Alpha, so he locked it away with his spells. I became a Beta… An Omega."

Lydia hugged the crying Were to her chest, hands running down his back to comfort him, "Well you couldn't be too dangerous if they decided to sell you right? What happened after he locked your Alpha powers away?"

"I stayed in quarantine for a whole month," Peter told her, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "When the next full moon happened, I was scared, but the pull wasn't nearly as strong since a large portion of my wolf was trapped. I managed to change normally and the fear went away. When the breeders saw that I was in control again, they started grooming me for a pet store, but because of my history, I was never going to one of the big stores. My blue eyes weren't wanted."

"Your blue eyes are beautiful, even if they are because of a horrible accident. Everyone has secrets and things that make them different, it is best to embrace those things. You can't change the past, you just have to keep living and never forgot what it feels like to lose control."

"At least you had a good secret… I could tell at the pet store. Your secret was that you were smart… my secret is a bad secret," Peter whispered.

"I love you anyways Peter. Always will, you're my Peter, my mini wolf, and you are home now," Lydia assured him.

Peter looked up at here, needing to be reassured, "You won't tell anyone right?"

"Never, it is your secret, you can tell whomever you choose, but I won't tell anyone, unless you say it is okay," Lydia promised. "Besides, part of the reason I picked you was because of your blue eyes, I saw them flash at the store. I knew you were different."

"You picked me because of my eyes?" Peter asked

"I did, I knew most Were eyes were golden, or red if they were an Alpha. I'd never heard of a blue-eyed Were before, so I knew you were special- like me."

"I know the other Weres are nervous around me, because of my eyes. Most wolves tell Pups about stories, kinda like your human fairy tales. They are for the same purpose, to teach us how not to be, how dangerous some things can be, why we should be good little wolves. Everyone knows that you can't trust a blue-eyed wolf."

"I trust you, and Cora seems like she's warming up to you," Lydia offered.

Peter just shrugged, "That's because I'm nice to her but Derek will never let me be Pack. I was hoping to become part of a Pack, because then I was thinking maybe it would wake up my Alpha power again. But I won't be Pack with Deucalion, Ennis is probably his second. Kali doesn't really trust me, and she might join Ennis anyways. Derek won't accept me because he wants to keep his other Betas safe from me. I'll just always be an Omega I guess."

"Hey, that's no way to talk. What happened to us taking over the world? You don't need Pack for that, you are your own wolf Peter, just like I didn't need Jackson! If I can do it alone, so can you."

Peter looked up at her and took in her words, realizing that she was right. Just by being accepted by Lydia- by knowing she loved him still, he could feel new strength course through his body. He even managed to beat Deucalion in a short fight, he wasn't helpless! The Alpha locked away inside of him was slowly leaking out and giving him strength; Lydia was all he really needed to stay strong, "We aren't alone if we're together."

Lydia beamed down at her wolf, "That's the spirit, you and me against the world."

"Can we watch the movie again?" Peter asked after a moment of silence.

Lydia grinned, "Do you promise to commentate the whole time?"

Peter wagged his tail, offering her a smile as an answer. Lydia grabbed the remote and restarted the movie, snuggling back under the covers with her wolf.

*Stilinski Home*

"You guys really seemed to enjoy dinner tonight," Stiles commented as he dropped the wolves on his bed.

"Yea, we learned a lot tonight! I'm wondering who else might change next week," Cora said as she stretched out on the bed.

"I'm glad you were there to share your stories with us Derek," Erica added on. "It was nice to hear other stories about changing and not just my Mom's."

Derek smiled at the girls, "Yea, it felt really good to share that. Usually it's something you keep to yourself, but I feel…"

"Closer," Erica stated.

"Yea… I know Isaac and Boyd feel it too, we're becoming stronger as a Pack. Probably even more so once we start changing too and can share even more experiences. Hey Daddy Stiles, do you think maybe we can have a stay-over on full moon night?" Cora asked.

"You know, I think that's a good idea, you are Pack so it's only right that you all are together for that. I'll text Scott," Stiles agreed, pulling out his phone. Normally they didn't get to pull all-nighters during the weekday but he was sure their parents would be more than okay with it this time.

"Pack is important," Erica beamed. She had no idea if she was going to change this time or not, but just knowing she'd at least see her Alpha as a wolf was enough to make her really excited.

"Yea, it is, and so is homework, we should probably get some done before Dad gets home," Stiles sighed, sitting at his desk. The three wolves sighed as well, learning was fun but sometimes there was just too much homework.

*Jackson's House*

Deucalion was watching over Jackson as he finished up his Spanish homework; this was his last assignment and then they could relax for the rest of the night. He noticed that Jackson had a lot more free time now that he didn't have a girlfriend, it was good.

"Jackson, can we talk now?" Deucalion asked as soon as Jackson put his pencil down.

"Yea, is this about why Danny couldn't come help me with Bio tonight?"

Deucalion nodded his head, "They all went out to dinner, and because Lydia was going, we were not invited."

"Ah, I see. What was the dinner for?" Jackson wondered.

"A Were thing, something that I already know about so really there was no reason for us to go anyways. The full moon is next Wednesday, and that causes Weres to change forms, into a wolf."

"You get to be a wolf for a whole night?"

"Yup. Not all the Betas are going to change, it's not something that happens the same way for every Were. But Kali had been talking with Morrell and wanted to educate the Betas and the other Owners. That's all they were meeting about," Deucalion shrugged.

Jackson grabbed Deucalion and carried him downstairs to the TV room, so they could play some games before bed. "Is there anything I need to do for you when that happens?"

"No, I've changed twice now. I won't be able to speak when I'm like that, but I will still be myself, not a wild animal. I probably won't sleep much either since I'll be too hyped up and want to explore everything. You should get some sleep though, no need to worry about me. Maybe just leave some extra food out so I can snack on it, that's about it."

"Cool, can't wait to see it. Ready to get beat at Call of Duty?" Jackson joked.

"You are going down!" Deucalion mock growled, grabbing his specially made mini controller.

*Dinner Date*

"It is so nice to have someone else do the cooking," Melissa sighed blissfully as her London broil was placed in front of her. The waiter smiled at her, she must be a mother; he also smiled at the Sheriff, glad that he was taking this lady out for some time away.

"I'm just glad Stiles isn't here to tell me this is too much food," John laughed.

"Well you did eat all of your salad, and had the light dressing, so he can't get too mad. Plus you got the mashed potatoes instead of the baked potato; his habits are rubbing off on you," Melissa told him.

John smiled down at his plate, "Yea, I'll admit I cheat now and then, and I complain all the time when Stiles is around. But I really do try to make healthier choices when I can, I know what this means for Stiles, and for me."

"Well I'm glad, now I won't feel so guilty when I sneak you Chinese food for lunch on Fridays."

The couple at in silence for awhile, just enjoying the ambiance and each other's company; it wasn't until their plates were cleared away that they spoke again.

"So, the Weres all loved the work I did, Isaac even asked if I could do the same to your house," John told her. Now came the hard part… picking a dessert.

"Oh, that's a great idea, I hadn't even thought about doing something for our house. Especially since Scott is over there most of the time anyways. I know we'd all appreciate it, we can even make it a family dinner night."

John nodded his head, "It's been awhile since we've done that, I think that would be nice. I know the wolves would love it. I get off early on Friday, we could do it then?"

"Yea, I can swap shifts with one of the other nurses, it won't be a problem, and we're still going to the game on Saturday right?" Melissa asked.

"Of course, Stiles is really excited for this one, but he won't tell me why. Do you think it's too much to hope that he'll get to play?"

"Stiles? Play on the field, during a game?"

"I know right? Is it bad that I'm doubting him?"

"No, Stiles is a good kid, just not the best player. I think if he was playing in a rec league, he'd do a lot better. But some of the boys on the team are really good, and Coach wants the best out on the field," Melissa assured him. Both of them always hoped that the next game was the game their boys would be playing in but it never happened. Still, they supported their sons and went to as many games as they could. It had just become a running joke that if Stiles ever went onto the field, it was because Coach had finally lost his mind.

"Maybe Scott will get to play, I know that the two of them have been working really hard on the weekends, practicing with each other. Maybe Coach finally noticed Scott's talent. He has always been a smidge better than Stiles, because he can actually focus on the ball."

Melissa smiled at her date, "Guess we'll find out on Saturday. I've decided on the brownie sundae, going all out over here."

"Oh that looks delicious but way too much for me, I'm just having the slice of strawberry cake," John admitted as he waved the waiter back over.

After they placed their order, Melissa leaned forward, "Oh my gosh, I forget to tell you. A couple of days ago, this woman came into the ER complaining of stomach pain- you will not believe what we found!"

John leaned forward, all ears- ER stories from Melissa were the best. Although he often had some idiot criminal stories to share as well, it wasn't always boring being the Sheriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let everyone know, for those of you that enjoy reading about these mini characters, I joined up with a friend of mine and together we're writing a companion piece (of sorts) to this story. It's on my page, called Newcomers, and it includes all of these TW characters as well as a few of our own OC's. The storylines do split apart here and there, some things are vastly different, but there is still plenty of Were cuteness if you want to go check it out. We'd love to hear what you have to say about it =)


	29. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the Pack as they make their way through the morning and all their classes. There is more talk about the Full Moon and some Pack discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you all, it's at the end notes, please drop a comment with your opinion/answer, any input is appreciated! =)

*Thursday*

*Danny's House*

The three boys groaned as the alarm went off, they'd been up a little too late last night. After they'd come home, the twins were still pretty amped up from learning about their possible changes and it had taken awhile for them to get into homework mode. Then even after they finished the homework, they wanted to talk some more about what it might be like to be a wolf. Danny finally passed out, he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and the boys continued to discuss it in whispers.

"Man, I still can't believe Mom and Dad didn't tell us about this!" Ethan complained.

"How did you not see it happen though? Did the breeders sell you early or something?"

Aiden and Ethan both shook their heads, "No, we were there for about a month and a half maybe. Neither of them changed the whole time."

Danny narrowed his eyes, that sounded a little weird. Maybe once you got older, you could forgo the change? But why would their parents want to keep that a secret? Derek and Cora knew all about it, Erica as well. Maybe it had something to do with the breeders, because Boyd and Isaac didn't know either. Most breeders preferred to keep the pups with their mothers for at least a month, so in that time there was bound to be one full moon. Oh well, he didn't have time to dwell on it, he had to get them all in the shower.

"I may, or may not, fall asleep in Chemistry today, don't get mad if I do," Aiden warned his brother.

"I'm so going to nap on the way to school, and maybe during Shop class," Ethan said as he yawned.

"But Shop is so much fun! How could you sleep through that?" Aiden asked.

"You like it more than me. It is fun, but I don't need to take notes in that class, so," Ethan shrugged as he took off his pajamas.

The boys showered in silence, each one doing their best to stay awake under the warm stream.

"Can we have some of your mom's sashimi for breakfast?" Aiden asked as they went into the kitchen.

"You want fish for breakfast Little One?" Mrs. Māhealani asked.

"It's just so yummy," Aiden confessed.

"And what about you Ethan?" Danny asked.

"Can you please make me some of the French toast, using your sweet bread?" the second twin asked, smiling at the older woman.

"Of course, well that do for you as well Danny?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks Mom, you're the best!" Danny told her, getting out some milk.

"Hey, Aiden… what do you think of Kali?" Ethan asked as they sat down to wait for breakfast.

Aiden paused from eating his fish, "She's really nice actually. She encouraged us when we were all playing that game during practice. And she made sure we were invited last night."

"Yea, she didn't make fun of us either, when we told her we had no idea about the changes. She even took us aside and gave us a lot of detail about her change, more than Peter or Ennis had shared."

"Ennis hardly shared anything, Derek told us a lot though. But yea, Kali did tell us a lot more before we left, stuff that the others didn't get to hear. Why do you think she did that?" Aiden asked.

Ethan sat and thought about it, he had been thinking the same thing most of the night. He honestly had no idea why, she stood to gain nothing from helping them. That was probably why Ennis and Peter didn't share many details… the whole things seemed kinda sacred and secret, for those closest to you only.

Danny spoke up, "Maybe it's because she knows you guys don't have a Pack yet, besides each other. You don't have an Alpha to go to, and she wanted to make sure that you two were prepared."

The twins looked at each other… that thought hadn't occurred to either of them, it was so unlike any of the other Alphas they had known (besides maybe Derek). Ethan looked up at Danny, "Do you really think so? I mean… Alphas usually look out for themselves. We aren't even Pack."

"Kali seems really nice, she's always looking out for Derek's Betas as well, so why not you two?" Danny asked.

"That's really nice of her, we'll thank her at lunch," Aiden decided, taking a big bite of his breakfast. He wanted to hurry and eat it before Danny's younger brothers got up- if they saw him with fish, they were liable to try and steal some.

*Argent Home*

Allison's alarm went off and she stretched in bed, feeling pretty rested, even if her and the Alphas were up kinda late talking about the upcoming moon. Kali on the other hand was absolutely exhausted, she'd stayed up even after the other two had fallen asleep doing her best to listen, like Marin had told her. She didn't really feel like she'd gotten far, but she was just too excited to try and sleep. So now she didn't exactly want to wake up either.

"Shower wi'out me, I'm grunging t'day," Kali mumbled from her spot on the pillow.

Ennis nodded to Allison's unspoken question, deciding to forego the shower today as well. He was going to shower after practice today anyways so, he'd get clean at some point. Allison smiled at both of them and left the room, she knew what it was like to want to grunge for a day.

"Why are you tired Kali?" Ennis asked.

"I was trying to listen, like Marin explained to me. She said since I have magic in me, Nature can speak to me, if I just listen."

"Oh, like how you go around barefoot all the time?"

Kali nodded and curled back into the pillow. If she got about 10 more minutes of sleep, she'd be able to survive the day… hopefully. Thankfully Ennis was an expert on Kali's moods and left her to sleep, instead going over to the drawer to find some clothes. By the time Allison was done, Ennis was dressed and had attempted to pick out some clothes for the female Alpha, and Kali was stretching in an attempt to wake up.

"What's for breakfast?" Kali asked as she jumped into the drawer to get dressed.

"Probably oatmeal, is that okay?" Allison answered.

"Sounds yummy, I just like knowing what I'm going to eat ahead of time. Some times something just doesn't sound right for breakfast."

The three of them went downstairs and quietly ate breakfast, still thinking about what might happen next Wednesday.

*School*

"Hey, Scott, how were the boys last night?" Stiles asked. "Erica and Cora were just so excited for most of the night before their sugar crash."

"I think they got amped up after you messaged me about the sleepover, Isaac went on and on about getting to see Derek change," Scott answered.

Isaac popped up from Scott's backpack, "He's my Alpha, of course I'm going to be excited! I may or may not change, but he will, and it will make us all stronger."

"Are we going to have it at our house or your house?" Boyd asked, from Scott's other shoulder.

"Probably mine, since I know my Dad will be working the night shift and we won't bother him. Chances are that Mama McCall will be at home and trying to sleep," Stiles suggested.

Allison walked up then and hugged Scott, "Morning."

The group of them made small talk as they got all of their books and made their way to English class. Further down the hall Lydia and Danny were talking; Peter was sulking in her purse though.

"I'll be changing this moon, I can tell, can't you Ethan?" Aiden preened, puffing out his chest.

Ethan rolled his eyes, he was putting on a show for Lydia, but he would play along, "Yea, I mean we're twins right, if one of us changes, the other will too."

Lydia giggled and rubbed Aiden's back, "I'm sure you'll be a badass little wolf, make sure Danny takes a lot of pictures of you two."

Aiden blushed hard as she said good-bye and headed off to her Spanish class, "She's noticing me!"

Ethan laughed and patted his brother's shoulder, "One step at a time."

Danny smiled and went into Shop, he'd found some fabric (or really his Mom had found some) so he was going to figure out how to make a little cushion and then he could show Stiles at lunch. As soon as he put his things down, Aiden started gathering up all the pieces, doing his best to help out. Ethan on the other hand curled up in Danny's folded jacket and took a nap; how he could sleep with all the noise going on, Danny had no idea.

*First Period Spanish*

Lydia was in her new seat by the window and Peter was gazing out at the cars, wondering about his first change now that he wasn't with the breeders. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he was more than a little nervous about the whole thing. Since Lydia had adopted him, he felt himself growing stronger, but his eyes were still blue so he wasn't an Alpha. Even so, what if enough of his power had leaked out and caused him to turn into a mutant again? What if he tried to hurt her? He'd never forgive himself if that happened… so he'd just have to find a way to keep himself in total control. If he even thought for a second that the transformation wasn't going right, he'd hide himself to keep her safe. His planning was rudely interrupted by Deucalion, big surprise.

"Hey, Omega… I mean Peter, how come you've already had a transformation? None of the other Betas have. There is something fishy going on with you, and I want to know what it is."

Peter heaved a sigh but stayed silent, Deucalion didn't deserve to know his story, and if he had his way, none of the other Weres would need to find out. All last night Peter had been debating with himself if he should maybe tell Derek, but he hadn't come to a decision yet.

"I know you can hear me, I think I deserve to know. You're an Omega with blue eyes, so you can be classified as dangerous. As lead Alpha I demand that you tell me the truth," Deucalion tried again.

"I owe you nothing Deucalion, Lydia knows my story and she's the only one that deserves to know. I'm only dangerous to those that anger me, and you are at the top of that list right now, so leave me alone. Besides, you aren't the lead Alpha, you're the Alpha in a pack of 2…"

"Yea but my second is another Alpha, so that makes me powerful," Deucalion argued.

Peter just rolled his eyes and tuned the other Were out, Ennis and Deucalion were both strong, but Derek had numbers on his side. Plus he had the trust and love of his Betas, and that went a long way in Pack strength. In Peter's mind, there wasn't much of a match between them in a strength contest.

*Second Period Geometry*

Allison took her usual spot next to Jackson, Kali and Ennis both on her shoulders. Kali was feeling better, they had read in class so she had taken the opportunity to nap. A few chapters was nothing for her to catch up on, she could get that done easily at home. Geometry though, that was something she needed to be awake for.

"Hey Kali, can I ask you a question?"

She looked up and over at Jackson's desk, "Hmm?"

"Well it's just that, yesterday, just after practice, Ennis became my Second. So I have officially started a Pack, and since I know you two are close, I wanted to take this time to cordially invite you to become one of my, quote/unquote Betas as well."

Kale looked down at Ennis in surprise, he hadn't mentioned this at all- but there was all the talk about transformations. The more she thought about it the more she figured it shouldn't have come as a surprise, they'd talked about the whole Pack thing a couple of nights ago. But she still didn't really feel ready to make that choice. Deucalion was looking for power, and his leadership was going to reflect that, and that wasn't the type of Pack she wanted to be in. If she was going to Pack with someone, it would be for friendship. If maybe it was just her and Ennis, she'd be happy enough to be his second or vice-versa.

"I'm not sure yet," Kali shrugged. "Thank you for the offer, and don't take this as a refusal just yet. I'm just still trying to find my place here, and that might be in your Pack, or in a different one."

"Well, there aren't many Packs in the school, unless you want to start one of your own with Peter. But no offense taken, I know these decisions aren't made lightly. Just know that when you are ready to decide, you have a place in mine if you wish," Deucalion smiled.

He knew enough about Kali that she wasn't going to take being bullied into submission like he was trying to do with Peter. And he could respect that, she was an Alpha after all, and a strong one. She deserved his full attention when it came to wooing her; Peter, he just needed to be shown that he wasn't as awesome as he thought. Satisfied with her answer, he let her get back to taking notes and talked with Ennis quietly for the rest of class.

*Second Period Biology*

Scott plopped down into his seat and sighed heavily; the boys had been pretty excited about the full moon talk and it had gone on for awhile in English. And since of course Stiles's Weres had been chatting about it as well; even though they were quiet about it, Scott and Stiles had both been a little distracted. So this time the boys were sitting on the edge of his desk quietly playing tic-tac-toe so not to distract Scott and the girls. Over on Stiles's desk, Cora and Erica were drawing on a piece of scratch paper while Derek helped Stiles take notes. But then about halfway through class, Mr. Hill had them break off into groups so they could work on bookwork. Stiles and Scott scooted their desks closer together and let the 5 minis all talk together.

"So, dude, have you figured out how you're going to spin this for your mom?" Stiles asked as they slowly worked through their questions.

Scott gave Stiles a confused look, "Can't I just tell her the truth? I mean, it's for them."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Well I know that but… What if she asks you all sorts of questions? I mean, it's us, come on. Neither of our parents really expect us to behave all night or get enough sleep."

"Well, I have lacrosse practice, and we are trying to get better, so that means keeping our grades up and taking practice more seriously. I may stay up later than I normally do because of all the excitement but I don't think I can stay up all night. The Weres can though, since Kali said they'd be pretty hyper."

"Okay yea, that sounds good, and I'm sure that once I get to play in the game this weekend, Dad will at least believe the lacrosse stuff for me. He'd be sure to shut it down if I said anything about taking classes seriously or getting sleep," Stiles laughed.

The minutes slowly ticked by as they looked through the book for answers, they were about done with them when Stiles spoke again.

"Okay, based on what Kali and the others told us, what do you think Wednesday will be like?"

Scott put his pencil down as he thought about the question, It took him a moment to gather his thoughts, "Well, we know Derek for sure will change, but I mean, how will it happen. Kali's eyes weren't open when it happened to her, she just said she felt this sensation. What do you think it will look like on our end of things?"

Stiles looked down at the minis and lowered his voice a little more. He knew they'd still be able to hear him if they tried, but they were pretty good at respecting boundaries and having their ears turned down. "Well, I hope it doesn't look… violent, like in the movies. I mean, remember Van Helsing? He ended up tearing off all his human skin and screaming about it."

"It can't be that bad, I mean Kali would have warned everyone if it was painful," Scott pointed out. "But I do wonder if we'll like see like fur grow all at once or something, that would be pretty weird right?"

*Third Period History*

Lydia sat next to her best friend, raising a brow at the big smile on her face, "Spill, what's the news."

"Stiles told me this morning that he's been getting a lot of help from his Weres, and working on harnessing all his excess energy. I think he might actually start to impress Coach by this weekend," Allison revealed.

Slowly, Lydia nodded her head, Allison was really pushing for this, "Well, let's see if he can do it. Even if he does perform better, Coach will have to make room for him on the field."

"I'm sure he'll find a way, I mean, you do know that he gets super focused right?" Allison asked.

"Yea, I'm aware. Regardless of what he's been led to believe, I was aware of him when we were younger. Him and Scott were always getting into trouble and that's why I kept my distance; but when it came to a prank on Jackson, or the teachers, he would just light up with this energy. So I'm interested in seeing just how far he can get, now that Prom is on the line."

Kali and Ennis looked at each other, Stiles and Lydia going to Prom together seemed… unlikely to say the least. Ennis didn't think much of the hyperactive boy although Kali really liked him, still, they'd seen him during practices. And he had what, until tomorrow to step it up? Needless to say, Ennis wasn't holding out much hope for the boy. But it appeared that Allison was pulling for him, against all the odds; probably because they were friends. Anyone with eyes could see that he had a snowflake's chance in Hell.

*Lunch*

"Danny, don't forget, we have to sit with Allison today, so we can talk to Kali," Ethan said as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Yea, besides we have to show them what we made!" Aiden chipped in, holding the new potty seat close.

Danny reassured his minis that today was a Scott's table day, since he'd sat with Jackson yesterday. As soon as he set them down, Aiden ran over to Derek's Pack, the seat held over his head, his twin right behind him.

"Guys, we finished it, what do you think?" he asked, gently setting it down.

"Is that the potty seat? Isaac asked, coming forward to sit on it.

"Yea, Danny finally found something to use as a cushion."

Cora came closer too, "Well, it holds up Isaac, so I think it's a success, how does it feel?"

Isaac shifted in the seat a few times and nodded his head, "It's comfy, I like it!"

"I want to try!" Erica called out.

Derek and Kali stood back as they watched the Betas test out the creation, meanwhile Ennis was talking to Allison.

"Do you think that maybe tomorrow I can sit with Danny at Jackson's table? I, well I become a part of Deucalion's Pack, and I'd like to eat lunch with him. Since he won't be sitting here any time soon, 'cause of the break-up," Ennis asked.

"You picked Deucalion to be your Alpha?" Allison inquired.

"Yea, yesterday after Coach excused us, is, is that okay?"

Allison smiled down at him, "Of course that's okay. I won't stop you from spending time with your Alpha, but we'll have to ask Danny, just to make sure. Did you want to go to class with him sometimes too?"

Ennis perked up, "You'd let me go to classes with him too?"

"Of course, as long as Jackson promises to take care of you; maybe you can go with him for third period. That way you'd get to see him from 2nd period all the way through lunch. Does that sound fair?"

"That sounds amazing, you're the best!" Ennis yipped, allowing his excitement to get the better of him- just this once. With her permission he ran down to ask Danny if he was okay with the setup as well.

Kali smiled as she listened in, Allison was really sweet that way. She already proved that by buying Ennis as a surprise for her, there was no way she'd hold Ennis back from his new Packmate. Then one of the twins appeared next to her- Aiden, with a shy smile on his face.

"Hey, I, I just wanted to say thanks, for telling Ethan and me about the full moon. You took us both aside and answered all of our questions, more than the others did. How come?" the Beta asked.

Kali tilted her head, "Well, it's only fair that you two know what is in store, and well… You technically are Omegas. Which isn't a bad thing!" she hastened to add, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "I just meant that you didn't have an Alpha to go to and I didn't want you boys to be left in the dark. All the other Betas have someone to go to you know?"

Aiden nodded his head, "Yea, that makes sense. But we could have just asked Deuc though."

"True, but he wasn't at the meeting, and I didn't think you'd see him that late so I didn't want you to have to wait until today to get your questions answered. Just wanting to help out in any way I can," Kali shrugged.

"Well, we both really appreciated it, so I wanted to make sure you knew that," Aiden stated, looking down at his feet.

Kali ran her nails through his hair and then nudged him closer to the rest of the minis, "Let's not miss out on the fun here, looks like you two and Danny made a pretty cool thing."

As the Weres continued to check out the new seat, Lydia turned to Stiles and cleared her throat, "Stiles, I wanted to let you know I won't be at practice today, so feel free to try your hardest without the added pressure of me watching. I've got something I want to do."

Stiles looked up, barely remembering to swallow his food before talking, "But, you are coming to the game right? I mean, you'll want to see me play?"

"Well of course, I'll want to see that with my own eyes. But I know that I can be a bit, of a distraction," Lydia said, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. "So, in order to give you a fighting chance, I'll let you have the next two practices free of my presence. Don't waste it!"

Stiles shook his head, "No, I won't. I'll impress Coach with my mad skills and get into the game this Saturday, I promise."

Allison couldn't help but smile and whisper to Lydia, "Oh, a Stilinski promise, that's as good as gold."

"Daddy Stiles will always find a way to keep his promises," Cora agreed.

Before Lydia could say anything else to make Stiles flush even more, the bell rang, excusing them from class. So instead she just smiled and picked up her trash, making sure Peter was tucked into her purse, and made her way to class.

"I'll still be there to cheer you on, I've got a pretty good critical eye. I can let you know what the other players are doing differently," Allison told him as she cleaned up.

Stiles smiled, "Thanks, with you and the Weres also watching out, I'll be sure to get in Coach's good graces by tomorrow."

*Fifth Period Algebra 2(A)*

"Oh boy, math time!" Cora sang out, hands clapping.

"I thought you Econ was your favorite class?" Scott asked as he set all the minis on their table.

"It is, but I like what we're working on right now, it's fun," Cora answered.

Just then Danny walked in, Aiden huddled with Ethan on his backpack. "Now Ethan, Isaac is used to sitting with us when we do class work but you need to start talking to him, about other stuff."

Ethan rolled his eyes, "I do talk with him."

"But not about… getting to know him things!" Aiden muttered. He was stopped from saying anything else as Danny set them down on the table. The two of them quickly hopped over to their usually place by Isaac, but noticed the little Beta had his ears drooped.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked, setting his packet aside.

Isaac sighed, "I don't really know this section that well, so I won't be able to help you like before."

"Well then we'll just figure it out together. It's not like I only sit with you because you help me, we're friends," Ethan smiled, his heart fluttering just slightly.

Isaac smiled and nodded his head, "Yea, I know. I just feel bad since I offered to help you in math and this section confuses me a bit."

"I can totally help!" Cora called out, rushing over to Isaac's free side. "This section is totally fun, I can help you boys out."

"That would be nice of you Cora," Isaac beamed.

Aiden frowned as he saw Ethan's shoulders slump, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. He gently nudged Ethan closer to Isaac, wanting his brother to have a fighting chance. But Ethan couldn't blame Isaac for liking Cora, she was bright and earnest- and a girl. He looked over as Isaac's eyes brightened at her offer to help, there was no way he could compete.

"Did you two need help as well? We can sit in a circle and all work together," Cora offered. When the boys both nodded, she went and grabbed her packet, arranging it so they could all see her work.

Derek looked over at Cora's little tutoring session, smiling at Erica and Boyd. "Seems like Cora takes after me, just a bit; never would have guessed."

Boyd laughed, "Yea Cora, the one who loves jumping off vet tables and giving her Alpha a heart attack."

"You're a good big brother to her, and a great leader to us, it's no wonder she wishes to take after you. She's a natural," Erica agreed, hugging Derek.

Derek hugged her back and then waved them off to work on their math packets so he could get some work done as well. Cora was so unlike him, he wasn't too good at being warm with people; look at how he reacted to all the people that tried to adopt her. But despite all that, he was Alpha to 4 Betas, and he was sure that most of it was because of his little sister. She was warm enough for the both of them and worked her way into the hearts of these other Betas. He couldn't hold back the smile on his face as he watched her instruct the three boys on the newest section.

*Sixth Period History*

The boys were dutifully taking notes in history when Aiden wandered over to the edge of Danny's desk, closer to Deucalion. The mini watched as the Alpha helped Jackson to take notes, pointing out what things he should highlight; it made him smile to see that Deucalion helped his human.

"Hey, Deucalion, can I ask you a question?"

Deucalion looked up from the notes, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering, who you might recruit into your Pack?" Aiden asked.

"Well, I have Ennis in my Pack, and I'm hoping to talk Kali into joining us as well. Were you and your brother looking to join me?" The Alpha inquired.

Aiden offered up a small smile, "Well, we were talking about it some last night, how we don't really want to be two Betas on our own. We aren't really sure where we might go though; would… would you take us?"

Deucalion looked the Beta up and down, glancing quickly at the other mini on the desk, "You two seem to have a lot of promise, although your brother needs some work. From what I saw during our scrimmage a few days ago, he isn't very aggressive."

"He just didn't want to hurt any of the other Betas, since we're all kinda friends," Aiden explained. "When we actually play against other Weres, like Coach has planned, he'll be on top of his game."

"Fair enough. I'd welcome both of you to my Pack, but I do have standards you'd have to keep up with, and rules to be followed."

"That's understandable, every Alpha does. Thanks for telling me Deucalion, you've given me a lot to think about," Aiden said before walking back over to sit beside his brother.

Aiden did have a lot to think about now- Deuc had recruited an Alpha? On top of that he was also trying to get Kali to join him, which seemed likely since her and Ennis were really close. What did he have to offer Deucalion, he was just a Beta, an Omega pretty much. On the plus side, he knew that Deucalion wanted power, a lot of it- that was why he wouldn't turned down him and Ethan. Not if that meant gaining more power for his Pack; Aiden had no doubts that they'd be at the bottom of the Pack though. He looked over at his brother and frowned, Ethan really didn't have much respect for Deucalion- how was he supposed to get him to Pack with Deuc? It would take a lot of work… But Aiden thought it might be possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, got bit by the Growing Up muse and powered out a few chapters of that in between RL stuff. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I cut it off kind of abrubtly but that's because I have a really super cool thing planned for after school! Also, I swear, I know the difference between here and hear... I noticed when I'm skimming through my old chapters, that I misused those. I just write so fast and my fingers plug in one word and then I completely miss it when I proof-read b.c I know which version I meant! Don't hold it against me. I just get so excited to post new chapters that I don't let my beta-reader edit for me...
> 
> Question for all of you: What do you think of the Isaac situation? I've had some people tell him he should end up with Cora, and other say Ethan... I'm kinda torn myself. I don't want to write that much drama into this fic, so no crappy love triangles! If anything, I was thinking maybe they share him? In a polyamorous kind of way? I'm not going to put anything dirty in this fic, just some cuddling between couples and such, so it wouldn't be that much of a stretch for Isaac to realize he's getting feelings for both of them. Let me know what you think! I value your input!


	30. Lydia's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia takes Peter to a new place with a surprise in mind and the other Weres learn more about lacrosse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the feedback! Many of you asked for the Poly relations, then most of you were looking more forward to the Ethan/Isaac than the Cora/Isaac. So I'm going with the Poly, but, I'll still give each individual pairing time separate from the three-some. Plus I don't think I'll be putting too much between Cora and Ethan other than friendship and closeness, so it will be Isaac that forms the glue between them. Still, it's going to be super adorable and I've started to lay the groundwork down in this chapter =)

*After School*

Lydia waved bye to her friends and made her way to her car, humming happily; Peter managed to wait until she was buckled into her seat before clambering out of her purse.

"So, where are we going?" he asked, scaling his way up to the dash.

"It's a surprise, but I suppose, since it concerns you, it's only fair to warn you about it. We're going to Stanley, Mom has a friend there that has something I might be interested in."

"Hmmm, something that you are interested in, that's a surprise, but it concerns me as well, that should narrow it down a bit but I'm still coming up blank," Peter admitted.

Lydia held her hand out for him to climb onto and brought him to her shoulder, "You know I love you right?"

"Yea, you tell me all the time," Peter agreed, rubbing his face against her neck.

"So you know that if you don't like this surprise, all you have to do is tell me and I'll drop it, but I don't want to tell you what it is just yet, okay?"

Peter heaved a dramatic sigh, "Oh the things I put up with! Yea, I can wait, but it better be a good surprise."

Peter was proud of himself for managing to not pester Lydia with questions until they pulled up to someone's house. Then he just had to clear up some of the mystery. "Where are we?"

"My mom knows the lady that bought this house, one of her clients. They really hit it off when Miss Collins was looking for a house," Lydia started to explain as she climbed out of the car. "So they stayed in touch, and Mom was telling her about how I have you now, a Were pet. Miss Collins it seems, told Mom that she actually deals in specialty Weres, and was looking for responsible owners. Since she knows Mom, she offered me first pick of her new shipment, and I couldn't resist coming for a look."

"So, I might… get like… a brother or something?" Peter asked, tilting his head. He knew that Humans often referred to pets in this manner; he wasn't really sure he'd see it the same way but, for Lydia's sake, he'd let her look.

Lydia smiled down at Peter, "Well, I was hoping, maybe a sister? Since you never let me do any styles with your coat. If I find a female Were here, I can stop bothering you about it. And maybe, you'd even have someone to, be with during the full moon and stuff. I know she wouldn't be your actual sister, that's why I brought you with me. I would never bring home another Were without your permission, so I'd want to make sure if I do get one, you approve of each other."

With a slight wag of his tail, he approved of Lydia's consideration, "I'm glad you're thinking of me. It might actually be a good idea for you to have a girl around too, that way I don't get bothered by your pesky questions. But, do you really think we'll find someone here that we both like?"

"It can't hurt to look right?" Lydia answered, running her fingers through Peter's fur. "So you're really okay with us coming here to look?"

"Actually, yea, I'm curious to see what kinds of special Weres are out there!"

Lydia rang the doorbell and introduced herself when Miss Collins opened the door.

"Oh, yes, please come in, your mom told me you'd be stopping by today. I can't wait to show you what we have. Although, I'll have to bring them out to you, is that okay?"

"Yea, that's perfectly fine, I'm sure they have special needs and it wouldn't do to upset them by bringing Peter and myself into their areas."

Miss Collins smiled, "I can already tell you're going to be a great Owner. And that you brought your Were pet with you, it can be really hard to introduce two new pets. So what exactly are you looking for?"

"Well, firstly, I'd want a female Were, someone that I can do the girly things with that Peter doesn't like. Such as style his fur and such," Lydia explained.

"Well, that crosses my Kanimas off the list, they don't have fur at all, hmmm, I have some Were-Jaguars, although they are usually solitary creatures so I'm not sure how they would take to Peter. But I can bring one out, she's very fashionable, I'm sure she'd be the type you're looking for."

"If she passes my test you mean," Peter muttered under his breath. Everyone knew that felines and canines didn't get along that well.

"We'd love to meet her," Lydia answered, voice clearly conveying her excitement.

After she disappeared upstairs, Peter straightened out his shirt; best first impressions were very important. He smiled to himself with he noticed Lydia touching her hair, making sure nothing was out of place.

"Okay, here she is, her name is Kate," Miss Collins introduced as she came back into the living room. She placed the female Were onto the table between them and immediately, Kate stretched out and showed off.

"Oh wow," Lydia breathed, "Her markings are so beautiful!"

Peter had to agree, the black markings across her violet skin, it was like nothing he'd ever seen before. Their eyes met and something in Peter's chest caught on fire, his eyes flashed blue and he growled low in his throat before he could stop himself. Kate's eyes glowed a brilliant green as she let out a snarl of hatred, her claws coming out easily as she stalked across the table. What was a mongrel like that doing in this house? She wasn't going to allow it!

"Oh my, no Kate, no fighting," Miss Collins called out, bending down to get Kate's attention- it was unwise to blindly grab her when she was like this, unless you wanted to bleed. She eased her hands onto the table and scooped Kate up, turning her away from Peter, if she broke eye contact, Kate should calm down a bit. "I'm sorry, I should have known, Kate isn't very good with the other Weres, of any type, but I was hoping that maybe Peter would be okay. Let me put her away."

"No problem, sorry to cause her stress, but this is why I brought him, I'd hate to have bought her and then take her home to a giant fight," Lydia stated, completely understanding.

A few moments later, Miss Collins was back, a new female in her hands, "This is Tara, she's a Were-Coyote. I figured that my few other Jaguars would have the same reaction as Kate so; they'd be great for what you're looking for, if they were solitary pets."

Peter leaned forward, a Were-Coyote, chances were a bit higher that he'd get along with her at least. He blinked in surprise as Tara skidded across the table, tail wagging excitedly as she looked all around. Peter frowned as she yipped in excitement and bounced around- she was definitely excitable and noisy.

"Hi, hi, hi, wanna play?" she asked.

Peter sighed as Lydia gently set him on the table so they could meet each other; he was promptly knocked on his ass as Tara jumped on him and started sniffing his face. "Easy there, it's rude to just jump on people."

Tara wagged her tail, "Sorry, I just don't get to meet new people very much!"

There was a lot of grumbling as Peter tried to push Tara off, finally managing to stand. With a sigh he turned to Miss Collins, "Perhaps you have one that isn't so… playful? I'm not really looking for a playmate."

"Sorry, Tara is a bit of a handful, come on Tara, leave the poor Wolf alone," Miss Collins laughed as she scooped the Coyote back up. "I think I have the perfect girl in mind now, I'll be right back."

Peter thanked her as he brushed himself off; Tara was just a bit too much for him, although she'd be perfect for Stiles's Pack. He continued to sit on the table, since he figured he'd have to meet the new pet- as long as she didn't react like Kate had. It wasn't long before Miss Collins came back yet again, with her hands held close to her chest, waiting until the last moment to reveal the new pet. He heard Lydia gasp as the lady slowly opened her hands, unveiling the brightly orange creature within. He watched as the pile of fur moved around and then a face appeared. She shyly stepped onto the table and unfolded her tails, keeping one held in her hands close to her chest.

"Hello," she called out quietly. "My name is Kira, it is nice to meet you."

"My name is Lydia, and that is Peter, he's a Were-Wolf."

Kira smiled and came closer to Peter, her nose twitching as she took in his scent; she giggled as Peter also stepped forward to smell her, his breath tickling her skin. Lydia held her breath as the two got acquainted and thankfully it ended with smiles.

"I'm a Kitsune, a Were-Fox basically; from Japan."

Peter looked her over, her raven colored hair contrasting with her brilliant orange tails, her four tails. "You have four tails, wha- I mean, how?"

Kira frowned a bit and tucked all of her tails in front of her and started petting them, "I only have four because I'm still young. I promise, I'll get more when I've gotten older and wiser; I'm smart, I swear!"

"We don't think you aren't smart, we're just… surprised you have more than one tail. You're supposed to get more?" Lydia asked, eyes wide.

Kira tilted her head, "I'm supposed to have nine, but I get more and more as I get older, so I'm stuck at four right now."

"Don't let her attitude confuse you, Kira is a very young Kitsune, it's amazing she has more than three tails at her age. She's a very studious little Were and loves to learn. She also just loves to sing and dance, she's always requesting that I put on music for her," Miss Collins shared, wanting to make sure Lydia knew the truth.

"See, I'll get more, I swear! I'm a good Kitsune, I'll keep learning," Kira stated, looking up hopefully at Lydia. Surely she wouldn't hold her lack of tails against her, she seemed like a really nice Owner.

"I like her, I think she'll fit in perfectly," Peter decided, smiling up at Lydia. Kira wasn't overly hyper or loud, but she was also friendly where Kate hadn't been. Plus she was intelligent and loved to learn, just like Lydia, a pretty big positive in his book.

"Miss Collins, what else would I need to know about Kitsune? Do they change at the full moon like Wolves? Do they need any special care?" Lydia asked, already reaching into her purse for her wallet.

"Yes, they do change just like the Wolves do, and their care is mostly just like Were-Coyotes, or Were-Wolves. The only major difference is that Kitsune can produce Fox Fire; despite the name, it is usually harmless. Most Kitsune can rub their tails together to create a type of energy, depending on their type. Kira here is a Thunder type so she harnesses electric powers, and provides Fox Fire in the form of sparks and energy balls."

"How many types are there?" Peter asked, becoming more intrigued.

Kira cleared her throat and waved her hands to get Peter's attention. "There are 13 different types of Kitsune, as follows: Celestial, Void, Wind, Earth, Fire, Ocean, River, Thunder, Mountain, Forest, Spirit, Time, and Music. Each Kitsune has a different type of elemental power they are associated with as well as different abilities that they can implement. Celestial Kitsune can manipulate light, Void manipulate shadow; as a Thunder Kitsune, I can control electricity. The Ocean and River types are similar and can control water, Fire types are obviously fire. The Mountain and Earth are also fairly similar but there are differences between them, hence why they count as different elements. The Music Kitsune can create music by dancing, almost like a trance-state for those watching. Spirit Kitsune are pretty rare, since they can control spirits and stuff, it's a very rare power."

"Thank you for that informative lesson Kira, you said it better than I could," Miss Collins praised.

"I can tell that you love to learn Kira, so do I. If I adopt you, I'll be taking you to school with me so you'll have plenty to learn, how does that sound?" Lydia questioned, smiling at the cute Fox.

"That would be awesome! I've read through all the Fox lore books that Miss Collins has, and all the general education stuff as well. My brain needs more food! I can tell you all about Kitsune in return," Kira prompted.

Lydia shook her head, "I wouldn't need anything in return, I'd be happy to take you."

Kira frowned in confusion, "But, don't you want to trade? Good Kitsune always return favors to those that are good to them."

"Well, I want you to learn, I want you to experience the world- to be happy. But if it makes you feel better, we can trade," she offered.

"Yes, thank you. I will be a good Kitsune, not bad like the Nogitsune!"

"Stay here with her Peter, I'll finish up the adoption with Miss Collins, tell her about school okay?" Lydia told him as she stood up.

Peter nodded and turned back to Kira as the Humans walked into the other room; he was definitely curious to find out more about her. "So, how did you find out you're a Thunder Kitsune?"

"Well, my mom is one, and it's usually inherited, although my dad was a Music element, which I guess explains my love of music," Kira smiled. "But when I was a few weeks old, Miss Collins brought in a few different items and let me play with them. When I touched the light bulb, it lit up, so I was a Thunder Kitsune, easy."

"That's really cool! I had no idea Kitsune existed, I had heard about Kanima and Were-Coyotes though. Never seen a Were-Jaguar either, that was pretty intense," Peter revealed.

Kira stepped closer to Peter, eyes lit up, "Can you share something about Were-Wolves?"

"Well, the biggest thing to know about us is that we are divided into different classes. We don't have elements like you do. Instead, we form Packs- or some of us do, but not all of us. You can tell the class of the Wolf by the color of their shifted eyes."

"Like this?" Kira asked, flashing her eyes at Peter, making them glow orange.

Peter nodded, "Yea, exactly. Alphas have red eyes and Betas have gold eyes. There are also Omegas, Wolves that aren't in a Pack, their eye color is a green, kinda like a Were-Jaguar's but not quite. Kate's were more of an emerald green and Omega's are more of a yellow-green I guess. An Alpha without a Pack still has red eyes though."

"Can I see your eyes, please please? I've never seen red or gold eyes before!" Kira begged, jumping up and down.

"Well, um, about that…" Peter hedged, obviously hesitant to show her his eyes. He didn't want to scare her away by showing her his blue eyes, but she just looked so earnest. Surely she'd at least let him explain what they meant, or at least listen if Lydia were to promise he wasn't dangerous. He took a deep breath and flashed his blue eyes.

Kira stepped closer, completely entranced by their color, and Peter did his best not to flinch away. "They are so pretty! What does blue mean, you didn't mention blue?"

Peter let out his breath, of course it made sense that she didn't know- she only knew about Kitsune lore, not Wolf lore. "It um… well, honestly –sighs- it means something bad. I don't like to talk about it. All you need to know is that I'm the only one at our school that has blue eyes."

"Something bad?" Kira asked, whimpering. When she saw the hurt look on his face and sensed the sadness coming from him, she came in closer and hugged him, wrapping her tails around him. "I won't ask, I can see it makes you sad. Blue eyes must mean sadness."

After a shocked pause, Peter returned the hug, not bothering to correct her theory. It would work for now, and this probably meant she wouldn't ask the others about it, or give anything away to the other Weres. He was surprised to find that he wasn't opposed to the contact, was he already accepting her as a Packmate? There wasn't time to dwell on it though, Lydia and Miss Collins were already coming back into the room, big smiles on their faces.

"Well it's officially Kira, you're now a Martin!" Lydia cheered, picking both Weres up from the table. Peter smiled and Kira yipped, both happy to hear the news! "Come on, we need to head to the store to buy you some new clothes!"

At that news, Peter had to suppress a groan- he couldn't complain since now Lydia had her feminine playmate. He was excited to see Lydia so energetic, and Kira seemed stoked as well, so it would be nice to watch them shop together, since this time he wouldn't be required to do anything.

*Practice*

"Okay, I'm so ready for this, I can do this," Stiles mumbled to himself. He just needed to show Coach that he could get his head in the game. Wouldn't be that hard, since he had something to focus on… he could totally do this.

"Go Daddy Stiles, we'll be rooting for you!" Erica promised.

The Weres were all gathered around Coach Finstock, waiting for him to get the boys started. Then they'd get to start on their practice; Coach liked to spend a little more time with the Weres, making sure they all knew the plays. Derek and his Betas all gave one last big cheer for Stiles as he took his place on the field- he was going to do good!

"So, what do you think we're learning today?" Isaac asked.

Derek shrugged, "Probably still going over all the positions. Coach wants us to find a position we like, both offensively and defensively. That's going to take some time."

"I know one thing," Ethan said to the group, "I do not want to be goalie… not if Deuc is gonna be all over me every time I fail to stop the ball…"

Kali ruffled his hair, "He's just gotta learn that no one can have a perfect game. The better we work as a team, the better we're going to do. So don't let him pressure you, he can just focus on his part of the field and we can focus on ours."

"What sucks is there are only 10 positions allowed on the field, so one of us is gonna be a sub… and it's not like Weres get tired," Cora pouted.

"None of that talk little one, I'm going to make sure everyone gets some time on the field. We're allowed to freely substitute during the game, no need for time outs. So whichever positions the "extra" picks will be the ones getting subbed. That's why I want everyone to pick two different positions, so I can rotate you all on the field during the games," Coach reassured her.

Cora and Erica both started wagging their tails at the news; both of them were thinking they'd be the "extra" since, well, the boy Weres were strong and bigger. Kali was an Alpha so she was bound to be picked to play but both of them were just Betas. The only way one of them might not have ended up as a sub was if Peter decided not to play although he did seem interested in lacrosse. She and Erica both discussed it after the practice they did yesterday and figured that he was just trying to be a part of the group and not be too much of a loner.

"Okay, where did we stop yesterday?" Coach asked, now that the boys were playing.

"We were split into two teams, of 5 yesterday since Kali was busy. Then we were working on figuring out which positions we liked best," Ennis offered.

Coach Finstock nodded his head, "Okay go ahead and split up, different teams from yesterday, and since Peter is gone today, it will still be 5 on 5."

There was some confusion as the Betas tried to figure out which side of the field to play on… obviously if everyone just went to the opposite side, they'd be on the same teams as yesterday. Ethan quickly stood next to Derek, knowing that Deucalion wasn't likely to be on the same team- at least this way he wouldn't get yelled at. Next to him were Erica and Isaac, and surprisingly Ennis joined them.

"Figured it wouldn't be fair to let Derek be the only Alpha on this side; and I was teamed up with Deuc yesterday. Figured this way I can face him and show him what I'm made of. He's playing the defense today so can I be the midfielder?" he asked.

"Yea, that's fine with me, I was midfielder yesterday, Erica, what about you?" Derek asked.

Erica paused, "Yesterday I was defender so I guess goalie? I can try that if no one else wants too."

"I was a defender too, so I guess I have to be an attacker," Isaac mumbled. So far he hadn't minded defending but attacking probably wasn't going to be his strong point.

"So that leaves Ethan and I to be the defenders?" Derek asked, checking with Ethan.

"Yea, that's about right. And it looks like Deuc is going with the 2 attackers again, so 2 defenders is best," Ethan said, looking at the other team.

Luckily Deuc had decided to be an attacker the other day so now he was goalie, Ethan wouldn't have any reason to come into contact with him. Isaac must have noticed as well because he let out a small whimper.

"I'm never gonna score…Derek, you wanna trade?" Isaac asked.

Derek shook his head, "Sorry but Coach wants us to try all the different positions. And it isn't about scoring. I mean if you can score on him that would be great, but there is a lot about being an attacker for you to learn. Just give it your best, you might like it."

"Fiiiiiiine," Isaac grumbled.

From the looks of it, Deuc was goalie, Cora was the lone defender, Kali and Aiden were the attackers and Boyd was the midfielder. So not only did he have to try and score on the scary Alpha, he'd have to get by Cora as well.

"Ready team?" Derek asked, tossing the ball to Ennis. They didn't have any crosses yet, or even uniforms so they were still just using a bouncy ball for now. "Ennis is up first, Isaac get ready for the pass."

Both teams got into position, Kali facing off against Ennis for the ball. Both of them were throwing fake insults at each other as they crouched down. Isaac knelt down on Ennis's left, ready to catch the ball; Aiden was facing him, and Boyd was on Kali's other side. Coach blew the whistle and the two Alphas fought for control and Isaac almost got hit in the face with the ball because Ennis pushed it at him with so much force! He got the ball under control and rushed forward, managing to throw it back to Ennis before Aiden could steal it from him. Kali got in his face, forcing him to pass back to Isaac, only it was sloppy and rolled across the grass, making Isaac and Aiden race for it. He had a bit of an advantage over the other Beta, since he had a Pack and Aiden didn't so he was a smidge faster and picked up the ball. He was then knocked clear off his feet, a loud shout in his ear.

"Rawr!" Cora howled, tacking Isaac to the ground.

The whistle blared, "Cora, you aren't allowed to tackle in lacrosse, only body check."

"Oh, sorry, I just got so into the action," Cora apologized, rubbing cheeks with Isaac as she helped him to his feet.

"Back to the center, Isaac you start in the circle this time, with Boyd," Coach offered, wanting the two Betas to get used to starting in the center.

Ethan yipped, "You got it Isaac!"

Isaac wagged his tail in thanks as he crouched down, facing Boyd; with a slight wink, Boyd told him he could let him win the ball. Isaac gave back the slightest of nods, he didn't want Cora, or even Ethan, to think he sucked at this. When Coach blew the whistle, they fought over the ball for a few moments before Boyd lost his grip on it and Isaac was able to toss it to Ennis, Ethan yipping in congratulations as they took off towards the goal.

"Cora, stay on Isaac, in case he tries to score, if he passes to Ennis, just leave it to me," Deucalion called out, not wanting the Beta to stretch herself too thin since she was the only defender.

Cora nodded dutifully and ran up to pressure Isaac, forcing him to pass to Ennis, which she almost managed to intercept. Since Deuc told her to not worry about Ennis though, she stayed right on Isaac, making it so the Alpha would have a hard time passing back to him. Ennis made a fast throw, hoping to get passed his Alpha but Deucalion was even faster and stopped the ball.

"Good try but not fast enough," he laughed as he tossed the ball down the field to Boyd.

"Ethan, their coming to you," Isaac called out.

Ethan nodded, "I've got my brother, he won't get passed me."

Kali leapt at Derek and distracted him, while Ethan was keeping his brother at bay, giving Boyd a small window of opportunity. Normally Ennis would be racing down there to help, but him and Deucalion had talked about taking it easy on the Betas for now. They didn't want any of them to get discouraged or to feel wary around them, since at the end of the day they were supposed to all be teammates. The more intense training could come when they all had their gear and were working closer as a team.

Erica put on her fiercest face, "Just you and me Boyd, score if you can!"

Boyd smiled as he ran closer, arm thrown back as he prepared to score, he threw to the left but tried to flick his wrist at the last moment to add some curve. Erica followed the movement with her eyes, started to move to her right but catching the small flick at the last moment and corrected her stance.

"Too easy Boyd!" Erica sang out triumphantly as she caught the ball.

"Great catch Erica!" Coach Finstock praised, making a mark on his second clipboard. So far Erica seemed like a great goalie, even when the ball was on the far side of the field, she stayed focused and called out stuff to her two defenders. Deucalion seemed to be in charge with whatever position he tried out, so he could probably fill in wherever they were having trouble. He wasn't too sure where to put the others yet, they were still working out all the kinks but he was sure they'd all find their niches.

The rest of practice went well and the Weres were all congratulating each other. Aiden smiled to himself as he watched his brother celebrate the final score of 1-1. Ethan was excited, he didn't get yelled at by Deucalion, he managed to be a great defender to Erica, and he got to be on Isaac's team! He pulled Isaac into a hug, rubbing cheeks with him in his excitement; it was a moment before he realized what he was doing. Isaac wasn't his Packmate… he shouldn't be scenting him like that- he stepped back awkwardly and tried to come up with an excuse. Isaac had his head tilted but he wasn't frowning so that was a good sign right? But before either of them could say anything, they were both tackled to the ground, Cora hugging them both close.

"That was intense right?" Cora said from atop the boys. "I think we're getting a lot better. Sorry for tackling you Isaac, I didn't know we weren't supposed to, I forgot that Coach told us that the other day. And Ethan you were a pretty good defender! You didn't let your brother through at all!" she rambled on before finally letting them up.

"Yea, you made a good defender too Cora, besides the tackling part. You followed Deucalion's calls really well," Isaac offered in return.

Ethan felt the burning on his cheeks linger as the three of them stood there, he could see Isaac's eyes light up as he talked to Cora. But he was surprised when Isaac turned to him and flushed, asking if he was ready to hit the showers before all the boys did. Ethan smiled at him and nodded, letting Isaac throw an arm over his shoulders and lead him to the locker room.

Cora watched them go, a big smile on her face, until someone whirled her around and was frowning at her.

"Cora, why did you do that?" Aiden asked, arms crossed. Ethan was finally letting himself get close to Isaac and Cora was always butting in!

"Do what? Interrupt before things got awkward? I did Ethan a favor," Cora said, tilting her head.

Aiden widened his eyes, "What do you mean awkward?"

"Well, you saw how Ethan jumped back all of a sudden… Isaac was wondering what happened, I know my Packmate. Ethan would have made some excuse about celebrating with a team mate and totally would have ignored his feelings. This way, nothing had to be said and Ethan doesn't have to not admit his feelings," Cora explained.

"Wait, but.. I thought…" Aiden trailed off.

Cora smiled, "You thought I liked Isaac and was trying to ruin your brother's chances?" Aiden nodded. "Well you were wrong… kinda. I do like Isaac, more than just a Packmate like I like Boyd and Erica. But that doesn't mean I'm going to make Isaac's decision for him silly."

Aiden smiled at Cora, "Thanks... I didn't know that. Best case was I thought you hadn't noticed it, and worst was you were trying to interrupt. But I'm glad you realize Ethan's feelings and give him space with Isaac."

"Of course, I mean, I see Isaac all the time, he even lets me borrow his jacket," Cora revealed, blushing and hiding her hands behind her back. "But I do try to give them time together in math since I found out Isaac was helping you and Ethan. Today I just wanted to be helpful and I really do like this section so I was a bit over excited."

"I'll remember that, thanks for actually being open about it," Aiden said sincerely as they started to make their way to the locker rooms behind the other Weres.

"Can um, can you tell Ethan too? I don't want him to think I'm trying to hog Isaac or something, I want us able to be friends, not enemies," Cora mentioned.

Aiden assured her that he'd mention it after they got home before he left her to enter the girl's locker room to shower. As Cora entered, Kali and Erica both started talking about practice, Allison joining in as well. By the time they were showered and dressed again, Coach was pulling the boys into a huddle and getting ready to excuse them.

"Okay good work out there today boys, McCall, nice teamwork with Stilinski out there, it's nice to see him finally get his head in the game!"

The Weres all yipped when they heard this, Daddy Stiles was getting noticed! Now as long as he kept up the good work tomorrow, and the planets aligned, he'd get to play in the game on Saturday! Derek and the others danced around and celebrated while the boys all striped out of their gear to go shower.

"Did you hear that Miss Allison," Erica yipped, "He's doing better!"

"Yea, Lydia's going to be proud of him, he's completely turning himself around on the field," Allison agreed. She helped to gather all the minis so that way the boys could get ready to go as soon as they were dressed- the sooner they got home, the more Stiles could practice before he had to start homework.

"So, which positions are you liking so far Kali?" Ennis asked as they sat on Allison's shoulders.

Kali hummed for a moment and thought about it, "Well I was an attacker today and I liked it a lot better than being a defender from yesterday. I think that's just because I'm an Alpha though, I like to be on the offensive and push. So I'm probably going to pick midfield and attacker. What about you?"

"Totally in the same boat. Although I can maybe see myself subbing in as a goalie now and then just because I'm larger, it reduces the scoring area."

"I haven't tried goalie yet, I haven't really thought about if I'd like it. Probably not because I'd be in the same spot the whole time," Kali mused. "Plus I'd have to watch the whole field and while I'm good at coordinating, I don't know the game well enough to give good directions."

Ennis paused, "Yea, I hadn't really thought about that… That's a good point, Deucalion was watching the field, so was Erica. I'd forget to do that."

The two Alphas were still discussing things when Kali waved the twins over, "So, how was it playing against each other?"

Ethan laughed and pushed his brother lovingly, "It was different but I think it was good for us, we get so used to working as a team, it's good to practice being apart sometimes."

"Yea, I completely agree. I mean even though we will be working together in lacrosse, it's still fun to go against each other," Aiden said.

"Well, I can say that Aiden was a really good partner on the field, so was Boyd actually. You didn't let anything stop you from keeping up with me as my back-up when we pushed. Not even when he was facing you," Kali smiled, gesturing to his twin with her chin. "Actually, you two pushed to be against each other, you wanted to stick to your positions and do your job. In some cases, you might have gone out of your way to avoid each other, not wanting to seem like you're going too easy or letting the team down. But at the same time you weren't so aggressive that you were risking your relationship with each other."

"That's a really good balance to reach," Ennis added on. He saw that Kali was doing her best to talk the Omegas up. She wasn't wrong though, the boys were able to get their heads in the game and stick to their teams- no under or over compensating.

"Hey, who's ready to help me get even better?" Stiles asked, hair still damp from the showers.

"No, Daddy Stiles, the flyers need to go out!" Erica reminded him.

Scott's eyes went wide, "Oh yea, the flyers! Stiles we can't skip that. The Weres won't get the money for their uniforms."

At the mention of that, every single Were whimpered and lowered their ears; they were all pretty invested in playing lacrosse.

"Oh crap, I forgot about that, yea, we've got to get started on that. I can head to the Station; you got the clinic and hospital?" Stiles asked.

"Yea, I can do that, and if we have any extra, can we have your Dad pass them around?" Scott asked Allison.

"Yea, I'm sure a lot of his clients wouldn't mind supporting the Weres. They are really cool people so it will be easy."

"Should we hurry before the others get there?" Derek whispered suddenly, eyeing all the other players coming out of the locker room.

Allison looked as well, "It's not exactly a competition but um, yea, I think everyone is going to want to unload the flyers as soon as possible. No time to waste if we're going to scout out those areas."

"Yea I'll go with you, since I don't have a car and we can meet up afterward. Good luck Stiles," Scott called out, already hurrying out to Allison's car.

Stiles wasn't too far behind with his handful of Weres, doing his best to not look conspicuous though and alert the others to their head start.

*Police Station*

"Hey Tara, I've got some flyers, do you think I can pass them around to the guys here? Coach Finstock wants us to raise some money for the Weres," Stiles asked, leaning up against the front desk.

"Well give me the spiel and I'll let you know, but I think it should be fine," Tara replied.

Derek jumped onto the counter then and gestured for Stiles to give him a slip of paper. "Coach Finstock found a site that caters to making Were-sized equipment. Since we all have expressed an interest in playing lacrosse, he wants us to go out and raise money so we can buy the gear. These flyers give the name of the website and how to access Coach's page for us. That way you can donate straight to the page instead of giving money to teenagers."

Tara laughed at that, "Yea, maybe your buddies on the team might try and keep a few dollars for themselves."

The three Weres laughed, Cora quietly mentioning that her money would be on Andrew, since he was always acting sneaky and playing mean tricks on the others.

"I think it's a great idea, I'd love to see these little ones playing lacrosse like you boys. Go ahead and tack them up on the billboards as well as leave some on the desk here. I'll make sure all the deputies read it and know what it's about."

"Thank you," both girls chorused as Stiles picked them up again.

As Stiles entered the main office and gave each of his Weres a copy of the flyer, "You go around and talk with all the guys while I put these up on the three bulletins. Just, don't get stepped on okay?"

"We'll be careful," the three of them promised. Stiles held in a smile as the three of them all wandered through the room, dragging the pieces of paper behind them, brightly approaching the officers at their desks.

It only took a few minutes for Stiles to get a flyer posted on each bulletin, calling out for his minis.

"Daddy Stiles, can I have another flyer, Deputy Stone wants one, and I gave my first one to Deputy Cain," Erica called out.

Derek walked up to the deputy, "Here you go, you can have this one."

"Thanks, I'm sure my wife will want to check out the website," the officer said, smiling at the Alpha holding out his paper.

"Cool, and I should have enough left to leave at the desk, so all the night officers will be able to take a copy if they want," Stiles said, gathering up the wolves.

"We can count on you to donate right?" Cora asked, wagging her tail as she looked at all the officers in the room.

Everyone smiled and nodded, knowing that it would be nice to see how the wolves would play on the field with their different strengths than the high schoolers. And at least three of them already had a copy to take home since the three minis had been freed of their copies.

"Okay Tara, everyone in there has been told, we're depending on you to let the evening shift know before you leave," Stiles informed his favorite deputy. "Is Dad here?"

"Yea, I'll be happy to spread the word. And no, he's out on patrol right now," Tara answered.

"Darn, I was hoping to see him but that's fine- we'll just wait until he gets off work. Come on, let's meet up with Scott and Allison, see how things went at the hospital."

"I'm sure it's only going to take a few days to get all the money you need," Tara told them.

Stiles laughed hard at that, "Oh yea, they are going to get their stuff so easy, remember how many cars we had to wash to raise money for our stuff? It took forever!"

"Yea but Weres are a lot cuter and well, they are smaller so their stuff won't be as expensive."

He nodded and waved to her, she really did have a point- they were so small that it wouldn't take up much of the resources to make it. So far everything was looking good! Maybe they'd even have some extra money for backup outfits, in case other students at school starting finding more Weres to adopt as well.

*McCall House*

"Mom's pretty sure that she'll have all the flyers passed around before her shift is up so, she might even ask Coach to send her more for all the patients that come in to look at as well," Scott told them as soon as he opened the door to let Stiles in.

"Yea, I didn't even need to give any to dad but, I think I'm going to ask Coach for a few tomorrow. The more money we can raise for them, the more they can do you know? Plus, I'm sure there are going to be more Weres coming to school later in the year as more become available," Allison added on.

Stiles nodded while Cora did a little dance, "You think we'll get even more friends later in the year?"

"I certainly hope so, I'm sure there are more Weres out there that are looking for good homes!" Erica said, smiling at the Humans in the room.

Stiles sat down on the couch and pulled out his homework, "That would be totally amazing but, I'm sure I won't be getting anymore, Dad thinks you three are plenty enough for me."

At her words, Kali and Ennis looked at each other, did Allison want to get another Were? Would they like another Were in the house? Ennis shrugged, Allison was their Owner and she could do as she pleased but, he hoped that if she did get one, it wouldn't be another Alpha. He really didn't think that three of them could all stay in one house- Kali was just special to him.

Kali called the wolves over to her and suggested they quietly go over more of the positions of lacrosse in a little more detail before getting started on their own homework. Not everyone was here but if they could get these 4 Betas to figure out which type of position they liked better, it would make the practices for them go even easier. Especially since her and Ennis already knew what they were going to pick, and Deuc was more than likely going to be great at any position like Jackson, they might as well helped the others find a spot.

"So Scott, Do you really think we're going to get in the game on Saturday? I mean, you've been putting a lot more into than me and Coach has complimented you a few times. I think you're asthma is started to back off a bit," Stiles asked as he worked on his Chemistry.

Scott nodded, "I really think we do stand a chance, we've been doing a lot better. Plus we're only playing against Bearcreek and Coach doesn't think they're much of a challenge so he'll more than likely bench Tyson. You know his knee's been bothering him."

"Yea, that's true, and if we're doing great in the first half against them, the odds are even better that Coach will put me in. It will be even more unlikely that I'll mess everything up and cost us the game."

Allison gave Stiles a look, "I know that you don't see yourself as the best player but, don't be so hard on yourself Stiles. You're a good player when you focus- it's just hard for you to focus. You'll only mess up the game if you really think you're that bad; start convincing yourself that you're a good player, and you'll actually play like a good player. I know you're holding yourself back by thinking that you can't focus, so in turn, it actually becomes harder for you to focus."

"So, look at it like some psychology thing? Tell myself I can focus and I'll be able to focus?" Stiles asked. It couldn't really be that easy… he tried to tell himself to focus all the time, and it didn't work that well- even with his medicine.

"Yea, just by telling yourself, and believing in yourself, it will make a difference. And if you also stop saying that you're just going to mess up the game if you get put it, it will give you more confidence. Once you have the confidence that you're going to do well, the focus will be easier because you'll feel like you belong on the field."

Stiles smiled at her, "Thanks… that, that actually makes a lot of sense. I'll try that tomorrow."

"I'll be there to help you focus too," Scott said. "You're my bro, I've got your back."

Stiles clapped his friend on the back in thanks, it was nice to hear both of them have faith in him. He could tell that it wasn't just them blowing smoke, they were truly trying to get him to perform better.

*Martin House*

Kira was trembling with energy as Lydia unlocked the front door of the house- this was the big moment, she was going to see her new home! She could already tell it was going to be nice, the front lawn was well taken care of and the house was just huge. Lydia had mentioned that it was just her and her mom (and Peter) that lived here, so the little Fox was surprised they had such a big space to live in. But it felt so homey inside, there were fancy knick-knacks on the shelves, pictures of Lydia all over the walls.

"This house is so nice," Kira whispered as Lydia gave her the grand tour.

"And the house has been completely Mini-proofed, it was before I even came here," Peter revealed.

"Well as soon as I found out that Hunter's was getting in a shipment of Weres, I knew I was going to get one of you. So, Mom hired a couple of contractors to come into the house and renovate."

"They added in steps for us, complete with matching carpet, for us to get upstairs; they added in specialized doors to every room for us as well as a few un-obstructing ladders in strategic places; even fully working bathroom facilities. They hooked in a miniature toilet in the corner and a small shower head in the shower so that way we don't get pummeled by the larger stream."

Kira looked at them in awe, "You had all of that done, so we can live more comfortably?"

"Yes, I want to make everything in my house accessible since it is also your house. I would be unfair of us to expect you to overcome your size in a house like this. As your Owner it's my job to make you comfortable. So if there is anything that was overlooked, please let me know what you need and I'll be happy to address it," Lydia promised.

"Just wait until you see her bedroom, it's so comfortable, and we have all kinds of miniature furniture set up for us," Peter continued. "And after we do homework, we have movie nights, she's got a wonderful collection of movies and TV shows."

Kira squealed in delight, "I'm going to love it here! There is so much for me to learn about and earn my tails!"

Lydia chuckled lightly as she entered her bedroom, setting the Weres down on the bed before she started going through the bag of purchases. "Kira, feel free to look around, I'll set up your new bureau and then you can put up your clothes however you want."

"Thank you Lydia, that would be nice of you," Kira said. Carefully she climbed down to the floor and looked around the room. It wasn't hard to find Peter's dresser on the floor next to Lydia's larger one; beside that was a fancy partition, that allowed Peter to get dressed with some privacy.

"Hey Lydia, can I go take my shower now? That way Kira can get all of her stuff set up and I won't be in the way." Peter was standing on the bed, watching as his Owner was laying out all the new stuff she'd bought.

"Yea, that works, I'll go turn the water on so it warms up for you," Lydia offered. There was a miniature showerhead that was installed but it still required the larger part of the shower to be turned on. She just left the large showerhead turned to the wall so Peter didn't get beat up.

Peter gathered his shower things as she walked out, then he turned to Kira, "Lydia will let you set up however you want. And she'll get all the homework stuff you need and I'll do what I can to help you catch up in classes."

"I'm sure Lydia will help too, while you're in the shower. Thank you, for also accepting me into your home," Kira hummed, hugging Peter again.

Peter returned the hug shortly before heading into the bathroom, just as Lydia was coming back in. In an instant, Kira was bombarding her with questions about school, promising to listen about everything while she got her new stuff set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't quote me on any of the Kitsune lore. I've looked at various sites and gathered a lot of information. I don't plan on using it to create different Kitsunes- I'm just the type of person that likes to know ALL the information, not just one or two parts. And since I found out there are 13 types, I of course needed to know what was special about all 13, not just the two mentioned in TW. I just kinda picked through the information I found and applied what I felt was plausible for miniature pets to have in this story. Also, since Kira is a fox, I thought that it only made sense that her tails were orange in color, even though her hair is black. So far she is the only character that has a tail color different from her hair color.
> 
> Also, note on the eye color, I figured since Were-Jaguars and Kitsune have different colored eyes than the Wolves and Coyotes, it just makes sense that Omegas would have a subtly different eye color as well. One that isn't a vibrant as Kate's would have been, since they are different species, so something that's a cross between the regular Gold color and Green. Blue eyes would still obviously override the Beta/Omega colors since it's supposedly a piece of his soul got torn.
> 
> **Update** Just made a Twitter for myself if any of you out there want to follow me and ask questions about my stories just search for TweakerWolf =D


	31. Kira's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira gets to meet everyone as they go through the last day before the weekend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp I'm sorry, it's been forever! I didn't mean to take this long of a break... I just got a little stuck (the classes were just fighting me and not wanting to get written) so I put it on the back burner and worked on my other fics. And I didn't realize how long it had been until someone commented on it! Sorry! Here's a long Friday, I hope you enjoy it! I put in a little of all the Weres and of course some people interaction. I'm still working on balancing the stories since I know it all focuses more on the Weres then the Owners.

*Friday Morning*

*Lydia's House*

Lydia sat up and stretched after turning off her alarm, it was finally Friday! She turned to wake up the minis but saw that they were curled up together on her pillow and she smiled. She hated to break up the snugglefest but they needed to get ready so Lydia reached over and ran her fingers down their backs.

"Time to get up, we have to shower Kira. We don't want to be late on your first day."

Peter mumbled and cuddled in closer to Kira's warmth, tucking her tails under his chin as she sat up. "School?" the little Fox asked, fingers rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"That's right, school- you're going to be learning a whole bunch," Lydia confirmed.

A moment passed as the words sank in, then Kira shot up and bounced to the end of the bed and back. "School! I'm going to school, with other kids and Weres! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!"

Lydia laughed to herself as she watched the little Kitsune run around, suddenly wide awake and full of energy. Peter grumbled to himself and threw an arm over his eyes, saying he was going to sleep in for a bit longer.

"Let's go shower Kira, then we can pick out your best outfit. We want you to look your best now don't we?"

Kira hummed and climbed up Lydia's pajama's, "Best day ever! Too bad I only get Friday and then it's the weekend which means no more learning…"

Lydia set the mini on the counter so she wouldn't have to pile her pajamas on the floor; they entered the shower and Lydia set Kira down by the mini spout, both girls started singing a song to pass the time. Minutes later when they were all clean, they stepped out onto the tile and toweled off. After they were dry, Lydia started putting on her makeup, letting the Kitsune finish her own morning routine; she was almost done when she heard a tiny huff from beside her on the counter.

"What's wrong Kira?"

"My tails won't dry! There is just too much fur, I don't want to go to school with wet tails!" she pouted, flopping down onto the counter and frowning.

"Don't fret, I can dry your tails like I did my hair," Lydia said, pointing to her hair dryer.

Kira frowned, "But it's loud and…really warm… plus I mean, I'll get all frizzy."

"There is a cool setting and I have some smoothing milk for that, that's what stops my hair from frizzing, want to give it a shot?" Lydia asked. "I can't do much about the loud though so you'll have to plug your ears, sorry."

"Better than wet tails," Kira mentioned. She positioned herself in front of Lydia and sat down, four tails splayed out behind her. She held her hands over her ears as her Owner started up the dryer and the fur on her tails started to dry. It didn't even take 10 minutes before the dryer was turned off and Lydia fluffed up the orange fur.

"See, not so bad right?" Lydia asked.

Kira hummed in agreement, turning on the counter to look at her tails. "Very nice, you were right the milk stuff kept my fur so soft and not frizzy. Thank you Lydia!" The Fox stood and hugged Lydia's wrist, feeling like today was going to be the greatest day ever… well second best since the first was when she'd finally been adopted. Today she'd be learning- already she'd taken a glimpse at Lydia's schedule and she had been elated. Two different math classes and a higher level English class, even a foreign language! She was at a disadvantage since it was so late in the year but that would make the learning that much more fun!

The two girls went back into the bedroom to wake up Peter and pick out their outfits; it took a bit of doing to get Peter out of bed but with Kira hopping around he didn't have much choice. He waited until both girls were dressed before climbing off the pillow and grabbing the clothes Lydia had set out for him. He had been a little surprised to see that Lydia was still picking out his clothes- he thought all her attention was going to be on the new mini. Peter smiled to himself, he should have known better, after all Lydia promised to always love him. She'd never just forget about him because she got a new pet… she was still going to do all these things with him, she just had someone new to do more fancy stuff with.

*Scott's House*

Isaac stretched on Scott's chest, careful about not punching Boyd in the face again (Boyd really hadn't appreciated that wakeup call). He rolled until he flopped off of Scott and on to the bed, looking around; the alarm hadn't gone off yet so he wasn't sure what had woken him. Until he sniffed the air and smelled something delicious, Isaac quickly scampered to the very edge of the bed.

"What smells s'good?" Boyd mumbled from behind, sitting up from his spot. He quickly came over to Isaac and sniffed the air again.

"I have no idea but let's go find out," Isaac smiled.

Together the two of them climbed down the blankets and went out the bedroom door; as they got to the top of the stairs they heard Melissa humming in the kitchen. They smiled at each other and hopped down to see her; as they slid around the corner and found her standing at the stove.

"Hey what are you making?" Isaac asked, wagging his tail hopefully.

Melissa turned and smiled down at the two boys, "Well look at you two, up early. I'm making chocolate chip pancakes and some sausage. I'm making some for Scott and you boys too, guess you'll be ready for it sooner than I expected though. What do you boys want to drink?"

"Well if we're having pancakes, can I have milk?" Boyd asked.

Isaac nodded, "Yea me too please."

Melissa grinned and opened up the cupboard to get their cups out as the boys climbed up on top of the table. She got a plate as well, handing them their small silverware. Once the pancake was done she flipped it onto the plate and poured some syrup on it, sausage going on the side.

"Breakfast, eat up. I'll go make sure Scott is getting up now, wouldn't want to be late."

Isaac and Boyd both dove into the food, tails wagging happily as they cut off small pieces to eat. Melissa came back down and joined them at the table to eat her own plate, telling them that Scott was getting in the shower now so he'd be ready to go before long.

"Oh, oops, looks like we skipped showers today," Isaac laughed.

Boyd just shrugged, "We shower after practice too so it's fine."

The two minis were on their second pancake by the time Scott appeared in the kitchen, as well as their second cup of milk each. Scott wasted no time jumping into his food, telling the boys that his mom always made the best chocolate chip pancakes!

"It's because they're made with love," Melissa commented, winking at the two wolves as they stepped back from the empty plate.

Boyd and Isaac both excused themselves to head upstairs and get ready, since they kind of started their routine off backwards.

"Hey Boyd… um, can you keep a secret?" Isaac asked quietly as they looked through their clothes.

"Of course, we're Packmates now, I've got your back," Boyd promised.

Isaac turned pink, "I just… I mean I like Cora, she's really funny and exciting, always looking for something fun to do. It's just that… I feel like…"

Boyd pulled Isaac closer when the smaller Were paused, he pulled Isaac down so they were both sitting. "It's just what? Maybe you don't like her like you thought?"

"Oh no, I still really like her, a lot. But, lately, I kinda feel confused because… the more time I spend with Ethan, the more I think… I like him too," Isaac mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"Okay, and you're confused about what you want to do?" Boyd asked, unsure as to why Isaac was feeling so conflicted.

"Yea, I mean, I liked Cora first, and I know she likes me too, but Ethan is totally different from Cora and makes me laugh too. Plus, he –blushes more- he has a really cute smile. How am I supposed to pick? I mean, what if Derek thinks I should be with someone in the Pack? Or, what if he will think I'm challenging him or something because Cora is his sister?" Isaac asked, voicing his real concerns.

"So you are worried about how other people will react to your choice?"

Isaac looked up, "Well yea, Derek is my Alpha. If he doesn't think I should be dating outside the Pack then I'll get in trouble for picking Ethan. Plus I'm sure he knows that Cora likes me, so if I snub her, he'll be extra mad at me!"

Boyd laughed lightly and wrapped his arm around Isaac, "Derek isn't like that at all. If it makes you feel better, I can ask about it, mentioning Erica or something. That will tell us how he feels about Pack members dating, although I'm sure he won't mind as long as you're happy. If Ethan decides to join up with Deuc though, you'd have to think about what he'll say about it."

"I forgot all about that part! Deuc doesn't think much of me so that's pretty much already doomed!" Isaac moaned.

"Don't worry so much about it okay? We'll figure it out. Until then, just keep spending time with both of them and figure out who you like more. If they both really like you, then they won't get mad at you for picking someone that makes you happy."

Isaac smiled and hugged Boyd, thanking him for the advice; he should have known that Boyd would talk to their Alpha for him. Derek probably wouldn't be mad either way but he didn't want to risk it, he was too afraid of getting kicked out of the Pack.

"Wait, so does this mean you like Erica?" Isaac wondered aloud.

Boyd rolled his eyes and shoved at Isaac lightly, "Just get dressed!"

"That's a yes! OOoooo you like Erica!" Isaac laughed. He pulled his shirt over his head and turned serious, "I think Erica really likes you too, so Derek isn't allowed to tell you no. Erica won't let him."

Boyd chuckled and had to agree; Cora might be Derek's little sister, but Erica had their Alpha wrapped around her little finger and it hadn't taken long at all. The boys continued to giggle at the thought of Erica bossing Derek around as they got dressed, they had found a really great Pack.

*School*

"Hey, I got your text, what did you want to show me?" Allison asked, coming up to Lydia's locker, Ennis on her shoulder and Kali perched on her head as usual.

The redhead turned and gestured for Allison to come closer and look into her locker, "Guess who I went and got the other day?"

"Got, does that mean you got another Were pet?" Allison asked, peering into the locker excitedly. Both Alphas also leaned forward, noses twitching as they scented the air. Immediately they saw orange fur standing amid all of Lydia's books, a shy face peering from between the tails.

"Hi, I'm Kira," she introduced, folding her tails behind her. She was surprised to see the two Alphas already. Peter had told her all about the different Wolves that went to the school. According to him the male Alpha that Miss Allison had was a bit of a jerk, although Deucalion was the biggest jerk of all the jerks to watch out for. Kali though, he didn't have much warning for her, she seemed to be fairly nice.

"She's a Kitsune, I got her from a family friend, a specialty Were vendor. This little one just caught both our eyes," she explained, reaching down into her purse to pet Peter.

Allison smiled, "Peter likes her too? That's amazing; I know he likes to keep to himself. It's a pleasure to meet you Kira, I'm Allison, and these are my two Were-Wolf pets, Kali and Ennis."

Kira smiled and hoped back onto Lydia's hand, "It's very nice to meet the three of you, Peter says that you and Lydia are best friends so I'm sure I'll get to you know three very well. I'm so excited to learn all this new stuff. Math is going to be my favorite I bet!"

"So what's a Kitsune, I've never heard of them before?" Allison asked as they moved away from the redhead's locker.

"You have so many tails too, that's so cool," Kali added on, her own wagging quickly as she peered down at the Fox.

"We're Fox creatures from Japan, we can grow tails as we gain more knowledge, there are thirteen different types, I'm a Thunder Kitsune. We also trade information, a Kitsune never goes back on their word or forgets kindness done to them. I have four tails right now but I can't wait to get my fifth one! When we get all nine that means we're fully grown!"

"Wow, that's incredible, I'm sure you're going to enjoy Lydia's classes, she's pretty smart, but don't tell, it's a secret," Allison whispered.

"You should have seen the other creatures that she had. I only saw a few and I'm sure she had a whole bunch of others upstairs," Lydia mentioned as they stopped at Allison's locker next.

"Oh really? Tell me," Allison gushed. Ennis perked up, was she thinking of getting another companion?

"Well, we met a Were-Coyote and she was a big ball of energy that would give Cora competition; she was too much for Peter though. Oh and we saw a Were-Jaguar, can you believe it? Her name was Kate and she was the most beautiful creature, she had purple skin and black markings."

"I'm sure that meeting didn't go over well," Ennis laughed.

Peter looked up, surprised, "How did you know?"

"My Dad met a Were-Jaguar once, I don't remember the details but he said she was the wildest thing he'd ever met. Took one look at him and just attacked with everything she had. They say cats and dogs don't get along and I guess that's extremely true for us Weres. Something about us just sets them off, so I figured it went about the same for you," the Alpha explained with a shrug.

"Yea, things seemed to be okay until our eyes met and then she was ready to eat me. The lady was ready though and scooped her up before anything happened. Then she brought Kira out and it fit," Peter finished, surprising himself with how much he was saying.

Allison asked for the address of the lady, just in case she heard of anyone that might be looking for a pet but before Lydia could answer her, the bell went off.

"I'll text it to you, the address is in my bag," Lydia promised as she headed up to the 3rd floor.

"Oh boy, my first class!" Kira yipped, turning to Peter and hugging him.

*First Period Spanish*

Lydia waltzed into class with Peter on one shoulder and Kira on the other, ready to start this day off right. She smirked when she realized that Jackson was already here, and even with her Human hearing she heard Deuc's gasp from his seat. Kira was wagging all of her tails and was peering at all the posters in the room.

"Oh man, I'm so behind already," Kira whined as Lydia came to her desk.

"I have all my notes from last semester with me. You can read through those while I learn this lesson. I'm sure it won't take you long to catch up to us, you seem like a very fast learner," Lydia revealed.

Kira perked up quickly, "You brought me your old notes? Just for me to review?"

"Of course, she knows you want to learn," Peter smiled, patting her on the head.

While Lydia was getting her desk set up Deucalion was pacing around on Jackson's desk, "Did you see? What is she? I've never seen a Were creature so orange before… that's not a typical Wolf color. And her hair wasn't the same as her fur."

"I have no idea… you've never seen something like that? Must be something super rare then," Jackson commented, craning his neck to try and get another look. But the small creature was on the far side of Lydia's desk and Peter was in the way as well.

"I have half a mind to shimmy down to the floor and go over there," Deucalion murmured, climbing onto Jackson's shoulder to get a better view. "But Peter will just shut me down, better to wait until later; don't want Peter getting me all riled up in front of a new Were-pet."

"Yea but if they are both Lydia's pets, when is Peter not going to be around?" Jackson asked.

Deucalion smiled and patted Jackson's cheek, "Patience Jackson, I'm sure the opportunity will present itself if I just wait. Now get ready to take notes, class is about to start."

*Second Period Biology*

Kira had flown through the beginner's notes in Spanish and was eager to start in on Biology now- school was so much fun! Immediately her eyes scanned the room and took in the posters once more, these ones had all kinds of fun diagrams and cycles on them. She was distracted when she heard a loud squeal from behind her.

"Miss Lydia, oh Miss Lydia, who is that?" Cora asked, running to the edge of the desk in order to get a closer look at the pet on her shoulder.

Stiles and Scott were both drawn in by her words, as well as the rest of the minis; Stiles's jaw dropped as he spotted the small creature on her shoulder with orange tails.

Erica looked away from Derek and saw what her Packmate was talking about, quickly rushing up as well. "You're very pretty, my name is Erica, and this is my Packmate Cora! Derek, come meet the new mini!"

Kira smiled and hopped onto the desk behind her, clearly these minis knew Miss Lydia so it was okay to visit. "My name is Kira and I'm a Kitsune. Are all of you Wolves?"

Scott leaned over to Stiles, "Have you ever heard of a Kitsune?"

"No…" Stiles answered truthfully. Hopefully Lydia would have time to explain later. Right now she was busy getting all her notes organized so Stiles knew better than to bother her.

"Yea, we're one of the bigger Packs at the school, there aren't too many of us here," Cora told the Fox creature.

"Oh wait, Peter told me, Boyd and um… Isaac are in your Pack too, is that them over there?" Kira asked, pointing to Scott's table.

Isaac and Boyd both walked to the edge of Scott's desk and waved, Cora smiled, "Yea those are our Packmates as well."

"And Derek is your Alpha, as well as cousin to Peter. I've also met Kali and Ennis… Deucalion was in Spanish with us but we didn't talk."

Erica looked down and shuffled her feet at the mention of Deucalion. Peter hopped down from Lydia's shoulder at this point, stopping next to Kira.

"See, I told you Deucalion isn't that great… He was mean to Erica, used his Alpha powers to kinda bully her. Derek stood up for her of course and we haven't had an issue since but, he's not a fan of those weaker than him," Peter said.

Kira frowned, "That's not nice of him… Maybe he doesn't mean to be a bully, maybe he just doesn't know that his actions scare others."

Derek and Peter both rolled their eyes and Stiles scoffed loudly, Deucalion knew exactly when he was hurting someone. But they'd let the Kitsune figure that out for herself- at least then Deucalion couldn't accuse them of 'poisoning her mind' against him.

Isaac was about to ask Scott if he could go visit but the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class and Kira hurriedly climbed back up to Lydia's desk, saying a quick goodbye over her shoulder. Instead he turned to Boyd, "She seems really nice, don't you think? A lot friendlier than Peter."

Peter scoffed but then smiled at Isaac, he couldn't deny that he liked to keep to himself and he couldn't fault the young Beta for noticing. But he left them to their own conversations and made his way back to Lydia's desk, he wanted to make sure that Kira was following along okay without distracting Lydia.

"I like her, I'm glad Miss Lydia got another mini, Cousin Peter seemed lonely. But I think he likes her too so maybe now he won't feel so sad," Cora whispered as they climbed up to Stiles's shoulder to see the board.

"I agree, and she seems to be a lot like Lydia, I wonder if we can find any books in the library about Kitsune. I'd love to learn more… the information I know is kinda dusty and it's just a few random facts," Derek admitted.

Erica stood on Stiles's left shoulder, so she could whisper to Boyd and Isaac, "Can't wait until lunch, then we can get to know her better."

The two male Betas wagged their tails and smiled, it was always nice to meet a new member of the mini family. Ennis was still quite scary, but the twins were nice, and now there was a Kitsune! They didn't know what a Kitsune was but, she had orange ears and 4 tails! She was bound to have a lot of cool stories about her species.

*Third Period Chemistry*

Stiles let Derek, Cora, and Erica climb onto the desk with Scott's minis and took his seat at the table in front of them. "Just remember to stay quiet okay?"

All five of the wolves nodded and pretended to move a zipper across their lips. They sat down and waited for Scott to give them a spare piece of paper and a few small pencils. Isaac let Boyd pair up with Erica to play tic-tac-toe and Isaac raised a brow at Cora. She nodded excitedly and moved to a free corner so they could play as well. Derek was content to watch the four Betas play quietly. Isaac drew the four lines and passed the pencil to Cora, letting her pick if she wanted to be X's or O's.

Cora giggled and drew a swirl in the upper left box, "I never use a typical symbol," she whispered.

Isaac smiled as she passed back the pencil, if Cora liked to make her own symbol, then he should too! He paused for a moment and then put a smiley face in the middle right box. The game continued and ended in a tie, neither of them scoring a three-in-a-row. So they drew another grid and this time Isaac got to go first. This time Cora was able to create a double choice and Isaac could only block one so she won.

'Wanna write notes?' Cora wrote down.  
'Yea, sure!'  
'ummm, let's see… who is your favorite character in HtTYD?'  
'promise not you laugh?' Isaac waited for her to nod before he continued. 'Toothless'  
'he's my favorite too! Well, and Astrid, she's awesome :D'  
'yea, she is awesome. And I like how Hiccup has a um… proth…metal leg.  
'I was sad when I thought he had died! But then Toothless saved him! If anyone could survive with a metal leg, it would be Hiccup!'  
'agreed!'

The two of them continued to write to each other, discussing their favorite parts of the movie and also making suggestions on what they should watch on the next movie night. Of course by that time, Erica and Boyd had joined them and were eager to make suggestions. Isaac sat back and watched as Cora scribbled her answers, free hand waving in the air as she tried to not squeal in excitement. He smiled to himself and felt his heart jump, there was no mistaking it- he definitely liked her as more than just a Packmate.

-Jackson's table-

Deucalion and Ennis moved to sit on the edge of the table, giving Jackson and his tablemate plenty of room for their notes. They were actually spending time together as a Pack and it felt good.

"You don't have Chemistry with Allison do you?" Deucalion asked, keeping his voice low.

Ennis shook his head, "No, she only has Bio."

"Okay, but you know about Harris right?" Surely the Betas from Derek's Pack had mentioned the teacher around the large Alpha.

"Yea, he's pretty strict and stuff right? Hence why we're speaking very quietly and just sitting on the edge of the desk?"

"Right. He's not an awful teacher, Stiles is just a troublemaker so he gets yelled at. Which of course means that his wolves get some of that attention directed at them, I'm sure that led to them creating an unfavorable opinion of him. But as long as we stay quiet and don't distract Jackson or the other students, Mr. Harris is a reasonable teacher. And since you don't have Chemistry normally, you aren't concerned with taking notes right?" the older Alpha asked, wanting to make sure.

"Naw, I'm not worried about that. I mean, school is cool and everything but there are only a few classes that I actually enjoy," Ennis admitted.

Deucalion nodded, feeling the same way. "Which class are you missing right now? Not one that you enjoy I hope."

"No, just History; the only classes I like are French and Biology, which are Allison's 4th and 5th periods. I don't know much about the language but Ms. Morrell teaches that class and she's cool, and I know enough to help Kali practice the vocabulary words. Besides, even if I was missing out on one of the cooler classes, it would be worth it to work on our Pack dynamic," Ennis commented with a shrug. The choice was simple to him.

"Yea… I like that Allison is letting you spend time away from her like this. I'm sure we would have figured something out if not but I still would have felt bad if you were missing out on an important class."

The two Alphas continued to talk with each other quietly, just taking the time to get to know each other a little better. Back at the pet store they were cordial to each other and had conversations but now that they knew they'd be spending more time together, they were both willing to share more about themselves.

*Lunch*

Isaac sighed as Scott entered the lunch room, Danny and Jackson had walked ahead and that was when he remembered that Danny was sitting with his friend today. That meant he wouldn't have a chance to talk with Ethan until math. Boyd easily picked up on the situation and patted him on the shoulder.

"It will sort itself out," the larger Were commented.

"What will?" Cora asked, spinning around on Stiles's shoulder to look at her Packmates.

"Um, I was just wondering, um… how often Danny and the um, twins would be sitting with us. You know, since Danny probably feels weird having to switch tables every day," Isaac stammered.

Cora shrugged, "He said he'd switch back and forth so I'm sure we'll see him and the twins plenty. He said he was friends with both Jackson and Miss Lydia so I don't think he minds that much."

Kali, over on Allison's hair, was standing on her tiptoes, trying to get a good look at Ennis. He seemed to be doing okay, and if she focused her hearing she could eavesdrop but that was rude.

"I'm sure Ennis is fine, he wanted to be with his Alpha during the day," Allison mentioned. Normally Kali would have already jumped down onto the table and started eating but since she was still up high, it wasn't hard for Allison to figure out what she was doing.

"Ennis is Pack with Deucalion?" Kira asked as her and Peter munched on their jerky.

Peter nodded as Scott and Stiles sat down, the large Pack meeting up in the middle of the table. "He made it official the other day. But since Lydia and Jackson broke up, he won't be sitting here with us. Danny is like his best friend, but he's friends with Lydia as well, so he'll be with us sometimes and with Jackson sometimes."

"Oh, that means I don't get to meet the twins yet," Kira pouted.

"No, but you, Derek and his Pack are all here, as well as Kali," Lydia smiled, gently pushing her two minis closer to the center of the table.

"Kira, now that it's not class time, can you tell us more about you?" Erica asked around a mouthful of food.

"Sure, if you let me learn more about you as well," Kira agreed, sitting down by the Pack.

Kali finally conceded that Ennis was fine over at the other table and climbed down to hear more about Kira.

-Jackson's Table-

Ennis sat down with Deucalion and the two of them shared lunch while the twins stayed closer to Danny.

"So, since Allison is friends with Lydia, do you think you'll get to know her new pet?" Deucalion asked. Earlier they'd just talked about themselves but now that they entered the cafeteria and he'd caught sight of the new mini, he wanted to satisfy his curiosity. He hadn't brought it up in Geometry since he didn't want Allison to mention it to Lydia and have her become suspicious; he just wanted to get to know the new mini better but since he was Jackson's Were-pet she might be suspicious of him.

"Yea, we met her this morning actually, Miss Lydia had Allison meet her at her locker. I was really surprised that Peter was okay with a new Were-pet."

"So am I, he's not really the friendly type, if his interactions with me are anything to go by. Do you know what kind of creature she is?"

Ennis nodded, "She's a Kitsune, they are fox creatures from, uh…"

"Japan," Deucalion filled in. "I've heard of them but I've never seen one before. Don't know much about them either. What can you tell me?"

"Well, Kira, that's her name, she has 4 tails right now, but they can get up to 9. There are a lot of different types of Kitsune, but I don't know what the types do. She said she was a Thunder type though. I'm sure Kali is finding out more since they are sharing a table."

Deucalion nodded, "Okay, let me know what you find out, since I doubt I'll be able to talk to her any time soon. Still, it will be nice to know about the new mini at school."

Further down the table, Ethan and Aiden were debating about what the new mini might mean.

"What if she becomes a part of Derek's Pack too?" Aiden asked as he chewed on his lunch.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I mean… do foxes Pack like that?" Ethan wondered. The boys hadn't met her yet but there was already a lot of talk about the new Fox in the group.

"Well she's a Were Creature so probably. But I mean, if she becomes a part of his Pack, then there will be even less room for us," Aiden said.

Ethan tilted his head, "But… have you decided for sure you want to Pack with Derek? I thought you like Deuc?"

"I do," Aiden bit his lip and looked over his shoulder at the two Alphas. "But with Ennis in the Pack, will Deuc even want us? We're nowhere near as tough as them, plus he's probably going to recruit Kali as well."

"He has no reason not to accept us, if we're willing to align ourselves with him and we don't act like Peter. He boasts about wanting strong Weres and we're not weak by any means."

Aiden huffed, "Yea but you don't like him… I know you don't. So either we Pack with him and you aren't happy about it or we Pack with Derek. At least then you could be closer with Isaac."

"Joining a Pack for a boyfriend isn't a good reason to join, I know you know that. Would being in such a big Pack make you happy? I know we were the weakest in our family Pack and that wasn't fun. Cora likes us, and Isaac does, Boyd and Erica I don't know much about. But obviously Derek doesn't know us as well so we'd be on the bottom of that Pack too…" Ethan trailed off, feeling really lost.

"It would be the same with Deuc, especially if he gets Kali to join," Aiden added on in a quiet voice. He was reminded of his short conversation from the other day, Deucalion would be happy to have them and help toughen them up, but they'd never be on the same level as their Packmates. But at least him and his brother could agree that they didn't want to be Omegas like Peter; he seemed happy enough to be alone but it wasn't what they wanted.

"Too bad Kali is going to join up with Deuc," Ethan mumbled. "We'll figure something out though."

Aiden looked up suddenly, neither of them had mentioned Kali as an option before. She was always nice to them and made time for them, giving them praise… She was an Alpha so really, why couldn't they Pack with her? Obviously this all depended on if she even wanted Betas, and that she didn't want to be with Ennis but an idea popped up in Aiden's head. Kali seemed like the perfect balance between everyone, she didn't have a huge Pack like Derek so she'd make time for them, and she wasn't power hungry like Deucalion. All he had to do was find out if she wanted to create a Pack!

*Fourth Period World History*

The boys walked into class, easily settling into their usual seats, minis jumping down onto the desks. Cora waved Boyd and Isaac over, knowing that Daddy Stiles didn't use up much space when taking notes for History.

"So, I wanna know, what do you all think about Kira? I'm not surprised Lydia found a rare Were pet to buy," Cora started, keeping her voice low.

Erica smiled, "It's no surprise either that she did find a Were pet that is as pretty as she is."

"I've never heard of Kitsune before but Kira sure told us a lot during lunch, and she seemed so interested in learning about us as well. I never really thought we were that interesting," Isaac commented. After all, they all grew up around various family units, that was their life, so it was interesting to find out that Kira grew up with other more exotic creatures and no Were-Wolves to speak of.

"I think we can learn a lot from her, although we probably won't get to see her change,' Derek added on. He'd personally been super fascinated to find out that the Kitsune would be going through a full moon transformation although he did rationalize that Were creatures were creatures of change and mixed heritage.

"Lydia will surely post pictures of them both during the full moon- we know that Peter for sure is going to change," Boyd commented. "It won't be the same as all being together but, well she isn't Pack and Peter kinda likes being alone so Lydia will probably keep them home."

Cora bit her lip, "I know Peter isn't Pack, but he is family… Der, do you think maybe someday Peter might wanna spend a full moon with us?"

"I'm not sure," Derek hedged. He was still on the fence about their cousin since he had blue eyes and acted very secretive. But so far he'd been nice to Cora and the other Betas, he didn't act standoffish to anyone other than Deucalion. Still though, it was too early to tell how things might change with their dynamics.

"I think it would be nice," Erica commented with a smile. "He was nice when we were playing that game of pretend lacrosse with the bouncy ball."

As the wolves continued to discuss Kira and Peter, Boyd sat and watched Erica as she played with her tail. He thought it was adorable the way she loved to fluff it up or just sit and comb out any tangles as she talked. Maybe if he sat close to her, she'd want to groom his tail too? Boyd felt the heat on his cheeks as he thought about that, glad that his blush wasn't noticeable on his dark skin. There was nothing wrong with Packmates grooming each other but Boyd knew that he'd like it more if Erica did it than if any of the others offered. Thankfully the others knew he wasn't super talkative at school so they didn't press him to join in the conversation more; he had more time to watch his pretty Packmate instead.

*Fourth Biology*

"So, Jackson, what do you think about Ennis spending time with us?" Deucalion asked as soon as Jackson had left the lunchroom, Ennis back with Allison.

"He's a cool little dude, definitely the right type of Were; I'm glad you and him decided to Pack. I know that Pack is important to you minis but at the same time, you only want worthy wolves to follow you. Ennis seems like the perfect fit- he's strong, smart, loyal, and he even has the same overall attitude as you. Plus from some of the conversations I've overheard, he doesn't like Peter either so that's a plus in my book- Peter is such a troublesome little wolf," Jackson stated.

Deucalion wagged his tail, happy that Jackson felt exactly the same way. They'd obviously discussed it after Ennis had become his second the other night but it had been a bit of a surprise that Allison was okay with letting him go for a few periods. Today was actually pretty exciting, since they had quality time together- Ennis actually got to sit on Jackson's desk in Geometry today!

"So you're okay with taking him to class with us and having responsibility over him? It might mean that we spend time together outside of school too," the Alpha asked. It was one thing to have responsibility over the Alpha he bought, but Ennis belonged to someone else and that might make Jackson a little nervous.

Jackson nodded easily though, "Yea, I like that he's around, I mean I'm totally responsible, and Ennis isn't the type of wolf that is hard to look after. I'm totally cool with it."

Satisfied, Deucalion took his usual seat on Jackson's shoulder as he settled into his desk, Biology was a fun class so he usually paid attention.

Since they still had time before class started, Jackson turned to Danny, asking him about the game. "Do you think Mason is ready for the game tomorrow? He kept fumbling yesterday, do you know what's up?"

"I think he hurt his wrist and doesn't want to tell anyone… He wants to be a starter instead of Brad's sub. I've seen him flinch when he goes for the long passes, so he hurt something. I just remember that he fell earlier this week, probably sprained his wrist," Danny answered.

"What a dumbass! If he tries playing on a hurt wrist then he'll never be a starter, he'll just hurt himself in the long run… I'll mention it to Coach, maybe have him sit this game out so he can heal properly. Brad is pretty good so we won't need a sub for the first half anyways. Dylan is showing promise so we can probably have him sub in if need be."

On the far side of Danny's desk, the twins were quietly discussing their own thoughts, Aiden telling his brother about his idea.

"All we have to do is bring it up with Kali, she's nice to us so I'm sure she'll be straightforward."

Ethan thought for a moment, "She is straightforward but I mean, she probably doesn't want to Pack with anyone or she would have already. Kali is probably going to be a lone Alpha- it's not like she wants or needs power."

"But she's super nice to us! She'll make room for us, I'm sure of it, I'll just casually ask her about her thoughts on Pack. It's not like we'll be begging or anything," Aiden pushed.

Deucalion listened in on their conversation- were they thinking about trying to Pack with Kali? That was interesting… not that long ago, Aiden was asking about joining his Pack… why did he change his mind? Maybe it had something to do with Ethan, that was the more hesitant twin, he seemed to balk at the idea of making Deuc his Alpha. But surely Kali was thinking of following Ennis right? The Alpha thought for a second, if the twins were hoping to join Kali, but then Kali joined up with him… surely the twins would concede to be Pack with him. If that happened, he'd be the Lead Alpha for sure! He wouldn't need Peter then, and if Peter ever tried for a rematch, Deucalion wouldn't have any issue kicking his butt! He would just have to talk to Kali about it before they did, maybe get Ennis to try and help as well.

*Fifth Period Algebra 2A*

As the group walked into math class, Scott with his extra three minis, Kira was ready to leap from Lydia's purse.

"The twins are here! And Derek's whole Pack! Peter we get to have class with all of them?" she yipped, all four of her tails wagging erratically.

Peter nodded, unable to hold back a grin, "Yea, there are so many of us, Mrs. Brane brought in a table just for us. We all get to sit together down there and work on our packets."

As soon as Lydia put her purse down on her desk, Kira climbed out and leapt over the edge, eager to check out the long bench. "There is so much room! Does everyone work together?"

"Isaac helps the twins with their packets, Erica and Boyd work quietly together, and I help keep an eye on Cora," Derek explained as they were set down.

Kira frowned, "What about you Peter?" He was the only one that hadn't been mentioned, but she knew for a fact that he had a math packet.

"I usually sit in the corner, work at my own pace," Peter told her. It wasn't really like the rest of the group shunned him, they just weren't sure how to interact yet.

"We finally get to meet you!" Aiden called out; he'd been bouncing on Danny's desk to get a good look at her. But now that Danny had their packets out, the two of them were finally ready to join everyone on the bench. He approached her, sniffing eagerly, "I'm Aiden, and that's Ethan."

"She's a Kitsune, in case no one told you yet," Cora spoke up. They didn't get to talk with the boys during Chemistry, or lunch of course so she didn't want them to feel left out.

Peter couldn't help but smile, "And that's why I usually sit by myself, they can get a little overzealous at times. This is one of the few classes I like so I'd like to focus."

Kira felt torn at Peter's words, after all this was school and she was so excited to learn all these new things but, she wanted to make friends too. Especially since so many of them were in this class together, it was like a second lunch! Maybe she'd spend today getting to know the wolves a little more, it was only her first day; besides, Peter had already let her look over his packet so it wasn't like she was going to fall behind.

"I wish we could have met you at lunch, we missed out on all the questions," Aiden pouted.

"I'd love to get to know you too," Kira said, lighting up. She'd of course gotten to know Derek's Pack during lunch, as well as Kali, but hadn't met the twins yet. "I've never seen twins before, almost all of us at Miss Collins's were only children. But if you were born at the same time… you should be twins, but then Derek and Cora look different."

"Oh, that's because he's an Alpha, you guys didn't talk about that at lunch?" Aiden asked, looking over at Derek.

Kira shook her head, "I didn't want to be rude."

"I can explain it if you want then," the twin offered. When Kira nodded excitedly, the two of them sat down to talk.

Ethan smiled to himself and he opened up his packet, "Looks like he won't be doing math today."

"Good thing it's the weekend then huh? He'll have plenty of time to catch up and copy off of you," Isaac giggled as he took his usual spot next to Ethan.

"Yea but we have the game tomorrow to watch, and he knows better than to copy," Ethan said. "Doesn't mean he won't try though," he added on with a laugh.

Isaac beamed as he listened to the boy's laugh, heart speeding up- how was he supposed to pick? Maybe after Boyd talked with Derek about the whole Packmate thing he'd have a better idea of what to do. For now he'd sit here and try to keep his blush at bay, hoping the other Were didn't notice.

*After School*

"School is so much fun! And there are so many other Weres to get to know! What other cool things do we get to do?" Kira asked, turning towards Peter.

"Well there is lacrosse practice," he mentioned.

"Not today, remember, I'm giving Stiles room to concentrate," Lydia reminded him as she pulled her cars keys from the bag.

Kira whimpered, "But I want to learn what lacrosse is! I want to do it too!"

Lydia reached down and rubbed Kira's tails, "You will, I promise. Tomorrow is the game for all the boys and we'll be there to watch. I'll even come early so you can practice with all the other Weres. We just can't do it today since I promised Stiles I wouldn't distract him."

"We can watch some videos at home and I can tell you a little bit about what I learned from the other day, how does that sound?" Peter asked.

"Okay!" she yipped, eager enough to learn from Peter. At least this way she wouldn't look like a totally newbie on Monday. If she at least knew all the terms and stuff she'd be able to catch up quickly.

"Plus, this will give you extra time to catch up on all the lessons; now that you know how school is, you can figure out which classes you want to focus on," Lydia pointed out.

"Don't worry Kira, we'll tell Coach that you're interested in playing and to keep a spot open for you," Cora promised, waving to the departing trio.

"Yea, Coach will love to meet you, he likes all the minis, the more the merrier," Erica added on.

Kira thanked them and said goodbye, making them all promise to have fun for her. As they climbed into the car, she turned to Peter, "So you like lacrosse too?"

"It's okay. It's a great way to get rid of my energy, although I'm still not sure which position I want to play…"

"Good, just checking, since I know you aren't as sociable as me," Kira mentioned, hoping she wasn't going to offend him. But she didn't want to force him to teach her if he wasn't that enthusiastic about it.

Peter smiled at her, "Yea, I wasn't sure at first if I wanted to play but I figured I might as well get to know the other minis since I don't have too many classes with them. Plus Derek and Cora are family so it's only fair that we play together sometimes. I'll probably only be a sub though and not play too many minutes of any games. I know the others are going to be playing for serious and I don't want to take time away from them. Just practicing is fine with me."

"Maybe Coach will let you be his assistant coach! That way you still participate in practices and stuff and learn all about the game and then when it's actually game time you can call out stuff to everyone," Kira offered.

"That's a good idea! We can ask him about that tomorrow," Peter said, realizing that she had a point. Plus it would be fun to make Deucalion listen to him! Not that he'd be mean, he'd take it seriously of course, but if Coach Finstock officially appointed him as assistant coach, the older Alpha would have to listen to his ideas on the plays.

*After Practice*

All the minis lay on the grass, panting and sweaty- they'd had a really intense practice this time. Coach was telling them more about the drills they'd be practicing and was watching to make sure they were understanding the more subtle rules of the game. Since tomorrow was the game and they didn't have gear yet, their job was to watch and then by Monday, decide on which positions they wanted to play. They had mentioned to Coach that Lydia had gotten a new mini and that she might want to play; he'd told them to encourage her to watch the game and they could practice with her over the weekend. If she decided she wanted to play he'd give her an extra day or two to pick which position she wanted. He'd also reminded them that there were probably only going to be 9 positions instead of the usual 10; not many people had Were-pets so by eliminating one of the midfield positions, it gave other schools a chance to have more subs. No one wanted to tire out the wolves and make the game not fun for them. That would mean, if Peter and Kira both decided to play, there would be three subs on the sidelines at any given time- no one would be standing alone! Cora really hoped that the Fox would play, just to have another girl on the team. With each new girl that came to school, the more even they were with the boys.

Cora was the first to recover, her energy just boundless, "Shower time. I can't wait for the game tomorrow. Did you hear Coach actually praise Daddy Stiles some more?! I know he'll get to play!"

Erica pushed up onto her elbows, "Yea, he took our advice and now he has a lot more control over the ball."

Ethan groaned, still face down in the grass, "How are you two already breathing normal?"

"She's part rabbit, I swear," Derek huffed.

Cora looked affronted and jumped on her brother, "You take that back Derek! I'm not a bunny! I'm all wolf, see?" she growled at him and bared her small fangs.

Derek laughed and held his hands up, "Okay, you're all wolf, I take it back."

"That's right! I just have a lot of energy!" Cora hmphed and stomped off to Allison so she could open the locker room for her.

"Wait for me," Erica called out, scampering after her Packmate.

Kali sighed and climbed her to feet, "Better go with them, don't want to miss my chance to shower."

Slowly the males all got up as well and followed the teenagers into the boy's locker room to shower. They found Stiles and Scott easily and undressed, climbing into the soapy stream at their feet.

"So, did you hear what Coach said," Stiles asked, looking down at his wolves.

"No, we were probably still on the bleachers," Boyd said.

"He's already gotten some money for your uniforms! He didn't say how much but that he's positive once everyone sees you tomorrow practicing, he'll get a lot more donations. So maybe by next week sometime Coach will have you all in the office to pick out numbers and shirt styles."

"I can't wait to tell Cora! She'll probably beg to go back to the station and talk to more of the deputies," Derek mentioned.

Isaac turned to Scott and tapped his ankle, "Do you know the website Coach is ordering from? I'd like to look at the styles now. Sometimes I take awhile to choose so the sooner I start looking the better."

"Yea, I remember the name of it, we can look at it when we get home," Scott promised.

Later, when all of them were washed and dressed again, they went out to the bleachers to meet with the girls. Stiles dropped his bag of gear and looked to his two companions, "Movie night? It's Friday so that means we can all stay out late right?"

"Yea, I feel up for a movie night," Allison agreed. "We can have it at my house this time, I'm sure Mom and Dad would like to see the rest of the minis."

"And please, feel free to invite Lydia, that way Kira can get to know the gang a little better as well," Stiles added on, blush on his cheeks.

"I'll text her, but I won't say it was your idea," Allison laughed, knowing that Kira was only part of the reason for his suggestion.

"Sounds like a lot of fun, let's drop off our gear and we'll meet you there?" Scott suggested, picking up his lacrosse bag again. The other two and all the Weres agreed so they set off to their cars.

*Allison's House*

Allison walked into her house and called out for her mom, "Hello? Is it okay if we have a movie night here? We're kinda already planning one sooooo…"

She heard her mom start laughing from the kitchen, "Yes it's fine, will they be here for dinner?"

"Stiles won't be, he wants to make sure his dad eats okay and –ding- oh, Lydia will be, she just messaged me. Scott will too since his mom his working tonight," Allison answered, heading into the kitchen to sit at the counter.

"Good thing I haven't gotten too far into my prep; can you get the extra package of chicken out of the fridge please?" Victoria asked, her hands already full. "How many Weres will there be?"

"Um, let's see, my two, Scott has two and Lydia has two, so six," Allison answered, doing a quick count.

Victoria frowned, "Lydia has two? I thought Peter wasn't too keen on making friends?"

"Well that's what we all thought but Lydia took him to a specialty vendor, just to look I guess and they both liked Kira. I think it's so Lydia has someone to be more girly with? Peter is still her special wolf though."

"Specialty vendor?"

"Yea, Lydia mentioned Were-Coyotes and Were-Jaguars, Kira is a Kitsune, which is a fox creature. She has multiple tails and-" the door bell rang, interrupting her. "Oh that's probably Lydia now, you can see for yourself."

"Kira is pretty amazing, I'd never heard of a Kitsune before- she's really nice," Kali told Victoria as Allison went to let her friend in.

"Hello again Mrs. Argent," Lydia announced as the girls came into the kitchen.

Victoria smiled, "Hello Lydia, Peter, and there is a new mini I've been told?"

Kira peered out from under Lydia's hair, feeling a little nervous about being in someone else's house. "Hi, I'm Kira, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh goodness, look at you, those tails, oh they are just a beautiful color," Victoria mentioned.

"Thank you," Kira blushed, smiling and looking down at her toes. "You have a very nice home."

"So, tell me about how you guys met."

The fox smiled, looking up at Lydia, "She came to Miss Collins's house looking for a new friend. Of course she brought Peter to make sure we'd get along. I'm not sure who you met before me… none of them came from my room. But Miss Collins put me down on the table and I said hi. Peter seemed nice right away, not aggressive or standoffish; I'd met another Were earlier... I think a Coyote and he wasn't very nice to me. I told them a little about me and Lydia decided to adopt me!"

"Allison did mention that she was a specialty vendor, what was that like?" Mrs. Argent asked, intrigued by the idea of different types of creatures.

As they talked about more about Were creatures, Kira walked around the counter, looking all around the kitchen. "This house is so big, and there is an upstairs too?"

"Yup, it's quite the workout getting up and down the stairs all by ourselves but we like it," Kali mentioned.

Peter was staying close to Lydia's bag, not wanting to over step his bounds since he knew Ennis in particular wasn't exactly his friend. Kali didn't feel too aggressive but this was technically their house so he needed to be extra polite.

"Hey, do you want to show her around the house?" Kali asked Ennis, tilting her head meaningfully.

Ennis held in his sigh, he didn't really want to but it would be rather rude if he refused. Thankfully Peter had been over here before and knew the house so only Kira would be interested in going. He was about to ask Kali why she wasn't going to take her but she beat him to the punch.

"Peter and I can start picking out a movie, Allison has a big collection so if he helps me look we'll surely find something the others will like."

That was when Ennis realized that she was trying to give him time away from Peter. The last time he was here, things got a little tense and Peter had decided to retreat to Lydia's purse for the remainder of the visit. At least this way Peter didn't feel like he wasn't welcome but Ennis wasn't forced to be too close to him either. Once the other minis got here it wouldn't be so bad, with a few other bodies around it was easier to ignore the strange Omega. Plus he hadn't really gotten to know Kira earlier so maybe it wouldn't be too bad to give her a quick tour; at the worst she'd be a little hyper like Cora but he could handle that for a few minutes.

"Sounds good, want to go see the house?" he asked.

"Yea, that would be nice!" Kira yipped, eager to go exploring.

Kali and Peter waited for them to climb down to the floor before following suit, heading into the large family room.

"Thanks… I know Ennis isn't a big fan of mine," Peter said quietly.

"Just trying to be a good host, you aren't a bad Were and our owners are friends so we shouldn't fight. We all get along at lunch so once everyone else gets here it will be better."

Kira raced around Ennis as he led her from room to room, "There is so much space! Lydia has a very nice house but it isn't nearly this big."

The Alpha nodded, surprised that he didn't find her talkative nature too annoying, it was probably because she had a pretty soft voice and didn't speak fast. Just, a lot. He was about to lead her upstairs when the doorbell rang again, signaling Scott's arrival. "Oh, you probably want to go say hi, we can explore the upstairs later," he offered.

"Yea, let's go say hi!" As soon as the bell had rung, she had turned to run back to the door but noticed that Ennis was moving slowly. "Come on, we can't be rude," she chastised as she grabbed his hand and tugged, trying to hurry him along.

At first he bristled, not used to anyone but Kali really touching him but he knew she was just excited so he let himself be pulled back to the family room. By the time they got there, Kali had already pulled the two Betas over to the movie collection, letting them make a vote on what to watch. Thankfully that was when Kira let go of his hand, running over to greet the new arrivals, giving Kali room to come over.

"Everything go okay?" she asked quietly.

Ennis nodded, "Yea, she talks a lot but it's not really that bad- she isn't in your face about it. And she doesn't talk super fast so I can actually follow along with what she's saying, unlike when Cora just gets too excited."

"I'm glad, I figured she was an unknown but she had a lower probability of causing a fight than leaving you with Peter."

The male Alpha smiled at his companion, easily wrapping an arm around her and kissing the top of her head, "I'm glad I have you to look out for me. Now please tell me we at least have a chance of not watching a Disney movie."

Kali laughed and pulled him closer to the movies, "I put my vote in for Rush Hour, it's action-y and funny but not completely inappropriate for the Betas. I know they aren't babies but they still seem a lot more innocent than us. Probably just the way their breeder raised them."

Before long they were all called to dinner, Chris making it home just as the table was set; dinner of course was started off with Scott and his minis repeatedly thanking the Argents for letting them come over for dinner so last minute. Isaac also mentioned that Cora was going to be sad she missed out on such an awesome meal. Even Peter complimented Victoria on her cooking, rare considering he was very picky about his food choices. Then of course Stiles came over with his three minis and everyone was ready for the movie.

"What did we pick?" Erica asked as their Owners helped to clear the table.

"Rush Hour! Kali voted on it and said it had a lot of action in it but that it was super funny too so Boyd and I both voted on it too!" Isaac informed them.

"That sounds like a movie we can all enjoy," Derek said with a nod.

Stiles came back into the dining room then, holding a huge bowl of popcorn, "Who's ready?"

The wolves all yipped and carefully climbed off the table, running into the family room, clambering to find a good spot on the couch. Erica and Cora giggled when they noticed that Allison strategically sat Scott in the corner, her on his open side, making it so that Lydia and Stiles had to sit next to each other. Of course Stiles noticed this as well and turned pink- he had a habit of always talking during movies… Scott didn't mind at all, he was used to it, and Allison was okay with it as long as it wasn't her first time watching it. But he had no idea how Lydia felt about it.

"Go ahead and sit in the middle, you have the popcorn," Lydia told him, easily sitting by the other arm of the couch.

"Yea, makes sense," Stiles agreed, sliding into the last spot. The minis got comfortable around them, Peter of course sitting down on Lydia's shoulder. 'Just focus on the popcorn' Stiles thought to himself- it couldn't be that hard to keep the comments to himself right? But only a few minutes into the movie and Stiles let out a loud groan. Detective Carter was running after a speeding car and was shooting at it. Before he could open his mouth to complain about it though, Peter spoke up.

"Psh, I know cops practice shooting a lot but… his aim can't be that good."

"Right? And like there is no way a cop would be that comfortable shooting with that many innocent drivers! The risk far outweighs anything else- he's already caused a few accidents by shooting the tire," Stiles agreed.

Cora giggled, "Daddy Stiles, cousin Peter is just like you, such a movie grump."

"I'm not a grump I'm just… observant. I also comment on awesome things, not just the unlikely things."

Lydia didn't try to hide her smile, she should have expected Stiles to be a talker, but she didn't really think that he and her wolf would have similar thoughts. At least she knew that no one here would get mad at Peter's commentary, not if Stiles was going to be partaking as well. Maybe if the night went well, they could even stay to hear their comments about Rush Hour 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Pretty long chapter =) includes a lot of everything and everyone! Hope you liked it! The weekend will probably jump around since there is the game on Saturday and then like nothing for Sunday so I'll probably put both days in one chapter unless I come up with something epic to write. I'm not very knowledgeable about lacrosse so the game is going to be very vague. I'll do my best and will have details but it won't be too crazy. Obviously I'll also be introducing a bunch of names of guys on the team hahaha so you'll hear those popping up now and again like earlier when Jackson and Danny were talking.


End file.
